Memoirs of a Gerudo
by Trixie Falsae
Summary: A telling of how Nabooru's life is shaped prior, during and after the events of Oot.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Don't Panic!** If you are here because you have noticed some changes, calm down, everything is still here. I explain more on the note at the beginning of chapter 12 about what I did and why. 42.

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

_**Nabooru's Memoirs**_

_Translated from the original Gerudo by Trixie Falsae_

**Chapter 1 Beginnings**

I was filled with anxiety. My best friend eagerly awaited our coming-of-age ceremony. Two other Gerudo are entering the novitiate with us, Nati and Tom. I almost feared what was to come. I was greatly anticipating advanced combat and horsemanship as well as learning mounted combat and gaining access to the training grounds. Mistress Lelei, our instructor, had often told me I was ahead of the other postulants in combat skills. I was relieved that my formal studies were almost over. I read well and wrote legibly. I knew our history, customs, mannerisms and laws passably. It wasn't that I despised learning. I would occasionally study subjects on my own but I was ready to enter more fully into Gerudo life. I was intrigued about trying various vocations around the fortress. We were all warriors, but we needed to be cross-trained in medicine, growing, animal husbandry, crafting or any of the other positions that made our way of life possible. I dreaded learning seduction or whatever they called it. I did not like the idea of seeking out a male simply to have a child. I saw it as low as the Hylian prostitutes that roam about the market at night, selling their bodies for a few coins. I felt there must have been another way to further our race without debasing ourselves. Without male Gerudo, I did not know how. Mistress Hana, who would observe my learning after the ceremony, assured me that utilizing my training would be optional, but to learn it was the way of Gerudo. Tom simply told me that I was too proud. I would have rather devoted my life to the Gerudo as a whole instead of diminishing my great love for my people to de directed at a single Gerudo. Mistress Lelei told me that most Gerudo see themselves as "woman first, warrior second" but there are a few, like myself, who are "warrior first, woman second." She said it takes both types to make Gerudo run smoothly. Indeed, she said the second-in-command's second-in-command and many higher ranking officers are this way. This cheered me. I had great hopes for the Gerudo and hoped that someday I would aide them into prosperity.

The coming-of-age ceremonies were enjoyable and I felt less anxiety after they were over and my new routine was established. I loved our culture dearly and felt blessed to advance in standing. Mistress Lelei had led us across the Haunted Wastelands. The other girls were frightened, lest they misstep and become lost in the howling winds. I was carful to follow Mistress Lelei, but I felt as if the desert was singing to me and directing my steps. We arrived at the colossus to be welcomed by the Goddess of the Sand. How beautiful she was to me. We were ushered into the temple in front of another statue of the Goddess to be told more tales of the Gerudo, and secrets that were kept from us as postulants. Partway through the ceremony two very old women interrupted. They were Gerudo from their clothing and appearance, but they were older than any Gerudo, or Hylian, I had ever seen. The mistresses that were conducting the ceremony stopped immediately and bowed in reverence. They, in turn, introduced themselves as Koume and Kotake.

"Well Kotake, this is certainly a promising new group of Gerudo," one intoned in her high voice.

"Yes Koume, the very picture of young Gerudo," the other replied. Silence followed.

"Honored Ancestors, is there anything you require of us, or may we continue the ceremony?" Mistress Hana asked humbly. They laughed shrilly

"Oh continue, continue," one taunted. "We are simply passing through to visit the prince."

"One young Gerudo caught our attention and we simply wished to size her up," the other added. It was impossible to tell them apart while we lay prostrate on the floor, but I felt as if their eyes were burning through my skull and freezing my very soul.

The mistresses were obviously uncomfortable. I wondered if they all felt the terrible discomfort I did. Finally they laughed their shrill laugh again.

"We shall be watching you closely, child. Won't we Koume?" Kotake cackled.

"Oh yes Kotake, we will," her sister replied. "She holds such promise, but which direction she is headed, we are uncertain." They shrilled again and left. Mistress Lelei called us all to sit and shivered. She eyed each of us suspiciously.

"Who were they?" Nati asked, forgetting we were supposed to be in ceremony.

"They are the two old Gerudo who inhabit here from time to time. They are impossibly old. There is talk they are witches who use dark magic to stay alive," Mistress Hana replied. We all shuddered and guarded ourselves from the evil eye. The ceremony continued late into the night. The next day Mistress Hana led us back across the Wasteland to signify that she was now our leader. After reentering the fortress grounds we were quickly shuttled into a room where we were robed in new garb to signify our entrance into the novitiate. Our faces were painted and we were given jewels to wear. I never felt lovelier in my life. There was much cheering from the entire Gerudo as we were presented to the tribe. The celebration was spectacular. There was a bonfire, a feast, and wine flowed freely. Tom, Nati, My friend and I danced for the tribe. We swayed to the sacred melody of initiation. Our hips and arms flowed with the notes beat out by the drum. I lost myself in the music and danced for the Goddess, the ancestors and for all the Gerudo. Soon we were all dancing and celebrating. I tried to regulate how much I drank, but I must have overestimated myself. I awoke on the ground to a dying fire. I was covered with a blanket to keep from freezing in the night wind, but I was still cold. This is the way of Gerudo. You must take the consequences of your actions, but your sisters will keep the severity in check. I sleepily picked myself up, and draped my blanket over Tom, who was passed out nearby, to give her some more warmth. I stumbled into my bed to sleep off the rest of the effects of the night.

* * *

I was quite happy with my new lessons. In addition to close range combat I was also learning archery and mounted combat. I was excelling at both. The training grounds were more difficult than I anticipated, but they improved my skills so I persevered. The lessons I was so dreading were not as bad as I anticipated. They were not many lengthy lessons, but a series of short lectures. We were taught how to choose prospective targets, how to intrigue them and what to expect when we captured a boyfriend. Mistress Hana made it sound like a hunt. I listened dutifully, but I did not take the words to heart. I still had no intensions of pursing a man just to produce offspring. I could see why the other girls were interested. They sighed over the descriptions of small tokens and whispered words. However, if I would be in a relationship it would be for love. It would be for what I could give and share and not what I wanted to take. Just as I loved the Goddess and the Gerudo, I would love a man if I was to have a boyfriend. Obviously I was not expecting a relationship to happen. The others were planning on joining the next trip into Castletown Marketplace to observe their sisters flirting, but I declined to go. I had some new strategies I wished to try in the training grounds. This presented an opportunity to practice without interruption.

The morning my sister Gerudo left I had a verbal fight with Nati and Jaila who was looking for a boyfriend. I was waiting with the other novices while they finished preparing for their trip. Mostly I was there to have a few free minutes with my best friend before she left for a few days.

"Aren't you going to go, Nabooru?" my friend asked shortly before they departed.

"No, I'm not. I have no intensions of whoring myself to a weak minded Hylian." I retorted. She looked hurt and I was about to apologize, but Nati broke in.

"Still too proud Nabooru?" Nati jeered. "Still think you are too high to do the duty of a Gerudo?" I spat on the ground and said what I thought of her remark.

"The duty of a Gerudo is first and foremost to the Gerudo and defending the fortress, not chasing after Hylian for a few romps and a swollen belly," I hissed.

Nati sneered while Jaila, who entered the novitiate a several years back, butted in.

"Ha! Are you worried about your figure?" Jaila taunted. "You think you will keep your flat stomach and toned arms by avoiding pregnancy? Age takes care of that regardless. You're probably afraid you couldn't attract a man with that nose of yours!" I subconsciously covered my nose. We were a race of women, so naturally vanity was a common vice. I was contemplating decking her but the second-in-command stepped in.

"Gerudo, please!" she scolded. "Each of us is free to make her own choice in this matter. If Nabooru wished to keep her legs crossed, that is her choice. If Jaila wishes to bed half of Hyrule, that is hers. Neither is greater or less than the other. No more." We all bowed to her. She swept by to talk to the leader of the expedition. My friend looked at me.

"If you really think it is so bad, I won't go," she whispered. I gave her a reassuring hug.

"No, it is okay. I don't mind if you go. I just see the need for a boyfriend for myself. You would enjoy the companionship and would be a great mother," I told her. She smiled at me.

"Mount up!" was heard from the head of the column. She waived at me from her horse as she headed down into the valley. I smiled until she was out of sight, then stomped my foot in disgust.

"There _has_ to be a better way," I muttered. I headed back to my dorm room to collect my scimitars and headed for the training grounds.

"I'd like to train," I told the doorkeeper. Instead of opening she stood fast.

"There is someone in there already," the guard, Kale, told me.

"I don't care. Let me in," I replied irritably.

"I can't. They wish to train alone," she said firmly. Her denial just made me more frustrated.

"Alone? Since when has the training grounds been limited to one? There are several paths to choose. Tell me where they went and I'll take a different entrance. It's highly unlikely we'd cross paths with their head start," I said.

"I have orders…." She was faltering. Kale was also a novice and had been placed on guard duty. She wasn't very good at it, so I doubted she would be here long. I switched to a more soothing tone.

"Orders? From who? Isn't in the laws that once access to the training grounds is granted only the second-in-command or her second-in-command may restrict access. They have both been very busy today so I doubt I have been barred," I purred. I knew Kale wasn't very assertive. She had trouble telling anyone 'no'.

"They didn't want to be disturbed," she whispered weakly.

"You know well that five Gerudo can tackle the challenge at once and never see each other. If I hear anybody I will avoid them. We are supposed to practice stealth anyway, right?" I retorted

She was shifting. Her eyes darted around. She knew me well enough from my previous visits to the grounds that I was persistent and was devoted to my training.

"They took the left fork," Kale whispered and let me slip by as I slipped her some extra rupees. I entered the antechamber and listened carefully. No sounds of mechanism could be heard in any direction. I dashed to the right to await the first challenge.

I was doing well. I was overcoming the obstacles quickly. My new strategies were helping. I became absorbed in my training. I counted my keys. There were seven. I thought this should be enough if I use the right entrance. There was a problem. I didn't remember which entrance to use. I made a mental note to start paying attention to my surroundings better. I slid back into the antechamber. Did I use this door or the door from the lava room? Why didn't I pay closer attention? I quickly decided on the lava room and ran into the right hand fork I had started in.

In my haste I forgot to listen for sounds within the room first. I forgot until I ran into someone else. I was stunned at my own stupidity and at the size of this Gerudo. I was tall for a Gerudo, but this one was above me. They were startled at my sudden collision and twirled about with their naked blade, catching me across my left bicep. I stifled a small cry and grabbed my arm as the blood began to pour forth. My entrance unfortunately had reset the mechanism and released another dinalfos and beamos. A gruff voice swore and turned back to take care of the beamos. I raised my left arm above my head to slow the bleeding, letting my forearm hang limply behind my head. With my good arm I took on the nearest dinalfos. I danced about, protecting my bad arm while picking away at the monster. I finally managed to skewer the beast while the other Gerudo wiped their blade clean and watched me dispatch my foe. I dropped my remaining sword and sank to the ground.

"I apologize," I groaned as I brought my arm in front of me to resume my grasp on the bleeding gash. "I was supposed to avoid you and I obviously failed."

"I cut your arm, yet you are apologizing to me?" a deep voice riddled with humor intoned. My eyes flew up and I observed the other Gerudo for the first time. He was male. The blood drained from my face in an instant and I had to catch myself with my good arm.

"Hey now, are you okay?" he asked. He sheathed his blade and was by my side in a heartbeat, supporting me.

"Just peachy," I winced. "I really am sorry I interrupted you. Please don't get Kale in trouble. I really had to work on her to gain entrance. I should have been more careful." He gently propped me up against the wall and squatted in front of me to look me in the face. I should have lowered my eyes in shame or deference, but it was in my nature to look at my surrounding straight on. I was glad I had kept looking. He was handsome, well kempt, and clean shaven. He was at that age when testosterone surges made muscles bulk quickly, and he was obviously very active. He smiled at me.

"I'm not going to get anyone in trouble. I haven't been crowned yet so technically I haven't the right to punish anyone," he said ironically. I raised my eyebrows.

"I doubt you are ignorant that the second-in-command or her second wouldn't decline any request," I stated sarcastically.

"Do you want to be in trouble?" he asked humorously.

"Not with them," I replied.

"I could do it. I do have the right to reserve any portion of the fortress for my own uses. You ignored my request," he said pensively.

"The king has the right. You just said you haven't been crowned. I would have remembered if you had," I retorted.

"I'm close enough," he shot back, trying to look intimidating and failing as he was still squatting before me, gripping my shoulder in support.

"Not according to the laws and customs," I smirked. Gerudo take their training so seriously and it isn't often that ribbing debates emerge. At least he had a sense of humor.

"Are you actually arguing with me?" he quipped.

I finally lost my focus and dropped my gaze. A new surge of pain shot through my arm and I exhaled sharply to cope.

"I think your arm is enough compensation. It's not like everyday I get to meet Gerudo who can keep fighting with one arm bleeding behind their back." he nudged my arm as he spoke. I pulled away from him with a cry, trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Oops. Sorry," he apologized as he reached out his hand. I shied away. "Give me your arm." he commanded. I shook my head.

"You did this in the first place," I replied as I withdrew further.

"You are not afraid of me are you?" he asked looking at me intently.

"No," I replied without hesitation, staring him down.

"Let me bandage you up, then lets get you to the healers," he offered, tearing some cloth from his clothing.

"Are you kidding? That is probably nasty and sweaty!" I shot back, disgusted. He actually laughed at that.

"The only other alternative I can think of is your lovely top," he joked. " I wouldn't mind the view, but I was led to believe Gerudo were modest in front of their king. Prince. Me."

"If you were a woman I would strip down naked in a heartbeat, but you'll just have to miss out," I giggled in return. Goddess, was I _flirting_?

His smile broadened for a second.

"I just want to patch you up until I can get you to the healers," he explained. "Cleaning up blood in the training ground is nothing, but I don't want to explain a bloody trail through the entire fortress. May I?"

I nodded and handed over my arm. He was surprisingly gentle with my arm. I wouldn't think that someone as massive as him was capable. He stood up in one fluid motion and pulled me up by my waist.

"I'm Ganondorf," he said, giving me a slight grin.

"Nabooru."

He led me back through the antechamber and kicked the door roughly. Kale immediately opened it up. Her eyes widened when she saw the two of us. She bowed down and started an apology but Ganondorf stopped her.

"Nabooru has explained everything," Ganondorf told her giving her a little wink. "You did nothing wrong." He swept by her, leading me by my good arm. He was very cautious. Despite his massive boots and heavy armor he moved swiftly and silently. For whatever reason, he did not wish to be seen. We darted down corridors and through rooms I had not previously been in until we were at the chief healer's chamber. The chief healer Zanati stood up and bowed when she saw Ganondorf enter the room.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, young man. What can I do for you?" she asked, not noticing me behind his hulking form. Ganondorf gave her a sheepish look and pulled me out from behind him. The bleeding had slowed but my arm was still caked in blood.

"Good Goddess, child! What happened?" Zanati cried as she pushed me into a chair and adjusted the mirrors to shine the light from a small window onto my wounded arm. She tenderly unwound the makeshift bandage and examined the gash.

"The cut is clean. No muscles were damaged, but I will have to sew the skin closed. Ganondorf, can you fetch me the salve in the jar on the top shelf? No the one next to it. Yes, thank you," Zanati instructed as she wiped some instruments off to clean them. She rubbed the salve on my arm and the pain deadened.

"You just hold still dear," she said soothingly. "This is going to take a while to minimize the scaring. You don't need to speak, but we'll let Ganondorf tell me what happened." I concentrated on my breathing as she sewed my arm as gently as possible. The needle pricked and the skin smarted as it was pulled back into place. I listened to Ganondorf tell his version of the story. He glanced over at me and winked once he had completed his tale.

"Interesting," Zanati replied not looking up from her work. "Maybe if you would finish the training task instead of going in circles for hours you won't slash anymore unsuspecting Gerudo." A smile crept to her lips. Ganondorf chuckled. Zanati gave a painful tug on my arm.

"There, all finished," she said. "You will be free to go as soon as the blood clots better."

Ganondorf stared silently at me while Zanati finished cleaning my arm. Zanati bowed out of the room when an assistant came for her.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I softly said while examining my newly mended skin. Ganondorf shrugged.

"It was the least I could do after nearly severing your arm," he retorted. "Besides, if you came on your own you might not have seen Zanati. She is the best." I flexed my bicep to test the skin. Blood oozed afresh from the wound.

"Oops. I guess I shouldn't do that yet," I winced. Ganondorf chuckled while grabbing a fresh towel to mop up the blood seeping down my arm.

"Thanks," I smiled sheepishly once he was done. He nodded his head in reply and stared at the cupboards quietly,

"You seem close to Zanati," I recalled, trying to carry the conversation through his silent periods of observation.

"She was my nursemaid," he replied. "I've always looked at her as my mother figure." Just then the second-in-command burst in.

"Ganondorf! What in the name of the Goddess happened? I was just told you were in Zanati's chambers due to a mishap at the training grounds," She exclaimed, full of concern. Ganondorf chuckled softly.

"Yeresft may introduce you to Nabooru," he intoned, making a grand sweeping gesture towards me. I was still on the stool nursing my injury. She nodded her head towards me.

"You are not injured?" she asked Ganondorf.

"No, I actually injured poor Nabooru, but she has been taken care of," he replied casually. Yeresft nodded.

"As long as everything is taken care of, Mistress Jorhu is ready," Yeresft informed him. Ganondorf stood up and stretched, displaying the full size of his massive form. He winked at me as he silently left the room, leaving me alone to finish healing.


	2. Chapter 2 Discoveries

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 2 Discoveries**

Zanati banned me from any training for two weeks. Most of the other novitiates were still away at Hyrule Castle Marketplace, so time seemed to crawl. I took the time to study our history in the library. I gained a renewed appreciation of Gerudo culture. Life in the desert is not easy, but the Gerudo found ways. The determination and resourcefulness of the Gerudo is truly something heroic. Being a colony of only women had never been easy. We had always been surrounded by patriarchal societies. In more recent times the Hylians and Zoras had relaxed their gender roles, but tribes outside of Hyrule did not trust our society. It had made trade difficult as the races inside Hyrule did not always need what we had to offer. Our main trade was the horses we so expertly trained. There was a time when Gerudo horses were the most sought after. Because we lived in such an infertile land, we were always in need of food and supplies we could not produce ourselves. We have been reduced to thieving in hard times. Even during times of prosperity we were known as thieves. I continued to study diligently until the other novices returned; enjoying the irony that I was banned from doing what I wanted but enjoying what I had been so keen on discontinuing.

* * *

I watched the other novices as they trained, longing to be able to spar with them. My arm was healed, but I could not join until Zanati released me from the restriction. I was nestled on a rock, reading a book on economic principals of the different races when a messenger approached me. She handed me a small package.

"I have been instructed to give this to you," she stated, giving me a curious look. By her clothing and mannerisms she did not appear to have to deal with Gerudo of low rank often. I thanked her and she trotted off. I opened the package carefully, confused at who would send me something and what it could be. Inside was a lovely arm band of copper knot work, set with a ruby. I was stunned at the beauty and glanced at the note. It was written in an even but obviously masculine script.

Nabooru,

Sorry I hurt you when I made you bleed.

-GD

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I had no idea why he would send this. I wasn't sure what to think at his choice in words. When we Gerudo spoke of a man making us bleed, it usually had to do with losing one's virginity and not battle wounds.

"What did you get, Nabooru?" Nati asked, coming over when she was released for a break. She was followed by my friend and a few other novices. They all eyed my armband. "That is gorgeous! Who sent it?" she demanded. I tried to hide the note, but a novice named Taboor snatched it from me and read it aloud.

"Holy Goddess, Nabooru! When did this happen?" Nati exclaimed.

"It is not like that!" I cried. My friend looked at me in confusion. I rarely kept anything from her, but I had neglected to include my meeting with Ganondorf in the story about the mishap at the training ground. Taboor turned and shouted to the entire novitiate.

"Hey, everyone! Nabooru had sex!" Taboor exclaimed. There was wild exclamation as the gaggle of Gerudo came running over. They were all shouting questions over each other when Jaila silenced them.

"When did this happen? You didn't even leave the fortress with us," she asked bitterly. Apparently her manhunt did not go as planned.

"Nothing happened!" I replied.

"Men don't send jewelry for nothing," Tom retorted. "Who was he?"

"No one! I haven't had sex with anyone!" I was blushing furiously.

"Horse skit," Jaila spat. "Men don't send gifts of this magnitude for a casual meeting."

"How would you know what men do, Jaila?" an unknown voice quipped. The crowd laughed and Jaila grew red with anger.

"This has to do with me cutting my arm," I tried to explain. No one seemed to believe me.

"That happened in the training grounds, didn't it?" Tom asked. I nodded.

"That's right he cut me in the training grounds," I replied.

"HE?" Nati shrieked. "You brought a man into the training grounds? You aren't even allowed to bring men past the bridge." I was getting exasperated.

"No, he was already in there, he was Gerudo. It was the prince." I explained quietly. Everyone fell silent and I felt my cheeks burning.

"What did she say?" Another voice I couldn't identify asked. Everyone near me stared at me in disbelief. Tom finally broke the silence:

"Nabooru had sex with the prince!" Chaos ensued. I buried my head in my hands, still mortified at the misunderstanding. Jaila silenced everyone again.

"When, exactly, did this happen?" she demanded. I shook my head.

"It didn't," I cried. "I just met him. I ran into him in the training grounds on the day you left for the marketplace. He accidentally cut my arm. That is all, I swear it!" They eyed me skeptically. Mistress Hana came over.

"What is all this?" she asked the other Gerudo. "I've called you all back to training thrice now." The crowd parted to give her view of me, blushing brightly and clutching the package on the rock. She walked over quietly, read the note that Taboor handed her. Mistress Hana smiled.

"I heard from Exalted Yeresft that you had met the prince, but I don't think she realized what kind of impression you must have left on him," she spoke softly

"I didn't sleep with him," I whispered.

"I believe you," She replied. "Don't let what the other novices think upset you. There is no harm in accepting this gift. Wear it with pride, young Gerudo." She took the armband from my hand and slipped it on my arm. It covered the pink scar perfectly. She stood up and took a more authoritative tone.

"Nabooru claims she has not yet bedded anyone," she informed the crowd. "We will take her word and close the subject." She turned back to me as the others migrated over to resume training and whispered, "Why don't you go back to library so you can read in peace?" I took my book and practically fled to the fortress.

My stomach was still knotted with embarrassment as I sat down at a plain wooden table in the small library. The late afternoon heat was beginning to make me drowsy and I must have dosed off over my book on economy. I awoke with an aching neck, staring at a massive figure engaged in reading across from me. I sat up silently and rubbed my throbbing neck.

"You are awake," Ganondorf observed, not looking up from his book. I tied to clear my mind of the sleep induced fog.

"I see you received my gift," he said, flicking his eyes up. I grabbed my armband and blushed anew.

"I did, thank you," I replied. "You could have chosen a better time to have it delivered, though." He tried to look innocent.

"I thought the novitiate would appreciate getting to see it," he responded, suppressing a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Between the gift and your poorly worded note, I'm having a lot of trouble with them." I shot back without a trace of humor. He smiled mischievously at me.

"I detest that comment," Ganondorf said. "I choose my words very carefully." He knew what he had written! I wasn't sure if that made it better or worse.

"You gave them all the wrong impression," I hissed, trying to be quiet so as not to attract attention even though we were alone in the library. Ganondorf closed his book and casually leaded across the table.

"What impression did I give them?" he joked. "That I am penitent after causing pain to one of my sister Gerudo?" I could feel the warmth radiating from his body as he leaned closer. The warmth wrapped itself around me and knotted in my chest.

"No," I replied, "They think we, well." I blushed again, unable to continue. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well?" Ganondorf prompted. I stared at the wall to avoid his piercing gaze. I sat there in awkward silence while he continued to stare at me.

"They think we had sex!" I finally whispered. He smirked as he sat up.

"Now what would give them that idea?" he laughed. I was unable to contain my indignation.

"This may be all fun and games to you. You can go hide in your private section of the fortress, but I have to live with those Gerudo!" I shot back at him. He sobered immediately.

"I didn't think it would cause that much trouble for you," he responded sincerely. I sighed and fidgeted with my book.

"They don't believe me that _we_ didn't" I whispered, my frustration seeping into my voice. "Now they won't believe I haven't done that with _anyone_!"

"You haven't?" he asked curiously.

"No," I replied firmly. I was barely a novice so I didn't see why it was such a shock.

"You're still new to the novitiate. There has only been one trip since you entered right?" Ganondorf asked. He was taking way more interest in this than I would have liked.

"Yes," I replied, "but I didn't even go."

"Why not?" he asked while staring at me intently.

I caught his gaze. Why did he seem so interested?

"I have no intention of throwing my body at anyone," I replied softly. I could see him mulling my response over as he stood up and stretched. Even without his armor his size was impressive. His movements were now unencumbered, more fluid and serpentine.

"Not many Gerudo feel that way," he stated at last. I straightened up and gazed back at him.

"I know," I responded. "Are you surprised?"

"I shouldn't be from our previous encounter," Ganondorf responded. "You have a different outlook than most Gerudo. Voluntary celibacy is just, uncommon." He smiled and nodded his head, as if in approval. I grinned back at him. "My little joke isn't going to cause you too much trouble is it?" he asked penitently.

"I'll be the subject of gossip for a few weeks until something more exciting happens, so not too much," I assured him. He extended his gigantic hand towards me.

"Truce, then?" he asked. I stood up and slipped my smaller hand in his and shook firmly.

"Truce," I replied, smiling up at him. He continued to hold my hand for a bit after the shake. His roughened hand held mine gently. He raised my hand and placed a tender kiss on my knuckles before releasing my hand. I was surprised by the gesture and by the warm feeling spreading within me. His eyes held mine for a moment.

"What are you reading?" He asked, breaking our reverie.

"Oh, um, Economic Principals of Hylia and Surrounding Territories," I responded, shaking the wayward thoughts from my head. He seemed a bit surprised.

"And you are how old?" Ganondorf asked, trying to size me up. I smiled at him.

"Nearly eighteen," I replied. "I used to detest this stuff when I was having formal lessons, but I don't mind some of it now." He nodded his head.

"It is important," He told me. "I think the key to furthering the Gerudo lies within understanding how other races run and using it to our advantage. Despite us being confined to this desolate wasteland, I don't see a reason we shouldn't be the most powerful nation in the region, or the entire continent for that matter."

"I love the desert," I chimed in. I didn't appreciate Gerudo who thought ill of our home. It seemed worse coming from the man who was going to lead. He was clearly agitated by this.

"We shouldn't have to live like this, Nabooru," He informed me, becoming increasingly distraught. "The same sun that grows Hylian crops burns any vegetation here. The moon that lights their night sky brings in freezing winds to us. Geographically we are not that far apart, so why must we suffer while they live in luxury?" He paced about the room. I navigated around the table to stand closer to him, wishing I could calm him.

"It is just how things are," I responded soothingly. "To them, living is something that is done because it must be. They live without thought. To us, life is an art form. Everything we do is deliberate and meaningful, from collecting water from the river to how we train and sleep and eat." Ganondorf stopped pacing to look at me.

"It shouldn't have to be a delicate balance," he insisted. "We shouldn't need anyone for supplies or food. Even the few crops we grow in cellars are grown in imported soil. I want Gerudo to be entirely self-sufficient."

"It is what we all want, Ganondorf," I replied evenly. "I just don't see how it is possible with our way of life." He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. My insides went giddy being so close to him. He was passionate about the Gerudo, and I liked that.

"Someday we will have more than just a desert for our tribe," Ganondorf spoke. "I have big plans for the Gerudo. When I am king you will see us grow and prosper. I promise you Nabooru." I gazed into his eyes unsure of what to say.

"When will you be king?" was all I could think to say. He smiled softly and slid his hands down my arm, letting his right arm rest on my arm band.

"I will be twenty three in less than a year. I'm trying to convince Yeresft to let me have a state dinner."

"A state dinner?" I asked confused. "What is that?" Ganondorf sat down and tried to explain.

"Many years ago," he began, "before our mothers' mothers' mothers, all the tribes surrounding Hyrule would invite the leaders of other races for a feast to celebrate big occasions. Usually it was things like coronations, weddings and births of heirs. Sometimes they would host dinners just for the sake of getting together. If we reinstate this dead tradition, it would open many opportunities for the Gerudo." I processed the information silently. He obviously was awaiting a response so I indulged.

"How is this going to benefit the Gerudo?" I asked. "It sounds like a lot of work." He smiled at the slight sign of interest and started tracing with his finger on the table to emphasize his plan.

"One thing that is unique to Gerudo valley is the clay by the river," He informed me. "Our ceramics are much stronger than their mud based pottery. Even the Gorons with all their rock up on Death Mountain don't have a good alternative. If we gift everyone with small ceramic pieces and make some fancy plates and bowls for feast ware, the other races will see the superiority of our pottery and it could open a new trade for us. They are simple for us to make but an innovation for the rest of Hyrule." I was starting to catch on and was becoming excited about the possibilities.

"We are known for our horses," I added. "We could display advanced horsemanship. It entertains us, and would be quite novel for others." He grinned widely at me, as if he had triumphed in some way.

"Exactly," Ganondorf smiled. "You see, this is a chance to display our strengths and to open lines of communication to the other races. It could be a great step in improving our situation."

He spent quite a while explaining various plans he had, wildly gesturing the entire time. Some of his ideas were sound, others were almost ridiculous. I admired his enthusiasm and charm. Gerudo history is filled with useless, hostile and corrupt kings. I saw the potential for Ganondorf to be more. I admired his strength and determination. His body wasn't soft like the men who lived beyond the valley. I barely knew him and I had hardly seen him in my life, yet I was sitting here chatting as if we were friends and confidants. It didn't make me uncomfortable in the slightest. Despite my previous refusal of romantic relationships, I found myself attracted to him.

"Am I boring you?" Ganondorf asked me, breaking my line of thought.

"Oh, sorry," I replied. "No. My mind wandered off for a minute." He sank down into a chair next to me.

"I can get carried away," he said lightly. "I still need to get the go ahead from Yeresft. She is in charge until the coronation. She isn't so sure about it, but I think I am convincing her." We sat in a comfortable silence briefly. Ganondorf reached across the table and reopened his book.

"Why have I never met you before?" I asked suddenly, turning in my chair to face him. He glanced over at me and winked.

"I try to keep a low profile among the lower ranks," he replied, humor creeping back into his voice. "I didn't worry about it until several years ago. Once I started reaching manhood some of the Gerudo treated me different. I can't go near postulants or novitiates without starting a riot. The mistress who oversees all training tells me that even the mention of me sends some younger Gerudo into hysterics." It was my turn to start giggling.

"I found that out earlier today," I teased. "Your little joke caused quite a commotion. If Mistress Hana had not been close by I think they would have mobbed me just to touch something you had." Ganondorf shook his head.

"It is ridiculous," he lamented. "They act like I am some god. I am just another Gerudo." He slumped a bit, disturbed by the level at which he had been placed. I placed a comforting hand on his forearm. I felt his tension relax in response to my touch.

"You are not just another Gerudo," I responded gently. "You are the only male to be born in a century, and as such were born to lead. It does not make you a God, but it is your birthright to lead." He lowered his head into his arms folded across the table. I almost felt pity for him. He had been burdened with much responsibility.

"Why? I want to lead. I really do. I just would have preferred to lead by my own merit," He sighed, not looking up. I ran a comforting hand across his back, tracing the muscles beneath.

"You are the only person who can make yourself worthy of the office." I murmured. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I plan to, Nabooru." He replied gently. He gazed at me until I dropped my hand in embarrassment. We sat contemplatively side by side for a bit before resuming our reading. Eventually my curiosity about our original conversation got the better of me. I looked at him and gingerly asked:

"So, have _you_ ever…?" He gave me a devilish grin that was all the answer I needed. I blushed brightly and buried my head into my book.


	3. Chapter 3 Planning and Interlude

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 3 Planning **

I met the other novices that evening when we sat down to wait on dinner. All the novices grew quiet as I slowly walked over to the table. I sat down next to my friend, and immediately whispers resumed.

"How bad is the gossip?" I asked her quietly. She leaned closer to me.

"Pretty bad," she replied humorously. "By now, you have been sleeping with the prince for the last two months and are carrying his child." I rolled my eyes and glared down the table. A few novices were staring and averted their gaze when I saw them. She asked me cautiously, "So what is going on between you and the prince?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "We just barely met a few weeks ago. Today was the first day we had a proper conversation." Her eyes widened.

"You saw him again today?" she squealed loud enough to set off a fresh flurry of whispers down the table.

"Mistress Hana sent me to the library and I fell asleep," I explained. "He was there when I woke up. I promised you we just talked" The servers entered and began distributing the meal. My friend took a few bites and looked over at me.

"You are not telling me everything," she said bluntly. "What is on your mind?" I blushed as I pushed my food around on my plate.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I'm confused myself. I just feel strange around him. It is not bad, just different." She studied me for a while.

"You mean you get a warm knotted feeling in your stomach, and you can feel your heartbeat?" she asked critically. I looked at her curiously and nodded. She smirked and almost giggled as she took a sip of water. "Nabooru, how can you possibly not know? You love him." I dropped my fork.

"No," I shot back. "I just met him. I don't know him all that well." It was all she could do to suppress a giggle. She was starting to attract attention from the other novices.

"I can see it all over your face." She whispered between giggles. "You are attracted to him. The mysterious and aloof prince has captured the heart of Nabooru, who said just a week ago she had no intentions of having a relationship!"

"Shah!" I hissed at her. "The whole table is staring at us!" She tried to cover her face as she suppressed giggles.

"What is he like Nabooru?" Tom asked, leaning over her neighbor to speak to me. All the novices leaned in to hear my response.

"He seems nice enough," I replied, shoveling a forkful of food in my mouth to avoid further questions. It didn't work.

"What does he look like?" a novice named Reeni asked dreamily.

"He is tall and muscular," I answered. "He is impossibly strong."

"Yes, but what does he look like?" Nati pressed. A squeal erupted from the postulant table that made everyone jump. I looked at my plate, glad that the attention was taken off me momentarily.

"You don't need to explain anymore," my friend whispered. "He just entered the room." I felt as if my heart would stop. I looked over at the novices and nearly laughed at the tektite-eyed expression most had while staring at Ganondorf. I was relieved my back was to him. I saw Mistress Lelai desperately try to calm down the group of postulants in hysterics over his presence. I refused to turn around but heard Ganondorf's rumbling voice as he spoke to some of the senior officers and seated himself at their table. I was able to finish my meal in peace now that attention was diverted to another table. None of the other novices finished their meals. Taboor was the first to find her voice.

"Are you really going to have his daughter?" She asked dreamily. She must have asked a bit too loud because I heard Ganondorf choke on his food behind me.

"The most intimate we have been is a handshake." I assured the novitiate. Taboor, who was quite taken with romantic notions, looked disappointed. The girls started to cluster around me, shooting occasional glances to the officer table. They started to shoot off questions faster than I could answer them. They asked everything from what his favorite color was (I had no idea) to what his chambers looked like (again, no idea). The kitchen mistress called for the end of the meal and the servers began to clean up the dishes. Exalted Yeresft called for us all to gather in the courtyard once the dishes had been cleared.

We remained clustered together as we waited for the officers to exit first. I heard Ganondorf's unmistakable gait across the floor behind me. My chest tightened when I heard his boots stop behind me. The novices gathered around me scurried back to their seats as he looked towards us. I felt his eyes upon my back as he stood directly behind me. He placed one large hand on either side of me as he leaned close to me and amusedly growled into my ear. "This is why I tend to keep to myself." He playfully tugged on my ponytail before exiting the room. He started to chuckle as the novices and postulants practically jumped onto me squealing before he even left the room.

Eventually everyone was wrangled outside and into formation. Exalted Yeresft and her second–in-command, Bonshie, were waiting on an upper deck. This time Ganondorf was standing stoically next to them. The postulants and a few novices were still trying to whisper back and forth.

"Let us settle down, Gerudo," Bonshie called over the crowd. "I know having a man amongst us is a new phenomenon, but it is time to get used to it. We will have a new king in less than one year, so stop the chattering and remember your training." Exalted Yeresft nodded to Bonshie once the crowd was calm.

"We are now in the time of the Keaton Moon," she informed us. "First order to discuss is distribution of duties." She then proceeded to name Gerudo for tasks for the postulants such as kitchen duty, basic stable duties and minor cleaning. Next she called out the novitiate. I was placed on night patrol duty and was to shadow healers for my vocation rotation. The other novices learned their jobs for the month. We noticed a few of the novices were skipped. Jaila, Taboor and a novice named Eutue were placed in temporary vocations. They would remain in these vocations for a year to insure they were suited for their jobs. Jaila was to be an artisan, Taboor was a horse mistress, and Eutue was placed in a small guild that oversaw maintenance. We gave cheerful ululations to congratulate their achievement, though truthfully I was glad I wouldn't have to see Jaila on a daily basis anymore. Next came the reports on weather (hot, dry, no rain), local happenings (Hylian king rumored to be betrothed), and other items deemed necessary for all Gerudo.

"My dear sisters," Yeresft called after the official agenda was complete. "It is my distinct pleasure to officially introduce our prince for the first time. He has an old tradition he would like to reinstate and has finally convinced the senior officers of its value. I will let him tell you about it. Gerudo, may I introduce your prince, Ganondorf Dragmire." Most Gerudo gave a hearty ululation, while the postulants and some of the novices went into outright hysterics. Ganondorf chuckled as he waited for the hubbub to subside.

Ganondorf stepped forward and flashed a charming smile that made some postulants swoon. "My dearest sisters," Ganondorf called in a confidant and commanding voice. "I wish to reinstate an old custom. I believe it will be for the good of all Gerudo. I see it as a way to bring prosperity to Gerudo without blood or deceit. Though I could give the word and have it done, I am humbly asking your permission. The help of every able Gerudo will be required to take on this task. Right now, I am not your king. I am simply Gerudo and my vote has no more sway than yours.

"I wish to host a state dinner at my coronation. We will invite leaders from the tribes of Hyrule, feed them and entertain them. This would be a chance to show off the best of Gerudo culture and open new door for trade. This will further our relations so that we have easier access to food, wood, and other items we lack. I ask your permission, dear sisters, because you all will have to help in the burden of preparation. We will need artisans to provide decorations and gifts for the visitors. We will need Gerudo willing to entertain our guests. We will need extra help in the kitchens to prepare food for many. It will take the work and dedication of all of you. What say you, sisters? Do we stay hidden in the fortress, emerging only out of necessity, or do we open the door to a more prosperous Gerudo?"

I was impressed. He was quite articulate. I already had heard his argument, and doubted that anyone would deny his plea. The mistress of artisans was the first to step forward.

"My hands may be old and worn," she said proudly, "But they can still bring beauty out of Gerudo earth. Let them come and see what wonders we can produce in the desert. You have my guild. For Gerudo!" She bowed deeply despite her arthritic knees. Her entire guild bowed in response. The artisans were always a showy bunch. The animal mistress stepped forward.

"Our animals are highly trained and prized throughout the land," she called out. "We have withheld the greatest aspects of our training. We shall give them a taste. For Gerudo, you have my services." She bowed gracefully, along with her guild. One by one, the guilds offered their support to their prince. Ganondorf beamed upon the deck, grateful at how well received his plan was.

"Arise, my sisters," He called out. "I thank you for your indulgence. We will have to work hard to pull this off, put the rewards will be great. For Gerudo!" He shouted, raising a fist into the air. The ranks took up the cry. "For Gerudo!" we shouted, swept up with his passion. The cheer was echoed as we shared the hope the dinner could bring. The postulants were frenzied again. One young Gerudo had fainted in her excitement. Yeresft, seeing that the commotion could easily lose control whispered to Ganondorf. He nodded and entered the fortress. Yeresft quickly motioned the mistresses to control their charges and the crowd quieted down. We were dismissed and we left the courtyard for our dorms.

* * *

**Interlude**

**Legends**

_The people that escaped the sword have found favor in the desert. Jeremiah 31:2_

The Gerudo do not originate in Hyrule. They are from far North West, beyond Acrimin or even Balkin. They were not their own separate tribe in the beginning. The ancestors of the Gerudo were part of a nationality that lived by the oceans and waterways. They were primarily merchants, trading goods and serving as a marketplace for surrounding lands.

Women mixed freely with neighboring tribes, creating alliances with their marriages. At first nothing was thought of the peculiarity of certain daughters being born with flaming red hair and pale eyes. They were robust and independent. At first it was considered a peculiarity of cross breeding. It took two generations to notice that these red haired women produced only daughters.

Soon rumors of curses flew. Robust turned into unnaturally strong. Independent became strong willed and defiant. Some people claimed that the women were simply too stubborn to produce male offspring. They became shunned from society. Unable to hold an occupation due to their society's norms, the women took to thieving to survive in the crowded and busy market town. They banded together to take care of others who shared their fate. No one would marry these ginger haired women.

No one except a soldier named Regent Dragmire. He fell in love with one of these outcasts and married her despite the advice of his peers. He was overjoyed at the birth of his first daughter naming her Gerudo, meaning beloved in the ancient tongue. He raised her as if she were a son. He taught her fencing, archery and horsemanship. It was a far cry from the traditional passive education of women. Her mother was pleased and even learned these things herself. Their home was open to all red haired women. Here Gerudo learned lock picking and pick pocketing from her impoverished "aunties".

Many years went by and the overall state of the red haired thieves deteriorated. Even the respite gained from the Dragmire household could not improve the overall lot of these outcast women. Everything would soon change.

The seaport town was often under attack, but it never fell until Regent Dragmire was a retired man. Gerudo was almost a woman and her mother was pregnant with her sixth child, having had four other daughters. Gerudo sensed something amiss and called her aunties to take refuge in their house. The city fell in a shower of bloodshed.

Invaders would long tell the story of entering a house full of demons with flames for hair holding a human captive. In reality, Regent Dragmire was trying to protect a house full of frightened women. He died in his attempt. Gerudo, grief stricken at the death of her father, picked up his sword and ran the assailant through. The women, empowered by her courage, took up arms and fought their way out of the devastated city. They were the only survivors who were not taken as slaves.

They fled across the lands, let by the young Gerudo. Their pleas for refuge were refused by the cities they passed. No one would asylum a band of women with wild hair and a proud nature. They stole what they needed from the towns before moving on.

After much thought and prayer to her Goddess, Gerudo chanced the desert and led the group across. She had never seen a place so dry and desolate as this, yet she managed to cross without losing a single comrade to dehydration. The women learned quickly to defend themselves from the dangers of the leevers and raptors of the harsh lands. Here, there were no men to mock them or scorn them.

They came to rest at a section sheltered of the desert, watered by an oasis and riddled with caves. Gerudo settled here, painfully aware her mother could no longer endure traveling in her condition. She gave birth to a son. The women were in awe at the birth of a male child to one of their red haired sisters. Gerudo decried, "Kings have hated us and shunned us. The seas and lands of plenty have turned our hands away empty. The desert has embraced us. She has loved us as no man dared. We were all women with no need of a king. The Goddess has seen fit to send us a male. She has declared him king. Behold, King Dragmire." His mother named him Shepho, meaning desert.

They constructed an elaborate colossus with the image of a Goddess with open, inviting arms. Gerudo blessed it declaring, "The Goddess is in the sand." Though the women had endured as thieves in the city full of every luxury, they thrived in the desolate wasteland. Realizing the desert would provide necessities, and no luxury, Gerudo once again moved her people.

She led the tribe once again across the desert until she came to a river cutting a line through her path. A band of wild horses lived in the rocky bluffs, and the tribe quickly captured and trained them. Gerudo taught young Shepho Dragmire horsemanship and he became so skilled at riding that he was able to leap over the river to discover what lay beyond the water. It would be the first time that the young man would look upon grass. He explored the area with a few companions who were able to traverse the water. They discovered a lake, a vast field, and a town. The townspeople were frightened by Shepho's strange appearance and dark skin, though the men were attracted to the exotic beauty his companions. The town was little more than a small collection of wooden building, but it had an aura of permanence. Shepho was intelligent and quickly learned the language of the inhabitants of the village.

The leader was of the house of Hyrule. When asked what house he was from, Shepho misunderstood and replied, "from Gerudo." The tribe would forever be called Gerudo, and readily adopted the label in honor of the woman who led them thus far. They spent three months exploring the area around Hyrule. By the time the small party returned to their people, one was pregnant. Gerudo had already begun construction on a permanent residence.

A small stone fortress was built in a square modular design to allow for future growth. The Dragmire family always believed in the ability of their people to survive. The people painstakingly felled trees to construct a bridge to allow easier access into Hyrule. The women were eager to find mates among the men and were not disappointed in their efforts. The population grew rapidly and they fell back into their thieving habits to sustain their enlarging tribe.

Gerudo formally coroneted Shepho as king when the fortress was complete. It was on his twenty third birthday. They women were trained in combat, learning from Gerudo who had gained knowledge from her own father. They increased their strength that no male could over power them. They passed down their traditions from mother to daughter. They freely mingled with Hylians to sustain their numbers, yet rejected every form of their culture.

Shepho instead created a new culture in the desert. Although the focus of every woman was combat and thieving, he directed some to become artisans to boost morale and a sense of community. Eventually this led to the formation of various guilds, each lending their strength for the benefit of the sisterhood. The community still lies nestled in the desert, home to a proud and resourceful people, known as the Gerudo.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 4 Secrets**

Patrolling nights was hard. It was long, tedious and uneventful. After we were relieved in the mornings we had a quick meal before spending a few hours at another task. Those of us on night patrol were often exhausted by the time we fell into bed for a few hours respite before starting over again. I had spent three weeks on night patrol before the new schedule really started to wear on me. I was in the infirmary attempting to sort comfrey from another herb I couldn't identify when Zanati stopped by to check on me.

"Nabooru, you are exhausted. You may stop your task. I'll have my assistant finish. We are having a slow day anyway." She said. I gratefully put down the herbs.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked, hoping it was something easier.

"Honestly I want you to go lie down and sleep. There is a quarantine room behind my office that no one enters. If your superiors come by I'll say you are doing a task I assigned you and are unavailable." She guided me to the room and ushered me in. The room was cool as rooms go in the fortress and dim. Although it was scrubbed regularly it was still musty from disuse. "Pick a bed, dear. I'll come get you in a few hours." Zanati whispered as she quietly closed the iron gate and replaced the cloth drape. I collapsed on the nearest bed and immediately fell asleep.

I awoke feeling refreshed, although the burden on night patrol still hung on my body. I started to stretch and wondered how long I had been asleep.

"Good morning," A deep voice called from across the small room. I clamored out of the bed and spun to see Ganondorf reclining on a bed opposite me.

"Good Goddess! Do you stalk me in my sleep?" I asked; my heart racing wildly from being startled. He chuckled softly.

"I came to see Zanati and noticed the room had been opened," Ganondorf explained. "I came to investigate and found you here."

"Is Zanati not here to bother?" I shot back, remaking the bed I had been lying in.

"I haven't seen her yet," he replied. "Something must be going on. She usually isn't out of her office for this long." He frowned a bit in concern. He was more uneasy than I had ever seen him before. Granted I had only seen him twice, but there was certain heaviness about him that hadn't been there before.

"How is planning for your dinner going?" I asked him, guessing at what was bothering him. He let out an exhausted sigh. I guessed well.

"I had no idea it would be this much work," Ganondorf groaned. "I'm starting to wonder if we even have the resources to pull this off." He sagged down into the bed. I crossed the small room and stood by. He didn't look up at me so I sat on the floor so I could see his eyes.

"What are we lacking?" I asked. He scoffed a bit.

"Everything except clay and horses," Ganondorf replied sullenly.

"Let me rephrase," I said. "What do we need most?"

"The main concern I have is food," He replied agitated. "We don't usually have excess and now I need to figure out how to feed additional guests. Then we have the different races to consider. The Zora eat fish, raw fish. That wouldn't be a problem, but Hylians don't traditionally eat it, nor is it a favorite among the Gerudo or Sheikah. Gorons eat rocks. How am I supposed to serve rocks? I doubt sandstone would cut it for them. Then there are the Kokiri. Do they even eat food? I don't know that much about them, except they are small." I pondered a moment before replying.

"First off," I said, trying to be logical and calming. "I think you should find out how many and who is coming. You wouldn't need to prepare a lavish feast for all Gerudo. We know that the senior officers dine better. Prepare something better than normal fare and they will be satisfied, but let everyone come celebrate after dinner. If the Gorons come, you would have to import rocks for them. It would be a hassle, but an extreme gesture of good will. Is there any protocol saying you can't just ask them what their favorite types of rocks?" Ganondorf frowned for a moment but shook his head. I continued, "As for the Kokiri, I doubt they would come. It is their tribal laws that they aren't allowed to leave the forest. I would still invite them as a courtesy and maybe send a small gift, but I wouldn't expect them. What else?" Ganondorf started to get an amused look in his eyes, even though his face still betrayed the stress he was under.

"Tables and seating," He replied. "Wood is scarce, and earthen tables don't exactly conjure the image of splendor I was hoping for. Then we have the Gorons again. They are heavy. I don't see how we could seat them." It was true. The tables used in the common dining hall was little more than packed dirt and didn't have any sort of beauty. I thought for a moment. Materials were scarce. As he had said earlier, we only had two things in abundance horses and clay.

"Ceramics," I said suddenly. Ganondorf looked at me quizzically. "How hard would it be to make tables out of clay, bake them in the sun, then paint them or something? Is that even feasible?"

"I'd have to talk to the mistress of the artisans, but it sounds plausible." He smiled at me as he replied. "I've been worrying about these things for three weeks and you come up with solutions in three minutes."

"They were a few suggestions. I hardly would call them total solutions," I quipped. He looked like he was about to say something witty when we heard Zanati enter her office.

"Nabooru! Wake up, dear, I need you," She called flinging back the drape. She looked surprised to see Ganondorf and me beside each other. "Ganondorf, this is not a good time. Nabooru, I need your help."

"I actually just stopped by to see if you wanted to dine with me this evening," Ganondorf quickly said as he passed from the quarantine room to her office.

"One of my Gerudo is in labor right now," Zanati replied. "I think she's going to be a quick one. I'll stop by if I can." Ganondorf smiled brightly at her.

"Great," he answered. "Nabooru, why don't you come too?" My mouth fell open and I was speechless. Being invited to the senior officer dining hall was not an honor bestowed upon novices. Zanati smiled at me warmly.

"I'll bring her," she promised him and promptly dragged me from the room to the infirmary.

I wasn't sure what to expect when I entered. We had been taught briefly about babies when I first became a novice, but seeing it was a different matter. A very pregnant Gerudo was on her knees, leaning over a bed. Her eyes were shut and she was concentrating hard to breath. I paused a moment and was shocked at the sweat pouring out of her. Her eyes opened and she smiled faintly at Zanati while she tried to catch her breath. Zanati's assistant whispered encouraging words to her as she rested. Zanati quickly knelt by the laboring Gerudo.

"Sweetie, this is Nabooru," Zanati introduced, "She is going to help me out, alright?" The Gerudo nodded in reply before another contraction made her shift her focus back to her breathing. Zanati and her assistant helped the Gerudo through several more contractions, each stronger than the last. Zanati finally motioned me to come over.

"Go to the cupboard and pull out some blankets," she instructed me softly, "I need you to find the pouch marked 'birth' and bring it to me. It won't be much longer now." I quickly went to comply with her wishes. Once I had located the correct pouch, the Gerudo let out a feral groan which almost caused me to drop my supplies. I recovered myself and trotted back over to Zanati. She took the blankets wordlessly and gave a gentle encouragement to push. I watched in both awe and horror as I saw a new Gerudo born.

A little cry pierced the room as the tiny girl found her breath. I watched in amazement as she was quickly passed to her mother and the two snuggled. Zanati and her assistant tended to the mother while I sat beside her, whispering gentle word in congratulations. Even though she had just been is terrible pain, she seemed so peaceful and content. Zanati let her assistant take over and pulled me from the room once the baby had been cleaned and was contentedly feeding.

"That didn't shock you too bad, did it?" Zanati asked quietly. "I know you hear about it, but hearing and seeing are two different things. I blinked at her for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I never wanted a baby," I finally replied. "That certainly didn't sway my mind."

"I figured as much," Zanati nodded. "You didn't strike me as the type of Gerudo who was interested in that sort of thing. I still think it is good for Gerudo to witness babies being born, though." I just stared at her for a bit. She was looking at me critically. "I read people pretty well, Nabooru," She continued. "You just weren't meant to have a child. Your talents lie elsewhere. They certainly don't lie in the healer's ward," she joked. I didn't know if I should be offended. She continued, "Don't take it personally, dearest. I enjoy your company and you work hard. This just isn't your vocation. I'd bet my prized potions you were meant to be a fighter. It is in your spirit." She looked around cautiously and led me into her office. I sat across from her on the same stool I had been on when she mended my arm. Zanati began to remove her soiled apron and cleaned herself up.

"I want to serve Gerudo," I spoke quietly at last. "I don't see why that has to include breeding." Zanati looked at me knowingly.

"It doesn't, sweetheart," She replied. "Even if you had a baby there is no guarantee it will live to adulthood. My own little girl didn't live more than a few months." I gasped at the knowledge.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She held up a hand and smiled gently.

"It is just the way of life out here," Zanati recalled. "It was during one of the toughest years. Even Hyrule was having problems with droughts. Soon after she passed Ganondorf was brought to me and I raised him for the next several years. I have greater insight to him than anyone." She leaned in close to me and whispered. "This is why I am going to tell you a secret that is not disclosed until after having a child." She paused a moment to listen. I was overcome with curiosity.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"How not to get pregnant," She responded looking in my eyes intently. I was shocked. I didn't know you could do such a thing.

"What?" I stammered. "Why? I don't have any intentions of running out and having a relationship." She stopped me.

"Trust me, Nabooru," she pleaded gently. "I see how Ganondorf looks at you. I see how you respond to him. There is something there even if you don't understand it yet. As much as I love Ganondorf, he should not have a child. He tries to be honest and good, but there is a dark streak to him. That streak was given to him by his mothers and it does not need to be passed on. He is a very decent fellow now, and I am proud of who he is. I do feel for those closest to him that will be hurt if the darker side takes over. Nabooru, you are a strong woman. I believe you have the ability to survive whatever happens, but I am in agreement that having a child is not in your destiny." I shuddered at her prophetic words.

"What am I supposed to do?" I whispered, shaken. Zanati put her tender arms around me and stroked my hair. She was very maternal, it was no wonder she was chief healer.

"Just follow your instincts, dearest," She replied. "When your head and your heart are in alignment, you will make the right choices." She sat down facing me and explained to me the methods of understanding your fertility and how to avoid conception. I was intimidated but Zanati did not let me go until I had memorized her instructions. She finally nodded her head in approval when I understood to her satisfaction. She sent me off to my dorm to clean up before we ate, while she checked in on the new mother.

I quickly brushed off any traces of dirt and combed my hair. I was fixing my hair when Zanati entered my dorm to collect me. I had never seen her out of her shapeless baladi dress she wore in the infirmary. She looked almost regal with her long fitted ghawazee coat over silken harem pants. I looked wistfully at her beautiful clothing and back to my plain linen garb. Zanati smiled at me.

"Don't worry about your clothes, my dear," she reassured me. "There was a boy that liked to lavish me with gifts. It is not exactly common attire even among the senior officers. Shall we?" She led me from the room and I thanked the Goddess that the novitiate was busy elsewhere so I wouldn't have to answer questions.

Zanati led me through the halls of the upper levels until we came to a small dining hall. I was awestruck by what I perceived as opulence. Artwork was displayed freely and the single large table was made of delicately carved wood. The backless stools were a mish mash of styles, but they were all of finer quality than I was used to. Most of the Gerudo present were standing about chatting. Ganondorf towered above the gathering, but was once again the relaxed man I had known previously. He chatted casually with Bonshie but smiled broadly at the sight of Zanati and me walking through the door. The other Gerudo hushed when they saw me.

"So this is the mystery guest you invited?" Bonshie whispered to Ganondorf, though all could hear her through the silence. I blushed a bit and felt out of place. Although few were dressed in Zanati's elegance, even the linen garments of the others were of a higher quality of my own, and decorated with embroidery or block printing. I felt very plain compared to them.

Yeresft struck a small gong to signal everyone to be seated. As I was the lowest rank, I waited for everyone else to be seated before finding a place. I was seated between two Gerudo I didn't know but was across from Zanati. Yeresft said a simple prayer of thanks and the servers began to pass out plates. My mouth watered at the aroma of the spices. This was defiantly better than what I was used to.

"Yeresft, Bonshie, sisters, this is Nabooru," Ganondorf introduced once the din of plates had settled. He flashed a broad smile across at me before taking a bite of food.

"It is nice to see you whole and not less any limbs." Yeresft said smirking. She elicited giggles from around the table. Everyone seemed amused, except Bonshie. Apparently the story of our meeting had been spread around. I figured I could either die of embarrassment or make light of the incident myself.

"I've tried staying out of trouble's way," I replied. "Especially now that I know what he looks like." Ganondorf laughed heartily and some of the Gerudo joined in.

"I doubt you could avoid him if you tried," A Gerudo across the table teased. "We've heard about nothing but you since he sliced your arm. He told us about his little joke. That was just bad taste."

"Yes," Bonshie drawled bitterly. "Ganondorf has bad taste sometimes." Everyone stared at her, well aware at what she was hinting at.

"Don't mind her," my neighbor whispered to me. "Bonshie has a thing for Ganondorf, but he doesn't return the sentiment. I'm Frewoo." I nodded my head towards her. A few quiet conversations popped up but did nothing to ease the overall tension.

"So," Henna, who was head of the maintenance guild and keeper of the storehouses as well as a seasoned fighter, began. "Nabooru, you are still a novice?" I replied that I was. "Where do you hope to be placed?"

"I haven't tried a vocation that suits me yet," I replied. "Mistress Zanati can verify that." I was glad my attempts at humor were rewarded with smiles.

"We know," Yeresft informed me. "Ganondorf made a point of dragging in that monstrosity you made with the artisans once Mistress Gill said there was no way to make you gentle enough for her arts." I glared at Ganondorf and he gave me a sheepish smile back. I laughed remembering how horrid my creations had turned out.

"Zanati," Ganondorf called across the table. "Where do you think our Nabooru is going to wind up?" She pretended to think a moment and glanced over at me.

"I would say Nabooru has the spirit of a fighter," she replied at last. "Though I hope to only see her for social visits and not more injuries." Yeresft seemed to nod her approval. Ganondorf winked at me.

"Ganondorf has told me he thinks you have potential to be a great fighter," Yeresft said. "He has a keen eye for that. Perhaps we should test you out."

"I'd challenge her," Bonshie spoke forcefully. She hadn't stopped glaring at me the entire meal.

"We should probably assess her skills more before unleashing you onto her," Ganondorf tried to reason. Bonshie merely stared at me. I was feeling rather confidant after enjoying my evening thus far.

"Very well," I directed at Bonshie. "I accept." Frewoo gasped. Bonshie merely smirked. I knew she was one of the best Gerudo fighters, but I wasn't going to let her verbally pick at me, either. Everyone seemed to lose interest in their food. Bonshie ordered her practice blades to be brought along with a set for me. We left the dining hall and Yeresft drew parameters on the deck we came to. The others watched intently. Zanati seemed concerned, but Ganondorf was amused.

"Standard sparring rules, Gerudo," Yeresft said sternly, looking at Bonshie. "No blood, no foul. Fatal blows only decide a win." With that the match was started.

It only took Bonshie a few seconds to land the first blow on my shin. I hopped out of reach and bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out. We circled a bit before I attacked. She easily evaded my advance, but I swung around and landed a landed a blow on her shoulder. I had to block out the murmuring around me to concentrate on Bonshie. She was strong. She landed three more blows before I caught her ankle, causing her to stumble.

I tried to quickly land a blow but she kicked out and swept my legs. I landed hard, but rolled away to give myself time to scramble back to my feet. I had dropped one of my practice rattans. Bonshie kicked it out of the circle. She attacked mercilessly and it was all I could do to fend off her advances. I managed to catch both Bonshie's rattans on my single one, and I twirled around quickly to land my leg across her back. She did not lose her balance like I had hoped. She caught my head with the back of her arm and forced me to the ground. She stomped my remaining weapon, rendering me unarmed. Bonshie smiled a wicked grin before sending one pole deftly into my stomach and the other stopped at my throat. I grunted with the force of the blow and tried to catch my breath. It took her less than five minutes to disarm and defeat me,

"Match!" Yeresft called. I coughed and rolled onto my back. Bonshie rejoined the Gerudo. I remained on the ground trying to will my eyes into focus. I listened to Bonshie gloating. Ganondorf and Yeresft were having a hushed but intense conversation. I finally pushed myself into a reclining position. I wished everyone would go back inside and leave me to suffer my embarrassing defeat. Yeresft detached herself from Ganondorf and crouched by my side.

"I'm impressed," she said softly.

"That I went down so quickly?" I tried to clarify.

"No, that a novice would last that long with Bonshie," Yeresft continued earnestly. "Even some seasoned fighters are disarmed in less than time. You did well." I coughed again and sat up. My muscles would have begged to differ.

"I lost the match," I replied. "I wasn't expecting to win but I didn't think I'd do that terrible." Yeresft smirked.

"You landed some blows," she retorted. "You are quick on your feet and keep a calm head. I do believe you have the spirit of a fighter. Practice hard and you will be a great one. I wouldn't be so sure you should ever aspire to best our dear Bonshie." I raised my eyebrows at her remark. "I can't even best her," she explained. My mouth gaped open. The second in command was admitting that there were better fighters than her.

"So are we going to finish eating?" Ganondorf asked loudly over the conversations of the small groups. The group slowly dissipated with groans and rolled eyes. I finally managed to get to my feet and started to brush the sand off my clothing. Ganondorf stopped at the doorway to look back to where Yeresft and I were standing. "Are you coming?" he called out. Yeresft paused for a moment.

"Go ahead," she responded. "I'm going to speak to some of the officers dining in the common hall." She nudged me towards the door before turning and leaping gracefully down a level. I walked cautiously back to Ganondorf's waiting figure. The sinking sun set his hair on fire and made his skin glow. It was a beautiful sight. I returned his infectious grin.

"You didn't have to wait on me," I muttered as he led me back towards the dining hall.

"It is no problem," he replied, pausing before the entrance. "You amaze me Nabooru. I can't believe you actually took on Bonshie."

"It has been fun, let me tell you," I winced. Breathing still hurt. Welts were already appearing on my discolored skin. Ganondorf held my gaze for a moment, before giving me a graceful bow and permitting me to enter before him. I felt all eyes turning on me as I entered with Ganondorf close behind me. I quickly returned to my seat.

"You look terrible," Frewoo informed me. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," I replied. I pushed the food around my plate until servers came to collect it. I made small talk with Frewoo until Yeresft came back. She spoke with Ganondorf and Bonshie briefly before dismissing the Gerudo. They withdrew to various parts of the fortress. Zanati promised me she would leave a jar of salve in my dorm before leaving me. Yeresft approached me once Zanati had excused herself.

"I'd like you to come with me, Nabooru," she said seriously. I followed her but my stomach knotted in anticipation. I couldn't help but notice that Ganondorf and Bonshie followed. They took me to a smaller room with a simple desk littered with scrolls and maps. Ganondorf plopped himself down on the single low couch and picked up a guitar and started pick a simple tune. Bonshie lit some oil lamps to illuminate the small space. Bonshie and Yeresft pulled me over to the desk. Blessedly Yeresft told me what she called me in for.

"Scouts have spied a caravan west of here," she spoke pulling out a map. "We are forming a raiding party and I want you on it." I was surprised, but Bonshie nodded begrudgingly.

"We are expecting this to be an easy target," Bonshie elaborated. "This is a perfect time to see what you are really capable of. What do you know about raids?"

"You go in, steal their stuff and get out?" I replied. I hadn't gotten far enough in my training to get into details. Bonshie obviously wasn't impressed.

"There is a lot more to it than that," she snorted. "We don't have time to elaborate, so you will just follow me. You must do everything I say, when I say it. Do you understand?" I bowed in reply. She took way too much pleasure in having me at her command.

"I've taken you off night patrols," Yeresft announced. "We plan to leave tomorrow evening or early the next day. Rest up before then. You are to report to Bonshie immediately after breakfast tomorrow." Yeresft dismissed me and bent over the maps to discuss the course of action. I turned to leave but Ganondorf motioned me over to him. He moved his legs so I could sit next to him.

"First raiding party?" he asked knowingly.

"Yep," I replied simply. "First one."

"Are you nervous?" Ganondorf asked and stopped playing his instrument to look me in the eye. I tried to sort through my feelings quickly. I wasn't nervous.

"Not nervous at all," I answered. "I'm actually excited. I just pray that I won't be this sore during the raid." Ganondorf gave a little chuckle.

"You are going to be the most sore the day after Bonshie gives you a beating," he informed me. "Have fun with that." I gave him a quizzical smile.

"You sound like you have personal experience," I stated. He started to play his guitar again, this time it was a rich melody.

"She beat me once," Ganondorf replied. "I was thirteen and curious about girls. She was nineteen and none too interested in being peeped at." I laughed and could have sworn I saw Bonshie suppress a smile across the room. "I gained a deep respect for my sister Gerudo that day and learned the importance of combat. I didn't train too seriously before then."

"He was just a scrawny little brat who liked to pick at his guitar all day," Bonshie shot while unrolling a map. Bonshie _was_ capable of humor. Who would have thought? Ganondorf chuckled back at her.

"What do you say I am now, oh bringer of retribution?" he teased Bonshie. She cracked a slight smile.

"Now you are just a large, strong brat that likes to pick on his guitar all evening," Bonshie retorted. Ganondorf chuckled and morphed his tune into a complex and beautiful piece.

"I had no idea you liked music so much," I stated watching him caress his instrument, coaxing lively melodies out of it.

"Not a well known fact," Ganondorf replied. "Bonshie has been letting me know that it is a useless pastime for those who can't fight properly for years. You know, like the artisans." He kicked a pebble towards Bonshie. She didn't turn towards him but returned a rude gesture. "I won the argument eventually. She can't best me anymore." Bonshie snorted in reply. I sat silently next to Ganondorf watching him play. Suddenly Bonshie turned and hurtled a large goblet at Ganondorf's head. He caught it easily and chuckled.

"Ganondorf," Yeresft chided. "I would thank you to not antagonize my second-in-command while we are actually working. Why don't you let your friend sleep? She's exhausted." Ganondorf looked at me in surprise and let a small, "oh," slip from his lips. He gently laid his guitar down before pulling me up from the couch. He led me out of the room and through the twisted corridors.

"I'm sorry if I seemed to ignore you," Ganondorf apologized. "I can be oblivious sometimes."

"Don't worry about it." I replied. "I'm just overwhelmed at everything right now." He tried to place a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I winced as it happened to be over a bruise.

"Rough day?" he asked, removing his hand apologetically.

"Yeah," I replied sarcastically. "I seem to get hurt every time you are around." He gave me a quizzical look. He looked like a lost puppy. It was quite endearing, actually "No," I continued, "I have been on night patrol and today saw a baby born. That is something shocking in itself. Then as a novice I was invited to dine with the senior officers and then sparred with the exalted's second-in-command. Who, I discovered, is a better fighter than Exalted Yeresft. Now I am expected to go on a raid. I'm spent."

"Is my attention to much for you?" Ganondorf asked sincerely. He watched me intently.

"I don't know what it is you are wanting from me," I replied bluntly staring back at him. His eyes flicked away for a second. His unspoken thoughts hung in the air between us. He finally cracked a slight smile.

"I like you, Nabooru," Ganondorf replied honestly. "You don't treat me like a child like most of those who remember me as one. You don't fawn over me like everyone who doesn't know me. It is like you see me as a Gerudo, and not just as my title."

"So what is it you are wanting from me?" I asked again. I both dreaded and hoped for the answer I knew he wanted to give. His mouth twitched as if he didn't know how to word his thoughts.

"How about a friend?" Ganondorf answered carefully. "Goddess knows I have few I truly call friends. I'd like you as a friend, for now at least." The unspoken message came through loudly. I was in a way relieved that his immediate request was simple.

"I can do that." I whispered back. He gave me a sincere smile that I couldn't help but return.


	5. Chapter 5 The Raid

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 5 The Raid**

I woke up to pain. My muscles were aching and my skin was covered in purple splotches. I groaned as I sat up slowly.

"Where were you?" Tom shouted as soon as I was upright. The novitiate clustered about me as one.

"Goddess, Nabooru!" my friend exclaimed seeing my mottled skin. "What happened?"

"I fought Bonshie," I replied, reaching for the jar of salve I had placed under my bed. The salve stung my skin momentarily before relieving the soreness.

"Are you insane?" Nati asked. "She is the best fighter. What possessed you?"

"She challenged me, I accepted." I winced trying to coax my muscles into working fluidly. My friend took the salve and began to gently massage it into my back.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" she coaxed. "Tell us the whole day. The exalted's second-in-command doesn't just go around challenging novices." Eyes stared at me expectantly. I was too sore to protest.

"Ganondorf came by to invite Zanati to dine," I replied, "and I got invited as well." An excited murmur rippled through the room. "I then saw Zanati deliver a baby. We went to dinner where Zanati predicted that I would become a fighter. Bonshie challenged me. We fought. She kicked my arse. I was taken off night shift so I could go on the next raid. Now I hurt." My friend continued to massage my arms.

"You are quite insane," Nati informed me. "Why are you going on a raid if you lost?" I shook my head and shrugged in reply. It was a mystery to me as well.

"So," Tom interjected. "What about Ganondorf? What is going on with him?"

"We are friends," I replied firmly. "We get along pretty well. I enjoy his company." They all exchanged knowing glances. I rolled my eyes at them and tried to stand. My muscles protested being used but I tied to stretch the tension. The gong called us to breakfast and we meandered over. I shifted frequently in my seat, trying to get comfortable despite the ache. I ate my breakfast quickly, not interested in conversation. Breakfast was less formal than the evening meal so I was able to duck out early.

I climbed the fortress toward the officer quarters. I stopped a guard to ask Bonshie's whereabouts. I gingerly made my way to the office I had been to the evening before. Bonshie and Yeresft were arguing heatedly inside. I paused outside the door, not wanting to interrupt. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"I don't care if you have personal issues with this Gerudo," Yeresft shouted. "We have to make decisions based on abilities, not opinions."

"I don't think she needs to come on the raid," Bonshie shot back. "She has no idea what is in store. I don't want to be responsible for an untested novice just because she is Ganondorf's pet." I was taken aback. I had suspicions that I was being favored because of him, but it was painful to hear it none the less. I contemplated leaving quietly and taking the punishment for disobeying orders.

"You can't deny the novice a chance to prove herself," Yeresft retorted. "Both Zanati and I think she could be a fighter. Put aside your infatuation with Ganondorf and you would see a fighter not a rival. She has potential."

"Potential and ability are two separate things!" Bonshie cried in anger. I felt a warm presence slide behind me. I could by the size and scent that it was Ganondorf.

"Are they still going at it?" he whispered softly. I nodded slightly. I was still debating on what I should do. A rough voice made me jump.

"She's outside the door!" Ganondorf called roughly. The two silenced immediately and came to the hall.

"Why didn't you make your presence known?" Bonshie barked at me. She was obviously furious.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I didn't want to interrupt." She glared at me with eyes full of malice. I held her gaze, refusing to look away. I resolved to not show weakness to her.

"How much did you hear?" Yeresft asked me irritably. She was trying to calm herself.

"Enough to know I'm not wanted in the raid," I said flatly. All three stared at me in silence. I continued to stare at Bonshie. She appeared to wish to challenge me again. I prayed fervently that she would not. I could not take another beating.

"You will go," Yeresft said pointedly. "You are to shadow Bonshie, heed her every command. However, she is not going to be responsible for your welfare. You are in charge of your own life. Are these acceptable terms for both of you?" Bonshie and I continued to stare at each other.

"I accept your orders," I finally spoke still holding Bonshie's gaze. She narrowed her eyes and studied me.

"Very well," Bonshie agreed.

"Good!" Yeresft called with false cheerfulness, pulling us both into rough hug. "I'm glad we can all be friends. Now let us put our boy problems aside and be good sisters." She released us and skipped away. I groaned as my bruises protested their aggravation. Bonshie took a deep breath and glared at me for a bit longer.

"Do you hurt from yesterday?" she asked icily. I nodded my head in reply. "Good. I need to give you a crash course in raiding. I'll let you say goodbye to the _boy_ then come in." She stormed into the small office.

"I need to go in." I whispered to Ganondorf apologetically. He gave me a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it," He replied quietly so Bonshie wouldn't overhear. "I just came to say goodbye. I'm going to be leaving for a while so I won't be here when you get back."

"Oh?" I asked, curious. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." He responded. "My mothers are taking me somewhere. I don't know where or how long." Ganondorf shifted about uneasily.

"You don't seem too pleased," I pointed out.

"I don't like not knowing where I am going," he replied quickly. "Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself. Come back alive, okay?" Ganondorf gave me a half smile and playfully punched my arm. I tried not to wince as my arm flared with pain.

"Thanks for the confidence," I sarcastically whispered. "I'll see you when you get back if Bonshie doesn't kill me." He smiled in earnest. I gave him a brief smile in return before slipping into the office. Bonshie glared at me as I entered.

"I'm going to try to teach you enough not to get yourself killed," she began. She rapidly spouted off information on signals and formations used for the raid. Bonshie always managed to throw in an insult about how unqualified and inexperienced I was. I sat for several hours under her tutelage. My head was beginning to ache from all the new information when blessedly Yeresft entered carrying a basket of food.

"How is your pupil doing?" she asked, setting down the basket and passing out lunch to all of us. It was bread and leevers. Leevers were not the tastiest source of food but were high in protein and nutrients.

"She learns quickly," Bonshie snorted. "I'll give her that much." I tried to hide a small grimace as I bit into a leever piece. "Get used to it, kid. You'll be eating a lot of those if you make it as a fighter."

"I'm glad you see the potential in her," Yeresft grinned at Bonshie, who rolled her eyes. "You will be leaving tomorrow morning. According to the scouts the caravan is moving slowly. You should be able to ride all day, then ambush at night." She pulled out a map and plotted a course with Bonshie. I ate silently while absorbing all the details I could. It was easy to see why Yeresft was the exalted. She was relaxed and confident. Although she was not the best fighter, she was a brilliant strategist. Most of all, she had the ability to focus others on a common goal.

All three of us chatted a bit. I might say that Yeresft chatted with Bonshie and me because we rarely spoke to each other. After they were done eating, Yeresft took the basket and wandered off to attend to other tasks. Bonshie once again drilled me in raiding. It was late in the day when she begrudgingly dismissed me. I declined eating and sank into bed, still sore and exhausted.

Morning came too early. I had been pounced upon by curious novitiates the night before and they had kept me up late with their questions. I was awoken early by a Gerudo who was also on the raiding party. I slipped out of my dorm quietly, thanking the Goddess I wasn't very sore. I tried to stand inconspicuously out of the way, but was put to work preparing horses for the trip. There were six Gerudo in the party including myself, so it took very little time. The buzz was intimidating for me as I had no idea what was in store. We finally managed to get everything prepared.

I mounted my horse and pulled up alongside Bonshie. She eyed me suspiciously. I pulled on a veil to shield myself from the sand at her command. She signaled a guard to raise the gates to the desert and we took off.

The heat was already starting to creep into the landscape as we turned north. Our horses kept a steady pace. We rode in an eerie silence as Bonshie led us towards our destination. We stopped briefly at an oasis to replenish the horses and have a small repast.

"We own this desert," Bonshie said suddenly, startling me as I ate quietly. She hadn't spoken two words to me directly all day. "Everything that is in this desert is ours, including that which is passing through. The Acriminites live far north. They trade with the Balkites to west. The shortest trade route is through our desert. Most time they will take the longer, safer path. It is a risk to use our desert. If we catch either passing goods through our desert, we claim them. That is the way of it. It isn't as efficient as raiding Hyrule, but Ganondorf seems intent on making nice with them for now."

"What do the Acriminites and Balkites do when we raid them?" I asked. I was still surprised she was speaking to me without anger, but I wasn't going to pass an opportunity to learn what I was getting myself into.

"Nothing," Bonshie answered. "They would be too embarrassed to admit they were robbed by women. They would rather be executed for stealing the merchandise themselves than admit that. We will take everything back to the fortress and then keep what we want. If there is anything of worth left over, we take it back to the original destination and sell it. Either way, we profit. Lately they have been better armed. I told you this was an easy target. Don't mistake easy for unarmed." She stared off into the horizon for a moment before whistling a signal to mount up.

We rode for several more hours across the endless sand dunes. It took a trained eye to decipher the landscape and head in the right direction. The sun was pelting us with its glorious heat and we were all sweating and exhausted when we finally stopped. Bonshie sent two scouts to confirm the caravan's position. They were on the other side of the dune we were behind. Bonshie ordered us to lay low and rest until night fall.

Bonshie was at home in the desert. She didn't mind the sand or sun. She had absolute direction at all times. Bonshie had the ability to find water almost everywhere she went. She kicked around several small scrubby plants before sinking to her knees and digging. She had only dug three feet when muddy water bubbled into a small pool. It was muddy, but drinkable. We always brought water into the desert with us, but were loath to use it unless necessary. I was ordered to deepen the hole while the horses were given the first chance to drink.

By the time night fell, I was exhausted and dirty. We had sat in silence for nearly three hours waiting for darkness to descend. Bonshie signaled for me to follow her, creeping up dune to observe the camped party below. She observed them wordlessly, occasionally pointing out something of interest. There were few weapons that we could see and only a single covered wagon as a prize. Once again we descended to our camp. Bonshie drew a rough map in the sand and signaled each Gerudo her plan of attack. Each Gerudo donned a black silk scarf to conceal her hair and banish the cold night air. We mounted silently and urged our horses up the dune. We waited on top with scimitars while Bonshie held up her hand to ready the signal.

Bonshie gave a shrill war cry while giving the signal to charge. We took up the cry and sped down the hill into the camp. We had the element of surprise to our advantage. Men scurried about in panic. They were headed to the central tent behind the wagon to grab swords. The most heavily armed area was precisely where I was headed.

I followed Bonshie into the heart of the gathering men. Our horses knocked a few unconscious before they had time to react. Bonshie easily cut down a few before there was any resistance. A dozen men were still ready to fight. I fended off an adversary as he attacked from the ground. I was unprepared for fighting like this. It was easy to spar when you knew you had mutual respect. It was easy to destroy monsters, being the unnatural things that they were. To fight fellow humans was different. I wasn't prepared for the hate in my opponent's eyes, or the screamed curses in a language I couldn't understand. I wasn't prepared for the gurgled cry as my blade sliced through his belly and he fell limp to the ground. I stared down at my victim in a brief daze before diverting my attention back to the action. All but three were either unconscious or dead. Two Gerudo were already picking the pockets of the fallen men. I quickly counted the bodies. There was one unaccounted for.

A horse whinnied on the far side of the camp. The missing man had snuck upon a horse and was now charging. He was headed straight for Bonshie, who was on the ground grappling with her very large opponent. I charged my horse into the path of the oncoming horse. The rider held his sword high in the air, leaving his side wide open. He didn't take notice of me as he focused on our leader. I cursed myself when I realized I had no weapon on me. I must have dropped it in my daze. Hesitation would certainly mean Bonshie would perish. I jumped.

I threw my body into the open side of the attacker and we both fell heavily onto the sand. A sickening crunch accompanied my fall as shooting pain covered my right shoulder. I rolled awkwardly onto my back to see the man already on his feet and looming above me. He raised his sword to strike, but I kicked my foot out and up between his legs. He groaned and dropped his sword. I took advantage of his distraction and swept his legs. He fell to his knees, but recovered enough to grab a dagger from his belt. I was still unarmed and in intense pain. I could not rise to defend myself. However, my adversary leaned over me and once again raised his arm high in preparation to strike. A quick kick to the temple rendered the man unconscious.

I used my foot to pry the knife away from assailant in case he should wake. I was in so much pain I simply lay on the ground and stared at the stars, observing constellations to get my mind off the pain. There was the huntress, there the lioness, there the leever. They twinkled, so pretty. If we could find a way to make jewelry out of stars we could make a fortune. I would love a ring that shined with a little star. My dazed mind continued to think unclearly.

"She is dead!" I heard a voice cry. "Oh Goddess! Bonshie! Nabooru is dead!" I heard more panicked cries as slippered feet raced across the sand to me. My eyes refused to focus or blink as I pulled myself from my wayward pain-riddled thoughts and tried concentrate on what was going on.

"Nabooru?" Bonshie's distinct voice barked. "Are you dead?" I tried to turn, but my body wouldn't cooperate. My body had declared mutiny and refused to listen to my mind. She finally shocked me into a reaction by nudging my bad side with her foot.

"Yes," I croaked. The Gerudo that found me gave a happy cry. Bonshie ordered her and the others to finish thieving and hitch up the wagon. I lay unmoving for what seemed like an hour as I tried to get my body to move.

"Come on, kid," Bonshie called down to me. "Time to get up." I sat up slowly, trying not to jostle my shoulder, which still throbbed with pain. "Can you stand up on your own?" She asked. I shook my head, fighting back tears. She bent down and put my good arm around her shoulders and hoisted me up. I let out a cry as weight on my right side sent out a round of pain in my ankle. Bonshie held on fast to me as I leaned awkwardly against her.

"We are ready," called a Gerudo. Bonshie ordered them to mount up. She would drive the wagon, as was her right as leader of the raid.

"There is room on the seat for two," Bonshie whispered to me, almost tender in her gruff manner. "You got pretty banged up, you can ride with me." Although I felt miserable, I didn't want to show any more weakness. I shook my head.

"I will ride," I told her with as much conviction as I could muster. She nodded in approval. A Gerudo brought my horse to me, and together the others helped hoist me up. I shifted about, trying to get used to balancing myself with my good leg. I nodded when I was ready and we took off.

Every step of the horse jarred my painful side. I gritted my teeth and fought back vocalizing my pain. Blessedly, we only rode a few hours before stopping for to rest. I was helped off my horse and was set by the oasis to refill water skins. The others set up camp. There was very little talk as we were all exhausted. We ate a cold meal before crawling under blankets for a few hours sleep.

It was still dark when I was woken and helped back onto my horse to continue on. I rode almost in a trance as I coped with the pain in my shoulder. I didn't pay mind to my surroundings as the sun slowly rose in distance.

"You going to be alright, kid?" Bonshie asked from her perch. I turned to look at her and almost laughed at the tall gangly creature pulling the wagon. I hadn't noticed it in the dark. Bonshie gave me her awkward half grin. "It is called a camel. We generally prefer horses, but these fetch good prices in Acrimin. Are you going to live?"

"I think so," I replied. "I just hurt. This is worse than getting beat by you." She smirked again.

"I saw what you did," she spoke softly so the others wouldn't hear. "I know why you are as beat up as you are." I was mortified. I had hoped no one saw me drop my scimitar and be rendered defenseless.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back. "I shouldn't have dropped my weapons."

"No, no," Bonshie clarified quickly. "A lesser Gerudo would have given up if they found themselves unarmed. You still acted quickly and effectively. In a way, you saved my life. Thank you." She winced as if it was painful to say. I was surprised by her sudden gratitude. "You were unprepared for your first kill, weren't you?" she continued. I nodded, still seeing hate and pain playing in my mind. "Try not to focus on who died by your actions. Think about your sisters that will live because of what you have to do. It isn't glorious or fun, but a part of our way of life. We wouldn't be Gerudo if we did things any differently. I may not like you for other reasons, but I know you at least agree with me on this." She finished her little speech and remained silent throughout the rest of the trip.

We stopped briefly at a few oases to renew the animals. I elected to remain mounted to avoid the tedious task of moving. Despite the awkward look of the camel, we made good time getting back to the fortress. As the sun sank into a beautiful red display, the gates of the fortress opened to welcome our arrival.

I was never so glad to see home before. I kept my seat as we entered to the shouting of the waiting Gerudo. I tried to smile to hide my pain, and hoped it didn't look like a grimace. Bonshie declared the raid a success and hopped down to confer with Exalted Yeresft. The other Gerudo dismounted and began to display the wares we gained. There were jeweled copper and gold vessels and richly woven tapestries and rugs. It was a small box hidden in the bottom of the wagon that hid a treasure that all the Gerudo coveted. It contained jars of perfumed oils.

Noticing the commotion of the gathered Gerudo, Yeresft ushered the spectators away. The raiders were dismissed to bathe and rest while others unloaded the new treasures to be sorted later. Yeresft glanced up at me, forgotten atop my horse.

"You are allowed to get down now," she said cocking her head with a smile. "You don't need to ask Bonshie's permission to breath anymore." I directed my grimaced smile towards her.

"I would, Exalted Yeresft," I replied ironically, "except I injured half my body and can't get down by myself." Her eyes widened at my words and she turned to Bonshie to ask an explanation. Before Yeresft could explain anything Bonshie ran over.

"Sweet Mother Goddess!" she cried. "I forgot about Nabooru!" She helped me down off my mount as she turned Yeresft who was waiting for an explanation. "She jumped from her horse and knocked a mounted assailant off after she was rendered unarmed. She sustained massive injuries in the fall but still managed to knock her opponent unconscious."

"Well," Yeresft responded as if there were many thoughts on her mind, "get her to the infirmary." Bonshie led me into the fortress and to the main infirmary room with Yeresft close behind us. Another raider was there getting a remedy for some blisters. She smiled when I hobbled in.

"I was wondering when you were coming," she called as the infirmary assistant handed her a salve. The assistant took one look at me and ushered me to a bed. I tried to lay still as the assistant brought some oil lamps for a better view.

"What happened to you?" she asked quietly as she prodded my wounded shoulder. I suppressed a groan as Bonshie answered for me.

"Nabooru jumped from her horse to another that was running a full gallop," she explained. "She knocked the other rider to the ground, but took a hit in the fall."

"Your bones are not where they should be," the assistant informed me as she painfully moved my arm. "Where else are you injured?"

"My ankle," I replied weakly, "but only when there is weight on it." I just wanted to sleep but I had a feeling sleep was a long way off. She slipped of my shoe and twisted my ankle about, taking note of when I winced.

"Just a sprain," she said. "Your shoulder, however, needs to be set. I need to get Zanati for this. Unfortunately this will hurt more than dislocating it in the first place." I groaned as she left the room in search of Zanati.

"Be proud," Yeresft joked. "It is your first real battle wound. Not everyone is lucky enough to get as spectacularly hurt as you do." Bonshie smirked.

"I think I'd rather not have such good luck," I moaned.

"Relax, kid," Bonshie interjected. "You did very well considering it was your first raid. Half the fighters we have didn't do much but watch their first raid. You at least jumped in the battle." Yeresft gave her a weird look.

"Begrudging as it may be," she declared, "I do believe you have a small amount of respect for our young Nabooru." Bonshie huffed and was suddenly very interested in the wall.

"She did save my life," she snorted quietly, "so I am indebted." Yeresft seemed amused by the information.

"You could just kill me now and spare me the coming torment," I groaned to Bonshie. Bonshie gave another snort, but it was almost an amused sound. Zanati rushed in followed closely by her assistant.

"This is going to hurt," she whispered soothingly to me, "but I need to see how bad the damage is." She gently prodded my arm and moved it while feeling my shoulder. "You certainly know how to hurt yourself, dear Nabooru. I'm going to set your shoulder, and I'm going to have these three hold you." The others pinned me down tightly. I started to sweat in anticipation. Zanati gave a brief apology before prying open my shoulder and replacing the wayward bones. My body convulsed from the pain as I let out a scream. I thrashed against the three holding me. I finally managed to calm down but my breathing was still ragged.

"You aren't going to like this," Zanati whispered. "Your collarbone is still out." I was held fast as Zanati manipulated the bones in my chest. Blissfully, I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6 Healing and Interlude

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

**Interlude**

**It Takes a Village**

Gerudo do not raise their children the way other races do. In traditional Hylian families, a man and women marry and raise their offspring together. Because Gerudo do not have male children they do not have the luxury of nuclear families. Gerudo rely on the entire tribe to raise the children. Once a Gerudo becomes pregnant she is expected to fulfill all her duties as long as she is able. The one exception is the fighter who is assigned a less dangerous task. Their work loads are lightened as their pregnancy progresses, but most Gerudo will work in some capacity until they go into labor. Labor for the active Gerudo is usually swift. They are taught throughout their pregnancy how to cope with the hours of intense pain.

After the baby is born the mother is sent to live in a secluded and sheltered portion of the fortress known as Mother's Grotto. Here her task for the next three years is simply to raise her child. The mothers of young children have their own small commune where they share the tasks of cooking, cleaning and childrearing. When the mother needs a break, another mother will watch her child. It is a peaceful time of reprieve in a chaotic life. Once a child becomes three years of age, the child will begin taking lessons in the grotto to introduce them to life outside the gentle grotto. Discipline is strictly enforced, yet every child knows that she is also cherished and loved. Mothers will return to their duties while their daughter is in lessons, and will continue to live with their child in the grotto for another five to seven years.

Once a child is deemed competent enough to take on the hardships of the fortress they are sent to the candidacy program. Both mother and child leave the grotto and will now live in separate quarters in the fortress. Mothers resume their full duties but are encouraged to visit their daughters when not on duty. Candidates are now subject to physically demanding tasks to prepare them for future combat. They also still have a sufficient amount of leisure time for play or relaxation. Children remain a candidate until they gain enough skills and are considered mature enough to enter the postulant program. This usually coincides with the onset of menses.

As a postulant, the Gerudo will begin training in combat and are often given demanding tasks that contribute to the upkeep of the fortress. During this time the contact between mother and child wanes as both are kept busy. A Gerudo remains a postulant until she comes of age and will be considered a full Gerudo.

After the postulant enters the novitiate she is permitted to leave the fortress on official business and obtain a boyfriend. She has not been placed in a permanent vocation, and will continue doing assigned tasks around the fortress while entering a rotation to try her hand at the many permanent vocations around the fortress. Tasks are usually assigned on a month long basis, but the second-in-command may change assignments based on needs of the Gerudo as a whole, or the suitability of the individual Gerudo. Eventually a Gerudo will be placed in her permanent vocation and will continue to contribute to her guild until she is released by either pregnancy or death.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Healing**

The light was shining through the window when I awoke. There was still a dull ache in my shoulder, but it was greatly improved from the night before. My shoulder was heavily bandaged, immobilizing it completely. I turned my head to look around the room.

"You're awake," Zanati remarked. "It is good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"Terrible," I replied weakly, "and thirsty." Zanati tenderly helped me into a sitting position and propped me up with pillows. She handed me an earthen cup and I drank deeply. I hadn't realized how dehydrated I was. I drained a second and third glass before stopping.

"Better?" Zanati asked. I nodded. "I heard a bit more about your escapade last night. You're a fool, Nabooru. You can't just throw your body around like that. Don't drop your weapons. Never drop your weapons. I'm tired of seeing you in here banged up. Try to be safer. There is a good chance Bonshie wouldn't be here if you hadn't acted quickly, but you risked yourself greatly. It is a miracle you didn't get killed yourself." Zanati's rant held undertones of great concern. I lay back into the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Zanati fussed about the room in silence.

"I am sorry I caused you to worry," I gently told Zanati while keeping my gaze on the ceiling. "My duty, however, is to my sisters. My safety comes after theirs." Zanati looked at me mournfully.

"I knew you would be fighter," She replied. "Don't chase after death young Gerudo. She will find you soon enough. Your death would break the hearts of many." I knew who she referred to, but didn't respond. "You are going to be confined to that bed for many weeks. It will take time for your shoulder to heal and then time to regain its strength, though it will always be weaker. I shall bring you some books from the library to pass the time." She left me in silence. I thought she must have been angry with me. She didn't return for several hours.

The first couple of days were the hardest. I couldn't get up except to relieve myself. Even then I needed assistance. I tried to read to occupy my minds, but the lingering ache made focusing difficult. The inactivity was so different from my busy lifestyle that I had trouble sleeping. After three days my mother came to visit me.

I wouldn't consider myself very close to my mother. I loved her, yes, but our personalities were very different. I was driven and often defiant. She was gentle and relaxed. There were no rules keeping us apart, but our paths never drifter towards each other. She worked in the Mother's Grotto as a sort of liaison for the new mothers. We both had enough grace to accept our differences and love each other regardless.

"I heard you were here, Nabooru," She whispered softly to me, tenderly pushing a lock of hair away from my face. "I am sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Don't worry about it, Mom," I replied. "I am glad you came. I am going insane from boredom." She smiled at me and readjusted my pillows. My mother was a great deal shorter than me, her face was more rounded and her body softer. She wore her hair cropped short to avoid getting it tangled in little fingers. The only trait we shared was our unusually pale eyes. She loved children where the thought of them almost terrified me. They were so small, so frail. We sat and chatted for a while. She brushed my hair and tied it back for me. We didn't talk of much of importance. Then the talk became more serious.

"Nabooru, you haven't said anything," she began. "Is there a boyfriend in you life?" A few months ago I might have blushed, but I merely smiled.

"No, Mom," I replied. "I don't have any intension of breeding." She smiled back at me.

"I felt the same way once," she commented. I was shocked. She loved children and was so good with them. "Don't look at me like that, dearest. I once had plans to be the greatest artist. I didn't want to take a break to have a baby."

"So what happened?" I prompted. She sighed and smiled a bit at the memory.

"I never had a boyfriend," she related. "I didn't go to the market, or the little village in the middle of the field. I left on errands all the time, though. I was at Lake Hylia once and was caught in a rainstorm. I took shelter in hidden cave. That cave happened to be occupied already." She smiled at me and stroked my hair.

"My father?" I asked. She nodded.

"He was alone," she continued, "and soaked as well. He already had a fire going. We didn't know what to make of each other at first. Neither of us wanted to brave the storm, but both leery of staying in close quarters with an enemy."

"Enemy?" I asked. My father was an enemy? I didn't understand; my mother held no bitterness for the memory so I doubted foul play.

"He was a Sheikah." She replied. I gasped and she gave a wry smile in return. Gerudo and Sheikah have long been on uneasy terms. We do not trust their magic, they do not approve of thievery. "We were both in the same predicament, however. I had trouble communicating, neither one of us spoke much Hylian at the time. After failed attempts to explain I meant no harm, I laid my scimitars outside the entrance to show I wasn't going to try anything. He was surprised at first, but copied the motion. He invited me to sit by the fire. I crouched close, but my clothes were so wet the fire offered little warmth.

"Sheikah have no modesty, so he stripped down. I refused to look at him, and refused to do the same at first. Eventually the cold became too much to bear, so my clothes came off as well." I listened intently to my mother's story. Gerudo do not often learn of their lineage except being told which families to avoid so as not to inbreed. I could now see why she had failed to mention my father's family and had only given me the family name of her father and her mother's father. My mother continued, "I was warmer, but still cold. As I am sure you can imagine; I was not accustomed to the dampness. Although we could not speak, he noticed I was shivering. He opened his arms to me. I refused. The storm continued for a long time. I eventually became so miserable I took the Sheikah up on his offer.

"He didn't try anything improper. He just held me, rubbing my shoulders to warm me. The rain continued to pour down unrelentingly. He said something in a tongue stranger than even Hylian. I looked up at him and he was smiling. I don't know what he said, but I returned the smile. We kissed. I don't know who started it. I think it was a mutual beginning. We were two strangers stranded and melancholy from the rain. We took comfort in each other.

"The storm raged all that night. The next morning I awoke to find him dousing the fire. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining once again. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but return that smile. I left shortly after. I have never seen a Sheikah since then. It was two months later that I realized I might be pregnant. I was surprised, and surprised to be pleased. You were conceived with as much love as any Gerudo. I lost my dream of being an artist, but I found my true calling. I never dreamed I would have a daughter." She looked at me tenderly as she finished her monologue. She caressed my face again. "I am very glad I did."

"Thanks, Mom," I responded. I gave her an awkward hug with my good arm. We talked for a while longer before she departed. I tried to sleep but too many thoughts were crowding my mind.

The weeks trudged on in boredom and silence. I read, I meditated and I desperately wanted to get up. Eventually I was allowed to get out of bed and walk about the room, but was forbidden from leaving the infirmary. I received few visitors though my best friend visited whenever she could. The entire novitiate visited at least once to verify I was not, in fact, hiding a growing belly.

I was sitting on a small chair reading one morning, before the heat had managed to seep through the thick stone walls. Ganondorf clamored in. He was weary and rugged from his travels. He didn't even notice me in my quiet corner and he charged directly to a bed and crashed into it face down. He was followed quickly by Zanati's assistant who was shouting her protests. Ganondorf grumbled and tried to swat her away. He was in a bad humor and refused to budge. I watched with interest as the assistant left huffily to get Zanati. Ganondorf had changed in the time he was gone. He seemed taller and stronger. He was somehow darker, as if it wasn't just the strain of travel that made him ill tempered.

Zanati entered and quickly sat beside him on the small bed which he spilled over. She murmured gently to him.

"You have your own chambers to sleep in, Ganondorf dear," she coaxed.

"Too far," he grumbled back. "Leave me alone." It was as if he were a child, but one so large no one could move.

"I have Gerudo healing in here," Zanati continued. "This is not a good time for you to be in here." Ganondorf shifted to look at me then resumed his prone position.

"I'm Gerudo too," he whined. "She won't mind. I'm staying here." Zanati glanced at me. I shook my head to indicate I didn't oppose his presence. Zanati sighed and looked at her assistant.

"We'll let him stay for now," she explained. "If anyone needs tending they are to come to my office. There isn't much we can do about him at this point. Nabooru," she turned to me suddenly, "if he gives you any trouble you leave immediately and come get me, right?" I affirmed. Zanati swept out of the room with her assistant close on her heels. She pulled a little used curtain across the door and I listened to her retreat down the hall.

I continued to read and watched as Ganondorf slumbered uneasily. The darkness that pervaded him haunted his dreams. He finally settled a bit and the darkness seemed to dissipate, leaving finger holds in his conscience. It was well after noon when Ganondorf stirred and awoke.

"Are you stalking me in my sleep now?" he asked hazily as he rolled over. I closed my book and set it down.

"Excuse you," I replied. "I was here first." He looked groggily at me, taking in my condition. My arm was not bandaged anymore but it was insisted that I wear a sling. He sank back into the bed for a moment. "Are you okay?" I asked gently. He looked at me again irritably.

"Just tired," he grumbled. "They were hard on me this time."

"They?" I prompted.

"My mothers," He simply responded.

"Mothers?" I asked confused. "As in more than one? That is impossible."

"Yeah, but it is how it is," he sighed. "I don't have a father per say, but my mothers wield magic and created me. It is weird, I know."

"No Gerudo in the fortress can wield magic," I corrected him. He gave me a wicked grin.

"I can," he informed me. "I suspect there are a few who have the potential. My mothers don't live in the fortress." I was confused for a moment. Suddenly something dawned on me.

"Are they those two old Gerudo in the temple?" I asked cautiously. He jolted upright and stared at me.

"How do you know about them?" Ganondorf demanded.

"They interrupted my coming-of-age ceremony," I shot back defensively. "Mistress Hana said that they were very old and witches, nothing more." Ganondorf stared at me for a bit before relaxing.

"I guess you could call them witches," he pondered aloud. He lay quietly in thought for a moment.

"Ganondorf," I ventured. "Can I ask you something?" He grunted a response. "This dinner you are wanting, I haven't found mention of it in any book. I have been doing a lot of reading in the last few weeks, believe me." He slowly gazed at me.

"It is a tradition, and an old one at that," Ganondorf responded carefully.

"It isn't Gerudo. Whose tradition is it?" I demanded, not pleased he was trying to deceive me. He stared at me for a moment before staring at the ceiling above his bed.

"Hylian," he replied.

"We aren't Hylian," I reminded him coldly. He glared at me in return.

"We should have what the Hylians have," Ganondorf seethed. "If we do this, it will open the doorway to gaining some acceptance in Hyrule. If we do that we could find a way to improve our lot."

"There is nothing wrong with our lot," I shot back. "We are what we are. We are desert dwellers. No amount of sucking up to a fat king could change that."

"I thought you supported me on this." Ganondorf accused, finally sitting upright so that his height was apparent.

"I do not disagree with throwing your little party," I replied neutrally. "I do not agree with your motives."

"Just trust me on this," he commanded. He had come over to glower over me, as if to intimidate me. I stood up to my full height, which was significantly smaller than his.

"I will trust you as long as you are doing what is best for Gerudo," I replied flatly holding his gaze. We stared each other down for a while, until he cracked a smile.

"I want what is best for Gerudo," Ganondorf assured me. "We just have different ideas of how to do that. Now, what did you do to your arm?" I looked down at my limp arm in the sling.

"I broke my shoulder," I replied simply.

"Doing what?" he asked curiously.

"Falling off a horse," I simplified the reason.

"Why did you fall off a horse?" he prodded.

"I was trying to jump to another horse," I walking around him, hoping he would change the subject. He grabbed my good shoulder and turned me to face him.

"This was during the raid, wasn't it?" Ganondorf asked solemnly. I nodded in reply. He let out a small chuckle and wrapped me in a gentle hug. "My little Nabooru, when are you going to stop getting yourself hurt?" I smiled as I leaned into the hug. His warmth was comforting. I was hoping he wouldn't let me go. He didn't. "I can't understand you, Nabooru," he continued. "You are helplessly devoted to this way of life. Even when it beats you to the ground you stand up and shout for more. Most Gerudo are lucky to just survive, but you blossom. You are like some strange sort of desert flower."

"So now I am strange?" I teased, leaning my head against his massive chest. He tenderly stroked my hair.

"Pretty strange," he mused, "well, at least pretty, my desert flower."

"Ganondorf!" was screamed from behind us. We separated instantly. Zanati was standing in the doorway, still clutching the curtain. She looked at both of us as if trying to figure something out.

"I'm fine, Zanati," Ganondorf assured her immediately. She marched over to him and pulled his face down to her level. Her eyes darted around his face and searched deeply into his eyes. Ganondorf stood surprisingly still as Zanati continued her strange observation. "I'm fine," he repeated when she released him.

"You just barely came back," she said almost apologetically. "I wasn't expecting you to be in a better mood yet." They exchanged meaningful smiles as I stood dumbfounded across the room. Ganondorf ducked out of the room mumbling something about needing to bathe (which I agreed with) while Zanati tired to make a quick exit.

"Mistress Zanati," I called. "Wait, please. What was that all about?" She studied me quickly.

"I've already told you enough and you are tangled up in this web as well," she sighed. Zanati rubbed her temples. She suddenly looked old and tired. "This is about the dark streak I told you about. It is most prominent after he goes with those two demons he calls 'mother'. He always comes back changed, like another star has ceased to shine in his sky. Sometimes he can be… unpredictable, for days at a time. Eventually he will regain himself, but the darkness always lingers in his shadows. I worry about him, Nabooru. I worry every time he leaves. Now I worry about you as well. You are good for him, but I pray he will be good for you as well."

Zanati shuffled out of the room, spent from her anxiety. I was alone again.


	7. Chapter 7 Training

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 7 Training**

I officially became a fighter as soon as my wounds were healed to Zanati's satisfaction. I moved out of the novitiate and into the fighter dorms. I was excelling. I was quickly gaining skill and was able to best several seasoned warriors. I became a junior officer in record time. My archery left much to be desired in a professional sense, but I was treacherous at close range combat. In the evenings I spent time with Ganondorf planning his dinner. We went through the correspondence and planned accordingly. The Kokiri declined of course, as did the Zora. They stated the climate too dry but sent a small token instead. The Gorons and Sheikah agreed. The Hylian king was concerned about safety, and was permitted to bring an armed escort before he agreed.

Ganondorf and I became closer. We talked, we joked, we laughed and we fought. No matter how beautifully we got along, there were a few issues that could cause a screaming match at a moments notice. We were both too pig-headed to even attempt to understand the other's view point. We would go from flirting to trading insults to passing innuendos and back again with alarming speed. Occasionally I would challenge Ganondorf and we would have a mock battle. I always lost, but I got some smug satisfaction that I always landed a few hits before he knocked me to the ground. He wasn't using his full strength, but I was becoming quicker as time progressed.

I was training particularly hard with a sparring partner when Bonshie interrupted me. "Nabooru!" she shouted. I stopped immediately and bowed to my partner and left our circle. Yeresft was watching from a distance. I bowed slightly. "Follow me." She said and marched away from the training arena. I quickly followed and Yeresft joined our small procession as we passed her.

"Am I in trouble, Exalted Yeresft?" I whispered as I was led to a smaller area.

"No," she answered, quite amused. "She is just repaying your favor for the raid. She is taking over your training." I was shocked and pleased and horrified all at once.

"I thought you said this was a favor!" I screamed at Yeresft as I was once again on my back with Bonshie's rattan in my stomach. Bonshie whacked me again for speaking out of turn.

"If you want to be the best, you must learn from the best," Yeresft replied. "Consider it an honor." I stood once again and faced Bonshie. She attacked again. I tried to deflect her onslaught but was rewarded with another bruise. I counter attacked but was parried and hit again from behind.

"You are too weak," Bonshie taunted. "Go and think about what you did wrong. We will discuss it tomorrow." I bowed and started to turn to take my leave. "While thinking about it, fill these jugs with water." She patted three earthen vessels standing beside the cliff and gave me wicked grin, "with those buckets over there." I was horrified to see the two small buckets she was pointing at. Collecting water was a tedious task even when the horses carried a cart full of jugs.

I simply bowed and picked up the buckets; knowing arguing would be useless in Bonshie's peculiar training method. I walked down the hill past the fortress. I walked around the large stones that marked entrance to the courtyard. I walked down to the river. I filled the buckets with water. They held so little. This was going to take a long time. I walked back up the hill to the fortress. I trudged up the hill to the vessels. I dumped my buckets into a vessel. This was going to take a very long time.

I spent hours in countless repetitions. I filled one jar. I sweated profusely and I was hungry. Bonshie ate as she watched me work on my task. I didn't dare to ask to stop to eat. More hours passed and another jar was filled. My muscles burned and I was tired, but I trudged on. The sun sank. The night air froze my damp skin. I found out the last jar was full when its contents spilled onto my foot.

"What did you do wrong?" Bonshie demanded. I was exhausted. I didn't care what I did wrong during practice and I almost told her so.

"I wasn't strong enough," I replied instead with a heavy sigh.

"Yes," she agreed, "but you also use the same attacks and blocks. They may be your strong points, but they are predictable." She pulled out a roll with leever baked inside. "Do you want this?" she asked cruelly. I nodded. She picked up a practice sword. "Come take it." I hated her.

I bent down to get my practice weapons. I didn't have the energy for this. I attacked anyway. My first attack was easily deflected. I managed to block the counter. My mind was fuzzy. She said I was predictable. I ran thorough my mind the attacks I knew. Everything I knew she knew too. I let out a frustrated scream and charged. I jumped and spun as I lashed out with my rattans. Bonshie blocked every hit and managed to catch my ankle and send me sprawling on the ground.

"That was new," Bonshie stated. "You left yourself a little too open, but it can be worked on." Bonshie threw the loaf at me. "Meet me back here after breakfast." She withdrew and paused. "You are forbidden from using any remedy from the healer's." I could tell she was enjoying my suffering immensely. I wolfosed down the food and went to my bed to pass out.

The next morning I was still weary. My arms burned. I barely spoke through breakfast before submitting myself to Bonshie's tortures. Bonshie toppled the water jugs I had filled the previous evening. I wanted to cry out as she undid all the work I had done the day before, but remained silent. Bonshie sneered at the emotion that flickered across my eyes. We began to train.

I slipped and fell in the mud as she assaulted me with attack after attack. Bonshie's footing never failed her. In the evening I was instructed to fill the jugs again, this time a yoke was provided to help carry the buckets.

For two weeks the routine continued. I had little sleep, little food and a great deal of pain. I had no idea how this was supposed to help me, but I daren't ask Bonshie. Yeresft and Ganondorf were noticeably absent. The few times my temper gave out and caused me to back-talk my burdens were increased after a sound beating.

"You have a new task," Bonshie told me at the end of the second week. "Go to the temple. You have three days." I was equipped with a water skin and my weapons and sent out of the large gates. I donned my veil and readjusted my hair before steeping into the harsh winds.

The land surrounding the temple was beyond desolate. The high winds never ceased, blinding travelers with blowing sand. I followed the flags marking passage to a small rest house. Here is where the real trial began. The area beyond held the worst of the ever present sandstorms. It was easy to get lost. To my knowledge, no one ever passed without aid of a poe guide. I was unequipped to contact such help. I closed my eyes and listened. There, beyond the howling wind and my own nervous heartbeat, I could hear it.

It sounded like a faint song, whispered softly into the gale. I followed the sound, stopping often to reacquaint myself. I would be heading in one direction, then suddenly have to change directions. I spent hours in the desert, feeling like I was wandering in circles. I drank as little water as I dared being well aware that my supply might have to last me three days.

The sun was barely starting to set when I stepped out of the sandstorm and into the sheltered niche that contained the temple. I was overjoyed. I ran to the oasis to drink my fill of water. I hunted a leever. They were tricky to catch. You had to deal a blow and grasp the small horns before it had a chance to sink back into the sand. I watched the sunset from the steps of the colossus. I was alone, but content. I had three days to reach the temple, and I had managed to do it in one. I crept inside and went to sleep.

I spent two more days at the temple. I spent most of the time meditating. It was a welcome break from the exhausting training I had been subjected to. I had plenty of time to explore the labyrinthine temple. I was at peace within the temple.

I was deeply meditating inside the statue room on the third day when a boot nudged me. I startled back into awareness. Ganondorf was looking down at me confusedly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, giving me a strange look.

"I was told to come here. Bonshie said to," I replied. He reached down and helped me to my feet.

"Many Gerudo are told to come here, but no one actually makes it," Ganondorf replied. "I can't even get here of my own accord. I knew you were doing the trial, but the point is to test your endurance. No one makes their way to the temple." He seemed almost in awe. It wasn't like it had been too difficult.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked.

"My mothers called me," he sighed. "I'm going to take you back though. The others are looking for you."

"Why are they looking for me?" I was confused. I was right where I was supposed to be. He gave me his ironic little smile.

"After three days they usually go find the Gerudo out in the desert. They couldn't find you so Mistress Lelei contacted the poe in the rest house. He said you hadn't been seen in his desert for two days. They are all quite panicked." I gave a small chuckle. "How did you get here?" he asked seriously.

"I followed the sounds," I replied obviously.

"What sounds?" Ganondorf demanded.

"If you listen closely," I explained, "under the wind is a faint melody. I followed it and came here." Ganondorf stared at me in disbelief.

"I've never heard anything," he challenged.

"Maybe you just don't know how to listen," I teased. He grinned at me. "Do you know why Bonshie hates me?" I asked suddenly.

"She doesn't hate you," Ganondorf tried to assure me. "She just has an odd way of relating to people. She is mean to everyone unless you can get through her shell. Yeresft and I are the only ones she is remotely nice to, and she doesn't seem to be too happy with me most of the time."

"Why is that?" I asked, curious.

"It is something that happened before Yeresft was the exalted," Ganondorf explained enigmatically. "I knew them before they became the leaders, but it wasn't long after we met she became so antagonistic." A sudden thought downed on me.

"When you said before that you had… been intimate before, it wasn't Bonshie was it?"

Ganondorf laughed, "No. I've never done _that_ with Bonshie or any other Gerudo for that matter. Goddess, not even with anyone from this plane."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as he stared at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Hyrule isn't the only country on the continent. This content isn't the only one on this world," he tried to explain with wild gestures. "Just like there are other countries and continents, there are other worlds as well. There are other places that closely parallel this world and others that are completely different. This is why I come here. My mothers know how to go between worlds, times and planes. I travel so I can learn. I've been taught different fighting skills, diplomacy and magic all from traveling."

"So what does this have to do with you having sex?" I asked bluntly, blushing slightly at having said it so plainly. He grinned at me.

"Everything," He replied. "I respect my sisters too much to take an unfair advantage. I live here, so it wouldn't behoove me to sully anyone who might create political consequences. Hylians have strict morals so a wayward relationship wouldn't go over so well. However, other places aren't so prim. There was this one place with this girl who was really into me. She practically stalked me for a few days. I told her I wasn't staying for too long, she was fine with that, so there you go."

"Do you miss her?" I asked while a small pang of jealousy ran thorough me.

He shook his head and shrugged, "It isn't really any different than the Gerudo and their boyfriends if you think about it. I was taught the same thing you were. Relationships are temporary so enjoy it while you can but never get attached. So, no, I don't miss any of them."

"Them?" I arched my eyebrows, the unfamiliar knot of jealousy still twisting in my stomach.

He grinned salaciously at me, "Surprised?" I thought for a moment and shook my head. A loud bang sounded in the temple above us accompanied by shrill voices echoing through the cambers.

"I'll be right back," Ganondorf promised. He easily climbed onto a platform and jogged up the stairs. He entered a room which had been previously locked without so much as a key. I waited patiently until I heard the sounds of an argument echo throughout the temple. Ganondorf's deep rumble jousted with two shrill voices that were unmistakably the same as I heard at the ceremony in what seemed like ages before. The shouting stopped and Ganondorf crashed back into the room, using a different entrance than he had left through.

"Let's go," he commanded sullenly. I decided not to ask him questions just yet and followed him out of the temple. He obviously knew his way around very well.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as we stepped blinking into the sun. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes," Ganondorf replied. "They just aren't used to me disagreeing with them. They said something about defiance and ungratefulness and a turning point and a little girl." He playfully shoved me. I giggled as I regained my balance. We stopped at the oasis to replenish ourselves before taking on the desert. It was almost dry.

"Do you want to see something interesting?" Ganondorf grinned, standing above the small puddle.

"Surprise me," I answered indulgently. Ganondorf grinned at me and bowed his head. He concentrated a moment before producing a glowing maroon ball between his hands. My eyes widened in disbelief. He aimed the ball at the puddle and released it. Immediately water began to pour in and fill the oasis. "How?" was all I could manage say.

"Magic," he boasted. He bent down to drink and I followed suit. I was thrown off guard when his rough hands shoved me into the water. "I couldn't resist," he laughed as I glowered up at him and splashed water towards him. He extended his hand to help me out of the water. I accepted his help, but shifted my weight and sent him sprawling into the pond. I laughed as his huge form sent a wave which soaked me again. He came up sputtering. I kicked off my shoes and threw them to the bank to dry while I was preoccupied in the cool water. Ganondorf struggled to pull off his heavy boots.

"Have at you!" I cried, playfully tackling him into the water. We giggled like children as we wrestled in the shallow oasis. It only took him a few minutes to have me pinned beneath him. I struggled to unpin my hands from above my head. I wriggled, trying to pry loose from his grasp.

"Ow," Ganondorf cried, "hold still, will you?" I pouted but obeyed. He grinned at me. "You are mine now," he declared. I glared mockingly at him.

"Do your worst," I challenged. He looked intently at me, a small smile playing at his lips. My lips twitched in amusement as I waited for his next move. He kissed me.

I was taken by surprised as his lips crashed down on mine. He was possessive and demanding, but I was all too happy to oblige. We lay locked in our embrace for only a few moments when a shrill shriek split us apart. We both looked towards the colossus and spied the two old Gerudo hovering on brooms above the outstretched hands of the Goddess. They were shouting and waving, displeasure showing in their gestures.

"We should go," Ganondorf growled into my ear. He climbed off of me with a disappointed sigh and helped me out of the oasis. We pulled our dry shoes back on and headed into the wastelands.

"What now?" I asked as we stood on the edge of the perpetual storm.

"You are the expert at navigation," he teased. "You get us back." I veiled my face as he wrapped a white scarf around his head. We stepped into the desert. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds again. I finally picked out the melody I was searching for and followed. The path twisted and turned again. Ganondorf followed silently behind me, kicking at leevers that came along.

Ganondorf grabbed me by the hips and pulled me into his chest. I startled out of my concentration to see a leever sweep by, nicking my shin as it went. "You are humming," he informed me. I stared up at him, rubbing my injured leg. "The voice you can hear that no once else can," he elaborated, "is coming from you." I shrugged at this new information. It was odd, but so was my life lately. Right now I just wanted to get through the desert.

"Nabooru!" I heard a female shout. I saw a Gerudo run hurriedly towards us. It was Mistress Lelei. "Thank the Goddess you are safe!" she shouted over the wind. She pulled out a horn and blasted three signals into the desert. The signal was echoed from others. "Let's get you back," she said, looping her horn on her belt.

We trudged through the storm back to the fortress. The search party was assembled by the gates. A look of relief spread across their faces as we emerged from the winds.

"Thank the Goddess!" Yeresft cried. "Where were you Nabooru?" I looked at them wearily.

"In the temple like I was supposed to be." I replied. Yeresft shot me an astonished look then turned to Ganondorf. He nodded in confirmation. Yeresft gave me a broad smile.

"Is she back?" the unmistakable voice of Bonshie interrupted Yeresft. The group pushed me towards her. Bonshie motioned me towards her. She didn't ask for my welfare or anything about the past few days. She simply picked up a set of scimitars and took a fighting stance. I drew my weapons and matched her pose.

"Watch your depth," Yeresft called as Bonshie and I glowered at each other. "I don't want anyone requiring stitches." Bonshie leapt at me in a flurry. I blocked and didn't lose ground. We began to dance. Back and forth we swayed, striking at each other with our scimitars. A crowd gathered. I kept my focus on my surroundings. The fight continued.

"Your fighting was weak," Bonshie called as she struck at me, "but I have given it strength." I countered and launched a low attack. She blocked and threw the force of the swing up. I kept my footing and redirected my energy.

"Your energy was wild," she continued, "but I have tamed it." We clashed again, both refusing to give ground. I shut out the voices in the surrounding crowd. "I have focused your will without dampening your spirit." Bonshie landed a blow that disarmed me. I still refused to yield. "You had passion, and I have turned it into ability." I dodged a blow and quickly rebounded off a rock. I flipped in midair and landed so as to pin her blades to the ground. "Your training is far from complete," Bonshie said, looking up at me from her crouched position, "but you are now worthy of being called a warrior. I am proud to call you sister." Bonshie rose, leaving her blades on the ground, and bowed in respect. The gathered crowd cheered. I bowed in return. I was still dazed from the long trek from the temple and the strenuous battle and I couldn't comprehend the levity of what had transpired. Bonshie took her leave without another word. I stood staring after her as Yeresft approached me.

"What, exactly, just happened?" I asked her as she put an arm around my shoulders. She gave me a gentle squeeze and watched Bonshie depart.

"It didn't 'just' happen," Yeresft replied. "She has been wearing you down. For two weeks she has given you no rest. I am sure you felt miserable, but she had a purpose. The fight you just had was proof of her methods. Even after being exhausted, and hungry, and confused you were able to hold your position against Bonshie. She has brought you to the point that you can hold your own despite any condition. You body remembers how to fight and defend effectively without your clouded thoughts to make you weak.

"This is her way of shaping you into your full potential of a warrior. The same was done to her years ago. Now that you have been broken of your preconceived notions, your potential is limitless. Few Gerudo learn this. You have to have Bonshie's fullest respect and confidence for her to even consider training you in such a way. I know you think she hates you, and you her, but you two are now bonded in a way unfathomable to anyone who hasn't gone through what you just did."

I stood staring at Yeresft, trying to digest her words. I tried to convince myself that I did hate Bonshie. She had subjected me to burdens I didn't think I could bear. I was more miserable with her than I had been when I broke my shoulder. It wasn't hate, though. If I was honest with myself it wasn't there. I dug to the depth of my core to sort out my feelings. It went much deeper than hate or love or the other ties I held with anyone. Bonshie had beaten me, unrelentingly demanded that I go farther than my limits. Yet I had followed and obeyed her. I felt nothing but unyielding and unswerving loyalty. I gasped at the realization.

"Have you ever gone through that?" I asked Yeresft. She shook her head sadly.

"No," she answered solemnly. "I was never a good fighter. I would have been broken. I have respect for those that are strong enough to withstand it. It seems like there are always fewer that are that caliber of warrior. Now go bathe. You reek."


	8. Chapter 8 Changes

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 8 Changes**

I returned to the fold of fighters a changed Gerudo. I was no longer trying to show off. I was no longer taking out my personal frustrations. I was trying to grow and improve myself. I maintained my unrelenting drive, but was more cautious and wary of my limitations so as to overcome them. I closed my eyes and concentrated as I stepped in front of my opponent. She was veiled and focused on me through narrow eyes. We bowed and stepped into the practice ring.

She was good. I didn't recognize her personal style. She was extremely accurate and performed her movements with such calculation that you might mistake her fighting for dancing. In the end I had her pinned and I flicked the veil off with the end of my practice sword. My best friend grinned up at me. I gave a happy cry and threw myself at her in an exuberant embrace. We giggled like little children at our reunion.

"How have you been?" she cried, disentangling herself from me and standing up. We brushed the dirt off ourselves.

"Tangled up in a whirlwind of insane events." I replied, still having a silly grin plastered across my face. I had missed her terribly since becoming a fighter. We barely had time together with our different schedules. I was suddenly remorseful I had neglected her with my attentions on Ganondorf. "When did you become a fighter?"

"A few weeks ago," she smiled back. "It is amazing how good I suddenly appeared without you to show me up."

"Ha ha," I replied sarcastically. "You are good though. I don't remember you being that precise."

"I was so _bored_ without you there," she explained. "I had to train hard so I could come and see you once in a while. Why didn't you come see me during the evenings?" I blushed a little.

"I've been preoccupied," I admitted. "I've been spending a lot of time with Ganondorf." Her eyes took on a mischievous twinkle.

"So, um," she started, "how is _that_ going?"

"Not in the direction your mind is going," I blatantly stated. "We are friends. I am helping him plan his coronation dinner." She still smirked.

"Nabooru," she countered,"you are the most stubborn person I know. I know there is more going on than you want to admit. Tell me, what is really going on?"

We stared at each other for a few seconds. "He did kiss me," I admitted. She grinned wildly.

"And you liked it," she stated. "I have a boyfriend, and now you have one too."

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend," I corrected. "It's not like that." She gave me a disbelieving glare. "Not yet anyway. So what about your boy? What is he like?" She gave me a shrug.

"He's alright I guess," my friend answered. "It really isn't all it is cracked up to be. He can be sweet but he gets boring sometimes. He likes to talk about his shop, he is a merchant. I could care less. I steal things from him when he gets too boring." She gestured to the earrings she was wearing and we giggled. "Honestly, it is better Gerudo don't marry. I don't think I could stand living with those useless men." A call for a break went out.

"I'm glad you are here," I told my friend. She nodded in agreement.

"Me too, Just don't forget about me again."

"I won't. Even when I'm not around I don't forget you." We hugged again and walked over to the water urns. Exalted Yeresft and Bonshie were observing us.

"You should be careful of your friend, Nabooru," Bonshie warned. "She is very precise. You may be intimidating, but she could cut you down before your realize she has made contact."

"Awww, Bonshie," Yeresft teased. "I didn't know that you would become so enamored with every new fighter we got." Bonshie sniffed and rolled her eyes.

"I look for talent," Bonshie corrected. "It isn't my fault if there has been a decided lack of it. We are getting too soft, not enough solid warriors."

"Our raids have been good. What are you complaining about?"

"I'm not talking about just raids. Nabooru proved that even a novice can successfully do a raid. We've been having an easy time of it. The Acriminites are getting better armed. What happens when they start attacking back? The Hylian guards are useless. They are barely trained and are only needed to keep a meek populace in order. Their strength is in pure numbers. What happens if they turn on us? You know tribes surrounding Hyrule have been uneasy for some time. It wouldn't take much to tip the balance."

"First off," Yeresft countered, "Nabooru was advanced for a novice, and you know it. There hasn't been any major unrest in several generations. This is part of Ganondorf's plan with his dinner is to bring everyone closer."

"I think he is buying time," Bonshie replied. "There is too much distrust among the different tribes. Starting a craft trade isn't going to change that."

A deep masculine voice answered darkly, "Is that really all you think I am doing?" My friend jumped at Ganondorf's sudden appearance. The rest of us were used to it.

"It is what you talk about. Isn't it what you feed the Gerudo? That if we can start trade with the Hylians our situation will improve?" Bonshie countered, narrowing her eyes. They stared at each other. Ganondorf was different again. His mood was darker and he had a threatening aura around him.

"I don't need to explain all of my plans to every Gerudo," he slowly drawled. "Politics and war are dissimilar. In fighting, you make your plans and try to keep your plans hidden until you strike. Then you try to overcome your enemy in a wave a fear and intimidation. The attack is visible and bold. In politics, yours plans are hidden. You play a game and surround your opponent. If all goes well, you make your move and crush your opponent and they don't even know they have been defeated. All I am trying to do now is set the pieces in place. We aren't even on the game board."

"We don't need to be," Bonshie growled. "We have always stood by ourselves. We don't need or want patriarchal outsiders trying to meddle in our affairs." Ganondorf chuckled softly.

"Like you said, dear Bonshie," he smiled back at her. "What happens if they turn on us? Forging alliances will protect us from a massive onslaught. You've felt as well as I that unrest is causing discord in Hyrule. We could fight the Hylians, or the Gorons, or the Zoras, possibly the Sheikahs. We could not, however, defend ourselves if they all decided to attack at once. If you look into Hyrule's future, you will see war. I _am _buying time. I am buying time so that the Gerudo can be prepared and use this war to our advantage." My friend and I exchanged glances. I did not like this darker Ganondorf that spoke of war and manipulation.

"Why didn't you tell me your plans earlier?" Yeresft asked evenly. You could tell she was upset, but she remained calm. Bonshie, on the other hand, had displeasure written all over her face. "You may be king very soon, but for now I am still in command. You know I do not approve of manipulation."

"Politics, _Exalted_ Yeresft," Ganondorf smiled. "You would not have agreed had you known my underlying motives." Yeresft looked extremely disappointed in his explanation. She didn't say anything, she just walked away. Bonshie was not letting him off so easy.

"You dirty snake," she hissed. Ganondorf just smirked. "That was a low thing to do. She has done everything for the Gerudo. She is lenient with you and your crazy idea. How dare you break her trust? You are not king yet!"

"Are you trying to tell me that Yeresft's leadership has entirely benefitted Gerudo?" Ganondorf snarled while keeping a false smile plastered on his face. "Yes, she loves Gerudo, but she is too worried about keeping everyone happy. She has sacrificed progress for comfort. She means well, we both know this, but she is too emotionally driven to take any risks for our benefit."

"There is more to Gerudo that just raids and fighting," Bonshie admitted maintaining her fierce gaze. "You need a balance. That is why we _have_ been doing so well. I counter act Yeresft's desire to sit around a bonfire singing every night. She counters my aggression. When you are king who will balance your shortcomings?" Bonshie shot a quick glance at me and shook her head. "You never did listen to anyone who disagreed with you. What will happen now that you don't even give others a chance to voice their opinion? As much as I would love to see Gerudo be a super power filled with indomitable warriors, I can admit you can't turn them all into war mongers with insatiable blood lust. There is something you can't understand as a man. Gerudo don't just think, they _feel_. Go get an army of monsters if you want uncaring killing machines." Ganondorf pondered her words as she stormed away to find Yeresft. He turned suddenly to the two of us, forgotten in the tirade.

"Nabooru," he cooed without a hint of the conflict in his voice. "Introduce me to your charming friend."

"What was that?" I demanded instead.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Where you went all jerk-face on Exalted Yeresft and Bonshie, what was that all about?" I took a defiant stance as I stared him down. He gave me a quizzical look and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Ganondorf said unapologetically. "I've had a bad day. This is part of being a ruler, though. This is what I was raised to do. Sometimes you have to bend the truth to do what needs to be done. I didn't intend to upset them, but I need to do _something _to ensure a viable future. There are going to be changes when I am crowned. Changes are inevitable. I wanted to get them started sooner while I have a chance to enact my plans while there is still time." He suddenly changed his demeanor, "so, would you two do me the honor of dining with me this evening?" I let out an exasperated sigh.

We did dine in the senior dining hall that evening. I was surprised how well my friend took to the others. She even weaseled her way into Bonshie's good opinion without having to be beaten first. She was such an amenable person that others took to her instantly. She quickly found herself helping with preparations for Ganondorf's coronation which was quickly upon us.

The morning of the coronation dawned red. We all were up early to finish preparing. We had decided to hold the celebration down in the valley by the river. We would allow the guests to cross the bridge, but we wanted to keep them away from the fortress.

Guarding the fortress was like guarding our hearts. Everywhere we went we became stone faced and critical. It was only in the fortress we let our guard down and permitted ourselves to feel the full gamut of emotions. It was here we laughed and cried and loved and hurt. Everywhere else we were tough warriors. We didn't allow ourselves to feel fear or guilt or shame or pain anywhere else, even if it meant by the river in front of guests.

I finished placing intricate centerpieces on the massive tables and watched as the last of the statues were heaved into place. It looked grand. The artisans had worked tirelessly to produce so many pieces. The rocky slope had been transformed into a splendid hall. The ground had even been entirely carpeted with lush rugs, courtesy of the Acriminite raids.

Ganondorf sauntered over wearing his dress armor. It was black and foreboding, emphasizing his height and build. He was obviously nervous about the coming day.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him as he surveyed the area.

"Yes," he replied. "The anticipation is going to kill me. I've never been a patient person."

"I noticed," I joked. "What do you think?"

"I'm impressed. It looks better than I imagined. The guests should be arriving soon, why don't you get changed?"

I smiled and trotted off to my dorm. My friend was already there laying out clothing she had created for the occasion. She had an unnatural obsession for clothes. She was always creating something in her spare time whenever she had fabric at her disposal. During the raids we had been on together she had always focused on taking clothing and fabric she found. She would spend hours picking apart seams and cutting the material into new outfits. She loved the colors and texture. I had to admit the outfit she had made for me was far more exquisite than my regular clothing. She had made fingerless gloves with delicate buttons to replace my usual armored gauntlets. The material was light and silken. I adorned myself with all of my jewelry. I had gained quite a few pieces in the previous year.

"You look great, Nabooru," Ganondorf winked as I returned to the bridge where he was anxiously waiting.

"Thanks," I replied giving him a little smile. "Any sign of the guests yet?"

"The scouts have just spotted the Hylians. They have a huge entourage."

"Do we have enough for all of them?"

"We should. I spent enough on those stupid cows."

"You should have just stolen the cows and not worried about cost."

"I'm trying to give off a cooperative and open image. Stealing doesn't exactly fit in."

I rolled my eyes. "What about the Gorons? Did you ever figure out what to do for them?" He grinned slyly.

"I took rock from their own mines, with their permission of course. They were hesitant at first, but I got in."

"Are you sure that it is going to be impressive enough for you? They have access to their mines on their own."

"They will be surprised. I may or may not have magically altered the rock before mining."

"That's cheating."

"That, my dear, is a political move that may serve me well in the future."

"Is everything politics with you anymore?" I asked looking up at him, trying to read his face. He frowned a bit before looking at me.

"Just about," Ganondorf replied. "I take my role as leader seriously. It doesn't leave time for much else." We waited in silence until Exalted Yeresft and Bonshie came down the path. Yeresft was lovely in a flowing gauzy tunic adorned with jewels. Bonshie had opted for full armor, polished to a high sheen. She frowned as she stood at the bridge.

"How much longer?" Yeresft asked lightly. She had forgiven Ganondorf his deception, but it had dampened her enthusiasm for the dinner.

"Not much," he replied. "We have two riders escorting the Hylian entourage now. You ready for battle, Bonshie?" Bonshie merely glared at him. She was not so quick to forgive. Yeresft waved him off.

"I've already told her she isn't allowed to talk unless she is asked a direct question by a guest," Yeresft excused, "_You_ are not a guest so she isn't talking to you." Ganondorf chuckled.

My friend finally came over by our little group. She had spent an inordinate amount of time fixing her hair and arranging her clothing. I had to admit the affect was quite stunning. I was jealous of Ganondorf's appraising look as she twirled about, showing off to the waiting Gerudo.

The Hylians pulled into view. Ganondorf shuffled nervously as he waited for the soldiers to dismount and survey the area before helping the king out of a carriage.

"Is he too lazy to even ride his own horse?" Bonshie whispered sourly.

"I thought I said no talking," Yeresft countered with mock sternness. The king finally made his way to the bridge as Ganondorf crossed to meet him. They exchanged formal pleasantries and they started to introduce the parties. Ganondorf introduced Exalted Yeresft and Bonshie as his commanders and placed my friend and myself on his planning committee. The king had brought along a female companion and seven courtiers, including the mayor of Centerfield. I couldn't keep their names straight.

The Hylian king then introduced three Sheikahs that had traveled with them. I was impressed that I hadn't noticed their presence as they stepped out of the shadows. They were all tall and lean muscled. Their faces were unreadable and had a spooky quality with their white hair and red eyes. The leader had brought along his commander and his niece, who looked like she was barely older than I was. I was shocked at her immodesty. Her clothing was short and tightly fitted. Her knees were showing. All three wore the same deep shade of blue and spoke very few words.

The unit of Hylian soldiers set up an elaborate campsite for the guests as Ganondorf and the Hylian king entered a lively conversation. My friend shifted and sighed wistfully as she looked at the king's silent companion.

The Gorons came rolling into the valley unceremoniously and barely stopped short of hitting anyone. I had never seen a Goron before but didn't let my surprise at their huge size show. Only the leader, Darunia, and one other came. Ganondorf welcomed them heartily in their own tongue, bringing a show of delight to their faces.

A gong sounded and we all crossed the bridge to begin the celebration. The Gerudo chosen for the guard were stony and still as we were all seated. Some musicians began to play. The Gorons immediately perked up at the tune. They were heartily impressed with the rocks served. The kitchen staff had balked at having to serve rocks, but had artfully arranged it anyway.

The rest of us ate a savory dish that was highly spiced. The Hylians declared it to be exotic and splendid. The Sheikahs didn't speak at all. My friend and I were seated by the only female Hylian.

"I'm sorry," my friend began. "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh," the woman acted startled. "My name is Illiana. I am the king's fiancé."

"The king's what?" I asked. I had never heard the term before.

"Fiancé," Illiana replied quietly as I continued to stare at her. "I am going to marry the king soon."

"How wonderful," my friend smiled, coaxing a smile from Illiana. "Congratulations."

"Isn't the king is old to be just now getting married?" I asked. There was a notable age difference between the two. I was surprised he wouldn't have produced an heir by now. Illiana blushed.

"Nabooru," my friend hissed, kicking me under the table. She turned to the other woman. "Forgive Nabooru's ignorance. Gerudo don't marry so she doesn't understand it." The poor woman seemed genuinely shocked. I couldn't understand how a powerful king would not marry for so long and then choose a timid little girl. There was, however something in her eyes I didn't recognize when she looked at him, and reflected back when he looked at her. I couldn't place it. She still stared at me with an open mouth.

"You don't marry?" She gasped. "How do you have children?" My friend just smiled.

"We can't be discreet about some things. Now tell me about your dress, it is absolutely lovely," my friend expertly directed the conversation. Illiana lit up and the two had a passionate discussion about fashion. I never could figure out how she knew so much about Hylian fashion.

The meal went along wonderfully. Everyone seemed like they were having a good time. Except the Sheikahs, they remained expressionless the entire time. The Hylians were very impressed with the horsemanship and excitedly talked amongst themselves during the display. I began to think they were easily excited by anything "exotic" as I heard the words repeatedly. The Gorons chatted amiably with the Gerudo near them, but remained a bit aloof.

The sun began to set and the torches surrounding the carpeting were lit. We held a short mock coronation. It was something Ganondorf and I came up with. It contained many grand metaphors and such to impress the crowd. We would hold the actual Gerudo ceremony the following day. I was not willing to let Ganondorf have an actual Gerudo ceremony in front of outsiders.

The musicians once again began to play as the guests continued their conversation. The Gorons, who had been standing by themselves, began to liven at the melody. I noticed them keeping time with the music while smiles played at their mouths. I laughed and turned to my friend to pull her out to the center of the clearing for an impromptu dance. We began to dance a little dance we had come up with as children. We laughed as we hopped and twirled around each other. The other Gerudo cracked into smiles and some joined us in our dance. My friend left me to approach a Goron in the biggest act of courage I had seen from her. She gave an exaggerated bow with a flourish of hands and invited Darunia to dance. He whooped his approval and readily began to hop about. He was so enthralled my friend had to scurry away in a fit of laughter to avoid being crushed. I even approached Illiana and gently convinced her to dance a bit. It took her a few minuets before she abandoned herself to the dance, though I noticed she had crept to the corner farthest from the men.

Yeresft smiled as she sat watching beside Ganondorf who was smirking while giving me a smoldering gaze. Bonshie openly scowled. The Hylian men seemed enchanted with our own way of celebrating.

Eventually the music died down and the dinner came to an end. The Gorons were loath to end the dancing and caused Ganondorf to stumble with their hearty slaps on his back. I laughed as he held back a grimace and returned their farewell. The Sheikahs ended their silence long enough to thank Ganondorf for the evening before disappearing into the night. The Hylians continued to talk for a long time. They were a long winded bunch. Illiana hovered around me while the other Hylians were occupied. I tried to make small talk with her, but we settled on a comfortable silence. Eventually the Hylians retreated to their tents. They were surrounded by a Hylian guard. Gerudo guarded the outside perimeter as well. I was amused to see that a few guards were missing from their posts along with their Gerudo counterparts.

I turned from the bridge and slowly set off for the fortress by myself. Once you reached the fortress you would never know there had been anything out of the ordinary. The patrol still made their silent rounds in the cold night air. The grounds were deserted of any lingering Gerudo. I made my way towards my dorm but was called into the shadows of the fortress.

"Nabooru," Ganondorf's distinctive voice whispered. I blended into the wall beside him. He was grinning down at me triumphantly.

"I take it all went well," I stated. I couldn't help returning his grin. His excitement was fighting the exhaustion in his eyes. He slipped his arms around my waist.

"So much better than I planned," he grinned. "They are playing right into my plans. Except the Sheikahs, but I invited them as a courtesy. I wouldn't want them to think I was excluding them." I gently ran my hands up his arms. He drew me to him.

"I'm glad you had a good time," I whispered. Ganondorf planted a soft kiss in my hair.

"Thank you for all your help," he breathed. He cupped my face in his massive hands and gazed into my eyes through the shadows. "Your faith means a lot to me. I don't think I could have pulled this off without you." He leaned forward and met my lips. In the darkness he embraced me and displayed his hunger and yearning in his kiss. I was more than willing to feed him.

Ganondorf slowly straightened and clutched me to his well muscled chest. "Nabooru," he whispered softly. I shifted in response, unable to find my voice. He stroked my hair and continued, "I love you." He gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze and withdrew into the fortress.

I didn't get much sleep that night. Tempestuous thoughts raced around my mind long after my body should have succumbed to slumber. I was both ecstatic and frightened by Ganondorf's declaration. He loved me. There was a pleasant tightening in my core when I thought about him. I enjoyed being near him, and I knew that we were going to be spending a lot more time together in the future. It was exhilarating, tantalizing, and incredibly unfair. I couldn't help but compare our relationship to that of my sisters. They often went months without seeing their beaux, and my companion was a few hallways away. I almost had a feeling of guilt that I had managed to enter a relationship with the only male around. The feelings mixed through my mind as I finally drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Coronation

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 9 Coronation**

The fortress was already abuzz with excitement when I was woken by my friend. "Come on, Nabooru," she called nudging me once again. I felt like I had just barely fallen asleep, which was likely. "We've got work to do," She insisted. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

I grabbed a quick breakfast before starting the day. Leevers. I almost didn't mind the taste anymore, but the grimaces around me showed that not everyone had been subjected to a diet consisting of little else for any amount of time. After Bonshie's training, I appreciated food for food.

I wolfosed down my breakfast so fast I had a stomach ache and reported to a senior officer. The artisans were busy reclaiming their statues and other pieces not collected the night before. I was there for a less pleasant task. The massive tables still needed to be taken care of.

"Four on each table," Henna ordered. The tiny contingent that was the maintenance guild had recruited help to put the tables to use. Nothing could go to waste, so they devised a use for the tables. "Toss them off their stands and onto the ground. Let them shatter so they will be easier to cart."

"Where are they going?" a curious fighter asked, taking a squatting position beside a table. We all grunted as we heaved the tables onto the hard ground with a satisfying crack.

"Spirit temple," Henna replied. "The floor needs to be repaired, so we are going to cart the pieces there. We're just going to load these up for now. Exalted Yeresft and Bonshie took Prince Ganondorf there early this morning. We want them out of sight for the celebration this evening so we'll leave the cart down here."

It was laborious work collecting the pieces and hauling them into wagons. Eutue at one time detached herself from the work detail and stared at the river far below. She started throwing things down. Rocks, handfuls of dirt and litter all were tossed into the ravine. Frewoo eventually went to pull her back into the work detail.

"The river runs fast," Eutue declared excitedly as she rejoined the crowed. We all stared at her, wondering if the labor was too much for her. She spent a few oblivious moments thinking to her self until she analyzed the looks she was getting. She blushed and explained, "Oh, the river runs fast, which means there is a lot of pressure. The pressure could be intensified if ran through a smaller chute and travel great distances."

Henna cut her off with a gesture. She spoke firmly, but not unkindly, "No one understands your babble. Work out whatever you are thinking in your head and just finish the task. We have too much to get done in too little time." Eutue responded with an absentminded nod.

We were just finishing loading the last of the ruined tables when Henna started assigning guard duty for the night. I gave a little pout when my friend was assigned to the bridge for the evening. She would miss out on the fest and bonfire.

"Don't worry about me," she whispered as we returned to the fortress for a small lunch. Leever again. "You can wear the outfit I made for the coronation party tonight."

"You already made an outfit for me," I replied while eyeing her cautiously.

"I made one for the dinner last night and one for the coronation today. I'm not going to be able to wear it so you may." She smiled at me almost giddily. Clothes were functional for me, even when decorated. She saw them as ornamental. She ducked into the dorm room and pulled out another elaborate creation. "Go ahead and put it on. I want to see."

"Why do you need two outfits for one event?" I asked as I changed into the new outfit. I had to admit it was flattering.

"The ones I made last night had subtle Hylian influences," she explained. "Didn't you notice the embroidery pattern?" I nodded, even though I hadn't. "This is all Gerudo. It suits you." She nodded her head in approval before ducking out at the signal to change guards. I followed soon after and joined the crowd milling about, waiting for Ganondorf's entourage to return from the temple. Zanati made her way up to me. Different emotions were playing across her face.

"How are you doing?" I asked the older Gerudo. She nodded her head slightly.

"I am exhausted, like everyone else," she replied trying to force a smile. "I am very happy for Ganondorf. He has been looking forward to this for a long time." We waited in silence amid the anxious buzz of the Gerudo. The watch called that the small entourage had been spotted. The crowd fell silent.

Exalted Yeresft lead the procession in, her face carefully devoid of emotion. She was riding a small and nimble Gerudo mare. Ganondorf followed, beaming astride his giant sable stallion. Bonshie took up the rear, still fiddling with an artifact and muttering about poes while displeasure swept across her face. The entire Gerudo tribe formed a ring around the three as they halted and dismounted.

The public ceremony was short. The bulk of ceremonies and rituals tended to be very private, with only a small public acknowledgement. There was a brief speech from Yeresft before Ganondorf gave his own brief speech. Bonshie scowled the entire time. We knelt as one and pledged our allegiance to Ganondorf, whose masculinity was proof of divine kingship. The public ritual was usually only a way to transition to the celebration. Celebrate we did.

It was loud, and rambunctious, and joyous. When a king is crowned only once every one hundred years, we tend to go wild in our jubilation. It wasn't long before a good majority of the Gerudo were drunk. I watched in amusement as I refrained from inebriating myself. The musicians were particularly brilliant. Ganondorf occasionally took a break from his post by Exalted Yeresft and Bonshie to join in the songs. He switched between his guitar and a flute, playing both with practiced ease. I eventually found Zanati again, having been separated in the din. She was looking more worn out than before.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked. "Do you need to go lie down?" She stared over at Ganondorf for a moment.

"I will be leaving shortly," Zanati replied quietly. "I am fine physically, though."

"What do you mean?" I pressed. There was obviously a lot on her mind.

"I should be happy," she replied after a pause, "but I am not. It is a great celebration that a Gerudo only gets to witness once in her lifetime if she is lucky. I should be overjoyed. I have tried, but I am not. I felt this way the last time we had a celebration this important." She stared off into the desert.

"When was that?"

"When Ganondorf was born."

"You had just lost your own child, how could you be expected to be happy?"

"She was sick when he was born, yes," Zanati began, "but not gone. Truth be told she seemed to be on the mend. Then those witches appeared with him. They insisted on staying in the grotto for a few days. She quickly faded after that. I don't know if it was them, but I blame them all the same. I do not blame that dear boy. I love Ganondorf as much as I loved my little girl. I do not feel the same for the two who call themselves his mother. Who ever heard of a person having two mothers anyway? Who is his real mother? Is it Kotake or Koume? I wish I knew so I knew who to loath more.

"Listen to me rambling on about unpleasant things. This is supposed to be a happy occasion. When you get to a certain age, dear one, you start to reevaluate everything that ever happened to you. It can make you bitter if you let it. I should be going. I've already given that dear boy his congratulations." We embraced briefly before she began to walk away. I stopped her momentarily.

"If it is any consolation I know who his real mother is." I whispered.

"Oh?" she peeked as she turned to face me again. I smiled at her.

"Her name is Zanati." I squeezed her hand encouragingly as she gave me a small smile in return.

"Yes, I suppose you are right," she pondered before wandering off to her chamber. I shook my head to clear it of Zanati's ominous ramblings. Tonight I just wanted to feel the giddy happiness I got when I thought of Ganondorf. He had been a friend, and now he was king as well. I watched him from a distance as he conversed with Gerudo. I thought the position fitted him.

I stayed at the celebration long after the pinnacle had past. I hardly got more than a few words with Ganondorf throughout the evening but enjoyed conversing with my sisters in a relaxed atmosphere. The fire had died down to embers and most of the Gerudo were sleeping or passed out. A few small groups were still engrossed in quiet conversation. I made my way through the sleeping forms on the ground to Ganondorf, who was strumming his guitar by the dying fire.

"Hey," he grinned broadly as I sat down quietly beside him, our knees almost touching.

"Hey, Your Majesty," I replied with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Please no more of that," he practically begged. "I've had enough of 'Your Majesty' and 'Great King Ganondorf' for one day. Please just let me be Ganondorf for now." Ganondorf looked a bit sullen as he began to pick random chords.

"No problem," I replied cheerfully. He went on playing his guitar looking rather dismal. I made an attempt to cheer him up a bit. "Can I call you Ganon?"

He immediately stopped playing and stared at me with his intense eyes. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"Can I call you Ganon?" I repeated. "You are tired of 'Your Majesty' and 'Great King' after a day so you must be sick of a lifetime of Ganondorf. It will be a name I alone use." Ganondorf blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. He dropped his instrument and drew me closer with his arm. "Is that a yes?" I grinned up at him.

"No," he chuckled. "It makes me sound like a monster. I can hear mothers telling their children that they better eat all their leever or Ganon will get them." We both chuckled together.

"So if Ganon is bad," I giggled, "how about Ganny?" He rolled his eyes but was unable to hide his smirk.

"Where do you come up with these names?" Ganondorf demanded through while trying unsuccessfully represses his smile. "Did you have too much to drink?" I shook my head, sending my ponytail whipping through the air. Ganondorf playfully grabbed at it.

"I actually didn't have much at all," I informed him primly, "and I quit drinking hours ago. I like Ganny. You are now Ganny to me." He stuck out his tongue.

"Alright," he taunted. "I get to call you Naboo then." It was my turn to make a face.

"No, that sounds like it should a planet in the heavens." I informed him. "I am not, in fact, a remote inanimate object. Nabooru will do quite nicely."

"If I am getting saddled with an annoying nickname so are you," Ganondorf mocked. "If you don't like Naboo then I dub you Nabs."

"I take it back, Naboo is fine."

"Oh no, it is too late to change your mind. I like Nabs much better." He grabbed my wrist as I playfully threw a punch at his shoulder. He twisted me around so I was cradled on his lap facing the fire. He simply held me for a while. His warmth made up for the heat the embers were no longer radiating.

He turned me around to face him and cupped my face his hand. He looked deeply into my eyes and drew a deep breath, "You are now, and will always be… my Nabs." He chuckled softly as I groaned and pushed him away. I attempted to stand but only managed to become entangled in his legs and toppled over. Ganondorf caught me. "Are you sure you haven't had too much to drink?" he teased, grinning widely at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up again, only to stumble over his forgotten guitar.

"I am quite sober, I assure you," I giggled as I finally found my balance. Ganondorf towered over me as he pulled himself into a standing position beside me. He threw his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"I'm going back to the fortress," Ganondorf stated sourly, "I go back to being 'Great King Ganondorf' tomorrow." He made a small face.

"I thought it was what you wanted," I pointed out.

"It is," he replied casually, deftly picking up his guitar and leading me towards the fortress with one hand wrapped around my waist. Just one hand could almost circle my entire waist. "I underestimated just how much time and effort went into being king. I won't really have any free time anymore. I'll still make time for you, though, even though I now have to be 'King Ganondorf'." He gave me a sideways wink.

I smiled back up at him, "You'll still be Ganny to me, even when you have to be king."

"I actually rather like that, Nabs." Ganondorf smiled back at me.

"Could you do me a favor though?"

"What do you want?"

"For the love of the Goddess, please don't call me Nabs."

He stopped me and kissed me lightly. He pulled away and gave me a sly grin, "I will do anything within my power for you, except that." I rolled my eyes at him again but gave him a small peck.

"Goodnight, Ganny."

"'Night Nabs," Ganondorf replied and turned to enter the fortress. I caught his arm and he swung around to face me again. I stared wildly into his eyes for a brief moment before lifting myself onto my toes to kiss him. He readily responded to my passionate kiss, lifting me off the ground and pressing me against the wall. He broke away from me to give me a fevered gaze. I took his head in my hands and kissed his temple.

"Lets go," I breathed in his ear. I didn't know if I was wanton from the events of the past days, the feelings I had for Ganondorf or the lingering effects of the alcohol. He all but hauled me into the fortress. We stumbled through the dark hallways, giggling as we tripped over boxes. He stopped me often to kiss me, caressing me during our brief pauses.

"Wait, wait," he whispered as we stopped just short of a hallway high in the fortress that I had never been to. I could see wooden doors beyond us. Real wooden doors were actually quite rare in the fortress. Usually doorways were left open; we didn't have a need for privacy with us all being female. The doors we did have usually were iron gates or cloth curtains, both of which were materials easier to obtain. He planted another kiss before continuing, "Are you sure about this?" I kissed him again, running my fingers through his glorious hair.

"Absolutely," I whispered back. We exchanged another passionate embrace before stumbling down the passage. Ganondorf turned to grin back at me and tripped over an urn in the hall. It hit the wall with a loud clang. We both giggled, drunk with anticipation.

Yeresft opened the door to room that had just been assaulted by our carelessness and muttered sleepily, "This hallway is off limits to any who, oh…" She stopped when she saw us still giggling and stumbling down the hall. She grinned wildly and flashed thumbs up before diving across the hall to tackle Bonshie, who was starting to emerge from her room. We finally came to stop at the end of the hall. A window looked over the grounds where the smoldering fire could still be seen.

"Well…" Ganondorf began hesitantly.

"It is a beautiful door, Ganny," I replied sarcastically at his hesitation. He grinned wickedly and pushed me inside, where we continued our own style of celebration.


	10. Chapter 10 In the Council Chamber

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 10 In the Council Chamber**

"Rise and shine!" called an all too cheerful voice as the door slammed open way too early the next morning. I groggily stared at the two figures standing over me. Yeresft was grinning at me with way more energy than she should have had given the events of the previous day. Bonshie merely scowled as she lit an oil lamp. I looked over to see myself still entwined in Ganondorf's arms. I gave a panicked cry before trying to bury myself deeper under the covers.

"Goddess Nabooru," Bonshie drawled with an eye roll, "the only thing we are surprised at is this hasn't happened sooner." I shrank farther under the covers while Ganondorf sat up and stretched, displaying his well muscled chest.

"Good morning ladies, what brings you here?" Ganondorf asked as if they had met in the courtyard and not stormed into his room while he was still drowsy from the previous night's passion. A self satisfied grin was plastered across his face.

"Meeting," Bonshie stated roughly. Ganondorf raised his eyebrows questioningly. "It is time to charter the council of King Ganondorf Dragmire. Now. Lets go." Ganondorf shrugged and got out of bed. Bonshie immediately turned and faced the wall.

"Goddess, Ganondorf!" Yeresft cried, flinging Ganondorf's pants at him. "We all know you were bedded last night. Put some clothes on." Ganondorf refused to lose his silly grin as he obeyed. He also pulled on a loose shirt and struggled into his boots. I managed to wriggle into my clothes while still under the covers.

"Lets go," Ganondorf said making a gesture for Yeresft and Bonshie to proceeded him.

"Nabooru is coming to," Yeresft told him firmly. He raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't appoint her to the council," He informed Yeresft. I gave an indignant protest while climbing out of the bed to straighten my top.

"You may be king and entitled to choose your own council," Yeresft intoned. "The first meeting hadn't been started yet so technically there is no council. She is going to hear everything that happens eventually so she might as well be there. Besides, it was Bonshie's idea." Ganondorf focused his scowl on Bonshie.

"Do you care to explain yourself?" he demanded.

"No." She replied curtly, returning his glower for one of her own. I was fed up with this behavior.

"I certainly would like an explanation of what is going on," I called, adding my own glower for good measure. Both faces turned towards me. Bonshie relaxed ever so slightly and Ganondorf became almost apologetic.

"I don't want anyone saying I'm favoring you because of our relationship," Ganondorf explained wearily. I turned my gaze to Bonshie, waiting for her argument "I would have objected to your being on the council simply because of your _friendship _with the king," Bonshie smirked. "However, when I thought about it I decided it would be beneficial for you to be here _because_ of both your relationship and your loyalties. I believe you are level enough to stand for the good of Gerudo, even if meant going against your king and your companion. I also believe that because King Ganondorf cares for you he will listen to you when he would ignore others." Bonshie sat back with a smug expression. Ganondorf glared at her.

"Do you think that because you trained her and she follows you that you can use her against me?" he seethed.

"Do you really know where her loyalties are?"

"I know she is loyal to you…"

"Have you asked Nabooru?" Bonshie cut him off. Ganondorf stopped suddenly. He never had asked me, he was jumping to conclusions. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Nabooru," he asked amid the pointed stares of the others, "in what order do you place your loyalties?" They all stared at me intently so I maintained a stony face while mulling over my answer.

"Firstly," I replied carefully, "to the Goddess. Then to Gerudo, then to my king, so long as he maintains the same loyalties. I thought I had already proved that with all the help I have given you." I held my breath as I watched for the reactions. Bonshie gave a deft nod. Ganondorf looked at me with the same blank expression I was giving him. Finally he smiled. He chuckled softly.

"Fine," Ganondorf smiled, "I'm not going to fight all of you. Nabooru is on the council. I don't want to hear any complaints if gossip starts up." He left the room and sauntered down the hallway. Bonshie left after him. Yeresft gave me a knowing grin and mouthed 'well done' while making a lewd gesture. I blushed in mortification as I followed her from the room.

"Here we are!" Yeresft chirped as she waved to the large wooden door we stopped in front of. I stared at it with bleary eyes.

"Wow a door," I replied sarcastically. Bonshie grunted characteristically in the background.

"It is not the door that is of importance here," Yeresft explained. "Well the door is important. Doors can shut others out and close off what is inside. What is inside, Nabooru, is what we are here for. Inside is the council room. The _king's _council room to be exact. We don't usually feel the need for formal councils, but kings like councils to argue with. To have a council, you need a council room. A council room that can be shut off and secretive is even better." Yeresft suddenly turned a bit more morose and whispered to me, "There are going to be many changes around here now. Adjustments are always hard, and I'm going to take it harder than most." Yeresft pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Bonshie silently placed a hand on her shoulder and glowered at the offending door. Yeresft squeezed Bonshie's hand and the smile returned to her face. Ganondorf was too busy studying the carvings on the door to notice our little exchange.

He pushed open the door to reveal an ornate chamber. A delicately carved table was surrounded with ornate, if mismatched, chairs. Ganondorf's chair was the largest and gaudiest. He sat and leaned heavily on his hands, still exhausted from the previous evening. Ganondorf quickly appointed Henna and Frewoo and they were brought in to start the council. They both looked as if they would rather have been in bed. Only Yeresft managed to appear energetic. I noticed the council consisted entirely of fighters. Henna was a wonderful asset to the council. She always seemed to know exactly how much of what we had. She also seemed to know what projects needed to be done and was usually accurate on her estimates on how much was needed to complete them.

"Can we begin now?" Ganondorf complained when everyone was finally seated. Yeresft nodded.

"Your Majesty, sisters," Bonshie called out roughly. "This begins the first council of King Ganondorf Dragmire. Present are King Ganondorf Dragmire, Exalted Yeresft, the Exalted's second-in-command Bonshie, Store Mistress Henna, Frewoo, and Nabooru." Ganondorf's head shot up and gave me a lascivious smile as my name was called. Henna and Frewoo stared at me as I gazed at my hands in my lap.

"Well," Yeresft began, breaking the awkward silence. "The storerooms are near empty. Your little dinner a couple nights ago drained us." She threw in accusingly. Ganondorf just waved her off.

"Henna," Ganondorf asked. "What is the current inventory on food and provision?" Henna raised her eyebrows but otherwise didn't display her emotion.

"Cloth, none," Henna listed from memory. "Wood, none; metals, small supply of copper and moderate supply of iron; weapons, adequate; spoils of value, near depleted; food…" Henna's voice chocked a bit, but she swallowed and continued, "meats, none; grains, three weeks supply; vegetation, none aside from leevers; horse fodder, four months supply; wine, none." Ganondorf's eyes widened as he finally realized what a desperate situation we were in. I was shocked also but refused to let my emotions show.

"We told you your dinner would cost us dearly," Yeresft told him gently. "Now as king, it is your job to build up our stores again. It is your duty to ensure our survival and well being. What are your plans?" I watched as Ganondorf stared at the table. The full weight of his crown settled upon him, and he raised his head.

"Our first priority is food," he decided. "I won't have any open raids on Hyrule, but we will send Gerudo with boyfriends in Centerfield and Castletown to visit and they can bring back whatever grains they can. We'll have to depend on leevers for protein and vegetables until the grain stores are back up."

"Your Majesty," Frewoo interrupted. "We can forage for vegetation in the Kokiri Forest; we just have to avoid the Lost Woods. Zanati's assistant is knowledgeable about edible plants."

"Okay, we will do that," replied Ganondorf. "Can you get together a party to send out?"

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," Yeresft added in. "Before doing anything in the Kokiri Forest, it is usually wise to go before the Great Deku Tree. Going into the forest usually yields better results with the Deku Tree's blessing." I sank back into my chair praying that this wasn't going to last forever. I was still exhausted and hungry. Leever sounded really good to me right then.

"Have we ever tried just raiding them?" Ganondorf asked exasperated. An outcry went up around the room.

"We don't steal from children!" I shot down the table. Bonshie silenced the room with a gesture.

"We do not raid the Kokiri," She stated firmly. "It is an unspoken and unwritten pact between the Kokiri and _all_ tribes. We leave the Kokiri alone, and they leave us alone. They are willing to lend aid in times of need as long as their neutrality is maintained. Those that violate the forest unbidden do not return."

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf asked suspiciously.

"Really, Ganondorf," Yeresft began condescendingly, but quickly caught herself and backtracked. "King Ganondorf, did you not study the Kokiri?" He shrugged. "Those who enter the Kokiri Forest and more especially the Lost Woods without permission from the Great Deku Tree never return, it is rumored they become the skull kids who haunt the Lost Woods."

"Tell me about the skull kids," Ganondorf asked, suddenly interested.

"Perhaps Your Majesty would be inclined to study them in the library when you have time, but we really have more important things than legends to discuss." Bonshie countered diplomatically but annoyed.

The meeting drug on with little being accomplished. We had a basic plan for obtaining food without bold raids to the surrounding areas. A party was going to be sent to the Kokiri Forest with gifts to ask for permission to forage for some food. The Gerudo with contacts in the Hylian towns were being dispatched, with instructions to bring back grains as covertly as possible. Mostly we sat around and listened to Ganondorf argue with Yeresft and Bonshie. I was actually staring at the ceiling deeply absorbed by the frescoes when Bonshie pounded the table.

"This concludes the first council meeting of King Ganondorf Dragmire," she called. I looked around briefly to realize neither Henna nor Frewoo had been paying attention to the latest squabble. They quickly ducked out of the room followed by Bonshie and Yeresft, who were whispering conspiratorially.

I approached Ganondorf who had placed his head wearily in his hands. "Is it always going to be like this?" I asked. He looked up at me briefly before straightening up.

"In all honesty, I will have to say probably yes," he muttered, trying to stretch out the remains of his fatigue.

"Gee," I sarcastically replied, "I'm really glad I was appointed to this council." Ganondorf gave me a sheepish look. "Things are about to get very interesting around here," I observed. Ganondorf simply nodded. He became very serious.

"Are you still okay with being with me, despite the council?" he asked earnestly. I pretended to think for a while just to put him on edge.

"Yes," I smiled softly. "I was friends with Ganondorf before he was king. I think I will still love him in spite of his crown."

"You said you loved me." Ganondorf smiled brightly, seeming very pleased with himself.

"I suppose I do," I answered, my grin widening at my confession. "I very well may disagree with you on decisions you will make as king. I will probably tell you, quite forcefully, my opinion on your leadership. I will try, despite our differences, to love my Ganny." He wrapped me in a tight embrace.

* * *

I was starting to think that council meetings were going to be a boring daily occurrence. We were not expecting most of the dispatched Gerudo back yet, but the party that was sent to the Kokiri Forest was several days late. We were currently discussing a plan of action.

"You don't think that the Kokiri are holding them hostage?" Frewoo asked. Yeresft shook her head.

"They maintain absolute neutrality," Yeresft countered. "They do not hold hostages, they do not attack. Only a very open attack would cause their guardian to eliminate the threat, and even he has limited power."

"We have sent scouts for the last two days and they haven't seen any sign of them in the field," Bonshie reminded her. "Something has happened."

"Shouldn't we wait and see what the scouts from today report?" Henna piped in. "We don't need to make rash decisions."

"They had a very specific time frame," Ganondorf pointed out. "They were supposed to be back in three days time. It has been a week now."

"Have we even tried sending scouts _into_ the forest or are they just observing the field?" I asked.

"Just the field," Ganondorf answered quickly, "but we should have seen something before now. I don't think it is wise to just attack, but we need to find our Gerudo."

"Majesty," Yeresft counseled, "It may be wise to send another party into the forest to check on the last contingent. We could send a group in that is not to enter the village or the Lost Woods. We should be able to see some sign of them without alerting the Kokiri." Ganondorf nodded his head in reply and thought to himself in a moment.

Two Gerudo burst through the open door. They were both out of breath. One was a scout sent out this morning, and the other was from the party originally sent into the Kokiri Forest. We all fidgeted impatiently as they went through the formality of kneeling to Ganondorf, et cetera.

"Is everyone alright?" Ganondorf demanded once he had bid them to rise.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the out of breath Gerudo answered. "The Kokiri were delighted with your gifts and we could not leave without hurting their feelings. They wanted to send a gift back, but it took them several days to get it out of the forest. I am afraid we lost track of the time. The sun doesn't penetrate the foliage."

"What did they send back?" Ganondorf asked suddenly interested. The Gerudo looked around as if she didn't know what to say.

"They sent, well..." she stammered, "they sent a tree."

"A tree?" Yeresft asked incredulously.

"Yes," she replied. "They sent a tree, and entire tree. It fell over, roots and all shortly before we came and they decided to give it to us. We couldn't refuse it, but it is difficult to transport." Ganondorf started laughing. We all joined in. We had been worried about possible harm to the group and it had been something much simpler. Only a Kokiri would think that a tree was a suitable gift. The wood would be welcome, but the logistics of getting into the fortress were difficult.

"We'll send another party to help bring the tree back," Ganondorf chuckled.

"Did you get a chance to talk to the Great Deku Tree?" Bonshie asked, maintaining her focus on the highest priorities.

The Gerudo grinned, "We have permission to gather food for the next three months. The Kokiri are even willing to guide us if we send them more pots. They are enthralled with them." Ganondorf laughed, releasing all the pent up frustration and anxiety of the past several days. He dismissed us and we scattered to different parts of the fortress in a much better mood. I sought out my friend who was currently training some postulants. She grinned and called for a break as soon as she spied me.

"Long time, stranger," she teased as she wrapped me in a hug. It was the first time I had gotten to sit down with her and have a proper conversation since the coronation. Her eyes twinkled mischievously, "So, King Ganondorf's council, huh?" I nodded as we sat down on some boulders to talk.

"It is absolutely fun, too," I remarked dryly. "We've done nothing but argue and panic for the last week. How come you aren't out with your merchant boyfriend?"

"My _soldier_ boyfriend is currently in Kakariko, so I can't exactly go visit him," she pouted.

"Soldier?" I asked sin surprise. "When did this happen?" She gave me a sly smirk.

"Last week, at the coronation dinner," she explained with a smug expression. "Soldiers lead a more active lifestyle so they have more stamina. So what is it like with Ganondorf?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"How did you know about that?" I hissed. "Is that the latest gossip?" She gave a merry laugh.

"No, Nabooru, no more than usual," she giggled at my indignation. "I can just tell with you. I always have been able to. I figured there was a reason that your bed had lain empty several nights this past week." I looked at her in horror for a moment before I burst into laughter. For a few minuets I could forget my newfound responsibilities and just be a Gerudo chatting about boyfriends with her friend.

* * *

In the months that followed the meetings became less frequent. We had slowly managed to build our food store up, largely in part to a new trade in pottery. We were tolerated better, but still did not intermingle with the other tribes. We had stopped all thieving activity save for the continued raids on the Acriminites, much to Bonshie's annoyance. Things were slowly becoming less desperate. I no longer dreaded the meetings as we occasionally had a good time. I settled into my customary seat as we began yet another council meeting.

"Blah blah, King Dragmire, blah blah begin," Yeresft called, a sign of the waning formality we were accustomed to. We all exchanged glances around.

"What news do we have this month?" Ganondorf asked, his eyes twinkling at Yeresft's introduction.

Henna was the first to pipe up, "We have finally surpassed our goals on materials in reserve. I am quite pleased with out progress. It was slow, but we are doing well." Ganondorf rewarded her with a smile.

"It was a lot easier when we remembered we are thieves," Bonshie muttered darkly under her breath. You could always count on Bonshie to sour the mood. Ganondorf simply ignored her which irritated her further.

"Eutue is almost finished with her project," My friend added. She had managed to wiggle her way into the council. We were closer than ever since she had convinced Bonshie to put her through the same strict training she had previously imposed on me. Somehow, my friend hadn't lost an ounce of her enthusiasm. She only made her training apparent when she became a cold and calculating mercenary under stress. After Bonshie's training she had worked as a self appointed liaison from the council to the senior officers until she was unanimously accepted into the council.

Eutue had spent the last month digging trenches from the fortress to the river in an attempt to divert part of the river. We really hadn't a notion on how it was supposed to work, but the lure of easy access to water was too much to deny Eutue a chance to try her ideas out. She had gone through an obscene amount of copper which she turned into pipes and painstakingly buried.

"We'll go check it out in a while," Ganondorf mentioned.

"We received correspondence yesterday from Hyrule," Yeresft mentioned, changing the subject. Ganondorf immediately turned his attention to his second-in-command. "You have been cordially invited to the Hylian king's wedding in two months. You are permitted to bring guests as well." Ganondorf seemed pleased.

"Great!" He grinned. His love affair with Hyrule had not waned since taking the throne. "As my personal second-in-command I suppose you should go with me, Yeresft."

"In your absence it is my official duty to oversee the running of the fortress," Yeresft countered shaking her head. "Besides, I have no desire to visit prim and stuffy Hyrule."

"Bonshie…"

"No."

Ganondorf let out a sigh, "So, Nabs." He had taken to using my hated nickname in front of anybody. Thankfully no one else called me that. "Do you want to go?"

"Not particularly…" I replied, but seeing the grin on his face I knew he was going to get his way in the end.

"Great!" Ganondorf smiled brightly, "It is a date!" I rolled my eyes at him but returned his smile.

"I'll make you a dress!" My friend added excitedly. Already I could see the ideas swirling around her head.

"No," I replied, "no dress. I have enough formal clothing from this past year. I don't need more, especially not a _dress_." She grinned at me slyly. She had every intention of making a dress if I wanted one or not.

"It won't be a big deal," she promised. "I will use Gerudo elements but make it palatable to Hylian sensibilities. You are going to their country after all."

"They are stuffy and cumbersome and I don't want one." I retorted. She continued her silly grin. I hated it when my opinion was ignored.

"I vote for Nabooru wearing a dress," Ganondorf smirked.

"I wasn't aware this was suddenly a democratic council," I sarcastically replied, pouting ineffectually.

"It isn't, you are getting a dress," Ganondorf triumphantly declared as my friend clapped her hands in excitement. I still wasn't too keen on wearing a dress butI had to admit I would enjoy some time with just the two of us. We were so busy that there was little time to pursue our relationship. Ultimately it was the council where we spent the most time together.

"Can I vote we go check on Eutue's progress?" Yeresft diplomatically interjected. We all meandered down to the river where Eutue had haphazardly erected scaffolding to get access to the river below.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Yeresft whispered to Bonshie as she observed Eutue clamoring down the platforms with a bundle of pipes.

"No," she replied. "Don't worry about her though. She is a tough one. She has already fallen in the river twice. Once a Zora pulled her out and the other she managed to get to shore before she was too deep." Yeresft looked at her in astonishment. Eutue was reckless when it came to her projects. We watched as she leaned carelessly over to a section of the sheer wall and continued to embed piped into the wall. Finally she grinned up at us before jumping into the rapids and bracing herself against the scaffolding to place the last section of pipes under the current. Bonshie muttered to herself and scurried down the scaffolding to assure Eutue wouldn't be swept away again. Bonshie hoisted Eutue back up to the platform after she affixed a grate over the pipe and Eutue marched triumphantly back up to our group.

"Shall we go see if it works?" Eutue grinned joyfully. She led our little procession to the fortress, not noticing she was sopping and stumbling over her wet shoes. Eutue led us to a crude spigot she had installed into the side of the cliff. When she turned the squeaky handle, water began to flow slowly onto the ground by her feet. She grinned up at us masterfully. We gasped in awe.

"Eutue, it is wonderful!" Yeresft cried catching her in one of her exuberant embraces. "How does it work?"

"The water does it all," Eutue explained. "The current is so strong that it pushes the water up through the pipes. By the time the water reaches all the way up here, it is flowing slowly enough that you can stop the flow just by turning this handle." The crowd of Gerudo that had gathered around whispered excitedly as Eutue continued to demonstrate her new invention. Ganondorf was widely excited and ordered a temporary guard change so everyone could see the new water pipe. Water was one of our main concerns and obtaining it was now easy. Ganondorf may have started his reign in a totally impoverished state, but he had quickly turned it around and we were now more prosperous than before.

Ganondorf pulled me back from the crowd that was gathering around the spigot to allow others more room to see. He slung his arm around me as he steered me back toward the fortress, eliciting looks from the Gerudo that passed us.

"I'm not doing so badly, am I?" He asked as we walked.

"You? That was all Eutue," I teased. "You simply let her build her ideas."

"I meant in general," He pouted.

"You are doing quite well in your role as king," I agreed. "We have a huge store of food, a booming pottery trade, and now running water. What more could a Gerudo want?"

Ganondorf grinned at me lecherously, "I know what I want." I rolled my eyes but allowed myself to be pulled into the fortress.


	11. Chapter 11 Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 11 Wedding Bells**

"I don't want to do this," I whined as my friend finished lacing me into my new ghawazee coat. I had to admit it was beautiful. I loved the way the tails fluttered about me and the intricate embroidery along the hem. It was the skirt I hated.

"You will get used to it soon enough," she assured me. I replied with a disbelieving snort. My friend twirled me around to finish checking the fit.

"How do Hylian women get anything done? These skirts are so burdensome?" I asked, not used to the restricting weight of the fabric.

"They wear them all the time," she reminded me. "It is normal to them." She fussed over me for a bit longer before standing back to admire her work. "You look great, Nabooru."

"Are you ready yet?" Ganondorf impatiently called from outside the dorm room. I heaved a self mournful sigh and exited the fortress. I felt a sense of smug satisfaction at Ganondorf's astounded expression when he saw me. I quickly performed a sassy little shimmy before marching past him to the awaiting horses. I struggled with my skirt and finally Ganondorf picked me up and placed me on the saddle with a chuckle. I turned away indignantly as he mounded his dark steed.

"Take care of our sisters," Ganondorf called to Yeresft as we steered our horses down to the valley. I turned to wave briefly. It wasn't long before we were out into the field. I fidgeted relentlessly in my saddle. "What is wrong, Nabs?" Ganondorf asked. I gave an irritated huff.

"This dumb dress is uncomfortable," I complained. "I don't know what I am supposed to do when we get to Hyrule. I don't know how to act or how to get around. This is actually the first time I'll have been to Castletown. I've never actually been there before."

"You will be fine," he assured me. "Just follow my lead." I grunted again. We rode in silence for a bit as I let the steady pace calm my nerves. "Are you still upset I made you leave your scimitars behind?" There went my calm.

"We are going into a foreign territory completely unarmed," I snapped. "It is ludicrous! What are we supposed to do in event of attack?" Ganondorf just laughed at my outburst.

"We are going to be fine, precious," he responded. "I can fend off any random attacker. Besides, proper Hylian ladies don't carry weapons. They rely on their men to defend them."

"I'm not Hylian," I sulked. "I could fit five swords under this stupid dress and no one would know. I feel naked without something." Ganondorf leered at me with my last comment. I shot him an exasperated look and he chuckled softly.

"Nabs, you are going to do fine," he assured me again. "Just be nice to the ladies and courteous to the men and all will go well."

"But what if they want to talk about women stuff?" I pressed. "You know, courtship and poetry and gardening."

"Just say 'fascinating' and nod your head. Quit worrying,"

"I'll be glad when this day is over."

"You'll be fine."

"Ganondorf, really?"

"Yes?"

"Sideburns?"

Ganondorf smiled at me and stroked his new facial hair. I was still nervous as we neared the drawbridge of castle town.

I was immediately impressed with the village. Centerfield was quite primitive in comparison. The streets were paved and the stone buildings lined the marketplace and twisted into labyrinthine alleyways. We had been ecstatic at our little water pipe, but here there was a fountain of water just for show. I could see why Ganondorf was so attracted to this place, but it still wasn't home. I kept my expression carefully guarded as we silently picked our way through the village to the castle. I was painfully aware of the stares and whispers as we passed by villagers. Ganondorf didn't seem to pay them any mind as he led the way. We neared the gates close to sundown.

Ganondorf dismounted and came to help me off my own horse. I would have refused his help if I wasn't sure I would fall over my skirt if left to my own devices. He grinned at me as he held me around the waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked me softly. I silently shook my head, but he led me to the guarded gate anyway. He exchanged some brief words with the guardsman before being let in. I followed closely behind as we neared the castle. It was larger than the fortress. The size was unfathomable considering it was designed for a single family. I told Ganondorf about my thoughts in Gerudo so the guards wouldn't understand. Ganondorf just chuckled and explained how there were many servants who lived in the castle, along with quarters for the guards on duty and at any time there could be a number of ambassadors. The guard looked at us suspiciously so Ganondorf mentioned I had commented on the size of the castle.

"Doesn't she speak Hylian?" He asked ignorantly. "Can your women really not read?" I lost my temper at his stupidity.

"Of course I speak Hylian!" I spat. "We are all literate in Hylian and Gerudo, both modern and ancient." The guard blushed and averted his gaze and led us in silence. We entered the great doors into an opulent, and in my opinion gaudy, antechamber. We were greeted cordially by a courtier who explained that dinner had already been served, but there was room for us if we wished to join. I wished to hide in whatever room had been prepared for me, but Ganondorf accepted the invitation.

We were led through large and strait hallways to a massive dining room. "You could fit all of Gerudo in here!" I exclaimed upon seeing the size. Ganondorf chuckled and once again translated for the courtier,

"Oh, do Gerudo women really not speak…" he didn't get to finish as Ganondorf urgently cut him off with a gesture. I took a deep breath and smiled flakily at our escort.

"Would you be so kind as to show us to our seat?" I simpered, mimicking the flighty intonation of some silly girls we had passed on our way through the town. Ganondorf suppressed a laugh as the courtier blushed and turned to announce us to the room.

"What is your name and title, madam?" he asked addressing me in a whisper.

"I'm on the council," I whispered back. "No title had been given and my name is Nabooru." Apparently my Hylian was heavier accented that I had though because he smiled and turned to the dining hall.

"King Ganondorf Dragmire and Queen Naboria of the Gerudo," He nodded with satisfaction at us. Many faces turned around to stare at us as we were taken to briefly speak with the Hylian king before being seated.

"No, I'm not a queen," I tried to explain. Ganondorf nudged me to silence me and hissed under his breath.

"Just go with it for now," he cautioned. He exchanged some pleasantries and we finally sat down to eat. I picked at my food in silence. I wished could just sleep at this point. Ganondorf finally leaned over to me. "They are about to dismiss everyone. It is customary for the gentlemen to adjourn to one room and the ladies to another." I dropped my fork.

"I have to go with them _alone_?" I gasped. He nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "This is why you should have let me bring my scimitars," I hissed.

Ganondorf smiled in earnest. "I hardly think they are even capable of harming you. Just play nice with them. After a while claim exhaustion and asked to be shown to your chambers. You can even faint if you like."

"No thank you," I muttered, steeling myself for the ordeal to come.

"Nabooru?"

"Yes?"

"Put the table knife back."

I huffed as I covertly pulled the small knife out of my dress and placed it back onto the table. The end of the meal was announced and I threw Ganondorf a panicked look as I was shuttled away to the withdrawing room with the other ladies. I immediately put my back into a corner and stood still as I observed the conversation around me. The ladies busied themselves with small, useless craft projects or board games I did not know the rules of. Illiana suddenly appeared and greeted me warmly.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it," she spoke earnestly. I forced a small smile. At least she was familiar.

"You'll have to forgive me my manners," I forced out, copying the protocol I heard from others. "It has been a long day and I have never been to Castletown before. It is a little overwhelming just now." Illiana's eyes widened.

"Oh," she whispered softly. "I never thought you would mind. You always are so composed. It takes some getting used to. I am still overwhelmed by the size of this place. I still get lost occasionally and I have been living here for at least a month."

"Illiana, dear," a pompous and elderly voice called. "Are you speaking with that Gerudo? Does she speak Hylian?" Illiana threw me an apologetic glance and turned to reveal a wealthy lady staring pointedly at me.

"Of course I speak Hylian, Madam." I curtly replied, chocking back my indignation. The ignorance was becoming infuriating.

"My apologies, Naboria," the lady dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Did I hear you were queen? I wasn't aware there was a Gerudo queen."

"My name is Nabooru, actually," I corrected. "I am not queen. Gerudo do not have queens as we don't marry. I am however, on the council."

The lady stared blankly at me as if she didn't comprehend. Illiana stepped nervously between us. "Forgive my rudeness. Nabooru, this is Countess Doca. Countess, this is Councilwoman Nabooru." The countess blinked a few times.

"Councilwoman?" she sneered. "Who ever heard of a councilwoman?"

"We are all women, save King Ganondorf," I replied flatly. "To have a council we must have councilwomen."

"Indeed," Countess Doca sniffed. She waved her hand and motioned for a servant to bring her a tin of sweets. "You are an unmarried woman yet you live alone with your king? How extraordinary."

"Forgive me," I replied irritably, "but doesn't Illiana reside here at the palace though she is not yet married to the Hylian king?" Illiana blushed slightly but gave me a small smile to indicate she wasn't offended.

"That is different," the countess countered. "The palace is large, and there is always a chaperone with her when there are males about."

"I assure you there is little privacy in the fortress," I stated ironically. "It may be smaller than this palace, but all Gerudo lives in it. We don't even have doors."

"No doors!" she gasped scandalized. "How do you maintain your virtue?" I gritted my teeth.

"The only male to ever set foot in the fortress is the king himself," I hissed. "He is respectful of his sisters and does not take advantage of his position." Countess Doca sniffed rudely once again. I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and suppress my increasing frustration with this self important Hylian. Blessedly, it was Illiana who stepped in diplomatically.

"Countess Doca," she directed to the older woman. "You will have to forgive me. It has been a long day and I would like to show dear Nabooru around before I retire." The old woman merely waved her hand around and helped herself to another sweet.

"Be careful of that Naboria," she called as Illiana led me from the room. "She doesn't seem trustworthy."

I let out a frustrated sigh as the door shut behind me. "I am sorry," Illiana whispered. "The countess is not a tactful person, and is quite cruel to those not within her circle."

"She is a bigoted and judgmental lizalfos," I hissed, memorizing the hallways we passed. I suddenly turned to Illiana, hoping I hadn't offended the one person who was kind to me. She was smiling slyly.

"You forgot wretched and bitter," she offered. We exchanged smiled. Illiana got turned around in the hallways and had to ask a guard for directions. At last we stood before an ornately painted door.

"Here are your chambers," Illiana smiled, pushing the door open for me. The room itself was large and there were two small doorways leading off.

"There is no bed," I pointed out confused. The room was lovely, with low couches and a beautiful woven rung. Paintings hung on the wall. It was rather calming.

"Oh," Illiana chuckled softly. Her laughter was barely audible, like a silver bell. "This is just a sitting room. You can breakfast in here if you like instead of dining in the hall. You just pull the cord by the small table and someone will deliver your food. The first door is the bedroom and the other is the bath."

"Oh," I whispered softly. "Thank you."

"I will see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. I nodded and gave her my first genuine smile of the day. She departed and I immediately headed for the second door. It opened into a private bath, with a large marble tub. I immediately forgot my fatigue and began to fill the tub. The water that ran out of the faucet was warm to my delight. I divested myself and sank into the water. How primitive Gerudo was in comparison to Hyrule began to sink into me. I floated in the water, relishing the feeling of weightlessness.

"How are you enjoying Hyrule?" a familiar voice asked as I surfaced. I gasped and hurriedly grabbed a towel off the stand beside the tub. I pulled in into the water, thrashing wildly in my attempts to cover myself. Ganondorf laughed in the corner as he watched my attempts at modesty. "Aren't we past all this, dearest?" he chuckled.

"I thought I locked the door," I mumbled crossly, trying to maintain a somewhat dignified composure.

"You did," he replied casually. "I'm still king of thieves, Nabs. I can break into your room if I so wish. Do you want me to wash your hair?" I opened my mouth to shoot back a caustic reply, but thought better of it. I was more frustrated at the Hylians than I was at Ganondorf. In sooth I longed for his familiar company right now.

"Sure," I finally replied and settled back into the tub. Ganondorf massaged my scalp as he worked the soap into lather.

"Are you going to tell me about what is bothering you?" he asked gently while rinsing my tresses.

"I don't like it here," I firmly stated. "The people are ignorant and petty. Illiana is the only one who is nice to me. You heard them earlier. They have this insane idea I don't even speak Hylian!" Ganondorf chuckled sympathetically.

"You have to understand most Hylians only speak Hylian," he explained. "Most of them never set foot out of their villages. To be able to speak multiple languages and to travel is remote for them. It doesn't occur to them that even though Gerudo live outside Hyrule, they all speak Hylian."

"So why are you exempt from assumed ignorance?" I asked bitterly.

"Well," Ganondorf replied carefully. He made some airy gestures as if he was trying to find a way to word his thoughts, "because I am a man. This is a patriarchal society. Women do not hold the same position as men. It isn't as common among the peasants where everyone is needed for survival. The noble women here don't really have any more use than a pretty statue. Most don't think for themselves beyond who the best dance partner is."

"It's disgusting." I spat. "I don't get along with them. This countess kept insinuating I was a tramp."

"They have a strict sense of morals," Ganondorf agreed. "I'm sorry; there is nothing I can do about that. How about tomorrow I show you the grounds and library and places you can be alone so you don't have to spend all your time with the court ladies?"

"Why?" I asked. "How late is the wedding going to be tomorrow?"

"Nabs," Ganondorf stated gently, "the wedding isn't tomorrow."

"What? How long are we going to be here?"

"A fortnight."

"Two weeks!" I screamed. "Why are going to be here for a fortnight? How long do weddings take?"

"Calm down, precious," he muttered, trying to shield himself from the water splashing about. "The wedding lasts only one day, but royal wedding are a big event and is just as much about diplomacy as it is about the union of two people." I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"This is going to be a long two weeks," I complained. "Go away now. I'm getting out and going to bed."

"Do you mind if I stay here with you tonight?" Ganondorf asked with a wolfosish grin.

"Don't you have your own chambers?" I glared at him. He gave me a hopeful smile in return.

"Yes, but you've seen how big they are. There is plenty of room for two."

"Very well."

"Great!" Ganondorf exclaimed and pulled me towel and all from the marble tub. He set me down on floor and started to make an exit, but slipped on the puddle water and slipped with a loud and undignified crash. I started to laugh at him, but quickly lost my footing on the slick floor. Luckily Ganondorf broke my fall. We laughed together as we tried to disentangle ourselves unsuccessfully. We giggled until a banging on the outer door was heard. Before I could make an answer the outer door was slammed open.

"Lady Naboria?" a rough Hylian voice called. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"I'm in the bath," I replied, trying to sound concerned. "Please don't come in."

"We heard a noise," the voice answered. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," I replied, biting my lip between words. "I slipped coming out of the tub is all. I'm afraid I knocked over the table." Ganondorf snickered silently as the footsteps crossed to the bath door.

"Do you require assistance?" the Hylian asked timidly.

"No!" I cried in alarm. "No, I am fine. Do not come in. I, I am immodest." 'And perched unbecomingly atop my Ganny, who shouldn't even be in here,' I though. Ganondorf's face contorted with his suppressed laughter.

"Very well," the guard sounded relieved. "Should we have King Ganondorf check on you? We could escort him to your chambers." Ganondorf suddenly stopped laughing and made wild negating gestures.

"No, please," I struggled to say levelly. "You would not be so ungallant as to speak of my undignified collapse, would you?"

"No, lady, of course not," the guard quickly assured me. "I'll just send someone to straighten the bath." Seriously, would the guard never leave?

"No, please," I begged. "I am fine for this evening. I wish to retire and do not want to be disturbed. Send someone tomorrow. I do not require anything else tonight. Thank you."

"Of course, Lady Naboria," The guard replied and his footsteps finally retreated to the door. As soon as the door closed we both collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"How did I become Lady Naboria?" I asked later when I had managed to get dressed and we lay beside each other on the giant bed.

"It comes with only speaking one language," Ganondorf replied. "Your name is unfamiliar, so they pronounce it in a way that sounds more Hylian."

"Great," I replied sarcastically. "I really wanted for people to mistake me for a Hylian."

"You don't have to worry about that, dearest," Ganondorf whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my neck. "You have far too much personality for that."

Quiet knocking woke me the next morning. Silent feet crept in and headed towards the bath. I guessed it to be maids. I mumbled sleepily and turned towards Ganondorf to warn him, but he was no longer there. I rolled over and tumbled out of bed. I began to slowly dress and fix my hair.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Lady," a timid voice apologized as I entered the sitting room.

"No, its fine," I retorted and pulled the cord above a small table. I wandered around looking at the paintings until a small tray of food was delivered. I thanked the server and quietly ate my bland, grainy breakfast. I waited for Ganondorf to show but he didn't come. Finally a small rasp was on the door. I didn't care who it was at this point I just wanted to do something. Illiana was standing outside the door with a small contingent of young ladies huddled behind her. Immediately they began to whisper.

"Is this the Gerudo?"

"Does she speak Hylian?'

"OF COURSE I SPEAK HYLIAN!" I screamed at the poor cowering girls. I clenched my fists in anger. I swore silently to the Goddess I would deck the next person who assumed I couldn't speak Hylian.

"Please forgive them," Illiana spoke quietly. I unclenched my fists. "They have just been introduced and sometimes forget their manners."

"They don't know each other?" I asked confused. "What has that to do with anything?" Illiana smiled.

"They have just been introduced into society," she attempted to explain. "They haven't had much contact with people outside of their small circle, so they forget their manners around strangers." I stared silently at Illiana as I tried to understand what she meant.

"Oh," I spoke, realization dawning on me. "They recently came of age."

"Yes," Illiana smiled, lighting up her bright eyes. We blinked at each other for a minute. "I hadn't seen you all morning so I came to see if anything was the matter."

"Gan... King Ganondorf was supposed to show me the library and grounds, but he hasn't come yet," I explained, shifting my weight as the girls continued to gawk.

"I believe he has been in audience with King Hyrule all morning," Illiana replied. My countenance fell when I realized I would be stuck alone in my room or with the Hylians. "I could show you the grounds," Illiana offered. "I could also show you the library, that way you could go back by yourself if you have no company."

"By herself?" one of the girls whispered. "Without an escort?"

"Councilwoman Nabooru doesn't need an escort." Illiana informed her and then turned to me. "Would you like for me to show you around?"

"Yes, please," I answered without hesitation desperate to get out of the room. Illiana began to lead the way, her full skirts swishing about her. The three girls formed a tight cluster behind us.

"Am I that scary?" I whispered to Illiana. She looked quickly at the girls before returning her gaze forward.

"You are intimidating to them," she responded kindly. "You are just so exotic. Women of strong character are only read about here."

"Do you read many books then?" I asked suddenly interested.

"I do," she replied sadly. "Not many women do. I enjoy reading of adventures because I lack the courage to have them on my own. It is kind of a cruel conundrum. Most women lack the desire, not the ability. I want to explore, but am too afraid. It is why I begged His Majesty to take me to the King Dragmire's coronation. It was the most exciting thing I have ever been to. It is why I am so fond of you. You are strong and brave where I am weak and timid."

"I think you have more courage than you realize," I told her truthfully. "You asked to come to the treacherous Gerudo coronation after all."

"I was so afraid though," she expounded. "I was afraid of the trip there. I was afraid of being with the Gerudo. I was afraid of the return trip."

"You still did it." I pointed out. We exchanged small smiles. "Are you still afraid of me?"

"No, not you," Illiana smiled. "King Dragmire frightens me, though. Even Hylian nobility makes me nervous. I am uneasy at any state function."

"Why are you marrying the king then?" I asked bluntly. She was taken aback and stopped walking for a moment.

"Why?" she repeated. "Well, because we love each other, of course." She stared at me intently. "Forgive if I am mistaken, but don't you and King Dragmire love each other? I was actually surprised when I found out you weren't truly queen."

"Yes, I love him," I replied defensively. I did, didn't I? Didn't he love me? We slipped out of the castle and Illiana brought me and the giggling girls to a small sheltered courtyard. Water ran in a channel around the courtyard and small flowers grew.

"This is my favorite place," Illiana told me. "It is quiet here, most of the time." She threw a look at the girls, still clustered together whispering.

"Are they going to follow you all day?" I asked. She nodded morosely.

"They are going to be my bridesmaids," she explained. "Until then they are to wait on me."

"Wait for what?" I tried to clarify. "Can't they wait somewhere else?"

"Not wait in the sense of anticipating, more like attending me." She explained. I blinked in confusion. "They are supposed to stay near me in the event I need something."

"And you Hylians think we have an odd culture," I muttered, not unkindly. We strolled slowly through the gardens before reentering the castle for the noon meal. Illiana graciously invited me to dine with her and her ladies in her private chamber. It was bland, but better than breakfast. After we finished she took me to the library while her ladies excused themselves for a nap.

"How can they possibly be tired?" I asked incredulously as we walked down the long hallways.

She shook her head. "I think some of the ladies get so bored they sleep." She pushed the door open to the library. I was amazed by the sheer number of volumes in the room. It was silent and well light. I breathed in the scent of paper and dust.

"This is wonderful," I whispered. Illiana smiled brightly.

"This side of the room holds novels and poetry," she mentioned. "The far side has the nonfiction books. This little shelf here has the books in foreign languages. Mostly it is Sheikan, but I think we have a few Gerudo texts." I knelt down and reviewed the small selection. I couldn't decipher the Sheikan texts, but I recognized the Gerudo volumes as books I had read before. They were all children's stories and poetry. I pulled out another book.

"You have an Acriminite tome?" I asked, surprised. Illiana gazed at the book in my hand.

"No one knew what that was," she informed me. "It wasn't from any of the races around Hyrule, but we didn't want to get rid of it. Can you read Acree…Acruh…?"

"Acriminite," I corrected. "I can read it a little. It is similar to Ancient Gerudo, but the syntax and verb conjugation is different."

"I didn't realize you were such a linguist." Illiana commented, impressed.

"Not so much myself," I admitted. "I pay attention to what I must and can figure things out if needed, but Ganondorf is the real linguist."

"You are on such familiar terms with King Dragmire," she pointed out.

"We're good friends," I replied, flipping through the pages of the book. "It actually feels weird to call him 'Your Majesty' or 'King Ganondorf'."

"That must be nice," Illiana whispered. "I have a habit of calling my fiancé 'Your Majesty' or 'King Hyrule' even in a more private setting."

"I thought you said you loved each other."

"You mustn't mistake formality for antipathy. Our protocol is a sign of respect. For instance, His Majesty would never have left me alone in foreign country after promising to accompany me without first sending me word." My eyes grew dark at her words.

"What are you insinuating?" I demanded. Illiana became apologetic at once.

"Forgive me," she begged. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was simply trying to point out the difference between familiarity and fondness. Oh, dear, that didn't come out good either."

"Don't worry about it," I assured her. "I'm not upset at you. I'm upset at Gan… King Ganondorf for abandoning me in the first place." I stared darkly at the book in my hands as if it were the offender. Illiana smiled softly and excused herself to go to a dress fitting. She offered to let me come too, but I declined and began to try and decipher the Acriminite book. As far as I could tell it was a book on the history of Hyrule. It was strange that an Acriminite would have written such a thing, and that it would actually be in Hyrule. Half an hour later a few guards came into the library, looking for Illiana. She was missing again. They stared at me suspiciously when I told them she had departed earlier. I sat reading and mulling over our conversation until the dinner bell rang. I left the book on the table and walked slowly into the dining hall.

Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen, so I was seated between two people I didn't know. One was a young lord who stared lecherously the entire time , and the other was a deaf old woman who kept nodding off. The meal passed on in silence. I ducked out of the room when the meal was over instead of joining the ladies in the withdrawing room. I snatched the book I was reading from the library and adjourned to my chambers. I passed more quiet lonely hours before I heard a noise rustling through the window of the bedroom.

"Welcome back, Ganny." I called as the window snapped shut.

"Good evening, Nabs." He replied, giving me a little peck on my cheek before sinking down beside me. "They are guarding the hallway more carefully tonight. I had to come through the window."

"So I could tell," I muttered, not looking up from the book, even though I had ceased to translate when Ganondorf entered.

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"Can we skip to the part where you tell me why you are upset?"

"Where were you today?"

"I was with the Hylian king. I had kingly things to do today."

"I thought you said you were going to spend time with me."

"I thought you would be fine by yourself. I'll show you the grounds and library tomorrow."

"Don't bother. Illiana showed them to me today."

"Why are you so upset? You know I have diplomatic duties."

"You could have at least given me the courtesy of letting me know you weren't coming." I spat. Illiana's remarks earlier had burned my conscious all evening.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Ganondorf apologized half-heartedly. "Is it really so bad here?"

"For me, yes!" I cried. "The women are weak, silly, and everyone still acts like I'm an ignoramus. Hyrule may be full of pretty buildings and art but the people are empty!" Ganondorf wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair. "I was hoping you would enjoy yourself more." He began to plant little kisses behind my ear.

"I'll be okay now that I found the library," I replied. "Have you seen how huge the collection is?" Ganondorf pulled back to smile at me and glanced down at the volume I was still clutching.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, pulling the book from my hands.

"The library, like I said," I responded. "As far as I can tell, it is a Hylian history written by the Acriminites." Ganondorf was flipping through the pages.

"Not just history," he expounded. "It is creation myths and old legends. It seems like it holds the stories of how Hyrule came to power." Ganondorf flipped to the beginning and began to read quickly. He was fluent in the Acriminite language already.

"I'm going to bed," I stated, giving him a quick kiss on the head. He merely grunted and returned to his reading. I rolled my eyes and continued to bed. I slept fitfully for a while before returning to the still lit sitting room. "Either go to your own room or come to bed," I snapped at Ganondorf, who was still wearily reading. He looked at me with bleary eyes. I sighed and took the book from his grasp and directed him to the bed where he immediately fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken by a knocking at the outer door. I stumbled out of bed and yanked open the door. There stood Ganondorf with a Hylian guard escort. I blinked at him as he stood grinning.

"I came to ask if you would like to join His Majesty, King Hyrule, and Lady Illiana for a private breakfast in the king's chambers," Ganondorf grinned. I could still see the exhaustion in his eyes.

"I'd be delighted," I muttered and slammed the door in his face.

"I'll wait for you here then, shall I?" his muffled voice fluttered through the door. He made a comment about not being an early riser to the stunned guard as I dressed and fixed my hair. I emerged in a somewhat better mood.

We were escorted through more hallways until we were ushered into another set of larger and more ornate rooms. A guard and an elderly woman sat silently in the corner while King Hyrule and Illiana sat talking quietly in the center. The king stood when we entered.

"It is good to see you again, King Dragmire," King Hyrule said with a little bow, which Ganondorf returned. "Lady Naboria," he directed to me. I gave a small bow to him which caused him to smile mirthfully as he returned it.

"It is Nabooru, You Majesty," Illiana corrected, smiling up at her fiancé.

"Pardon me?" he asked her.

"Her name is pronounced Nabooru, Your Majesty," she repeated with a gentle smile on her face.

"Nah-boo-roo," he tried out. Illiana gave him a little nod. "It is a pleasure to have you here Lady Nahbooru." The Hylian king and Illiana exchanged pleasant smiles. Once again I detected something in their eyes I was unfamiliar with. I shrugged it off and took a seat offered me. I was fed the same bland grainy stuff from the previous morning, but ate it to be polite.

"Lady Illiana has told me you have been feeling lonely," King Hyrule directed at me.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I replied truthfully. "Illiana was so kind as to show me the library, though. The books will help to pass the time."

"King Hyrule," Illiana continued in excitement, "did you know Councilwoman Nabooru can read that old book that no one knew the language?"

"Can you now, Lady Nahbooru?" the king asked in excitement. "That book has been puzzling us for generations. We would be loath to be rid of it, though. You never know when information is useful."

"I can translate bits and pieces," I explained. "It is from Acrimin. We raid them across the desert."

Ganondorf interrupted, trying to avoid the subject of raiding, "it appears to be a history book of sorts, Your Majesty. Nabooru showed it to me last night."

"Quite the literary couple, aren't you?" King Hyrule smiled approvingly. "How are you enjoying Hyrule, Lady Nahbooru?"

"I'll admit I don't understand Hylian customs," I confessed. "The architecture is nice, though." King Hyrule chuckled and gave Illiana another one of those mysterious looks.

"Well then," he said warmly, "how about I give you a proper tour of the castle in repentance for steeling your companion yesterday. You must forgive me for that. I never would have kept him if I had known it left you alone."

"I would like that, Your Majesty," I replied, "and there are no ill feelings from yesterday." We finished up breakfast and began our tour. The castle was immense. There were many rooms and niches that held works of art or had random uses. We made small talk, but I noticed Illiana made a point of not speaking directly to Ganondorf. Ganondorf kept asking questions of the recurring triple triangle symbol. I learned it was called a Triforce. We were up in one of the towers when Ganondorf's eyes glazed over with a look of unabashed lust. There, on the other side of the room lit with many stained glass windows, was a pipe organ.

"Do you play?" King Hyrule asked Ganondorf as he followed his gaze.

"No," Ganondorf replied absentmindedly. "I've read about them, and seen drawings, but I've never seen one in person. It is fascinating." He continued to stare at the large instrument in amazement. King Hyrule whispered to Illiana and she made a quick curtsey before crossing to the organ. She took a seat and caressed the keys with her slender fingers before gracefully coaxing a song from the instrument. Ganondorf watched in absolute amazement as she expertly used both rows of keys and her feet to play the tune. Without thinking he slowly crossed the room and was standing by Illiana. She smiled up at him when she was finished.

"Beautiful," was all he could mutter.

"Sit here, Your Majesty," Illiana invited, "and I will teach you to play." Ganondorf eagerly took a seat beside her on the bench and she began to explain the basic principles of playing. He became engrossed in learning that I was once again forgotten.

"They make an odd pair, don't they Lady Nahbooru?" King Hyrule asked me, nodding towards the two sitting on the bench. It was almost comical to see the petite and frail Illiana guiding the much larger and bulky Ganondorf. Her gentleness moved his strength with ease.

"I'm pleasantly surprised," I replied. "Just yesterday Ill... Lady Illiana was telling me how she was frightened by King Ganondorf." The king nodded his head knowingly.

"She is easily intimidated," he agreed, "but she can influence people without realizing it." I nodded my head and we stood in silence as Ganondorf started to play notes on the organ. He nodded at Illiana and took over the organ and started to play a traditional Gerudo song, adding his own harmony. Illiana was so impressed she was on the verge of tears. Ganondorf turned around and gave me a boyish grin. I smiled and nodded and he returned to the organ and began to play another song. Illiana slipped in beside him once again and added an intricate harmony to the powerful melody played by Ganondorf. The effect was simply stunning. I was stunned into silence. When the song was finished the two stopped and grinned at each other. I had not seen Illiana so enthusiastic about something before.

"It is amazing," King Hyrule whispered. Illiana snapped out of her trance and obtained an almost panicked look on her face. She looked back to the Hylian king and then to Ganondorf. Ganondorf looked down warmly at her and mouthed a simple 'thank you'. Illiana blushed but returned the smile before standing and walking with dignity back towards us. She practically clung to King Hyrule's arm while Ganondorf stared longingly at the organ. He begrudgingly left the seat and rejoined our party. We continued the tour.

* * *

The two weeks slowly went on in the same manner. I spent long hours in the library reading or in the gardens meditating. Illiana sought me out when she didn't have other things to attend to and occasionally the Hylian King would arrange for things for me to do that did not include time with Hylian women. I forced myself to sit with them after dinner and even learned to play some of their games. I mastered them quickly much to the chagrin of the other ladies. The only time I spent with Ganondorf was after he snuck into my room each night.

The morning of the wedding finally dawned. I dressed carefully and put on the new jewels Ganondorf had gifted me. I was escorted through the castle to meet Ganondorf. There were more people in the castle today than I had seen. I would have been crushed in the throng if they weren't predisposed to part whenever I came near. I finally spotted Ganondorf near the entrance to the castle. He wasn't hard to find as he stood a good head taller than any Hylian. He must have looked particularly intimidating to the Hylians because they were giving him as wide a berth as possible given the sheer number. He was wearing new armor that sported spikes. The guard finally bowed and departed when I was standing beside Ganondorf.

"Is there a reason I'm still shadowed by guards all the time? I know my way around." I whispered as he led me to a sheltered niche. Ganondorf smirked and gave me a wink.

"It is for your own protection, my dear," he answered suppressing a giggle, "to protect your virtue."

"Wow, Hylian guards really are useless," I replied ironically. "Are you purposely trying to scare the Hylians?" I reached out and touched one of the new spikes.

"Do you know how trying it is to have people cringe when you haven't done anything?" he replied wearily. "If I'm going to be labeled as formidable I may as well look the part. Besides, I rather like them." We exchanged smiles before the crowd of people milling began to make a procession to temple where the wedding was to take place. The temple was ancient and silent. The crowd hushed as soon as they entered the doors. Ganondorf and I were ushered into pews in the silent sanctuary. The wait was stifling. Ganondorf's sharp eyes absorbed the room. He took in every detail. I could see a puzzle being put together in his mind, but I couldn't tell what the pieces were. I was acutely aware of the unusual number of Sheikah lurking in the shadows of the room.

The wedding finally began. I made a point to remember the details of Illiana's voluminous dress, as my friend was sure to hound me the moment we returned. I didn't understand the need for the long ceremony. Sit, stand, sit, kneel, stand, kneel, sit, stand. The constant change in position confused me. Hylians must have been antsy by nature. The Hylian king and Illiana gazed at each other with that odd look as they were finally united. A polite applause went through the crowd as they departed the temple and led everyone back up to the castle.

We were introduced to the crowd as 'King Ganondorf Dragmire and Lady Naboria' much to my annoyance. I sat through another loud meal I which I barely spoke. After the meal we all adjourned to a large ballroom where I melded into the background and watched as Ganondorf mingled while couples danced practiced steps. The steps were predictable and evenly metered. Ganondorf came to check on me as the party wore on.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked sincerely. He wanted me to enjoy my time. I wasn't having the best time of my life, but at least today was more interesting than the others had been.

"I'm watching the dances," I replied. "They do the same steps over and over, always to the same pattern. There is no variation." Ganondorf followed my gaze. "See? Large step, step step, slight turn and large step step, step." Ganondorf smiled at me.

"It is called a waltz," Ganondorf explained. We sat a moment and watched the figures parading by. The band played a different song, but the dance remained the same. "Dance with me."

"What?"

"I didn't ask you punch Illiana. I want you to dance with me. Do you think you can do it?"

"The moves are simple," I replied. "I can figure it out."

Ganondorf pulled me up from my seat and led me into the throng of dancers. He held me briefly before gently leading me into motion. We swayed together for a few beats before beginning the metered circle. "Just let me lead, there you go," he whispered softly as we twirled around the floor. "Loosen up some, you are too tense." I relaxed a bit and felt my body sway with the rhythm. Once I had the steps engrained in my memory I braved a look around. Couples were staring at us in astonishment. I saw Illiana grinning widely as Ganondorf led me around. He gently pulled my chin to face him again without missing a beat. "Don't worry about anybody else right now. Just dance with me." I kept my gaze on him until the song ended. Ganondorf gave a little bow when we stopped and I made an awkward little bob. Illiana approached us excitedly.

"Councilwoman Nabooru!" she exclaimed. "I had no idea you danced so beautifully."

"I've never waltzed before," I informed her. Illiana gave me a genuine smile and began to withdraw as the band struck up yet another song.

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty?" Ganondorf asked her before she could make her retreat, making a flourishing bow. Illiana turned red and looked like she was about to faint, but she composed herself and allowed Ganondorf to lead her into dancers. More stares were elicited from the observers. They did make an odd scene. Ganondorf practically had to stoop to accommodate Illiana, who was on her toes as it was. I was so absorbed with watching the two I forgot to leave the dance floor.

"Since you are here and my wife is occupied," the kind voice of King Hyrule intoned behind me. "Would you care to dance, Lady Nahbooru?" It was my turn to near panic, but I managed to smile awkwardly as he led me into the dance. I was nervous but managed to remain calm. Ganondorf gave me a grin as he spotted me twirling with the king.

"Have you enjoyed your stay in Hyrule?" King Hyrule asked as we swept along the floor.

"It has been different," I replied, unsure of what to say. "Hyrule is beautiful, it just…"

"It isn't home." He finished for me. I nodded in ascent. "I understand all to well. I am often gone on diplomatic missions, but no matter how splendid, nothing compares to home." I smiled; glad he understood what Ganondorf had failed to. The dance ended and I bowed out to make a hasty retreat to my corner. I watched in amusement as Ganondorf now had no lack of dance partners. I nearly laughed when I heard a passing group of young ladies whisper 'Gerudo king' and 'unmarried' in the same sentence. I wasn't sure I would understand these silly games the Hylians played. After enough time had passed I bid Illiana and the Hylian king farewell and had a guard escort me back to my room. I enjoyed a long soak in the tub, the one thing I would miss when I returned home the next day.

The next morning I decided to forgo the skirt, deeming it too awkward given that I would be on horseback most of the day. I was leaving that day so I didn't really mind what the Hylians would say. I was about to call for a breakfast to be delivered when a message was sent that Illiana requested my presence in the main dining hall. I couldn't deny her request after all her kindness so I followed the messenger to the dining hall. I was seated a table composed entirely of younger ladies and Illiana herself.

"Good morning, Councilwoman Nabooru," she said brightly as I took a seat. She rattled off the names of the ladies present and we exchanged slight nods. The girl next to me leaned over to me.

"Forgive me, Lady Naboria," she whispered, "but you forgot to wear a skirt." The conversation at the table stopped immediately. I smiled at her blush,

"No, I am not wearing one today," I replied casually. "I will be on horseback and the skirt is too cumbersome. Gerudo do not typically wear skirts, it was a formality for while I was guest of the palace." The girls blushed.

"No skirt on horseback?" the girl replied, shocked.

"How clever," Another declared. "I would be very glad to not have to wear a skirt while riding. That way I wouldn't require help to get on the horse." She nodded in approval. The conversation turned pleasant and the girls were interested in asking about Gerudo life. I was happy to share bits of our culture, glad that I wasn't being judged for being different. I wished briefly I could have met these girls earlier. The meal was finally finished and Ganondorf appeared to collect me.

"You must excuse me, Your Majesty," Ganondorf graciously bowed to Illiana amid giggles from the younger girls. "We have a long journey ahead of us and I must steal my Nabooru away from you. Congratulations on your nuptials and thank you for your hospitality." Illiana returned a generous smile and bid us farewell. She gave me a brief hug before I departed.

We were finally on the road home, riding at a leisurely pace. Ganondorf was lost in thought as we rode along. He finally turned to me and asked sincerely, "would you marry me?"

"What?" I gasped, whipping around to face him.

"I asked if you would marry me," he repeated with a piercing gaze.

"Gerudo don't marry," I reminded him, completely befuddled.

"I know," he said so softly it was almost a whisper. "I know we could never actually marry. I just wanted to know that, if our traditions allowed it, you would marry me." I gazed at him, searching his hungry eyes with my own. The lure of the comfort Illiana and King Hyrule found in each other was strong. I wished Ganondorf would hold the same look in his eyes that I had seen in the Hylian king's. The tenderness, I decided, it was tenderness that was reflected when he looked upon Illiana.

"Yes, Ganondorf," I replied carefully at last. "If our laws allowed it, I would marry you." Ganondorf's face erupted into the largest grin I had ever seen to that day. He leaned over from his saddle to plant a sloppy kiss on my lips.

"I think," he continued, "that it is customary to give a ring on such an occasion." Ganondorf pulled out a large ostentatious ring and handed it to me. I slipped in on a finger and admired the shine.

"Where did you get this?" I asked gazing at the light reflected off the jewels encrusted in the polished gold. Ganondorf gave me one of his sly grins.

"There was a certain countess with too much conceit for her own good. I simply relieved her of some." We both laughed at the implication. Some habits were hard to break.


	12. Chapter 12 Tragedies

**Don't Panic!** If you have been following my story and notice the changes, take a breath and remain calm. I have done a major reworking of the story to try and improve the continuity. I moved some paragraphs to different chapters as I had a tendency to begin chapters with the true ending of the previous one. I also combined chapters in several places to hopefully improve the flow. I did alter some content, but if you don't want to reread the whole thing I'll give you the basic rundown.

The beginning of chapter 7 was rewritten just because I wasn't happy with it. It didn't really change the story at all.

In the scene where Ganny finds Nabs in the spirit temple in the middle of chapter 7, they have a little chat where Gan tells about his past relationships.

Nabs and Ganny begin their romantic relationship on the night of the coronation, which is now at the end of chapter 9

The formation of the council has been altered, which is the beginning of chapter 10.

Nabooru and her mother have the same unusually pale eyes

It was Taboor, not Reeni who has a significant even in this chapter

Content was added to the beginning of this chapter. I was going to add a few sentences to help fill the two year time gap and it became several paragraphs. It really adds to the central relationship, which I had been neglecting.

I'm sorry if this creates confusion. I'm trying to improve my story. It may take me longer to get chapters out now, because I'm going to let them set for a few days to make sure they are complete before publishing them. A big, big thank you to The Lovely Maiden for all your help. Thank you to my readers for encouraging me. So long, and thanks for all the fish.

Disclaimer: Most characters and settings belong to Nintendo, except a few original characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12 Tragedies**

Bonshie, My best friend and I were sitting on the highest level of the fortress, preparing apples we had received from the Kokiri in trade of more pottery. The rate at which the other tribes went through containers was obscene. Normally the kitchen staff would take on this task, but Bonshie found it somehow calming and volunteered us for the work. Bonshie cored the apples while my friend sliced them. I was regulated to laying the slices on the drying racks as I seemed to decimate any apple I had touched. The three of us could often be seen together when Yeresft and Ganondorf were otherwise occupied.

We were chatting conspiratorially about the slow decline of our previously more militant lifestyle. The pace of life had slowed down considerably, and the once rigid social structure was lax. Now that we had a king and a council, the senior officers were without as much responsibility.

"You would think everybody would be getting along better now that things aren't as dire as they once were," my friend observed. I nodded in agreement.

"There seems to be a lot more petty arguments though," I added popping an apple slice in my mouth. Fresh fruit was a perk of preparing apples for drying.

"The structure is failing," Bonshie commented, not looking up from her work. "We used to have a social hierarchy where everyone knew their place. We knew we are respected in our capabilities. Now what do we have? A lot of fighters who have been regulated to being couriers, that's what. Our positions are changing and that is leaving many Gerudo who don't know what their use is anymore. Things are unsettled. We may be gaining a more relaxed life but we are losing focus of long term survival. King Ganondorf once knew that the political climate was shaky. He once knew that we had to maintain our discipline to survive. A few days of rain doesn't change the desert into a forest." I sat contemplating her comments. My friends and I exchanged glances which signified we both agreed with her. Bonshie went back to her work in silence. We had gotten used to her method of communicating. She didn't speak unless she had something to say. Her periods of silence did not mean she didn't enjoy company, however. We would have done anything she ever asked us, but we found we didn't mind when she appointed us small tasks. We got to talk and she got companionship.

"How are things with King Ganondorf?" my friend asked with a strange choke in her voice. I looked at her cautiously.

"Great," I replied. "I still enjoy his company. I can't believe we've been together for a year now." Bonshie snorted. My friend got a faraway look in her eyes. "What is going on? Is there something going on with your soldier?"

She slowly put her knife down and began to tremble slightly. She was usually so chipper so something must have been upsetting her. "Last time I went he said we couldn't see each other again," she sniffed, tears beginning to make an appearance at the corners of her eyes. "He's getting married and he won't have a girlfriend on the side. I didn't even get to tell him about the baby." She let out a small, pitiful cry and I wrapped her in a hug. I hadn't known she was pregnant.

"Get back to your work," Bonshie ordered. My mouth dropped at her callousness. I was about to protest but my friend waved me off and went back to slicing the apples, albeit her slices were more uneven. We sat in silence as she continued to sniffle. She calmed down and her hand became even.

"Life doesn't stop for tragedy," Bonshie spoke once the sniffles had stopped and the tears had dried. "This is what it is to be Gerudo, especially a Gerudo who loves. Enjoy it while it lasts but don't get attached. It is easier said than done, but it is the way it must be. It is the one luxury the Gerudo will never have." The large ring I wore suddenly felt heavier than the others that adorned my fingers. I felt a sense of guilt that I had accepted something my sisters could never have. I wished it didn't have to be this way.

"What is the Trinity of Terror up to now?" Ganondorf called as he found us. He had taken to calling us this because when the three of us set our minds to something it was accomplished whether he agreed to it or not.

"We're planning a raid," Bonshie replied, still not looking up from her work. Ganondorf's attention was immediately drawn to her, and not to my friend who was still trying to wipe away evidence of her recent emotions. It was little things such as this that proved that Bonshie cared in her own way.

"What for?" Ganondorf asked gruffly, assuming a defensive stance.

"To remember we are Gerudo," she answered. Ganondorf was about to argue but I jumped in the exchange.

"The fighters have been without anything useful to do," I pointed out. "We need some way to keep them occupied and to utilize their training."

"You yourself said the tension in Hyrule continues to build," my friend added with her usual smile. If I had not been here to witness it, I never would have known she was upset. "We need to keep a minimal amount of combat readiness, just in case." Ganondorf threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine, have a raid," he barked, but still sat down and stole a piece of apple from my tray. "Just keep the Acriminites and Balkites. Things are going to well with the tribes around Hyrule to go there.

The conversation turned lighter and we all chatted until we finished preparing the apples near sunset.

* * *

"I'm not doing it," I said stubbornly as I stared Ganondorf down.

"I've done it countless times, Nabs," he stared back at me. "Just go for it."

"No," I remained firm in my refusal. I didn't care what he said; I was not jumping through the waterfall. He may have been to Zora's domain before, but I most certainly had not.

"If you jump quickly you won't even get wet," he promised. I shook my head. "We have to go in really quick, see the princess, leave a gift and get out. Are you really that afraid of the water?"

"Water doesn't bother me," I replied staring now at the torrent falling from the overhead cliff. "It is the falling because of the massive amount and drowning that worries me." Ganondorf sighed heavily and jumped through the waterfall. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I waited were I was staring disbelievingly where Ganondorf had disappeared. A few minutes later he came back through.

"Come on," he commanded. I shook my head again. "You are the one carrying the gift." I immediately fished it out of my pocket and shoved it at him. He grunted his frustration, "I thought you wanted to come with me."

"I came because Queen Illiana sent a message to my friend when she found out she was having the baby soon," I replied. "She can't go to court to get the gift herself so she sent me. I didn't realize we were stopping by the Zoras. I'll wait here for you." Ganondorf saw that there was no use arguing with me, so gave up trying to reason. He did, however, bodily pick me up and throw me through the cascade. I was too shocked to cry out as I gracelessly hit the floor and rolled on the other side. A guard looked down and repressed a smirk as I stared stunned as Ganondorf emerged a few seconds later. He hauled me to my feet and helped me brush the dirt off my clothes. He nodded to the guard and proceeded to the throne room. I scurried close behind him.

The air was thick and heavy in the muggy caverns. The tall, graceful fish people were pretty lax in their security. Ganondorf spoke briefly with the gargantuan king while I remained silent, still awed by the amount of water in this place. A guard showed us the little princess. She was barely a week old, but I hardly had a chance to look at her. I was to distracted by the sight of a huge pool of water visible beyond the calf deep stream I was standing in. It was a long way down. Ganondorf had to finally pull me away and we quickly left. I had no trouble jumping out of the domain.

"How can you enjoy visiting there?" I asked incredulously as I sloshed my way back down the river side path. I was still soaked from the short time we had spent in there.

"It is actually pretty tranquil," Ganondorf replied. "I wouldn't want to live their but it is nice to visit. What did you think of the princess?"

I gave him a sheepish look, "I actually didn't pay attention. I was too distracted by the waterfall of death." Ganondorf laughed.

"Do you know that they jump from there for fun?" he informed me, amused by my look of horror. "The princess is quite precious."

"I didn't know you saw fish as cute," I quipped.

"She is a baby," he replied. "I though all babies were supposed to be cute."

"I wouldn't know." I muttered.

"Do you want to have a baby?" Ganondorf asked with genuine interest. I sighed. I had been dreading this conversation but knew it was bound to come up with all the babies coming lately.

"No," I stated, unable to look him in the eyes. "I don't want a baby."

"Why not?" he asked, the disappointment evident in his voice. "I thought it might be nice."

"I have too much work to do," I replied. "I don't want to take three years out of helping take care of the entire Gerudo just to tend to one." Ganondorf gave me a dejected look. "Really, Ganondorf, when are you even going to have time to take care of a child? You are always running from one corner of Hyrule to the other or plane jumping with your mothers. You don't even have enough time for me let alone a baby."

"I get your point, Nabooru," he sulked. He kept an emotionless face but I could tell I struck a chord by the use of my proper name. We rode silently towards the castle.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Councilwoman Nabooru," Illiana greeted me after the kings had run off to do kingly things. I returned the sentiment. "I'm sorry your dear friend couldn't come. I wanted to wish her well."

"It was actually her idea not to come," I told her. "She said that your culture wouldn't look too kindly on a pregnant woman in public, especially an unmarried one."

"Unfortunately she is right," Illiana replied sadly. "You can't convince them not to project their own moral principles onto other societies. It is one thing to expect court ladies to remain pure until they are wed, but the Gerudo really have no choice." Illiana blushed slightly at the direction the conversation was turning. She changed the subject by showing me the frothy and frilly baby dress she had made for the baby.

"It looks like a cake," I commented. Illiana smiled but didn't know what to make of my comment. "She will love it. Thank you," I added. We chatted late into the night. I wryly noticed they didn't even bother giving Ganondorf and I separate chambers.

"You are looking very pleased with yourself," I commented to Ganondorf. He directed his silly smile towards me.

"Do you remember that Acriminite book you found when you were here for the wedding?"

"Yes."

Ganondorf smiled again and pulled it out of his saddle bag. I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you steal that?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about it lately," he replied. "I am starting to think that it doesn't contain just myths. It could actually be real. It would explain so much and it could contain the key to being able to move into Hyrule ourselves."

"Please don't start that subject again," I snapped.

"Is there nothing we can talk about anymore?' Ganondorf snapped back. I reigned in my horse to look at him.

"It depends upon the subject." I sneered. "If you want to talk about how you think Gerudo isn't good enough for you, you can turn around and go back to Hyrule."

"I want Hyrule _for _Gerudo."

"You want to turn us into Hylians."

"I am trying to do what is best for Gerudo."

"Then focus on Gerudo and not Hyrule."

Ganondorf set his jaw. "When I took the throne I swore to do everything in my power to aide Gerudo. I intend to keep my word." We rode in fuming silence the rest of the way back to the fortress. We didn't speak to each other all that evening. I sought Ganondorf out in his chambers after he neglected to appear at dinner.

I knocked on his closed door and let myself in when he failed to answer. His room was in its usual disarray with books, papers and clothing scattered over the floor. Ganondorf was seated by the window scowling while flipping through the Acriminite tome. He glanced up at me and closed the book with a heavy sigh, "Is there something you need?"

"I came to see how you were doing," I stated plainly, maintaining my pose by the door. We stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Come have a seat," he offered, vacating the room's only chair. I gingerly picked my way across the room while Ganondorf shoved a pile of books on his bed to one side to claim his perch. There was another moment of silence which he finally broke, "are you still mad at me?"

"I just don't understand you is all," I replied. "You command an entire nation yet you never seem satisfied. Why isn't Gerudo good enough for you?"

"Goddess, Nabs, I love Gerudo," he began. "I love my sisters, and the fortress, culture, history and… clothing. I am proud of what we have done and how we have survived. I just want to do more than survive. I want us to prosper. I don't want to have to ration food even when the larder is full. I don't want to have to constantly fight the heat or the sun or the cold. I'm supposed to be king and I'm living on the same level as the Hylian peasants."

"You know," I observed wryly. "You would be a whole lot happier if you would stop comparing us to the Hylians. We are not Hylians and we will never be Hylians."

"Why are you so against Hyrule?" He asked, laying his head wearily in his hands.

"It isn't Hyrule itself," I explained. "The land is beautiful, the architecture is amazing. It is the culture I don't like. You've seen the women there. They can hardly think on their own. When you keep talking about how much better Hyrule is, it is like saying Gerudo isn't good enough for you. That I'm not good enough for you."

"No," Ganondorf countered. "It isn't that. I am trying to find a way to ensure the future prosperity for Gerudo, so that we aren't always dependant on the wealth of the surrounding nations. I'd like to see a self sufficient Gerudo. We can't do that in the desert."

"The desert is a part of Gerudo," I reminded him. "It is a part of me. Without the desert we aren't truly Gerudo. It is a testament of our strength, determination and will. It defines us as a people. I don't want us to be assimilated into a culture where we forget who we are. If we go into Hyrule, our daughters will learn their traditions and customs and their way of life. Without the desert you negate everything we are."

"I don't want to be one disaster away from annihilation all the time," he mumbled. "Everything I do is for Gerudo." He looked up from his hands and stared at me with the lost look that melted my heart. I crossed to him and cradled his head against my chest. He gladly accepted my gesture and wrapped his massive arms around me. "Everything I do is for you. I love you, Nabooru," he whispered into my skin. I stroked his fiery hair comfortingly and placed a light kiss on his brow. He looked up at me when I found myself unable to reply. "Do you still love me despite the fact you disagree with my decisions as king?" I took another breath and struggled to put my thoughts to words.

"I still love you, Gan," I replied at last. "I'm just not sure there is a difference between Ganondorf, the man and Ganondorf, the king anymore. Nothing is as simple as I once thought." Ganondorf grunted his agreement and pulled me down to cradle me in his lap.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. We'll just keep going and see where we end up."

* * *

I was standing watch atop the fortress in the chilly morning darkness. I missed my friend terribly since she had her baby several months back. It had been over two year since Ganondorf had assumed the throne. Things were pleasant, or so they seemed. We were well off in terms of food and provisions and we all more or less got along. Our main source of income was now the horses we trained and the pottery we made. We might have stopped all raids if it wasn't Bonshie's insistence we continue them. Ganondorf was often gone visiting one ruler or another. Every time he went somewhere he snooped around about the Triforce. There was surprisingly a lot of information in the Acriminite book he had smuggled back from our stay at the castle. He read it countless times, often shutting himself away for days to pour over it again.

"What is so interesting in that volume that you read it constantly?" I finally asked him after he appeared in the growing light after another bout of seclusion.

"This," he mumbled as he sank down beside me, pulling out the aforementioned book, "hold the keys to the Hylian power. It mentions the Triforce frequently. If I could get the Triforce I could rule Hyrule."

"You already have Gerudo," I replied bitterly. "Why isn't that good enough for you?" I glared at him as he stared blankly at me.

"I want Hyrule for Gerudo," he replied. It was the same argument we had been having for nearly a year. "If I take Hyrule we can move beyond the valley and into more fertile land where life isn't as harsh."

"How is life going to be any better down there?" I spat. "Here all we fight is the desert. There we would be fighting their society. Do you really think they would give up their culture just because they have a new king? I've been to Hyrule, Gan, I know how they think. They aren't going to accept a bunch of red-headed women as their own just because a usurper tells them to. The social stigmas will always be there. You can dethrone their king but you can't overturn their mores."

"Fine, then we can build a new town for them," he flippantly remarked. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"What really make you think it is even feasible?" I asked. "We may be better trained but they outnumber us. We couldn't weaken them enough to take over."

"I'm trying to explain that to you," he added dryly. "It you can get the Triforce, you have the power to concur Hyrule. See," he pulled out the book and flipped to a well worn page, "it says here that the Triforce is most easily obtained when there are three reoccurring factors." I tried to translate the bits I could as he pointed out the passage. "There are the Princess of Destiny, the Hero of Time, and the Dark King. You can't tell me I don't qualify for a dark king."

"It isn't dark," I replied finding the phrase he was referring to.

"Yes it is, see _koteiv, _it means dark."

I reread the passage, "In a literal sense, yes, but they aren't meaning it as a physical sense. See the others, Princess of Destiny, Hero of Time. They are referring to attributes. A closer translation would be…" I shuttered as I realized the implication of the phrase. "King of Evil," I finished. I looked up with concern as he stood staring at the page, pondering our discussion.

"If I could find out where the Triforce is I could take Hyrule for my own," he muttered, not even paying attention to what I was saying. "I just need to find it. You do have a point, though. We don't have enough members in the army. I need to go." He got up suddenly and headed for the doorway.

"Wait!" I called catching up to him. "Where are you going? We really need to have a council meeting. There are things that need to be discussed since you went into hiding."

"It can wait," he dismissed. "What could be so important?"

"Well for one thing," I replied still jogging to keep up with his long strides. "There are rumors of unrest in some of the races, particularly the Gorons and Zoras. Taboor approached me earlier and said there is something she wants to bring before the council. We really need our king right now." This stopped Ganondorf in his tracks. He twirled around to look at me.

"There is always unrest in the other tribes anymore, it isn't anything new. I need to go to the temple. I really think it can wait."

"No, it cannot. Gerudo does not need to be swept aside to your personal desires."

"Fine, I'll take care of things," Ganondorf muttered impatiently. I breathed a sigh of relief. Ganondorf turned to the nearest Gerudo, who just happened to be Taboor. "Taboor," he called. "Whatever you want the answer is 'yes'." Taboor erupted in a huge grin and she ran off to her dorm room. "Yeresft!" She appeared at the top of the fortress momentarily. "I'm going to be gone for a few days." She simply nodded her head. "I'll be back soon and I'll get everything else sorted out." He planted a hasty kiss on my forehead before trotting off to the wastelands.

"This is not good," I muttered to myself. Just then I saw Taboor make a mad dash out of the stables on a little mare she favored. I ran to stop her quickly.

"What are you doing?" I shouted over the horse's whinny as I grabbed the reins.

'King Ganondorf said I could do what I wanted," she informed me. "You were there, you heard him." She tried to side step her horse out of my clutches but I out maneuvered her.

"I heard him," I confirmed. "I'm not going to go against the king's orders. I just want to know where you are going." Taboor looked around desperately.

"My boyfriend wants to marry me," she whispered. I stared at her in horror.

"No, Taboor," I managed to choke out. "Gerudo don't marry."

"I don't care," she whispered back, not looking me in the eye. "He says he loves me and wants to marry me. I love him. Wouldn't you marry Ganondorf if you could?" I immediately dropped the reins. The weight of the ring on my finger burned into my skin.

"Will you at least tell me where you are going?" I asked sincerely.

"To Centerfield," she replied softly. Her eyes lit up as she finally looked me in the eyes. "Talon has a little house and a few cows. He says he will provide everything we need. He thinks he can run a proper ranch someday. I want to help him." I stepped aside and Taboor took off at a breakneck speed out of the valley. She was running off to start a ranch, and taking all our secrets with her.

I walked wearily back to the fortress. "This is not good," I repeated for the second time in five minutes. I ran into the fortress and found Yeresft. She was moping in the little office she and Bonshie used to occupy when they lead the Gerudo. She barely looked at me when I entered.

"What is wrong?" I asked immediately, temporarily forgetting my mission.

"Things are just going wrong," she whispered. "Ganondorf has been sulking and closing himself off. He overlooks little things that used to make us run smoothly. This isn't the Gerudo I knew." I knew too well what she meant.

"Things are going just fine," I tried to consol her. "We have more than enough."

"It isn't the physical things I am worried about," she interrupted. "It is the emotional and spiritual neglects that I am afraid are starting take hold of Gerudo. He doesn't love Gerudo the way I did. He can't, he's a man." I wanted to give her a comforting hug, but my own worries over took my concern.

"I have to go after him," I told her plainly. She looked up at me forcefully.

"You can't save him," she shot with more malice than I had ever heard out of her. "I've seen people try it before. If someone is bent on destroying themselves you can't stop them. I've seen it destroy those who try to help them. Stay here. Take care of your self and those who need your help."

"I don't understand," I replied. "What happened to you?" She gave a wry smile.

"It wasn't me," Yeresft replied.

"It was me," Bonshie said darkly, entering the room and sitting beside Yeresft and cradling her anxious friend. "I had a sister once, an older sister. She and Yeresft were casual friends. They came of age together. I was the pesky younger sister. She always accused me of stealing things from her; first our mother, who went to the grotto when I was born, then Yeresft. Yeresft and I were good friends even though she is much older. We would play silly games by ourselves. Yeresft liked to pretend she was my mother. I was happy. Then my sister became obsessed with having something I couldn't. She tried to have a baby. She became convinced she would have the next male. She was absolutely crushed when Ganondorf was born. She instead helped Zanati take care of Ganondorf. She spoiled him. It was my sister who taught him to play music. I was nineteen when I befriended Ganondorf. My sister was livid. She accused me of trying to steal him away from her too. I tried to calm her and reassure her. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to love me. Eventually she left and went into the desert.

"I was afraid for her, so I went in after her. I couldn't find her. I never found her. I became lost in the desert. I was out there, alone, for a month. I brought no water and no weapons with me. I had already gone through the training I put you through so at least I had stamina. I found out what it really is to be Gerudo out there. I coaxed water from the desert. I became a part of the desert. My sister was never found. It was Yeresft who found me. We've been closer than sisters since. She is the one who helped me find a place without my sister. I couldn't let her go. Even though she was determined to run off and forsake Gerudo, I could not let her go, and it was my downfall. I know what has been going on with Ganondorf. You may love him, but do not let him drag you down." She glared at me meaningfully. I shook my head.

"I have to go," I whispered, trying to convince myself if not the others. Bonshie continued to glare at me.

"You have to choose your own fate," Yeresft spoke softly. "You can't let anyone make it for you." I fled the room.

I didn't stop running until I was in the wastelands. I quickly made my way to the rest house, wrapping a veil around my mouth as sand whirled around me. Ganondorf was still in the rest house, reading the sign. He turned when I came in.

"Really," I panted, dropping in beside him. "What are you doing? Can we just go home?"

"I am going to the temple," Ganondorf stated firmly. "Will you help me get there?" I began to shake me head. "Please? I just want to ask my mothers a few questions and then we can leave." I gave an exasperated sigh and nodded my head.

"Fine, but when we get home you need to stop worrying about the Triforce and think about Gerudo a little more." I led him out of the house and began to make my way towards the temple.

It was well after dark when we got there. We stopped briefly at the oasis before entering the temple. It was late and we were both exhausted. Ganondorf suggested we sleep and take care of business in the morning. I was too tired to fight him.

I struggled to wake up. I felt like I was caught in a dream. I desperately wanted to awaken. I could hear Ganondorf and the witches flitting on the boundaries of my consciousness.

"It is actually a good plan, dear," Koume simpered after they had discussed several ideas.

"A very good plan," Kotake agreed, "You will need an army."

"A large army, we can help you create one."

"An army powerful enough to obtain the Triforce, though you won't rule Hyrule just by getting it."

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf demanded. "That was the point of getting the Triforce."

"Calm, Ganondorf," Kotake cackled, "You will get something much better. The one who obtains the Triforce will control the sacred realm, and from there you will have enough power to concur not only Hyrule, but the entire world."

"You would like that much power," Koume chimed in, "and we would like you to have it."

"Do you know where it is?" Ganondorf asked.

"In all my 560 years I have never seen it," Koume cried.

"In my 520 years I have never known where it is," Kotake wailed.

"We are twins, if I am 560, you are 560."

"You must be mad, I am only 520. You can be an old hag if you will, but not me."

"Enough," Ganondorf barked. "Tell me about the army."

"It is a dark army to be sure… Koume, the girl."

I lost all grip on what wakefulness I held.

* * *

I finally woke fully when the sun was already high. "You're up," Ganondorf marked offhandedly, helping me to my feet.

"Did you find out what you needed to know already?" I asked, a bit thrown off by the lateness of the day.

"More or less," Ganondorf confirmed, heading out of the temple at a quick pace. "Come on, there are things you wanted me to take care of when we get back."

"About that," I began tentatively, "there is a slight problem with your 'taking care of things' before you left." Ganondorf got a look on his face like he knew something bad was about to come up. "Remember when you told Taboor she could do whatever she wanted?"

"Yeah…"

"Well she wanted to run away and marry her boyfriend."

"What?" Ganondorf stopped suddenly. "Gerudo don't marry. Why didn't you stop her?"

"Don't throw this back on me!" I shot at him. "You are the one who gave her permission. I stopped her to see what she was doing and she threw our relationship in my face. What was I supposed to do, tell her it is okay for me to live in the same fortress as my boyfriend but she can only see hers with permission? You know I have issues with the way relationships are carried out." I jumped out of the way of an errant leever.

"What would you have me do about it?" Ganondorf asked me darkly. "I can't let every Gerudo run off with their boyfriends. I can't exactly make more Gerudo men."

"That's it!" I cried, a sudden idea dawned on me.

"What is?" Ganondorf asked as he kicked at a leever.

"Make more Gerudo men," I replied almost giddy with the idea. "We could have a trial or something that they have to go through to be proved worthy of being a Gerudo. That way we could have more men who could move freely in and out of Gerudo."

"No, Nabs," Ganondorf countered. "We would have every pervert clamoring to get in. I'm not going to subject the Gerudo to that."

"Well they wouldn't pass the test and we throw them out."

"There would still be too much harassment."

"Then we pick out the men to test."

"No, Nabs."

I pouted the rest of the way back. We arrived shortly before sunset and were greeted by the council the moment we passed under the gate.

"We are having a meeting whether you will or no," Yeresft said firmly. Ganondorf nodded his head and we made a strange procession to the council room. The frightened looks from the Gerudo we passed hinted that something terrible had happened in the short time we were gone. Bonshie closed the door, which rarely happened, and immediately began to demean Ganondorf.

"What were you thinking when you ran off?" she spat, her face contorted with rage. "You have a people to run and you can't do it when you lock yourself in your room and then run off at a moments notice. Things are happening all around you and you are ignoring them."

"Okay," Ganondorf stated calmly, but I could see a dark storm brewing inside him. "What has happened that I need to know about?"

"Taboor is missing," Yeresft informed him. "She never reported to her vocation, and her things are missing."

"I gave her permission to leave," Ganondorf stated flatly. All eyes were fixed on him in disbelief. "She wanted to talk to me, and I gave her permission without really understanding what she wanted."

"Where could she possibly have gone?" Frewoo asked uncomprehendingly.

"She went to Centerfield," I answered, not letting Ganondorf skirt around what happened. "She had a boyfriend there. They are going to marry." Ganondorf glared before return the gazes of the others. They sat waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't understand the full implications of what she wanted to do," he explained weakly. "Had I known I wouldn't have let her go, it will not happen again."

"The next item to discuss is the last raiding party sent out," Bonshie began. "Only one has made it back. The color drained from my face. To lose one or two Gerudo in a raid was not unheard of, but the last raiding party was a dozen strong, and mostly seasoned fighters at that.

"What happened?" Ganondorf asked quietly.

"From what we have gathered from the one who is back," Bonshie replied, "the Acriminites set a trap for them. I guess they are finally putting an end to our raids. Only one was able to make it out and come back. She says that the others were not killed, but taken to the city."

"Is she okay?" Ganondorf asked with concern.

"She is healing with Zanati," Yeresft reported. "She will make a quick recovery, but she is not feeling well at the moment."

"How many are still being held?" Ganondorf asked wearily.

"Eleven, Your Majesty," Henna reported. "They were strong fighters as well."

"Well, let's go get them."

* * *

It took us two days to prepare to launch an attack on the city across the desert. We were all on edge as the fighters mounted horses. The entire council was there. In a rare move Ganondorf had appointed Zanati in charge of the fortress. I remarked how desolate and empty the fortress looked as we filed into the desert. We rode hard. Even at our quick pace it took us almost three days to reach the Acriminite city. Yeresft scouted the city walls ascertained the city's layout. She spent long hours developing a plan of attack. It was risky, but Ganondorf was determined to rescue the Gerudo inside. At dawn we launched our attack.

The city was caught unaware. It was actually poorly guarded, relying heavily on the walls to protect it. We quickly overcame the obstacles thanks to Yeresft's strategy. Inside the real battle began. There were no experienced soldiers, but these people we protecting their home. Our carelessness in training was apparent. The occasional raid was not enough to keep us fit for battle. Our main advantage was the intimidating and powerful form of Ganondorf leading the way. There was much noise and confusion, but eventually we slashed our way to our goal. We entered the central courthouse to be greeted by a ruler of some sort. Ganondorf spoke with him in his native tongue. We were unsure of what was said, but it ended with Ganondorf's sword ramming through the other man before he relieved him of a set of keys. He led us through the building, slashing our way when necessary. We finally found the missing Gerudo in a cramped cell. They all sat expressionless even as Ganondorf released them. They simply filed out, taking up weapons as they left. There was little resistance as we made our way back through the decimated city. I surveyed the destruction we had caused. It didn't appear we had left a single man alive. Women were starting to appear in doorways and windows, cowering at the sights and smells of battle. They shot hateful looks towards Ganondorf and his contingent of warrior women.

"Your Majesty," I barely managed to whisper after we had exited the gates without resistance. I was unable to finish my thought. Ganondorf seemed to instinctively know what I was trying to ask.

"All the men are dead," He stated bluntly.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked quietly.

"They didn't deserve to live," one of the freed Gerudo spat hatefully. "They sink lower than any would imagine. They deserve their fate." I shook my head in disagreement.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"We don't need to kill them," Ganondorf replied simply.

"That isn't what I meant," I elaborated. "Are we just going to leave them here like this?" Ganondorf nodded. "They don't know how to take care of themselves. They are too much like Hylian women, and there are children here. They will die from starvation or disease."

"If they won't stand up and persevere they deserve what is awaiting them. I will not have my decisions questioned. "

"You are sentencing them to death," I shouted. Ganondorf slowly turned and faced me.

"They sentenced themselves to death when they let themselves be subjugated by their men," Ganondorf growled menacingly. "It is not a quality I tolerate in women. I will not use it as an excuse to aid them if they will not aid themselves. I would not suffer the Gerudo to be suppressed by men."

"Does that include you?" I challenged. Ganondorf and I glared at each other while the Gerudo watched nervously.

"We can finish this conversation later," he growled. "Report!" he called.

"Sire," Henna piped in timidly. "Exalted Yeresft has not made it back." Ganondorf quickly climbed the empty wall and looked out over the ravaged city. He let out a heart rending sigh and his countenance fell. I sprang into action and dashed in the direction he was looking. I burst through the gates as Ganondorf leapt to the street. We raced along the corridor until we came to the tragic scene.

Bonshie sat quietly under a tree, cradling Yeresft's head in her lap. A wound was visible on Yeresft's side, but the wound has ceased to bleed. There was no heartbeat to propel the precious liquid. Bonshie displayed no emotion as she held her friend. She silently stood and picked up Yeresft, denying Ganondorf's offer of help. Two more Gerudo had perished in the battle. We began the long funeral precession home shortly after filling our water reserves and looting, despite my protestations. The return trip was slower. The silence was not led by determination, but by grief.

The fortress seemed to sense our morose mood before we stepped into the gates. We were greeted with silence. Those who had accompanied us dismounted silently and allowed their horses to be led away. "We need three funeral pyres," Ganondorf stated quietly. Silently and immediately Gerudo went to work setting up coal pyres. The three were laid out and the pyres lit to reunite them with the desert sands. Not a tear was shed, not a word was spoken, but the flames of grief held us all.

"My sisters," Ganondorf spoke to us all. "Today I have failed you. Today, by my inattentiveness, we have had to send three of our sisters back to the sands. Today we lose the spirit of the Exalted Yeresft, who was sister and mother to us all. Today I vow to each and every one of you that I will not let my carelessness cost us any more lives. We will train harder; we will increase our power until none shall be able to defeat us. Together, we shall make Gerudo the greatest nation. I humbly apologize for the losses I have caused you." Ganondorf immediately retreated after his short yet poignant speech. I personally doubted his sincerity, but I knew that the wills of the rest of Gerudo were firmly wrapped around his. A few sniffles were heard in the crowd, but it was largely silent as it began to disperse. The guards continued their rounds as the majority returned to their bunks.

I did not sleep. The death of Yeresft lay heavy upon me, smothering me with grief and loss. I lay still in my bed staring at the unseen ceiling. Yeresft had been returned to the desert just a few hours before. Even thinking her name stung but I could not stop repeating it in a litany of sorrow. I did not move when a presence crept beside my bed. There was only one person with so strong a presence for me. Ganondorf gently swept wayward hair off my face. He didn't speak a word, simply stared at me as I stared at the ceiling. I could feel his anguish radiating off him as if it were a physical thing. Ganondorf stood and made a move as if he were going to leave but hesitated. He picked me up and cradled me as if I were a child. It would have been comforting if I hadn't been angry at him. He was right when he said his inattentiveness caused all this. With a sharp exhale Ganondorf stood up and walked out of the dorm room with me still clutched to his chest. I remained still. I didn't look where we were going but I had the passageways memorized. When he stopped I knew it was in front of his door. The glorious, wondrous door that had hidden our secret moments. I almost cringed when he set me down gently on the bed that had previously been central to our more pleasurable memories. Ganondorf lay beside me and placed his head on my chest and encircled me with his arms. I finally chanced a glance at him. He was staring back up at silently pleading with his eyes. He was pleading for companionship, understanding and comfort. I didn't want to give it to him. I was hurt and dejected. I was livid at my king but tonight my Ganondorf needed me. I found that I could keep them separate for now. I wrapped my arms around him and we dozed off together. Tomorrow I would let the king taste my wrath.


	13. Chapter 13 Promotion

**Author's Note: **Good evening, dearest readers, I am back! I planned on taking a week break but it stretched on longer than I anticipated. I'm still writing when I can but I now have papers to work on for my literature course. There are only eight of them. I'm also training to run a 5K in December, but that is somehow giving me _more _time to write. I still think of our Ganny and Nabs, but please be patient with me if things aren't going as quickly as I would like. This is the first piece of fiction I've written that I've gotten past the first five pages. I've written almost one hundred! This has been a wonderful learning experience and I humbly thank you for reading my work!

~Trixie

* * *

"We wait for peace, to no avail; for a time of healing, but terror comes instead." Jeremiah 14:19

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The sun was starting to rise, casting red shadows through the open window. The cold breeze sent chills along my arms as I maintained my angry vigil over the sleeping king. I allowed my displeasure to turn about my mind and propagate into a swirling mass of rage. Ganondorf's eyes fluttered open with a scowl already on his face, as if he sensed the impending altercation.

"Are you pleased with yourself?" I seethed as his eyes slowly focused. He let out a deep breath and slowly sat up on the bed. He glowered at me but didn't respond. "Is this really how you are going to lead Gerudo?" I prodded. I wanted to make him uncomfortable. I wanted him to feel guilt at his weakening leadership. I wanted him to hurt as I was hurting. He actually growled in response.

"I do the best I can. I'm sorry it isn't good enough for you," His eyes narrowed in response to my goading. He wasn't sorry. I didn't believe he was sorry.

"I'm sure Yeresft would agree with you," I spat. My words hit their intended mark. I could almost visibly see the anger flare inside him.

"I didn't intend for her to die!" He snapped, his eyes glowing with his rage.

"By ignoring your duties as king of Gerudo you killed her," I countered, "If you hadn't been so obsessed about that stupid book you would have known the Acriminites were starting to resist us. You could have prevented this if you were just paying attention."

"Don't lecture me on how to be king," Ganondorf growled. "You have no idea what it is like to have to look out for the welfare of so many. There is more than organizing raiding parties and keeping the store rooms full."

"You're right," I sarcastically replied. "I don't know what it is like. I haven't been your friend since before you were king. I haven't sat on the council, or accompanied you on diplomatic missions. I haven't lain in bed with you talking about Gerudo." We glared at each other for a long moment. He stood up to his full height so as to tower over me. I glared back at him from my seat.

"There is so much more that I have to deal with than the small portion I share with you," He sneered. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to make my job more difficult when your little feelings get hurt."

"At least I have them," I shot back. I was hurt. I somehow couldn't comprehend Yeresft was gone. I was half expecting her to burst through the door with her unnaturally cheery disposition at any moment. I knew that was forever gone. It felt as if the stars were gone and the night was nothing but blackness. Ganondorf leaned over me menacingly, placing both hands on the arms of the chair I was occupying. He glared at me deeply. Underneath the anger I could see the hurt and sorrow he felt for the loss of Yeresft, though like any good Gerudo he refused to let it show. I wondered what I was doing, trying to incite more pain upon him as if it would make mine lessen. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Ganny."

His shoulders immediately slumped and I recognized the burden placed on him was indeed larger than I had assumed. I felt some sympathy for him, even if I didn't approve of how he was holding his office. I ran my fingers through his choppy red hair. "I really am doing my best," he whispered into my shoulder. I gingerly forced a half smile as I bit back the nasty retort that came to mind.

The large door slammed open, startling both Ganondorf and me. "Meeting," Bonshie called mechanically as she stood in the doorway. She blinked at us a few times before leaving. I shivered as I recalled her eyes. They were dead. I clamored out of the chair and started to make for the exit. Ganondorf caught me and spun me around to embrace me. He stroked my hair as he held me close. I gingerly patted his back, still unable to let go of the anger I felt towards him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered briefly. He looked down at me intently and I forced another smile. I pushed myself away from him and began to leave again.

"Come on," I replied dropping my smile, "time to go be king." We entered the council room and everyone was already there. I slipped into my usual spot, acutely aware of the empty seat beside Ganondorf's. We all just sat staring at each other for a long time. Bonshie sat emotionless staring off into oblivion.

"First order of business," Bonshie woodenly began, "King Ganondorf needs to appoint a new second-in-command. According to tradition and laws this is at your sole discretion." She continues to stare at nothing in particular.

"Bonshie," Ganondorf said slowly, "you already have experience as a leader. Would you step in?" Wry humor flickered across her eyes.

"I'd rather beat half the Gerudo than be responsible for them. Being second-in-command to," Bonshie's voice cracked,"Yeresft was one thing. We understood each other and worked together. I can't do that with anyone else. Besides, you're only asking me because you feel obligated, not because you really want to." She resumed her silent daze. The other's glanced around amongst each other. I longed for my friend to be sitting here, instead of tending to her daughter in a remote part of the fortress. Frewoo and Henna were whispering heatedly amongst themselves while shooting glances at me. Ganondorf stared at the table while drumming his fingers along the polished surface. We sat in a miserable silence for a long while.

"We nominate Nabooru," Frewoo finally piped in, breaking the stillness. Ganondorf looked up sharply.

"This is my decision, you can't nominate," he sternly called as he glared at her.

"You're going to pick her anyway, so just do it already," Henna added. I was fervently hoping they weren't right, but was pretty sure they were. I was still too angry, too hurt and too heartsore to be supportive. I tuned out the buzz in the room to think for a moment. My mind screamed against the reality of what was happening.

"Nabooru?" Ganondorf's voce was calm as he called me. I looked up, trying to hide the panic in my eyes as I gazed back at his pleading eyes. "I want you to be my second-in-command. Will you do it?" I opened my mouth slightly to reply, but I didn't know what to say.

It was like time stopped for an instant, and in that instant I could see into everyone's soul where their spirit resided. I saw for the briefest moment a visible manifestation of an intangible reality. I saw not Henna, but the well ordered mind that had to file every single thing and person into a neat category. She rejected anything that resembled chaos. Frewoo was chaos. Her calm exterior shielded her unabashed bloodlust. Her inner demons raged against a frail cage of serenity she frantically maintained. Bonshie was far from the stoic and composed Gerudo we saw. She was utterly broken by the loss of the only person she had allowed herself to love since the death of her sister. The fringes of her fascination with Ganondorf still haunted her even though she felt nothing but contempt for him. Her tough exterior belied her destroyed countenance. She had been so afraid of being hurt that she had forgotten to live, and realized too late that she was already dead. Ganondorf was the most intriguing of all. Here sat a person trying to be both a king and a man without really knowing how to be either. He lay in the shadows of many great empires and worlds he had seen without feeling like he belonged to any, including his own. His mishmash education had left him with a variety of theories and practices but no concrete ideas. He craved a steadfast example of what he was supposed to be doing as both king and man and had subconsciously looked onto King Hyrule as a mentor. Unbeknownst to himself he didn't want to rule Hyrule, he wanted to _be_ Hyrule.

I blinked a few times as my vision was swept away as quickly as it came. Henna leaned over and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "What is wrong? You look like you have just seen a poe." I shook my head to clear it of the insights I had seen while mumbling an incoherent response.

"Nabooru..?" Ganondorf prompted. He looked at me with calm eyes but I could still see the torrent within. I took a deep breath.

"I will be your second-in-command," I replied firmly, not betraying my confusion and fascination at my vision. How could I refuse him after seeing into his soul? Neither one of us smiled or showed any signs of emotion as he nodded his assent to my acquiescence. Under Bonshie's systematic prompting we performed a short initiation in the council chamber. I felt odd as I took Yeresft's old seat and was greeted as 'Exalted' by those present.

"You may choose your own second-in-command if you wish," Bonshie informed me, "Though it isn't required in times of kingship."

"I'll pass for now," I replied awkwardly, "I don't see a reason I'll need one." My reason burst through the door in the form of an out of breath messenger. She had sprinted all the way from the valley to the council chamber. She began to start the customary protocol but Ganondorf waved at her and commanded her to relay her message.

"The king of Hyrule sends word," she panted as her eyes darted wildly around the room, taking in my new position. She gulped some air and began to speak again seeing she had everyone's full attention. "The Zoras and the Gorons have attacked each other. Apparently each heard rumors about something called a Triforce and they are accusing the other of harboring it." Ganondorf flinched slightly. The messenger panted a bit more, "The Hylian King is requesting an emergency council to discuss matters. There is an escort waiting for your reply in the valley." I groaned at the information. What had I just gotten myself into? Ganondorf maintained his cool exterior even though I could feel fear course through him. Gerudo was still devastated from the loss of Yeresft. The battle with the Acriminites had proven how unprepared we were for such an occasion. Worse yet, if things became progressively worse we could easily lose our food sources.

"Assemble a meeting of the Gerudo, but maintain full sentry," Ganondorf ordered the messenger who nodded and dashed off again. He turned to those of us present, "Well, ladies, it seems Hyrule is at war. Do you care to join me for a stroll?" I wanted to punch him with his so casual remarks with the dire situation at hand. We all followed him out to the landing where we overlooked the Gerudo whispering nervously as the quickly fell into formation. "Gerudo," Ganondorf began without any of his usual pomp, "there are some skirmishes happening in Hyrule. I do not know the extent of conflict but I am immediately off to assemble with the Hylian King about the situation. I am leaving you in the capable hands of my second-in-command, Exalted Nabooru." The whispers immediately started up but Ganondorf ignored them as he nodded to the stable mistress to ready his horse. The council followed as he ducked back into the fortress.

"Are you leaving? Without an escort?" I asked hurriedly as he navigated the hallways to quickly pack for the journey. He nodded in reply. "How would that look if you went with an armed escort, in a time of war, without at least one bodyguard?" I added.

"I don't want to risk anybody," he replied simply as he stuffed accoutrements into a saddlebag. "I'll be fine, Nabs."

"I know," I countered, "But it looks cocky at best, foolhardy at worst. At least take Frewoo with you." The corners of Frewoo's lips curled up in a sardonic smile as she glanced at Bonshie. She knew Bonshie would normally be best suited for the job but had been passed up. I would have suggested Bonshie except I wasn't sure of her mental state and selfishly wanted her near me in the absence of my friend and now Ganondorf. Thankfully Ganondorf didn't notice and nodded. I signaled to Frewoo who dashed off for her own last minute preparations. The rest of us silently watched the last of his frenzied preparation. We followed him mutely to the stables where Frewoo was already mounted in anticipation. A smile played at the corners of her stony face. She was thrilled with the thought of war.

"Take care of the sisters while I am gone," Ganondorf softly directed at me once his saddle bags had been strapped onto his stallion.

"Is this really how we're going to start my being second-in-command, with you leaving me in charge of everything while you run off?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as he erupted into a grin. I returned a small smile of my own.

"Yeah, sorry," He replied while his eyes danced with his amusement. "Do whatever you think is necessary to start preparing Gerudo for whatever is coming." Ganondorf leaned over and planted a hasty but meaningful kiss on my lips before mounting.

"Thanks for your specific instructions," I called sarcastically as he turned his horse around. He flashed me one more smile before sending his horse into a full gallop towards the valley with Frewoo close behind. I sighed and turned to the only two remaining members of the council. "What do we do now?" I asked just to vocalize the thoughts we were all having.

"That is your decision now," Bonshie reminded me. I rolled my eyes at her severe case of obviousness.

"Fine," I huffed. "We are undertrained. Do you think it is feasible to send everyone through a modified version of your training? We need every able Gerudo highly trained in a short amount of time." Bonshie cocked her head as her dull eyes maintained their unfocused gaze.

"I could, but I would need to do it in shifts. I could do groups of twenty but I'd want to draw the training out to four weeks so it wouldn't be too intense for those with more fragile constitutions. Everyone has the basics; I just need to refine them. It needs to be challenging enough but…" Bonshie began to mutter to herself as the worked out the details.

"I need you to organize groups to be in training," I said, turning to Henna. I want one section to start as soon as one finishes. I think you need to be in the first round along with the best fighters. Then we will work our way down from there."

"Are we going to expect the old ones to train too?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"No," I replied, "those with enough years to be frail can be excluded, as well as those young enough to have not come of age." Henna nodded and I could see her mind already categorizing the Gerudo in her head. Henna and Bonshie quickly started to collaborate on how to most effectively train the large number of Gerudo. We spent a large part of the day running about the fortress to work out details on how to conduct the training as smoothly as possible. Everywhere I went, whispers followed.

I heard them as I sat down to quickly eat once I realized it was well past midday and I hadn't eaten yet. I heard them as I evicted a half full dorm room to obtain lodging for Bonshie's victims. I heard them as I walked about trying to figure out how I was supposed to lead this group by myself. I heard how I had gotten the position because I was involved with the king. I was trying to overthrow his rule. Bonshie was the rightful Exalted. I killed Yeresft to get her position. The last rumor rubbed me raw. I called an assembly.

The Gerudo below fidgeted nervously as I scowled down at the ranks. "I have heard the rumors that have been going around," I called over the suddenly silent crowd. "I can assure you there was no foul play in my obtaining this position. I intend to be fair when I am in charge. Things are going to be difficult. War is upon us so I am arranging for every able Gerudo to go through and intense training period to ready ourselves to protect Gerudo if necessary. I am going to have to be firm to serve you. I am here not to lead, but to serve. It is an honor to serve Gerudo. I want to verify that I am, indeed, qualified to stand before you as Exalted. If anyone thinks that I am unfit for my position I encourage her to step forward and challenge me." The crowd sat murmuring for a few minutes before falling silent once again.

"I challenge you," a stern voice called. I froze as I recognized the voice of Bonshie. We stared each other down, neither one able to read the emotions on the other.

"Rattans at ready," I ordered as Gerudo scurried to create a sparring space for us. I faced Bonshie once again. "What are you doing?" I hissed. "You turned down the position." Bonshie maintained her emotionless exterior.

"They don't know that," she explained out of hearing of the others. "How serious are you at proving that you really are the best one to stand as Exalted? Best me and you win their respect. I'm not going to go easy on you. You must earn your honor." She jumped down to the grounds below where the Gerudo had circled to watch the battle. They were eagerly anticipating the outcome. A few wagers were being taken, though my odds weren't favored. I faced Bonshie and we began our dance.

If I was ever worried about Bonshie going easy I would have been proven wrong. She was more merciless than before. I could hardly repel her attacks let alone make some of my own. Her moves were flawless and precise. She was going to kill me and I would have to explain to Ganondorf why it took me less than a day to lose my title. Bonshie continued her onslaught. She was strong. She was incredibly strong. I began to notice her strength also slowed her down. She made sure her entire force was behind every move. I made a quick but light offensive maneuver, and finally landed a hit. I continued to pick at her while blocking her heavy attacks. She landed only a few blows, while my quicker strikes hit their marks. We separated after what felt like hours. We both panted heavily from the exertion. The fire in her eyes burned hotly as we circled each other. She attacked once again but my quicker moves tripped her and sent her sprawling out of the ring. For dramatic emphasis I leapt after her and disarmed her before she finished tumbling. She glared up at me from the ground. This had been the first time in many years anyone had ever managed to beat her in a match. 'Finish me,' she mouthed silently as the stunned crowd stared at her supine form. I wacked her sharply in stomach and kicked her hip for good measure. Somehow Bonshie managed to stand after the beating and we stared at each other for a silent moment. Bonshie nodded slightly then bowed on one knee to acknowledge my rank. A cheer was taken up from the crowd and I was able to relax knowing that at least my position was secure on my own merit. I rolled my eyes at the fickle nature of Gerudo.

"Sisters," I called once the din had quieted down. "Things are going to get difficult around here but I assure you I have your best interest at heart. We need to work together to get through this. Tomorrow starts the first round of training. We are going to be alright but we all need to work for Gerudo." Another cheer erupted and I gave up trying to speak. The events of the day finally caught up with me and I was overcome with exhaustion.

"I will clear the upper chambers out tonight and you can move in first thing tomorrow," Bonshie reported as I made my way into the fortress. She had the same lifeless expression she had maintained since that morning, but I knew the torment within.

"You don't have to vacate your quarters, Bonshie," I told her gently.

"I am occupying the chamber reserved for the Exalted's second-in-command."

"Bonshie," I interrupted before she had a chance to rattle off laws and traditions, "I am not claiming a second-in-command right now. I'd like you to keep the room as Chief Training Officer until further notice." I made up a new position on the spot as an attempt to keep Bonshie in her room. I thought it would provide her with the smallest amount of comfort, and it also kept her near me. I suddenly outranked her but I still looked up to her, even in her current state.

"If that is your command I will stay," she responded without the faintest hint of emotion. I was used to her being abrupt and meticulous, but even the bitterness she used to have showed some feeling. This was almost unbearable.

"Also," I added, "You don't need to clear out the room. I can do that myself."

"No," She replied, her voice suddenly going soft though her eyes maintained their hard gaze, "It is something I need to do." I nodded my head and she took her leave. My exhaustion once again took hold of me and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes to think for a moment. My mind was too foggy with fatigue so I decided to just go to bed. I craved privacy not afforded in the dorm room I still occupied but I didn't want to rush Bonshie in clearing Yeresft's room. I climbed to the topmost level of the fortress, making sure not to alert Bonshie to my presence, and collapsed into Ganondorf's bed. At least his scent was familiar and comforting and I doubted I would be bothered. I still felt angry at him, but somehow I missed him. I pushed the thoughts from my head and tried to sleep. I could deal with everything else in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14 Anticipation

**Chapter 14 Anticipation**

Training began somewhat smoothly. I nearly panicked when I realized Henna being in training meant that I was the sole leader. I kept having my visions. They would come over me without warning and leave just as quickly. I saw the Gerudo in intense training as scared yet determined beings. Every Gerudo I saw in this way had the same underlying fear, though they pretended to not worry about some foreign war. Everyone except Bonshie. Bonshie continued in her mechanical manner, fully engrossed in training Gerudo and responding only to orders. Her training was masterful. The Gerudo quickly advanced their skill and learned to work together in an almost alarming fashion. They were no longer going to be fighters prepared to raid caravans. They were becoming an army. I suspected Ganondorf of inadvertently starting the war. It was two weeks before he came back.

I was observing Bonshie's training after a full morning of reviewing rations for the third time and arranging for our weapon stores to be fortified. I heard the whinny of horses tired from a long journey before I saw them. Frewoo actually rode in first with her eyes dancing. Ganondorf was close behind, his face still but his eyes heavy with concern. I didn't seek him out when I knew he had arrived but let him find me. It wasn't long before I heard his heavy boots crunching over the sandy ground. He stopped behind me but I didn't turn to look at him. I stood with my arms crossed and my face stubbornly facing the training Gerudo. Ganondorf let out a weary sigh that spoke highly of his tiresome journey.

"Welcome home," I said softly, still not turning to face him. He took a few deep breaths that belied the things he wished to say. Instead he turned his thoughts to more urgent matters.

"We need to have a meeting," he informed me. "Go ahead and call everyone together so I can get it over with. I finally turned to face him, secure that he was speaking to me as his second-in-command. I still wasn't sure how to deal the other aspects of our relationship.

"I would, but I'm the only council member available," I replied. "Frewoo already knows what you are about to say, I'm sure. Bonshie and Henna are preoccupied with training at the moment. I won't have them disturbed."

"Training?" Ganondorf asked. "What training?" He looked at me quizzically. Normally he would be more argumentative but he was exhausted from an intense two weeks.

"When you left it seemed that war was upon us, so I had Bonshie and Henna organize an intensive training to polish all Gerudo's fighting skills," I explained. "I didn't know how serious this was, but we needed to prepare as quickly as possible." I waved my hand towards the trainees, who were sparring in groups instead of the traditional one-on-one.

"Oh," he muttered surprised. "That is good. It is almost like training an army." I inwardly cringed.

"Are we going to need one?" I asked solemnly. He paused for a moment while observing the tactical maneuvers of the Gerudo.

"Yes," he replied quietly, "but not now. The war is there, and we will be pulled into it eventually, but I'm staying out of it for now." I cringed again at the affirmation.

"How much longer do we have?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Maybe a few months, maybe longer. The Gorons and Zora are bitter right now, and the Sheikahs are right in the middle of their war path. The Sheikahs asked help from Hyrule, but he was hesitant to take sides. He eventually agreed to help once the Sheikah reminded him of the generations of service the Sheikahs have provided to Hyrule. They seem to know more about the Triforce than they said, but they assured the Hyrulian king that the war would come to naught. I told them that we were still recovering from our own battles and didn't have the aid to lend. Geographically we are too close to Hyrule to be able to stay out of the war for long."

"Did you start this war?" I asked pointedly when Ganondorf finished his narrative. Ganondorf looked me in the eye and actually smiled.

"Yes," he admitted, "but I didn't mean to. I never thought trying to get information about the Triforce would start a war over it." I rolled my eyes at his amusement.

"Don't be so pleased with yourself," I muttered. Ganondorf failed to wipe sober. "What are we going to do for now?"

"Finish what you started," he replied matter-of-factly. "We'll keep preparing our army."

"What do you plan on doing with this war?" I asked. "It isn't our fight."

"In a way it is," he explained. "Between the mistruths and misunderstanding about the Triforce lies the truth and I think the Sheikahs have it. I intend to get the Triforce before anyone else, but I think I need to come in a critical time."

"How about we stay out of it completely?"

"What happens if someone else gets the Triforce first?" Ganondorf asked darkly. "Would you like to be ruled by a Zora, or a Goron? Would you want to be conquered by a Sheikah?" I shook my head as I guarded myself from the evil eye. Ganondorf laughed when he saw my gesture. "You accuse me of chasing foreign myths yet you are just as superstitious."

"I have always followed Gerudo spirituality," I replied defensively. "It brings a sense of unity. You foreign beliefs do nothing for Gerudo." Ganondorf merely chuckled again.

"Everything will be alright, Nabs," Ganondorf assured me. "You'll see." I still wasn't convinced but followed him into the fortress. Frewoo shot me a self satisfied grin as we met up with her in the kitchens. We held an informal meeting about the previous two weeks while Frewoo and Ganondorf grabbed a light meal. I was too nervous to eat with Ganondorf coming back and confirming what I had feared. I saw two Gerudo pass the entrance and glance in. Their fear flashed across their faces as they hurriedly moved on. I was already tired of seeing it manifest in most Gerudo I saw.

"What are you looking at?" Ganondorf asked with genuine curiosity as I blinked back my small vision. I was becoming more used to them and they were rarely overpowering like they had been at first. I still didn't know what had caused the sudden onset but it was just another fact I accepted.

"I thought I saw my mother," I lied, surprising myself how easily it slipped off my tongue. Deceiving foreigners was common, but I had never had cause to lie to Ganondorf. Ganondorf gave me an appraising glance but turned to conversation back to the situation in Hyrule. Frewoo scampered off after she finished eating, intensely interested in Bonshie's training.

"Come with me," Ganondorf commanded as he rose from the table. I stood up quickly after him and had to trot to keep up with his large strides as he swept down the corridors.

"Where are we going?" I demanded trying to keep up with him.

"My room," he answered casually as he led me past the dorms to the upper corridors. "I want to try something."

"Gan!" I let out an exasperated sigh and stopped in my tacks. He stopped suddenly and looked back at me with a questioning expression. "Do you really think you can just disappear for two weeks and come sweeping in and get whatever you want?" He continued to give me his confused look until he realized what I was insinuating. A genuine grin spread across his face.

"I actually wasn't thinking about _that,_" Ganondorf grinned. "If you insist…" My glare cut him off midway through his sentence. "I have a theory I want to test. I just figured that would be the quietest place to test it undisturbed. Honest." I continued to glare at him.

"What do you want to test?" I asked stubbornly.

"If I tell you it might influence the experiment," he answered mysteriously. Ganon looked around quickly and detected a few Gerudo in the vicinity. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a more secluded part of the fortress. "I need you to just trust me right now," he whispered. I stared at him with the scowl still across my face.

"What am I to you?" I asked. Ganondorf let out a sigh and leaned his massive frame against the wall.

"So many things," he replied wiping his face with a calloused hand. "You are my friend. You are my _best_ friend. You are my second-in-command who hopefully will stand by my side and help me. You are my companion and my love." I looked up sharply at him. "It is true, dearest. I love you and always will." He planted a small kiss on my furrowed brow.

"Which am I to you right now?"

"All of them. Like you said before, you can't keep them separate."

"So when I'm angry at the king I am angry at Ganondorf?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Not anymore," I admitted honestly. "I am still raw from recent events, one of which left me suddenly in charge of Gerudo _alone_, but I am not mad at you in particular. I don't know what to make of you, but I actually rather missed you." Ganondorf broke into another of his silly grins.

"Good," he replied. "I missed you too. Illiana worked up enough courage to ask about you and sends her regards."

"How is she handling things?" I asked, knowing her fragile disposition.

"She is terrified beyond belief," Ganondorf answered, "but she is handling it with as much grace as she is capable. Are you going to trust me tonight?" I cracked a half smile at him.

"I supposed," I answered wryly. Ganondorf's grin widened and I silently followed him the rest of the way. Ganondorf kicked away the clutter on his floor to make a clear spot in the very center of his room and motioned for me to sit. I crossed my legs and looked up at him expectantly.

"Hold your hands out about shoulder width apart," he instructed. I picked up my hands limply and he shook his head. "Like this," he muttered and crouched in front of me to reposition my hands. He moved the palms facing towards each other and farther out from my chest. He kept making slight adjustments until he was satisfied and sat down facing me. "Now close your eyes and concentrate," Ganondorf added. I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"Concentrate on what?" I finally asked as I sat with my eyes closed. I could hear him shifting about.

"I don't know," he replied, apparently not thinking his experiment through. "Think of Gerudo or the temple. Think about the desert. Oh! Think about that song you hear in the desert." I sat and thought about the melody I heard in the desert that took me to the temple. I had to stop myself from humming occasionally. Ganondorf sat perfectly still and silent. I finished all I could remember of the tune and sat silently again.

"What is supposed to happen?" I asked after a while. My legs were starting to go numb from not moving.

"It already happened," Ganondorf replied. "Open your eyes." I opened them to find a pale pink orb floating between my palms. I dropped my hands and gave out a surprised 'oh.' The orb immediately imploded with a soft popping noise. Ganondorf's face had a dark grin plastered across it.

"What was that?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"You, dear Nabs, are a magic user," he answered as he continued to grin. I shook my head violently and stood up suddenly, ignoring the stabbing tingling in my legs.

"No, Gerudo don't use magic," I retorted and headed for the door. Ganondorf grabbed my ankle and I tried to step past him and pulled me down to face him.

"It isn't a big deal, Nabs," he said, finally adjusting his own posture to coax circulation back into his powerful legs. "Plenty of Gerudo use magic, it just isn't common."

"Like who?" I shot back, still a little surprised at the discovery, though it explained a few things.

"Mistress Lelei for one," he responded casually. "She can talk to that poe without using artifacts. My mothers and I can, obviously. Zanati has a limited ability. There are a few others who I suspect of being magic users, but I've known you had aptitude from the start." I shook my head again.

"Gerudo don't use magic," I insisted. Ganondorf rolled his eyes at me.

"Not typically because there aren't many who even _can_," he replied, losing his patience with my abject denial. "There is nothing in laws, customs or traditions that forbid it. It just isn't common. It comes from the Hylian blood. Few of them have magical ability, aside from the royal family. You just have a particularly strong strain, unless you are really Sheikan," he teased. I took offense and punched him heavily enough in the face to make him rub his jaw.

"I am nothing but Gerudo," I spat. He looked at me in surprise as I clamored back up to my feet.

"I was just joking, Nabs," he mumbled as he stood up to tower over me. "I am utterly delighted that you have as much ability as you do. This can help preparing for the war."

"You never even asked me if I wanted to use magic to help you," I crossly said, folding my arms.

"You are my second-in-command. You are supposed to help me."

"I will help you, but I have no intention of using magic. You can do that part yourself."

"Things would go so much faster if you would help me," Ganondorf grumbled. He knew very well that I knew that magic ability was useless without the consent of the user. "I'm going to head out to the temple again tomorrow. Would you come and at least see what I am going to work on?"

"You just got back!" I protested.

"Yes, and I have to leave again," He replied. "I have something I want to do before we actually start any fighting. Are you going to come with me or not?"

"I can't," I replied stubbornly. "I have to oversee the fortress while you are gone."

"Can't you get your second-in-command to do it?" he asked, exasperated.

"I don't have one, so I am the only one qualified to be in charge when you are gone." Ganondorf rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in a defeated gesture.

"Fine," he muttered. "I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know how long I'll be gone. Just keep up the training."

"Can't you stay for a little bit at least?" I asked sincerely.

"You are running things quite well," Ganondorf replied dryly. "What do I need to stay for?" I kissed him to answer his question.

* * *

He left in the morning. I once again felt overwhelmed and lonely. Bonshie finished the first round of training with satisfactory results. Frewoo entered the second round of training with absolute relish, though I could see how she wouldn't have done so well if she were subjected to it alone as I had been. Henna was able to keep me company somewhat when she wasn't busy checking supplies and maintain a strict quality level on the weapons being forged. The artisans grumbled as they had to forgo their decorative crafts in favor of metal work.

The group that completed the training was highly confidant and less afraid. The fear was still manifest in my visions but it wasn't the uncontrolled terror that had gripped Gerudo previously. Every aspect of their lives became more regimented and exacting. I actually had to schedule time for them to relax or they would stay in warrior mode at all times. They took over patrolling and mapped out newer, more efficient routes. I was pleased with their progress, but I could feel and see change settling over the fortress. Our way of life was being altered, but we were somehow still thoroughly Gerudo.

There was no news from Hyrule so I sent out a scouting party. The conflict had barely reached Hyrule, but the Sheikahs already had to defend themselves violently. I sent out a party to forage the Kokiri Forest and Henna started hording food like mad. All we could do right now was pray this conflict would be over soon.

The second round of training was finished and the third round began. Bonshie had Frewoo train her own unit to speed up the process. This time no one grumbled as I had to move Gerudo around to give the units in training in their own dorm. It had been over six weeks since Ganondorf had left for the temple and I was tired of waiting for him to come back and do his job. I decided to fetch him.

I appointed Henna as a temporary leader, as I was permitted with the absence of a formal second-in-command. I promised her I would make the trip as quick as I could. I took the smallest amount of food and water that I could and marched across the desert to bring the king back.

I arrived at the temple before the sun reached its zenith. I boldly entered and followed the sound of tinkering deep within the temple. I found Ganondorf sitting in a room with gems scattered around him, busily muttering away and drawing runes on the floor.

"How long are you planning on staying here?" I demanded caustically. Ganondorf jumped and cursed, causing the gem he had been tinkering with to explode in a shower of tiny shards. I shielded my face with my arms as I was pelted with shrapnel.

"Goddess, don't _do_ that!" he shouted, dusting powdered crystal off his arms.

"So much for your keen observational powers," I sarcastically replied. "You are ignoring your duties to play with gems? You could easily do that at the fortress in your free time." Ganondorf chuckled.

"I'm not just playing with them," he remarked, holding a rather large gem up for me to see. Being Gerudo, I was mesmerized by its shiny beauty. "I'm imbibing these with protective qualities. I'm making several different types for different uses." He stood up and walked over to me. "This one," he said as he tied the overly large gem into my hair, "protects it's wearer from magical attacks." He picked up a smooth round gem attacked onto a chain and affixed it on my forehead. "This is an anti-fatigue gem. It keeps up physical stamina as long as you aren't too wounded." I studied my reflection on a piece of Ganondorf's armor.

"They are pretty," I mused. I turned my head to catch the light and scatter it around the room.

"I kind of figured that was all anyone would care about, but they are incredibly useful," Ganondorf explained dourly.

"How do they work?" I asked, still playing with the light. Ganondorf chuckled ominously.

"Want to see?" he grinned. I was still ignoring him but he grabbed my attention when he started creating an energy orb. He hurled it towards me and I leapt aside with a shriek, trying to dodge behind a statue. I didn't make it in time and was caught by the energy ball. I felt like my skin was burning as I was knocked to the floor.

"Are you insane?" I screamed as I tried to pick myself off the floor. Ganondorf had a huge grin on his face as he helped me up.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" he asked triumphantly. I inspected my arms and showed him the scrapes from sliding across the stone floor. "That wasn't from the magic, though. It works pretty well."

"Is this all you have been doing out here?" I asked, trying to regain some dignity and calm my heart rate down.

"If you don't like it hand them back." He retorted. I backed away and put a hand protectively over my new acquisitions. "That's what I thought," he added smugly.

"What are those for?" I asked, pointing to another pile of smooth gems.

"Those have an anti-arrow spell on them," Ganondorf replied with a frown. "They don't work as well as I hoped. I made a bunch of them without testing them out first." I stopped fingering the gem in my hair to gaze suspiciously at Ganondorf.

"How _did_ you test it out?" I asked cautiously.

"I had my mothers shoot me," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. As if on cue, the two witches popped into the room.

"Ah, Koume, look who decided to join us!" Kotake cackled,

"Kotake, that little girl is here! Hello dearie!" Koume answered.

I set my features stared at the wall behind them. They chuckled amongst themselves before turning their attention to Ganondorf.

"Are you finished with your project Ganondorf?" Koume cooed. Ganondorf nodded and waved his hand at the gems scattered around the room.

"More or less," he replied. "Nabs is here so I guess that means I'm needed back at the fortress."

"Ah, so you are. Your mothers are proud of you. Such determination and talent," Kotake crowed in her grating voice.

"Kotake, look! The little girl is already wearing the gems." Koume cackled darkly. I tried to circle around Ganondorf but they followed, hovering on their tiny broomsticks.

"How sweet Koume. Do you suppose we should test them out?" Kotake answered wickedly. Ganondorf started to protest but both witches fired magic spells simultaneously. I was both burning and freezing then I didn't remember anything.

"I told you, I already tested them!" I awoke to Ganondorf screaming at the old witches.

"We only wanted to help," One answered with false apology in her voice.

"You knew they wouldn't hold against two types of attacks simultaneously. That is their only weakness." Ganondorf shouted. I could feel his arms around me as he argued with the witches.

"She isn't so bad, look. She is already starting to wake up. The Sheikan blood makes her recover from magic quicker." I blinked my eyes open. Ganondorf was staring down at me.

"You really are Sheikan?" he asked incredulously. I pushed myself to a sitting position.

"I am Gerudo," I hissed, putting a hand on my throbbing head. "What did they do to me?" I glared over at the witches who were failing to look innocently at me. Ganondorf sighed heavily.

"They sent two different attacks at you. Every magical device has to have a weakness. It is one of the laws of magic. I made the weakness to the anti-magic spell be that it is vulnerable to two opposing magics. They may be twins but they are polar opposites." The witches gave a smug cackle and hovered by my side.

"Go pick up your gems, Ganondorf," Kotake shrilled.

"We will take care of her," Koume added wryly.

"Just leave her alone," Ganondorf ordered but started collecting the gems scattered around the room.

"So, little girl, you have made quite a name for yourself, have you?" Koume whispered in my ear.

"Ganondorf speaks very highly of you; you could help him so much better than you do." Kotake added. They started pelting me with comments that quickly became overwhelming and confusing.

"For a second-in-command you aren't very supportive of him."

"He could go so far with you by his side, if you would just open yourself to the possibilities."

"We have worked so hard to get him where he is, but he has hardly reached his full potential."

"We are so thrilled to finally have one of our bloodline on the throne."

"Our right to rule was taken from us."

"It was passed over us."

"We being the rightful heiresses of Dragmire."

"Instead it was given to our _brother_."

"Our sister skipped us and handed our rule over to _him._"

"We crossed that desert, not him."

"But we have satisfaction."

"Our _son_ is now in power."

"He will do what we yearned to all those years ago."

"You should be more supportive of him."

"You could help him."

"I thought I told you to leave her alone," Ganondorf snapped as he came over to collect me. He hauled me to my feet and pulled me out of the room without another word. It was barely past midday when we emerged from the temple. "Don't mind them," he said with a grin as we blinked into the bright heat of the desert. "They like to ramble."

I grunted a response and headed towards the oasis to refresh myself. There was still a slight buzzing in my head from the attack. "They don't seem to like me very much." I stated.

"They don't think you are ambitious enough," Ganondorf responded as he took a drink to replenish himself.

"I'm second-in-command, how am I not ambitious enough?" I demanded. I glared back at the temple where I was certain the two witches were watching.

"You won't use magic, even though you can," Ganondorf listed. "You are content with the desert. You resist any change. You don't see it fitting to completely demolish your enemies. You have these ideas of fairness and propriety. Your goal isn't to become all powerful queen of the world, so you will never be ambitious enough for them. Like I said don't mind them." Ganondorf shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "So, Mistress I-Can't-Leave-The-Fortress-If-You-Are-Going-To-Be-Gone, who is in charge?" Ganondorf asked.

"Henna," I replied. "She finished her training and I appointed her to watch things while I came to get you. You've been gone over six weeks." Ganondorf gave me an aggravated look. "I am allowed to appoint temporary leadership in the absence of a formal second-in-command." He mumbled to himself but let it go. We sized each other up before starting the long trek back across the desert.

We arrived shortly before sundown. Henna greeted us as soon as we entered and quickly filled me in on the day's events. Ganondorf looked around surprised.

"Things are different here," he commented. Henna nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she replied. "Things are more ordered now." She looked very pleased with this.

"It isn't that," He mused. "It feels almost like a military encampment." I looked around and agreed silently. There weren't groups of wandering Gerudo, chatting around the fortress, even though I knew some were supposed to be having free time.

"Isn't this what you were wanting?" I asked him. Ganondorf merely shrugged and headed inside.

"Call a council meeting," Ganondorf called over his shoulder. I ran after him.

"You might have to go get Bonshie yourself," I warned him.

"Why?" he asked, not slowing at all.

"Have you even looked at her since everything happened?" I asked in reply. "She isn't herself anymore. She takes everything way too seriously and I think it will take a direct order from the king to get her away from her training for a few hours." Ganondorf sighed and handed the bags of gems over to me. I had to brace myself against the sudden weight.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Take those to the council chambers. I'll meet you there." I hoisted the bags and made my way to the upper corridors. I was halfway there when a familiar figure appeared in the hall. My face erupted in a large grin as I met my best friend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pleased beyond belief to see her again. It felt like decades since she had had her daughter. She smiled back at me.

"We know something is going on in the Grotto," she explained. "I came to see what it was. I left my girl with your mother. She is totally besotted. She seems to think my girl is the closest thing she will have to a granddaughter." We shared a smile that conveyed our deep friendship that had stretched through all the years.

"We are about to have a council meeting so why don't you come ahead and attend," I invited. She followed me into the familiar chambers and took her long disused seat. Henna followed shortly with Frewoo and eventually Ganondorf brought in Bonshie. The look on his face showed the difficulty he had convincing her to come. He broke into a grin at the sight of my friend at her place.

"Welcome back," he greeted. "It is good to have you here again." She smiled and nodded back at him. Ganondorf strolled to the head of the table and dumped a bag of gems out. The others gasped as they littered the surface. "This is what I brought you here for."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," Bonshie interrupted. "Protocol demands that a meeting begin with a formal introduction from the second-in-command. Exalted Nabooru has the duty to begin the meeting." Ganondorf's jaw almost fell open at her obsessive methodology. He looked at me appealingly.

"I told you she wasn't herself," I whispered to him. He waved for me to appease Bonshie. "This begins a council meeting of King Ganondorf Dragmire. Present are King Ganondorf Dragmire, Exalted Nabooru, Bonshie, Henna, Frewoo and a representative of the Mother's Grotto." Bonshie nodded in approval.

"I've infused these gems with magic to protect Gerudo during battle," Ganondorf continued.

"A war really is going on then?" my friend asked from across the table. Ganondorf and I both nodded.

"I've made these large ones to defend against magic," Ganondorf explained. "These smaller ones go on the forehead like Nabooru's will prevent fatigue. These have anti-arrow spells but they don't work very well. There should be enough for almost everyone though. There aren't as many of the others."

"They are shiny," Frewoo commented.

"How pretty," Henna murmured. Ganondorf rolled his eyes at their reactions.

"There are enough anti-arrow gems for nearly everyone," my friend pointed out. "You could give those to Gerudo on patrol in the fortress to leave the other gems for those fighting past the valley."

"Yes, but how are we going to tell who is going past the valley and who is staying at the fortress?" I countered. Ganondorf chuckled.

"I think we need to have some sort of uniform," Ganondorf added. "I want to be able to identify who is on patrol and who is going to battle on sight."

"Can I design them?" My friend asked squirming in her seat from excitement. I groaned wondering what she would come up with.

"I guess," Ganondorf muttered.

"The easiest thing would be to dye uniforms so that colors match," my friend began. "Purple is easy to obtain. All we have to do is get some octorok ink. Red is fairly easy, tektites can give red dye. Those going to battle should be in red so we don't have to worry about staining…"

"Look what you started," I whispered to Ganondorf as she continued to ramble about colors and designs. He gave me a sheepish look and we smirked at each other. We gazed at each other at it was almost like when we first met and everything seemed simpler. I lit the lanterns to bring more light into the room.

Eventually we settled on a simple design in different colors based on rank and job. We decided to let the council and senior officers stick to a color theme but have more leeway in design. I argued against white but somehow it was chosen as our base palate. Ganondorf was becoming quite frustrated by the end. He didn't realize uniforms could be so complicated.

"Wait!" my friend called after the decision was already made. "Am I considered part of the council still?"

"Yes," Ganondorf confirmed, looking confused.

"Do I have to stick to the color scheme then?" she asked firmly.

"You are the one who came up with the color scheme!" he reminded her in frustration.

"I just like color," she said. "All colors. I can't imagine being restricted to one color."

"You have every other Gerudo in a single color," Ganondorf pointed out.

"They aren't as obsessed with clothing as she is," I pointed out. "She is on the council so doesn't that give her a few more options?"

"Fine," Ganondorf grunted. "You and you alone can have whatever color you want." She gave a satisfied smile and settled into her seat.

"What about the old ones and those who haven't come of age yet?" she piped in again.

"I don't care!" Ganondorf cried. "I really don't want to hear anymore about clothes or colors. You can worry about all the details. Leave me alone. Meeting adjourned." The others wandered out but I stayed behind and smirked at Ganondorf.

"Welcome back to being king," I remarked. He looked up at me.

"We have a war going on," Ganondorf remarked, still exasperated. "All I asked for was uniforms and showed them the gems. I didn't think it would erupt into a fashion party. Does it really take three hours to come up colors and designs?" I smirked again.

"Silly Ganny," I muttered with humored sympathy. "The world may go crazy but Gerudo will always be Gerudo; especially when you bring up the subject of clothing around her." Ganondorf grinned up at me.

"Is it always this crazy here?" he asked though he knew the answer. We smiled at each other in response. "I'm actually surprised you aren't mad at me again," Ganondorf commented as I started to finger the gems still littering the table.

"I'm actually impressed this time," I imparted, still fiddling with a gemstone. Ganondorf looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you impressed that I came up with so many protective spells or that the spells are on shiny gemstones?" he asked, looking at me through narrowed eyes. I smiled brightly back at him.

"Both?" I answered. Ganondorf chuckled tiredly and rose from his seat.

"I spent six weeks making up all these protective charms and all anyone cares about is that they sparkle," he mused, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Does it matter?" I asked. "At least they will wear them."

"I hoped they would appreciate all the work I had to put into them. It wasn't easy."

"I know that feeling," I replied sarcastically. Ganondorf looked shocked, then guilty.

"I appreciate you," he stated defensively. I shot him a look that showed I didn't believe him. "Okay, so maybe I leave you alone too often and never tell you, or show you, but I do appreciate you."

You better," I taunted. "You put me into a position where I can make life very, very difficult for you." Ganondorf chuckled again. I couldn't remember the last time we had such a jovial conversation. We were together, leaders of the Gerudo, and everything was going to be alright. "What do we do now?" I asked with a smile.

"We keep preparing for the coming war," Ganondorf shrugged and then began sorting his gems out. "And we wait." We didn't have to wait long.


	15. Chapter 15 Foreign War

Author's Note: Greetings, dear readers! I hope you will enjoy this next chapter. It is quite long but we have lots of ground to cover as the story nears it's end. We are getting very close to the end. I believe there are two, maybe three, chapters left but that may change as I continue writing. I am going to attempt to finish the story before the next semester starts. If I don't get it finished before mid January you will have to wait until summer for the conclusion and I don't want you to have to wait that long. As always, thank you for reading my story. I am sincerely honored.

~Trixie

* * *

**Chapter 15 Foreign War**

The odd thing about waiting is it gives you time to make the issue worse in your own head than it is in reality. We spent months training Gerudo and fearing the worst. What came wasn't nearly as bad as we had been anticipating.

The watch took up a cry and a messenger immediately came running up to the fortress. Ganondorf and I had been publicly having a petty argument over a trivial subject I cannot remember. The messenger nearly ran into us as we squabbled, her skidding causing us to divert our attention to her.

"The Zora are here to see you, your majesty." She saluted smartly, not even winded. Ganondorf and I exchanged confused looks.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Ganondorf asked with interest.

"They said they had war business to discuss, Your Majesty" she replied with trained indifference. "They wish to see you immediately."

"Fine," Ganondorf shrugged. "Take me to them." She turned on her heel and marched towards the valley. I expected the see the Zora on the bridge but they were nowhere to be seen as it came into view.

"Where are they?" I whispered as we approached the empty bridge. The messenger made a silent motion down and we peered over the sheer drop into the river. Three Zora were silently treading water, remaining still despite the rapid flow of water. Ganondorf blinked back his momentary surprise and greeted the Zora:

"Welcome," He bellowed over the roaring water. "I am Ganondorf, king of Gerudo." The Zora peered up at us.

"Salutations, great king," the leader spoke audibly without shouting. "We know you are thus far removed from the war which rages around you but we wish to discuss the matter with you. We have a proposition for you." Ganondorf nodded.

"I always welcome news of the events around us," Ganondorf yelled back. "I entreat you come up so that we may conduct this interview on a more comfortable level." I had just begun to wonder how they were going to get out of the river when the two subordinates grasped the walls and began to climb. I fought back an interjection as they found purchase on the nearly smooth stone. Ganondorf waved one of the guards to fetch seating and returned his curious gaze to the Zora ascending. On the exterior all nearby Gerudo appeared to think nothing odd about the unusual method of entry, but their incredulity flickered across my subconscious. Ganondorf was riddled with boyish delight as the Zora crested the rim and stood lankily before him. A smile flitted across his lips.

"I apologize that our customs do not allow me to host you any further than this," Ganondorf began cordially. "I have arranged for seating to be brought down that we may converse in comfort."

"Think nothing of it, great king," Replied the leader, giving a formal bow. "We will, of course, obey your customs in your own domain. Rest assured we will be most comfortable nearest the water and not further in your arid climate. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Admiral Acfin, leader of the Zora army and these are Captain Vasser and Commander Boda." They gave a slight bow at their names, but remained silent otherwise. "His Majesty, King Zora, sends his regards and regrets that he can not attend you himself," continued the admiral. "For security purposes during these times we do not put him at any risk."

"I understand," Ganondorf replied formally. "This is Exalted Nabooru, my second-in-command." I gave a slight nod before crossing my arms and observing them. A small group of Gerudo hurried down and set up a small circle of chairs and small tables. A tray bearing mismatched goblets and an ornate pitcher of water was brought along, much to the amusement of the Zoras.

"Should we summon the council members?" I whispered quietly in Gerudo.

"I'll fill them in later," Ganondorf replied quietly. He motioned for us to be seated and prompted, "Now, what did you come to see me about?"

"We know you are not directly involved in the war but we notice you are still being affected by it," Admiral Acfin began without delay. Ganondorf nodded with a small frown. "We have noticed the Gerudo do not travel to the valley as often as they used to. We know this means that your food supply is not being replenished as often as it once was. We would like to request aide of the Gerudo in exchange for food rations."

"Your offer may be a fair one, but I would need to know the particulars before I could ascent. Who are you fighting and what recompense could you offer?" Ganondorf replied vaguely.

"Currently we are still campaigning against the Gorons. However we are having difficulty breaking through Sheikan lines. They have created quite a stronghold in Kakariko Village. We have a near limitless supply of fish to exchange for your services."

"An interesting proposition, but appears to be one of convenience rather than necessity. We have the ability to fish at the lake."

"This may have been the case once, Your Majesty, but we erected fortifications around the only land entrance to the lake to safeguard it from the Sheikahs and Hyrulians. Our temple is there and we guard it as we do our domain."

"A clever way to prevent others from using the lake. Do fish no longer have free swim of the river?"

"Regrettably, no. We have fortified the entrance to our portion of the river to defend from outside attack. In response, King Hyrule barred the river in front of his town to prevent an aquatic attack. Clever to be sure, though we have no quarrel with Hyrule at the moment. Our main concern is the Gorons. We wouldn't even bother with the Sheikahs if they didn't stand in the way of our goals."

"I understand. I do believe we can come to an arrangement. I have no personal conflicts with any race but am willing to help those who are willing to aide us."

"We are glad to come to an accord. We are currently planning a campaign we wish to launch soon. Would it be agreeable to discuss this in further detail on the morrow?"

"Certainly. I shall be prepared for you. Give my regards to your king." We all arose and the Zoras gave a stiff and formal bow before diving into the river and swimming towards the lake. I strode towards Ganondorf.

"It didn't take much to get you involved, did it?" I grimaced.

"What?" He replied. "They were right. The Kokiri have shut the forest off from anyone and we haven't been able to barter with Hyrule. What do you want to do?"

"I'd rather stay out of a war that isn't ours," I replied. Ganondorf went back over to the ledge and peered down.

"How do you suppose they managed to climb up?" he asked with interest. I shrugged. "No wonder Hyrule barred the river. I don't mind helping the Zoras out if it means we don't have to cover the Sheikahs by ourselves."

"Why are you so intent on destroying the Sheikahs?" I interrogated. "I don't care for them either but they leave us alone."

"Something you don't like," he answered bluntly. "It begins with a "T" and ends with a "riforce." I know they have information on it." I groaned with frustration.

"Are you really willing to risk the lives of our sisters for a Hyrulian myth?" I snapped, glaring up at Ganondorf. His eyes met mine and narrowed.

"Yes," he replied firmly. "Either we fight now with an ally or we wait for someone to attack us. The Triforce will give me the power to ensure our survival. It would give me the power to stop the war." I rolled my eyes and snorted in disbelief.

"When are you planning on informing the council?" I demanded.

"Now would be fine," he answered as if there were no quarrel between us. We headed up to the fortress in silence.

* * *

The next several weeks were a daze of hasty preparation. Ganondorf or I were constantly gone to a conference or reconnaissance mission. I disagreed with the course of action we were taking but still felt the need to publicly support my king. We hardly saw each other as war progressed. There were a few skirmishes to test the Sheikahs and Gorons before we launched the large battle. In the meantime we were able to salt and dry large amounts of fish for out store rooms. They were quite different from our usual fare but delightfully satisfying.

Ganondorf and I were leading the last council meeting before embarking on our first large battle in the war. I was going to be leading a raid on Kakariko village while Ganondorf took the riskier mission up Death Mountain. Henna had been in charge of assigning troops but as of yet I hadn't reviewed who I would be working with. A soft rap on the chamber door stopped our discussion. Ganondorf nodded and Frewoo admitted the knocker. My mother entered the room looking rather nervous.

"Mother?" I greeted her with confusion. She practically jumped when I acknowledged her. She gave a stiff bow to Ganondorf.

"Your Majesty," she muttered apprehensively while keeping her eyes fixed on me. "I have been assigned to the raid with Nabooru, I mean Exalted Nabooru, on Kakariko Village." Ganondorf looked at her puzzled and I whispered an oath and scanned my roster. Indeed she was listed under my command.

"There is no problem with you being in command under your daughter," Ganondorf assured her. She shook her head.

"I am not trying to shirk my duties, Your Majesty," she explained, her eyes never leaving mine. "It is just. I. I am. I don't think I can take part in the raid." Ganondorf continued to look puzzled.

"There is no reason why not," he countered. "You have been assigned to the raid and you shall go." My mother frowned a bit.

"You can go on the mission up Death Mountain instead," I interrupted, grabbing Ganondorf's roster and switching her name with another Gerudo. She smiled and bowed again.

"Thank you," she whispered and backed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ganondorf interjected as soon as the door closed. "She isn't that good and the mission is risky."

"We can discuss it later," I stated, absently shuffling through the papers on the table. Ganondorf continued to stare at me. Another melodic knock echoed.

"Now what?" Ganondorf grumbled as the door opened of its own accord. My best friend stepped inside.

"Your Majesty," she bowed with a flourish. "I am reporting for duty."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You are still in the grotto."

"I left my daughter in the care of others," she explained with melancholy. "She will be well attended to and I can still visit her often. Gerudo needs me more." Ganondorf grinned but I shook my head.

"Your girl is too young. Go back to her," I ordered.

"Welcome back," Ganondorf grinned, his glance daring me to challenge him. "It will be good to have you here again. We are in need of our best currently. I know you have been keeping up with your training. Do you think you will be up for a mission in a few days?" She looked around hesitantly but nodded.

"I am appointing you my second-in-command," I interrupted. "As both King Ganondorf and I will be away during the coming campaign it is your official duty to oversee the fortress while we are both gone." She flashed a smile but Ganondorf glared at me. Henna and Frewoo whispered conspiratorially with each other. We didn't even attempt to pull Bonshie from her obsessive training anymore. It was all she seemed to live for.

"I am honored Exalted Nabooru. I pray I shall serve Gerudo well," my new second-in-command stated with a smile on her lips. I smiled back. Ganondorf grumbled.

"This meeting is adjourned," he growled, gathering the papers before him roughly. "We aren't getting anything accomplished anymore." Frewoo and Henna darted out, still whispering fervently.

"Well, Commander," I addressed my friend as she moved to leave. "I guess I am stuck with you. I'm glad I'll get to see you again, at least."

"Likewise," she smiled. "It will take a little adjustment but the grotto isn't immune to the troubles of the fortress. Gerudo needs strong leadership right now and I can help make a better future for my girl here than I can by staying hidden with her."

"How is little Naboria then?" Ganondorf asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes at the name. She had been named after the mispronunciation of my name in Hyrule.

"Great," she replied with joy. "She is a strong one. Naboria will live up to her namesake one day, I believe." With that the two of them embarked on a congenial chat. Leave it to my friend to diffuse Ganondorf's ire by her presence. I tried to sidle out of the room but Ganondorf shot a warning glare my direction. I wasn't forgotten yet. They finally said their goodbyes and I was alone in the room with Ganondorf. He was still smiling as the door softly closed. The moment the room was still his face fell into irritated frown.

"Would you like to explain yourself now?" Ganondorf snarled while glaring at me. We eyed each other in a silent challenge.

"Where do you want to start?" I answered with a question of my own.

"Your mother," he demanded. "She was assigned to you. Why would you put her on my mission when she isn't capable of the demands? You've all but condemned your own mother to death."

"It was her choice," I explained grimly. "I wasn't going to shame her by excluding her when she was up in the rotation."

"Kakariko Village is much safer than Death Mountain. She is better suited for your unit."

"She has personal reasons, alright?"

"I don't care if you are her daughter you are still the exalted and she has to obey you."

"It isn't that. It's… My father was a Sheikah."

"You're finally admitting to it now that is convenient?" Ganondorf chuckled darkly. I glared at him fiercely.

"It isn't a convenience," I spat. "It is the reason she didn't want to fight at Kakariko. This is the only way to preserve her honor."

"So you compromise my riskier mission by placing her on it? I need the best I can get. Then I get a suitable replacement and you undermine me to take that option away from me."

"You have been insisting for quite some time that I appoint a second-in-command and now I have."

"You did it with the intention of keeping her off the battle field."

"Yes, she is too soon removed from the grotto to be going on so risky a mission."

"It was my decision. She would have been an asset to my unit. You have know right to undermine my authority."

"Oh, really?" I challenged. "What have I done that goes against Gerudo laws? You are the one who appointed me the exalted. You gave me whatever power I have."

"The only power you have is an extension of my own," Ganondorf growled. "You are nothing without me." I let out a frustrated scream and flung a small figurine off the table. We glared at each other for a long moment. I felt my blood boiling as I stared Ganondorf down. Again another of my stronger visions clouded my vision. Ganondorf was angry. It shadowed his persona attempting to cover the childish frustration and fear he fought. He feared losing Gerudo. He feared letting them down. He feared that I would stop loving him. This time I found I didn't care about his inner turmoil. I spun on my heels and dashed out of the room. Ganondorf gave chase. I leapt from a window the deck below to gain some time. Ganondorf was too quick and soon caught up despite having to detour through the corridors.

"We're not done with this conversation," He informed me gruffly as he grabbed my arm with a jerk. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder amidst my protestations and carried me back into the fortress. He carried me through the corridors ignoring wide-eyed stares of passing Gerudo and flopped me onto my bed before collapsing into a chair. We stared at each other in a bitter silence as I stubbornly crossed my arms.

"What do we still need to fight about?" I sulked to break the deafening silence. Ganondorf exhaled his own frustration.

"I don't want to fight, Nabs," he assured me, "but you need to accept my authority."

"I will not sit by and let you make bad decisions when there is something I can do about it," I remarked caustically.

"Nabooru, who is king?" Ganondorf asked surprisingly gentle after the tone of our conversation.

"You," I grumbled.

"Can you at least not contradict me in front of others?" he asked. "I understand you are going to disagree with me but can we discuss it in private instead of bickering in front of others?"

"Normally I do," I pointed out, arching my eyebrows. "The subjects today were too dear to my heart to let you mangle what I could fix."

"If you had just explained your reasoning to me I would have done what you wanted."

"I wasn't willing to risk it. I was planning on giving you my reasons but you blew up first."

"Can't you just trust that I'm trying to the best thing?"

"You don't trust my choices either," I countered. Another period of silence followed as we stared, unsure of what to make of each other. Ganondorf finally stood up.

"Well," he said with a sigh. "Good night, Nabooru." He continued to look at me expectantly.

"Good night, Your Majesty," I replied coolly. Ganondorf silently slipped out of the room.

* * *

The cacophony of gathering troops was stirring up the dust along the path to the valley. Ganondorf and I were trying to separate out our respective units and organize the march. I spotted my mother in the confusion.

"Mom!" I called over the din. She turned and paused, hearing me out of mother's intuition rather than audibly.

"Yes, Nabooru?" She asked, her nervousness playing visibly across her face. I pushed my way through the throng and stood before her. Ganondorf bellowed an order in the distance.

"I love you, Mom" I blurted out and quickly embraced her. She returned the hug then held me at arm's length.

"I love you, too," she replied tenderly. "I am proud of the Gerudo you have become, very proud." She quickly pecked me on the cheek before disappearing to her unit.

We finally had our troops arranged and settled and began the long march across the open land. We would stop at night at the mouth of Zora's river and launch our attack the next day. Ganondorf and his unit would scale Death Mountain with the aid of the Zoras and draw the attention of the Sheikahs along the way. While they were distracted I would launch a ground attack up the narrow path leading to the village. I had both archers and foot soldiers at my disposal.

The night wore on in anticipation. Not many slept well. The morning of the battle began. The Zoras met us before the sun crested the horizon. They spoke a few words to Ganondorf before reorganizing the unit. Ganondorf called me over to him.

"Wait for our signal then launch your attack," he ordered.  
"Yes, Your Majesty," I replied, irritable from poor sleep. "We've discussed this many times." Ganondorf frowned and made a move to leave. "Gan?" I stopped him softly. He turned and faced me silently. "Be careful, yes?" He flashed me a smile despite his own exhaustion and nervousness.

"Likewise, dearest," he replied softly and turned back to his waiting troops. With a nod to the Zora leader, the unit began to scale the steep incline. I watched as they disappeared over the first crest. I had my troops at ready and began another frustrating wait. We sat silently along the river for over three hours awaiting our signal. The sun was beating its full light upon us though it was comfortable unlike how it must be at the fortress presently. Our call sounded.

I gave the signal to move out and we poured out of the river's mouth and towards the foot path.

"Archers, lead the way," I ordered and they began their maneuver to secure our entrance to the village. We were at obvious disadvantage trying to gain ground to the well fortified village. The core of the Sheikan army was dispatched to deal with Ganondorf's unit and we quickly took the gates.

"Infantry, advance," I called once the archers had cleared a path. We fled up the path and into the village. Inside was a confusion of fighting. Even inside the village we were at a disadvantage. The terrain and clever planning still trapped us in the low ground. I signaled the archers to advance with the infantry. A Sheikan arrow hit a nearby Gerudo and she collapsed, though no blood issued forth. I called charge and an open melee began. We fought our way through Kakariko Village. They began heavily with magic attacks, but they proved ineffectual with Ganondorf's charms decorating every Gerudo. They quickly realized this and began to volley arrows. Gerudo dropped all around and I muttered a curse at Ganondorf's ineffective spell. Luckily, the Sheikahs were not well supplied with arrows. The Gerudo troops split and began to fight among the buildings, seeking out enemies. They seemed to appear from the shadows when we thought there were none there. A graying Sheikah jumped from the shadows ahead and began to charge me. My eyes flashed and I took a fighting stance. His grimace fell into open surprise and he skidded to a halt. I maintained my pose and stared at him, being aware of my surrounding in case of a trick. He spoke in heavily accented Hylian:

"Her eyes."

An arrow pierced his chest and I stepped around him to continue the battle. The battle seemed to last for days, though the sun was barely past its peak when the fighting stopped. I called my unit to assemble in the wide village green. We took a quick account before I dispatched them once again to ransack the village to root out any that might be hiding. The village was thoroughly searched and we began to gather our fallen sisters. We had a large group that had been felled by arrows, though strangely no blood poured from their wounds as we pulled the arrows free. A smaller number had perished by blade. To my satisfaction none had been harmed by Sheikan magic. I posted sentries and guards while the rest of us sat quietly and waited the other unit's return. We had two changes of guards before we spotted the other until clambering down the mountain path. They were weary and coated in dust. The Zoras were close behind marching orderly despite their exhaustion. I met them at the gate.

"We have taken the village," I reported as they entered the gates. Ganondorf nodded.

"Casualties?" he asked as his unit collapsed on the green. I pointed to the rows of the fallen we had laid out.

"The anti-magic charms worked perfectly," I elucidated. "We lost none to their magic, but the anti-arrows were useless. More than half of the fallen were taken by arrows." Ganondorf frowned and went to observe the bodies. I followed closely.

"They worked fine," he finally stated after observing a few of the arrow wounds. "I told you they didn't work as well as I hoped." I stared at him in confusion, but he shrugged, "Give it time."

"How did your campaign go?" I asked.

"Well as could be expected, I suppose," Ganondorf answered vaguely.

"Casualties?" I asked softly. He frowned.

"Only two of our own, though the Zoras lost more," he explained softly. I knew the answer to my question before I asked but I asked anyway:

"My mother?"

"I'm sorry, Nabooru," He whispered. My shoulders drooped and I bit my lip as I nodded slowly. I quickly straightened up. This was not the place to allow myself emotions. We strode over to the Zora leader to converse.

"Are these all the Sheikahs you have recovered?" Acfin asked, observing the small pile we had recovered.

"Yes," I answered. "There were more here during the battle, but this is all we found after we were finished."

"You really did destroy all the Sheikah?" Ganondorf asked with a tinge of awe to his voice.

"No," Acfin answered for me. "They have surrendered the village, but they are not completely destroyed. I don't know if that is even possible for the Sheikahs are crafty. They will disperse. Some may head to Castletown, some may head to Centerfield, but a vast majority will probably head to Sheikan colonies in other lands. They won't return to the village now that it has been breeched. They take their security seriously. We have opened the path to our enemies and we thank you for your assistance." He bowed to Ganondorf. "We shall part now. We give you the rights to the village." Acfin bowed once again and the Zoras silently marched off.

A groan was heard from the fallen Gerudo and a few began to stir. I stared with wide eyed horror as they began to move. Ganondorf chuckled.

"I told you they were okay," he grinned as they started to rise. They will be a little tender for a few days but they should be alright. They looked about in confusion until Ganondorf explained what had happened. They grinned slightly at cheating death. Ganondorf called for a raid. I stood watch in the village green as Ganondorf joined the search.

"There is nothing," Ganondorf shouted angrily as he returned to where I was maintaining my silent vigil.

"I wouldn't say that," I replied neutrally. "The Gerudo are amassing quite a collection. "

"I wanted information," Ganondorf grumbled. "They have secrets, knowledge that I was seeking. There isn't anything here."

"Do you really think they would leave it when they vacated?" I asked solemnly.

"They would have been in a hurry, it might have been left behind," he continued.

"You know as well as I that the Sheikahs are nothing if not meticulous. There is no way they would leave any valuable knowledge to the Gerudo," I retorted. Ganondorf grumbled and sank down. I continued to stand, surveying the pillaging with my arms crossed. The sun continued its climb and Ganondorf ordered Gerudo to prepare to leave. We held a short funeral for those that had fallen and released them in pyres. The Sheikahs we dispatched in a single pyre to show a measure of respect to our fallen enemies and respect to the land they died for. We filed out of the village and made a camp in a protected corner of the field. The Gerudo were silent as the campfires burned. I am sure they felt as I did. I wished fervently to be home.

The next day we completed the long journey to Gerudo Valley. Ganondorf and I spent several hours debriefing and dismissing troops. We consulted the council about the outcome of the campaign and sent Henna off to sort through the spoils. I was exhausted when I finally got a chance to wander off to my room by myself. I sank to the floor beside a corner of my bed and wrapped myself in my arms. I began to sniffle, and finally tears began to roll down my cheeks. I cried for my mother and for the other Gerudo lost. I joined my grief with the other Gerudo I knew would be seeking out quiet corners to mourn fallen sisters. Sniffles turned to sobs as I began to anticipate the bloody battles to come and the consequences for Gerudo. I didn't look up as I heard my door open and Ganondorf's heavy boots pace across the floor. He sat beside me, wrapped his arms around me and rocked me gently as I continued to pour out my grief. I fell asleep in his arms. The next morning I awoke in my bed. Ganondorf was still sitting on the floor, dozing with his head beside my small pillow. I sat up quietly and he stirred at my movements.

"'morning," he muttered groggily as he stretched away the stiffness of sleeping in an awkward position all night.

"Appropriate greeting considering recent events," I replied morosely. I frowned as Ganondorf continued to stretch. I realized I had fallen asleep still wearing battle armor and began to peel the sweat stained pieces off. I made a face at their stench. Ganondorf's armor lay in a pile where he had removed them the night before. "You were here all night?" I asked.

"I didn't want to leave in case you needed something in the night," He nodded in reply. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," I shrugged. "I don't feel as raw this morning." A few tears slipped unbidden from my eyes. I wiped them off. We stood in an uneasy silence, not making eye contact.

"I will go now," Ganondorf said awkwardly, moving towards the door.

"Thank you," I whispered, stopping him momentarily, "for staying last night." I crossed to him and embraced him again. He held me as I began to cry again, though not as hard as the night before. I quickly calmed down.

"Are you going to be able to handle this war?" he asked tentatively. I nodded silently.

"Yes," I replied earnestly. "No matter how hard it is, the first battle is the worst. I now know what we are facing, and it actually isn't as bad as we all feared." Ganondorf kissed my hair lightly.

"We will survive this war just fine," he assured me. "Our allegiance with the Zoras has assured us of our continued success."

The alliance with the Zoras was invaluable. Our provisions dwindled greatly to the point our diet consisted solely of fish and leevers. We fought many battles beside the aquatic troops and never suffered overwhelming casualties. We did lose many during the war. My mother was already gone but we lost others. Reeni, Jaila, Zanati. Zanati we lost not to battle but to old age. I awoke one midnight with a start and ran intuitively to her chambers. Ganondorf was already crouched beside her, holding her hand. She looked dimly at me and held out her one free hand.

"Forgive me, Nabooru," she murmured softly. "I believe now I have betrayed you. I have led you down a path to great pain." I stroked her hand gently.

"Hush, Zanati," I cooed. "You have done me no wrong."

"I have, unknowingly," she insisted. "I encouraged you to take what I thought was a good path, but it only leads to betrayal. Forgive me." I was confused but smiled at the fading woman.

"Dearest Zanati," I whispered. "Your council has always been sound and the choices I have made have been of my own accord. Hush now." Zanati smile then turned her bleary eyes to Ganondorf.

"My boy," She whispered. "My child. _My _child. You have made me proud in life. I forgive you for what you will do after I go. My son." With those last words she slipped away. Ganondorf's face never showed the emotion I knew there, but a few tears slipped from his eyes. His face and soul hardened that night in a way that would not soften again.

* * *

It had been well over a year since we allied with the Zoras. Ganondorf continued to find frustration when he could gain no more knowledge of the elusive Triforce. The turning point in our fortune came when the Zoras planned an attack on Centerfield.

"We will not join you in this battle," Ganondorf assured Admiral Acfin as I stood silently by. "We have no quarrel with the Hyrulians and will not attack them unprovoked."

"Ah," Acfin mused aloud, "but you had no quarrel with the Gorons and you had no issue with battling them alongside of us."

"I had issue with the Sheikahs," Ganondorf countered. "Helping you with the Gorons destroyed the Sheikahs and has also assured our food supply. However, I have long since enjoyed a pleasant relationship with King Hyrule and will not attack either of his towns unprovoked."

"You are allied with King Hyrule, then?" Acfin asked icily.

"No," Ganondorf replied just as coldly. "We have no formal alliance but I will not break the report I have worked so hard to gain.

"It was our agreement that you were to help against or enemies, and now you deny us."

"I am willing to help against your enemies, the Gorons. The Hyrulians have never been your enemies. They fight only to defend themselves. They have not provoked you."

"They have, and we must counter attack. Centerfield is our target."

"We will not fight the Hyrulians," Ganondorf stated firmly. Acfin looked at me for to my opinion. I shook my head indicate I would not go against my king.

"Consider our contract void, then. We owe each other nothing. We will not pester you further," Acfin bowed stiffly and retreated into the river.

"What are we to do now?" I asked Ganondorf with concern. He let out a sigh.

"Hoard the fish more closely," was his first response. "Does Taboor still run that little ranch in Centerfield?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, she does," I replied. "Goddess, she is right in the warpath. Should we warn her?" I looked expectantly up at Ganondorf.

"There will be no time," He answered sadly. "The Zora were prepared to strike tomorrow but will launch their attack today so we don't have the chance to warn them. They are clever. I pray she has kept up with her training." We hadn't spoken of Taboor since she ran off a few years previously, but that didn't mean we wished her ill.

Two days later we received news that Centerfield had fallen. The messengers were a band of ragged townsfolk displaced from their homes. They had sought out the shelter of the valley. Ganondorf had ordered they move on, not out of cruelty but out of concern. We weren't certain if the Zora would attack out of retribution of abandoning our contract or the Gorons would avenge their brothers we had helped slay. We couldn't have a group of untrained townsfolk to get in the way. We waited a week before Ganondorf and I slipped out to survey the damage.

To say centerfield had fallen was an understatement. It had been decimated. The entire village had been burned to the ground, the stone buildings leveled. Only a portion of the wall that had once protected the small town remained. Crude battlements filled in the gaps of crumbling stone. A few portions of fences left from outlying homes and farms dotted the landscape.

"Goddess," I muttered as we rode closer to the destroyed center.

"Away if you value your lives!" was screamed from the fortifications as we neared. An arrow flew over the wall and landed between our horses in warning. Ganondorf and I looked at each other in amazement. "Away!" the voice screamed again, "I don't have to miss."

"Taboor," I called, "is that you?"

"This fortress belongs to me and my family!" the familiar voice screamed. "Be gone!"

"Taboor!" I cried again. "Thank the Goddess you are alright. It is Nabooru." An arrow pierced my chest.

* * *

I awoke on a thin pallet of hay covered with a thin sheet. I groaned as I sat up, clutching my chest where the arrow had struck.

"I told you the charms work, just not well," Ganondorf grinned. He was crouched by a small fire, conversing with Taboor and an anxious looking man. Taboor grinned wildly at me when she saw me stir.

"I'm sorry I shot you," she apologized. "I've been fighting off raiders ever since the town fell. I refused to leave such prime real estate when the town fell and we have been holed up here ever since. This is much better suited than the little farm we lost. This is my husband, Talon." She nodded with pride towards the balding man with awkward proportions and a large nose. He was not at all attractive so I assumed he must be a wizard with animals to have gained Taboor's notice. "This," she continued, dumping a small, slumbering person in lap, "is my daughter, Malon." Thankfully the girl took after her mother. She was dressed in a traditional Gerudo smock with an embroidered hem. A yellow kerchief was wrapped around her to keep her warm. I noticed with irony she looked an odd mixture of Gerudo and Hylian. Her soft hair was bright red but her face was delicate and the long ears had not been ritually docked.

"She is beautiful," I nodded. "Congratulations." Taboor beamed with obvious pride.

"She is a strong one," Taboor murmured, fussing about the fire. "Talon, go sleep, you have had a hard day." Talon silently nodded his head and crawled towards a crude lean-to where he promptly began snoring. "He is almost finished digging the well," Taboor explained. "He is a genius with the animals, but the poor dear isn't suited to manual labor."

"You are still keeping animals, then?" Ganondorf asked. Taboor eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes," she replied evenly. "We lost most of our stock during the battle, but we managed to save some. We have a few cuckoos and handful of cows. I hope to expand once we get the walls and a proper house rebuilt."

"I don't suppose you have any to spare," Ganondorf asked sincerely. "We lost our food supply in the Zora's raid." Taboor shook her head stubbornly.

"We need our entire herd to be able to grow our stock. Any less than we have and we will have terrible inbreeding problems. I am sorry," Was her reply. She looked at Ganondorf warily, as if unsure of what sort of allegiance he expected from her.

"You can relax, Taboor," he replied, sensing he tension. "I gave up my claim to you when I let you marry Talon. I am asking as a businessman, not your king." Taboor released the breath she was holding and smiled.

"As a business deal, I still cannot part with any of my herd," Taboor insisted. "I can, however, offer you an alternative. Most of our herd are milk cows, and we produce more milk than we can consume. We sell a little to the folk in Castle town but they are strapped for supplies to pay us. We could trade you milk. It is nutritious as food even if it isn't as filling."

"What does your Hylian husband think of you making business deals while he slumbers?" Ganondorf interrupted with amusement.

"He isn't caught up with the same Hyrulian notions as the others," Taboor smiled. "He trusts my judgment. I am his partner in all respects."

"What do you want in trade for milk, Mistress Taboor?" Ganondorf asked chuckling.

"A pair of Gerudo horses," Taboor immediately answered. "I will add the promise of a calf come spring with the milk." Ganondorf eyed her warily. She still kept all the Gerudo training secrets within her mind. Ganondorf looked at her sternly.

"A calf and some milk is a cheap price for two Gerudo horses." He accused.

"You are the one who said your food supply is gone," She retorted. "You never let on to how bad you are at the beginning of a business deal, and I didn't say two horses. I said a pair, a pair that I can mate."

"You drive a hard bargain, Taboor," Ganondorf mused grimly. "For a pair of horses I would need two calves come spring in addition to a supply of milk."

"That hardly seems fair," Taboor countered. "Two horse for two calves plus a milk supply?"

"It is beyond fair when you know that a pair of Gerudo horses are worth a dozen of your cows," Ganondorf replied darkly. "I want one of the calves to be one that can produce its own milk."

"It is a deal then," Taboor said with a grin. She extended her hand and shook it with Ganondorf. "As soon as I get my horses I can send a shipment of milk if you will let me borrow a cart. I found one yesterday but it needs repairs. I also swear to you I will pass none of my secrets on to anyone but my daughter."

* * *

The months rolled on. We occasionally had to fight a battle or two, mostly in defense of Taboor's little fortress. Ganondorf claimed it was to protect his interest but I knew still he cared for Taboor as a sister. Her rewards of eggs or extra milk did little to supplement our food supply. Our fish supply was exhausted and we survived primarily on milk and leevers. We were able to trade horses with the Hyrulians for food but even they did not have much to trade with. The folk of Centerfield still haunted the field, traveling like vagabonds to avoid the conflicts around them. The Gorons and the Zoras seemed to be at an impasse. Neither was gaining ground anymore.

A year passed. Taboor seemed to be the only profitable person in the region. The Hyrulians were no longer able to trade for horses. Our food was running out. The Gerudo took it well. Their stoic faces hid their hunger even when their gaunt stomachs could not. Mothers left their daughters in the grotto early to help fight the battles that might bring in food. I was proud of how they rose to meet the challenges. We were still starving. Ganondorf would wander off for weeks at a time with no explanation.

Then the monsters came.

There were very few at first. A redead sighted in the ruins of Kakariko, a stalfos wandering the field at night. Time progressed and they became more numerous. Peahats suddenly took flight to the horror of the Centerfield exiles.

The time Ganondorf was at the fortress was spent in silence. Both of us were too hungry, too tired, and too apathetic to converse much.

"We should go to Hyrule tomorrow," Ganondorf informed me as I massaged his fatigued muscles.

"Oh? What is in Hyrule?" I asked absentmindedly.

"I would like an audience with the king." He replied simply. I didn't have strength to argue or question. The next day we rode off. We were warmly welcomed by King Hyrule after passing exhausting scrutiny from the guards.

"Welcome, King Dragmire," King Hyrule greeted. "It has been a long time since I have seen you. How are things in Gerudo?"

"They are actually quiet for now, but we have been better." Ganondorf replied vaguely. "How are things in Hyrule?"

"I'm ready for this damned war to be over," he spat in reply. "Pardon me, madam," he added, giving me a little bow. I cocked my head in confusion. "Those living in Centerfield are still of my concern. I try to supplement them as best I can but I hardly have enough for my own town. You fought quite a while beside the Zoras, did you not?" he asked accusingly.

"We did, but under threat of losing our food supply," Ganondorf replied. I notice he left out how eager he had been to join the fight. "We have been having difficulty keeping our food stores up since we refused to fight with them." King Hyrule nodded.

"My people have been ingenious and are growing their own food. You won't find a single flower garden in all Castletown. You are denied such an option, I fear." Ganondorf nodded.

"Like you, I simply wish to see an end to this war," he sincerely acknowledged.

"I am glad to hear it," King Hyrule replied with a weary smile. "I have an idea on how to speed its conclusion, I would like to discuss with you. I believe Lady Nahbooru would better like to visit Queen Illiana than hear us discuss this. Queen Illiana would be furious if she found out Lady Nahbooru was here and she didn't get to see her." I smiled at the thought of gentle Illiana's fury.

"I would like to see Queen Illiana, Your Majesty," I agreed. I would hear everything I needed to know later. He smiled and nodded for an escort to lead me to Illiana. I walked silently down the corridors, mindlessly viewing the artwork in the niches. We finally arrived at the destination. The guard paused.

"What is your name and title that I may introduce you?" he asked cautiously.

"Exalted Nabooru," I replied absentmindedly, still looking around me.

"Exalted Naboria, of the Gerudo," He called as he admitted me into the room. The guard bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Nabooru!" the elated voice of Illiana cried. She stood up from the table she had been working on and flung herself at me. She was both crying and giggling as I rapidly returned her embrace and steadied her. My eyes moved down to the bulge I had felt in her brief hug.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked seeing her dress draped awkwardly over her frame. Illiana blushed furiously and nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she whispered, still blushing. "How have you been Exalted Nabooru? I've been worried about you."

"I have been better," I admitted. "The war isn't helping our situation. How have you been?"

"Gracious!" she cried, "You are positively gaunt. Would you care for some tea? It is a bit early, but I am hungry myself. King Hyrule says I eat more now than the entire time I have been living here." Her eyes twinkled at the offhanded mention of her pregnancy. I knew it would have been polite to decline the offer at least once but I was too famished to protest in the slightest. Illiana rang for a servant and ordered an early tea.

"You haven't told me how you have been holding up," I reminded her with a crooked smile.

"Oh, I have been busy," Illiana admitted. "I've been organizing the ladies to roll bandages and distribute food. The ladies of the court have become quite charitable at my insistence." A tray arrived seemingly overfull of food. "I'm sorry this is all I have to offer. I don't allow the palace to indulge in the decadence it once had." The small tray of food looked like a feast compared to what I was used to but I kept the thought to myself. "Will you be joining us Impa?" A figure detached from the shadows and approached, glowering at me the entire time. I recognized the Sheikan girl from Ganondorf's coronation years prior. We stared at each other in icy silence.

"Exalted Nabooru, this is Impa," Illiana introduced cheerily, not sensing our tension. "She was displaced during the war and now is my companion. She is brave and strong, like you." Illiana finally noticed the looks we were bestowing upon another. "Do you know each other?" she asked timidly.

"Your dear Nabooru led the attack that destroyed my home," Impa hissed. Illiana's eyes opened wide and stared at me in disbelief.

"I was following orders," I sated, staring her down.

"You certainly are a docile one, then," Impa sarcastically remarked and settled herself on a solitary chair. Illiana looked heartbroken at me.

"Did you really _lead_ the attack?" she whispered.

"Yes," I replied honestly. "I directed the attack at Gan… King Ganondorf's behest. It is my duty as his second-in-command."

"But…" Illiana stammered. She sank down on a couch.

"What do you think happens when people go to war?" I asked her. "I've fought Sheikahs, I've even fought Gorons. This is where all the bravery and strength that impresses you goes to. It is war, Your Highness. It is a horrible and treacherous affair." Illiana sat quietly wringing her hands.

"You will have to forgive me," Illiana whispered at last. "I prepare dressings and distribute food to refugees, but I do not know the particulars of war, except that it is as you say a 'horrible and treacherous affair.' I do know this much, as long as King Hyrule sits in there trying to end this war you two will remain civil to each other." She began to serve tea with shaky hands. We sat silently, not looking at each other as we nibbled at food. Illiana collected the when we were finished and placed them back on the tray.

"I am sorry I ate so much," I apologized as Illiana took my plate.

"Not at all," she replied. "You hardly ate anything."

"I'll take the tray back," Impa offered and disappeared out of the room. Illiana looked back at me again.

"Did you really attack Kakariko Village?" She asked again.

"Yes," I replied. "I am sorry it upsets you."

"It surprises me," she whispered. "I had hoped the two of you would become friends. I love you both dearly, but war makes enemies of those who might otherwise get along."

"Perhaps," I responded evasively, "but the Gerudo and Sheikahs have a long history of not getting along."

"Maybe you two could change history if you tried," Illiana added hopefully. I gave her a wry smile in return. "I don't want my child growing up in a world with battles."

"Every generation has their own battles to fight," I confessed. "May your daughter's battles be less bloody."

"What makes you assume I am having a girl?" Illiana asked with the light creeping back into her eyes. I couldn't help but smile openly at her.

"I forget not every woman is capable of mothering only daughters."

We grinned and conversed as we had in happier times.

* * *

"What did the king of Hyrule have to say?" I asked as Ganondorf and I were lodged for the night in the castle.

"Well, he has a plan to unite all the races and install a system for grievances and communication," Ganondorf answered wearily, collapsing onto the bed.

"How does he intend to do that?" I asked. Ganondorf looked at me meaningfully and pulled me onto the bed beside him. We were both in considerably better moods now that our bellies were full.

"His plan is to have an allegiance of all tribes under one banner. They would all share the same information and have the same high court outside of their own jurisdiction. They would all have the same monetary system. It would be a network to support each other."

"There is a hesitation in your voice," I observed. "What is it?"

"There can only be one king, Nabs," he whispered.

"I assume that means King Hyrule," I demanded.

"He is the only one who has not played antagonist in this war," Ganondorf murmured.

"It is out of the question," I stated firmly, glaring at Ganondorf, daring him to defy me.

"It would mean food for Gerudo," Ganondorf explained. "It would mean access to the fertile grounds of Lake Hylia for gardens. It would mean access to all of Hyrule. It is practically everything I wanted."

"Except you are not king," I finished. "You _are_ king, ordained by the Goddess. No fat Hyrulian can deem otherwise."

"I need to do what is best for Gerudo, even if it means…"

"Giving up your crown?" I interrupted. "Giving up everything you or I have ever worked for? Is that what you are willing to sacrifice for a few barrels of food?"

"If it means Gerudo survives, yes." Ganondorf replied, looking me in the eyes. "We can't survive on leevers and milk forever, Nabooru. As long as this war goes on there will be nobody to trade with or raid. No one else has anything anymore, either. This war has to stop."

"I don't disagree with that part, Ganny," I replied, caressing the side of his face. "I just disagree with how you intend to do it."

"What would you have me do?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I don't know how to make things right again."

"Then I sign the treaty tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16 Domestic War

**Author's Note: ** I give you another chapter. After 16 chapters and 82,710 words we have finally caught up with the beginning of Ocarina of Time. I never intended this story to be this long but I am slave to my muse. I am sincerely humbled and grateful to anyone who has stayed with me this long and I hope I shall not disappoint as I must draw this story closer to its conclusion. I am pleased with the evolution of my writing style and the writing process. This is the longest chapter by far. I also believe it may be the grimmest but it was oh so delightful to write. I would like to note that when I publish the final chapter I shall be renaming the story "Memoirs of a Gerudo" because the name cracks me up. I thought of it a while ago, but wanted to give you a heads up before changing anything. Grab yourself a cup of tea and enjoy the latest installment.

~Trixie

There is a conversation in this chapter that I do not label who is speaking because Nabooru cannot distinguish. I understand who is speaking but I also wrote it. If you have trouble figuring it out the speakers are as follows:

Koume

Kotake

Ganondorf

Koume

Ganondorf

Kotake

Ganondorf

Koume

Ganondorf

Kotake

Ganondorf

Koume

Kotake

Koume

Kotake

Koume

Ganondorf

_So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from hell_

_Blue skies from pain_

_Can you tell a green field_

_From a cold steel rail_

_A smile from a veil_

_Do you think you can tell_

_And did they get you to trade_

_Your heroes from ghosts_

_Hot ashes for trees_

_Hot air for a cool breeze_

_And did you exchange_

_A walk-on part in a war_

_To a lead role in a cage_

_Running over the same old ground_

_What have you found_

_The same old fears_

Lyric excerpts from "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd

* * *

**Chapter 16 Domestic War**

We were Gerudo. We would never be anything else. We had one king, and he was Ganondorf Dragmire. He couldn't sign that away. I knew what the paper said. I had read it before he signed away his title to a Hylian. I knew what he agreed to do before he did it. I saw the pleading in his eyes as he looked at me. 'Trust me,' he seemed to say. How could I trust him? He was my king, but now he was a traitor to Gerudo. He gave our land, our home, over to the Hylians. He deferred his absolute power. He gave the Hyrulians permission to enter our territory. That was one rule I refused to follow. I could pretend to agree to the rest. But in my soul I knew Ganondorf was king. When I accepted the job of exalted I agreed to protect our laws and customs, and I still intended to do that, regardless of what Ganondorf had promised.

He may seem content now, but I knew this was just the calm before the storm. Ganondorf was a proud man. The words 'Your Majesty' would turn to gall in his mouth. His strong back would rather break than bow. That day would come, and he would be called traitor to the Hylians. With that signature he had condemned himself for life, no matter what he did. He tried to play his game well. He brought food back to the fortress with him, and explained what had happened. He knew the thought of food would have the Gerudo agree to anything. He told them how he was no longer king, but regent of Gerudo. They didn't hear. They only heard one word: food. We would eat again, and they were grateful.

They were grateful until the Hyrulians came. Ganondorf was traveling with King Hyrule on diplomatic missions to unite the other tribes. Cartographers came, to map the valley and desert. I turned them away. The Gerudo began to whisper. They came back with an official letter, again I turned them away. The Gerudo began to ask questions. Where was our king? Why did he not prevent these men from trying to gain access to our lands? They came again with soldiers. I advised they turn away lest we defend ourselves. If they required a map we could provide them with one, but they were not permitted in our fortress or desert. The Gerudo began to become frightened of what was in store. I assured them I had no intentions of breaking our laws and customs. I lied and said Ganondorf would fix the misunderstanding when he returned, that these men were misinformed.

Negotiations and Peace talks took longer than I would have liked. They succeeded in their mission. All races now were in the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Gorons and the Zoras were tired of fighting. The Kokiri were happy to have an official alliance for added protection. Their signature was not required. The Kokiri were all children and a tree cannot sign. The oath of the tree was alliance enough. However, the Great Deku Tree had insisted that those who entered the Kokiri Forest or Lost Woods unbidden would share the same fates as before. This was accepted, though Ganondorf reported someone must come into the forest for he had spotted a cradle. Kokiri were always children but never infants. I vowed that our restrictions would be respected too.

I didn't see Ganondorf for months after he signed that paper. He stayed in Hyrule castle. I received notice from him that an official unification ceremony was to take place in Castletown the following week and my presence was requested. On the back of the invitation he had scrawled in a hasty Gerudo print that I was to come only if I could maintain decorum and not cause a spectacle. He added that Illiana had her child and would love for me to visit. I sent word back. I would come. I would come to defend Gerudo and Gerudo culture when Ganondorf refused. Gerudo were not easily scared but they were frightened that the alliance would allow men into our fortress. This would mean the end of Gerudo. I wouldn't allow that.

I rode to Castletown alone. I trekked the long way in silence, brooding over the plea I would make before King Hyrule. My second-in-command had insisted I forsake my traditional garb and don the dress she had made for the royal wedding so many years ago. She had told me it would convey a sense of compliance and a willingness to work with Hyrule instead of against it. So here I was, on top of my best mare, wearing that stupid dress again.

I kept my gaze in front while crossing the marketplace. I rode straight to the gates where I was stopped by guards.

"Name?" the young guard asked as I brought my horse to a stop.

"Exalted Nabooru," I replied impatiently.

"Tribe?" he asked briskly. My horse began to sidestep with the irritation I was feeling.

"Goron," I answered sarcastically. The soldier shuffled through a packet of papers. He shuffled through them again in consternation.

"I am sorry," he apologized. "There is no authorization for Exalted of the Gorons. You will have to petition the magistrate of Castletown to interview you for entrance."

"I am expected," I informed him. "Do I really look like a Goron? I am Gerudo. I am Exalted _Nabooru_ of the Gerudo." My horse began to stamp impatiently but I easily kept my seat.

"I apologize," the guard stammered. "I have been instructed to send anyone away that does not pass on the first name given. You may petition the town magistrate…"

"I will do no such thing," I insisted. "If you need to verify who I am you may fetch King Hyrule, Queen Illiana or King Ganondorf…"

"Regent, madam."

"Excuse me?"

"Regent Dragmire, madam."

I let out a small growl of frustration. My horse reared, but I pulled her down and steadied her. The commotion caught the attention of several older guards who came to assist at the gates.

"What is the problem?" a senior guard asked.

"This lady did not pass on the first name given," the younger soldier explained as I continued to calm my horse. The older soldiers looked me over.

"It was your mistake to not recognize her," the superior chided. "That is Exalted Nabooru of the Gerudo. You would do well to remember her and always be courteous. She is a friend of the queen and Regent Dragmire's wife."

"We are not married," I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Pardon?"

"Gerudo do not marry," I explained shortly. "I am the second-in-command."

"My apologies," the senior guards said with a small bow. He directed his attention to the younger soldier. "Admit Exalted Nabooru at once. She is expected." The gate was lifted and my mare charged inside towards the stables. A servant met me in the stables.

"Shall I take your things to your room?" he asked as I hopped from my horse and began to unload her.

"Where am I to be staying?" I asked as I tugged off the saddlebags. I waved away the stable hands saying I would attend my own horse.

"In the east wing with Regent Dragmire," was his reply. He looked at me with slight apprehension. I let out a short breath as I continued to care for my horse, petting her side tenderly as I relieved her of her burden.

"Is there a possibility I can have my own quarters?" I asked as the servant began to collect the discarded saddlebags.

"I would have to ask the housekeeper," he answered apologetically.

"That is fine. Could you do that for me?" I asked politely. He nodded his assent. "Thank you, and if at all possible could you get me a separate room without Ganondorf knowing I requested it." The servant smiled deviously and I knew I just supplied him a juicy bit of servant's gossip. I took up a brush and began to smooth my mare's flank. I cooed gently to her as I prepared her for her stay in the stables. I had just finished when the servant came back.

"You have a room prepared in the north wing, madam," he informed me with a little bow. "I shall lead you there now where you can refresh yourself before presenting yourself to the king." He led me through the corridors and to my chambers. They quite a bit smaller and plainer than any I had stayed at previously but it suited me fine. I quickly washed the dust from my face and brushed the dirt from my accursed dress. When I was finished I was directed immediately to the wide throne room.

King Hyrule was seated on an ornate and large throne in the center of the imposing dais. Ganondorf and Admiral Acfin, who was standing in for King Zora, were near him. I waked the long carpeted runner and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty," I greeted. My eyes flitted to Ganondorf who was looking at me warily.

"Exalted Nahbooru," King Hyrule returned in acknowledgement. "It is good to see you again. Queen Illiana is looking forward to seeing you. Would you care to visit her now?" I rose and looked levelly up at the king.

"I will visit with her shortly but I have a pressing matter to discuss with you," I spoke plainly without a hint of hesitation in my voice. Ganondorf shuffled nervously.

"Very well," The king said kindly. "I am listening."

"It is the matter of the treaty signed between Gerudo and Hyrule," I began directly. "There are some matters I would like amended." Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at me but said nothing.

"Does Dragmire know you are up to this?" King Hyrule asked with his eyes dancing with amusement.

"No, Your Majesty, I came here of my own accord," I informed him plainly.

"I will gladly take your concerns into consideration," The king replied with interest. "I have received word that there has been some slight conflict at your borders and I would be happy to clear up whatever misunderstanding there is." I bowed slightly again.

"I am, of course, willing to cooperate with Your Majesty on all matters," I began diplomatically. "The concerns I have are about the admission of non-Gerudo into our fortress. Our laws and customs do not allow admission of any past the clearing adjacent to the bridge. The current contract would allow admission of anyone into our fortress and this violates our traditions."

"My dear," King Hyrule began gently, "we are forging a new Hyrule. Customs and traditions have to be altered to allow open communication between all people. Currently only our cartographers are seeking admission to complete an updated map of all Hyrule."

"I understand your desire," I explained. "We offered to give your cartographers maps to copy, but they refused. Our fortress has always been closed to any non-Gerudo. To break this would destroy the Gerudo culture. We simply cannot allow men to run rampant through our home. By maintaining our privacy we protect ourselves from outside influence and provide a haven for our matriarchal society. People from a paternalistic society do not understand our customs and would seek to change them. I am not seeking to deny Hyrule, but to protect Gerudo."

"I am not expecting you to allow others to reside in your fortress," the king clarified. "I would like admission for communication, trade and diplomatic purposes. The Gorons have already opened their home and the Zoras permit anyone on official business."

"I do not foresee anyone trying to take advantage of a Goron," I remarked bluntly. "I know what we are seen as to Hyrulians. Our society makes us seem immoral to Hylians, and we are treated accordingly. Our fortress is our one haven from such bigotry. We are used to being persecuted and accosted in foreign territory but we cannot have it in our own home. The Kokiri are not expected to permit outsiders into their lands. The Zoras do not allow free access but official business. This is not an issue of denying others, but protecting ourselves." A few courtiers present began whispering furtively at my bold comments. The king sat silently contemplating for a while, and whispered in consultation with Ganondorf and Admiral Acfin.

"You bring up valid points I hadn't considered previously," King Hyrule mused. "You say you have maps of the fortress you are willing to share?"

"I brought them with me, Your Majesty," I replied.

"Would you permit the use of your maps of the fortress and a one time admission into the desert for mapping purposes?" the king asked.

"I would gladly allow free access to the desert for a single trip, Your Majesty," I replied with amusement. Ganondorf's eyes were dancing with the same. "As long as the party is conveyed directly to the desert and makes no motion towards the fortress."

"I think we can make this arrangement," King Hyrule said kindly. "Thank you for bringing your concerns to me. I hope you will feel free to approach whenever you have questions or concerns. You shall always be welcome in this castle." I bowed and made towards the exit. I overheard King Hyrule speaking to Ganondorf. "She is a clever and well-possessed woman. You are lucky to have her by your side." I didn't hear the reply as I had left the room and sought Illiana.

I found Illiana reclining on a low couch in her sitting room. She was fussing over a bassinet which contained a child covered in yards of satin and lace. She looked weary and pale.

"How are you doing?" I asked, catching her attention from the child.

"Oh, Nabooru," she replied with a lazy smile. "I am glad you have come. Come look at the baby." I crossed over to the puddle of white and was just able to make out the tiny face.

"Congratulations," I replied. "How are you doing though? You look quite worn out."

"I am fine," she replied, sitting upright and smoothing her skirts. "I wasn't made for the rigors of birth, but I shall be fine. Go ahead, pick up the child." I carefully picked the infant up, who immediately stirred in my arms. "You were right, you know."

"Right about what?" I asked absently, inspecting the tiny child.

"It was a girl," Illiana smiled. "We named her Zelda, after King Hyrule's great grandmother."

"Zelda," I repeated. "How old is she now?"

"Nearly a month," she replied. Illiana fretted the moment Zelda began whimpering pathetically. I handed the child back to her mother. "I am glad she was born in a time of peace."

"Yes, but at what cost?" I muttered darkly. Illiana looked at me with incomprehension. "We all had to sacrifice something for this peace. One of the reasons I agreed to come to this ceremony was to defend Gerudo."

"The whole point of uniting Hyrule was so that we wouldn't need to defend ourselves from each other," Illiana said, her brows furrowed.

"I am defending our culture and way of life," I explained. "The treaty as it was signed would have led to the eventual destruction of the Gerudo culture. We would have eventually lost what made us Gerudo and been assimilated into Hylian society."

"Is that so bad?" Illiana asked.

"Because of whom we are, what we do and how we live; we will always be on the outskirts of Hyrulian society," I imparted. "We accept this but we still need to have our little piece of the world where we can exist in our own way. We need a place we can forget about the cruelties and differences of the outside world and simply be ourselves."

"Nabooru," Illiana whispered gently, "Everyone has differences that do not go well with general society, but it does not mean that we all need to isolate ourselves. Most people are only free to be themselves in the privacy of their home. Even then family may be around which may alter your behavior. I am not opposes to you keeping your traditions because they are loved and comforting, but they should not be used a shield and an excuse." Illiana's eyes drooped after her monologue. I gently took the sleeping princess from her and laid her in the bassinet. Illiana murmured a weak apology.

"Hush," I replied gently. "Rest now while your baby sleeps. Gather your strength and we can converse more later." I slipped from the room silently and stopped at the library to pick up a book before retreating to my small quarters.

I declined the formal evening meal and opted to remain reading in my little room. I had selected a trivial fiction piece which was quite amusing. The sun was withdrawing its last rays when I heard a scuffling in the cramped bedroom adjacent to the room I was occupying.

"They gave you a closet this time, didn't they?" Ganondorf mused as he opened the door between the rooms.

"It is still larger than either of our rooms at the fortress," I pointed out, not looking up from my book. I had ceased to read when I heard him enter but continued to turn the pages absently.

"I hear you are a Goron now," he commented with amusement. I turned to him to find him suppressing a smile.

"Hyrulian guards have no sense of humor," I remarked, my eyes twinkling back at Ganondorf.

"They say the same thing abut Gerudo," he replied, sinking himself onto an upholstered chair opposite me. "I wasn't expecting you to petition the king today."

"Somebody had to," I icily shot back, closing the book and depositing it on a table. "You may have given our land to Hyrule but we are still Gerudo and will defend out homeland."

"I didn't give Gerudo away," Ganondorf argued bitterly, "I united it with Hyrule."

"What is your title now then, king of Gerudo?" I spat. He glared at me coldly.

"Regent," Ganondorf growled, the word already becoming bitter. I glared at him darkly as he brooded in his chair. "This wouldn't have been my first choice. I needed to take care of the sisters."

"And you have made yourself a traitor," I spat.

"What did you call me?" Ganondorf seethed as he sat upright in his chair. I met his gaze in a challenge.

"You signed away your title and gave your divine rights over to Hyrule," I drawled acidly. "You are a traitor."

"I did what I had to do to ensure Gerudo's survival!" Ganondorf screamed, standing to tower over me. I rose to meet him but his enormous height put me at the disadvantage.

"At what cost?" I shouted back. "If the treaty _you_ signed had remained unaltered there would be no Gerudo in a matter of years."

"I still have jurisdiction over Gerudo," he bellowed. "I still have authority over the region."

"Did your Hyrulian king give you this permission?" I answered icily.

"Yes, he..." Ganondorf thundered until he caught his blunder. "Goddess Nabooru, why do you have to make everything so difficult? Even now you swear allegiance to me but you demean every decision I make. Nothing I do is ever good enough for you."

"I am your second-in-command," I retorted. "Every time you make a bad decision and things start to go bad you run off and leave me to deal with the problems. I am tired of dealing with the aftermath while you run off doing Goddess know what."

"I do not run from the problems," Ganondorf said defensively. "Sometimes I need to deal with them in my own way. There are things I can do that you can't understand, but I can't do them at the fortress."

"We need you _at _the fortress to help us take care of problems," I explained. "That is part of being king. Once you weren't content to rule with borrowed power. Once you had greater plans. What happened to you?"

"As I remember you didn't like it when I had greater plans," Ganondorf smiled ironically. His visage, to my mind at least, became dark, sinister and almost bestial. "Don't worry my dear, I will still find a way to come to power. This is but a minor setback." He reached out and caressed my face with the back of his palm. I smacked his hand away and glared at him. He glowered over me and made another move towards me. I evaded and smartly kicked at the back of one knee, causing it to buckle. Ganondorf sank to a kneeling position and a low growl issued from his throat. He swiftly leapt and spun, catching me by my shoulders and pinning me to the wall.

"The only reason you get away with as much as you do is…" he paused and his appearance in my mind slowly flickered back to normal. Ganondorf took a deep breath and his posture slumped as he released his painful grip on my shoulders. "I still love you," he whispered, almost apologetically, and retreated out of my chambers.

* * *

The next week was spent in a daze of meetings, irritating meals in the large dining hall and more political meetings. I wasn't invited to all of them but I wanted my input as the leaders hashed out the final details of the unification of Hyrule. Though Ganondorf and I spent much time together in meetings we hardly spoke two words between us that weren't directly related to the unification. I noticed with amusement that Impa and I were the only females present. Impa claimed to be the last Hyrulian Sheikah, but refused to elaborate on the details. The few times I was barred from a diplomatic council I sought out Illiana. She remained weak and lethargic but the baby grew strong and healthy.

The day of the ceremony dawned bright and clear. I fixed my hair into my usual tight ponytail and donned my freshly cleaned gown. A knock at my door proved to be Ganondorf appearing to escort me to the ceremony. The air was chilly that morning so I donned a brown coat borrowed from a courtier.

"This treaty is turning me into a Hyrulian already," I muttered, poking the full skirt in dismay. Illiana pestered me into wearing three extra layers of petticoats to give the skirt a "lovely pouf." Ganondorf chuckled. I noticed the mixture of emotions playing across his face.

"You will never look Hyrulian, dearest," he assured me. "A Hyrulian would never wear every article of jewelry they own at the same time." Ganondorf chuckled again and I rolled my eyes. "Shall we?" he asked and offered me his arm like any proper Gerudo gentleman. I gave him my best mocking imitation of a Hyrulian curtsey and we were off.

We arrived at a platform build on the greens of the Hyrule field. A crowd had already amassed. I was pleased to see red hair bobbing around the crowd of Zoras, Gorons and Hyrulians. The only race notably missing was the Kokiri. Impa carried Princess Zelda while helping the still weak Illiana out to the platform.

The Ceremony was a long, drawn out, Hyrulian affair. There were many speeches and a public signing of the treaty. I noticed Ganondorf grit his teeth as he flourished his name on the ornately illuminated paper. There was, of course, wild cheering as King Hyrule added his name to the list, and signified that Hyrule was unified. Those of us on the platform quickly retreated to the castle for a small reception to celebrate. Illiana had to excuse herself from the festivities citing her exhaustion.

"One would think you didn't support the unification of Hyrule," Ganondorf commented as he caught me sulking on the fringes of the reception. I made a protest but he countered, "Go be sociable for a bit. We need to keep up appearances here." I bit back a retort as I was thrust into the company of some Zoras. We made a short polite inquiry into each other's well being before I bowed out, only to run into the Gorons. Darunia looked gruff as he stood tall with his arms crossed. I stared about, not sure of what to say because the last time I stood in front of a Goron I was trying to kill him. I opened my mouth to say something vague but Darunia interrupted:

"You don't have to say anything, little girl," he began. "I know we have been through some hard times, all of us. That is all in the past and forgotten. We choose to remember the more pleasant occasions." I offered him a half smile in return. His eyes softened slightly. We began chatting about meaningless things. I told him of our plans to start gardening by the lake. He mentioned they had found a rock vein in their mines that tasted almost as good as the rock served at Ganondorf's coronation. Darunia was called away to attend another matter. He surprised me by wrapping me in a giant hug. I was lifted off the ground and I swore I heard my ribs creak. I sought out a place to sit. The only available perch was near where Impa stood impassively. I sat down stubbornly and we passed a half hour in uneasy silence.

"Is Illiana going to be alright?" I asked finally, my concern over my friend trumping my animosity towards the Sheikah.

"She will not die," Impa replied simply, but declined to offer any more information. I did not ask anymore questions and we continued to sit in silence, though it was less strained. I was glad to retreat to my room at the end of the event. Once again Ganondorf crept through the window.

"It's over," he said blankly. I stared at him dryly.

"Yes, it's over." I agreed. We sat in apathetic silence, our emotions haven been exhausted in the previous week. 'Traitor,' the word still floated around my mind.

"Can you accept the arrangements?" Ganondorf asked softly.

"I will abide by them, as dictated by _my_ king," I answered venomously. "I will defend Gerudo to the death if needed, but I will be polite to the Hyrulians. As much as I hate what has happened, I respect King Hyrule even if I shall never recognize him as my king."

"That is enough for now," Ganondorf nodded. "I didn't do this as a personal insult to you, you know." My eyes narrowed involuntarily.

"You insult all Gerudo," I spat. "You betray all those who called you king." Ganondorf's posture slumped and he wiped his face with his hands, as if he didn't have the fortitude to defend himself at the moment.

"Nabs, I didn't want things to end up like this," he spoke at last. "I still…"

"Spare me," I interrupted sharply. "I don't want to hear it right now." Ganondorf looked at me intently and the questioning and hurt screamed though his lips remained sealed. "I am hurt and angry and betrayed. I will stand beside you as your second-in-command, but I don't have the ability to stand beside you as your girlfriend." I took a deep breath. "I can't love you right now." Ganondorf's face did not fall. He actually straightened up. The years of Gerudo training kicked in to mask his grave disappointment. He merely nodded and quit the room.

* * *

I returned to Gerudo to alone. Ganondorf stayed behind for diplomatic reasons I didn't pay attention to. The sisters were relieved to hear that I had ensured our solitude, but gained even more animosity to outsiders than previously held. The Gerudo who had attended the treaty signing displayed the wares they had lifted from unsuspecting bystanders.

"This is wonderful," I commented towards my friend as she approached me. "We started out as feared raiders, then we became artisans, then warriors, and now we are pickpockets." She flashed me a wry half smile.

"Bonshie wishes to speak with you, Nabooru," My friend answered sadly. I was surprised by the request but followed her to the open gate to the desert where Bonshie stood waiting. She gave me a small smile as I approached. Bonshie was no longer wearing the mask of apathy she had been wearing for so long. She was allowing herself to feel every emotion she had denied herself in decades, and was at the most human I had ever seen her.

"Is it finished?" Bonshie asked as I approached. I stood dumbly, not knowing what to make of her sudden change in countenance.

"Yes," I squeaked, finally finding my voice. "It is finished." She huffed and smiled morosely.

"I kept hoping Ganondorf would change his mind. I guess it wasn't to be," she said quietly. I continued to stare mutely at her, as if speaking would break her spell. "I suppose I don't need to train Gerudo anymore. It was a nice solace, but everyone is as strong a warrior as I can impart. Frewoo can take up my work. She enjoys it, whereas I did it to stay sane. I'm not even sure it worked. I stayed calm by blocking everything out. I have blocked out everything for the past several years. I did everything I could to save Gerudo. In the end I failed.

"You didn't fail, Bonshie," I replied compassionately. "Ganondorf let us down. We survived as long as we did because of what you accomplished."

"No, Gerudo took care of herself, she always does," Bonshie replied. "I spent so long trying to shelter myself so I wouldn't feel pain. I couldn't bear losing my sister or Yeresft. I tried to hide and didn't even realize that I survived their deaths. Now all Gerudo has fallen, and I am allowing myself to feel the grief. It is heavy. I took a look back on my life. The thing that hurts me the most is I was so busy trying to protect myself that I forgot to live. I never let myself love anyone for fear of losing them. I never had a boyfriend. I never had a baby. I always wanted to have daughters. I am grateful for the companionship you have given me but I didn't allow myself to love you as I should have. For that I apologize." Bonshie gave me the first genuine smile I had ever seen from her. She wrapped me in a hug and pulled my friend into it to.

"Everything will be alright, Bonshie," I assured her, still holding her in my arms. "We will have to get used to adjustments but we don't have to admit anyone in the fortress. We keep our sanctuary at least."

"I know Gerudo will be okay," Bonshie affirmed, pulling back to face me. "I…just…don't know how to live any differently than I always have. I know I can't go back to that way of life anymore. So…." She paused for a while and stared out at the desert. She shrugged and silent tears began to spill. "I love you Nabooru," She whispered, kissing me on the cheek. "And you, Commander," she smiled, kissing my friend.

"What are you going to do?" I asked softly. Bonshie gave me another sad smile. Her eyes shone with all the anguish she was letting herself experience.

"I'm going to go find my sister," she said absently and retreated towards the desert.

* * *

Ganondorf returned only when the Hyrulian cartographers came. A contingent of Gerudo guards met them at the bridge and escorted them to the desert. Out of conscience I offered to send a guide, but they decline.

"Discovering new territory is part of the challenge!" declared a rather pompous Hylian. I wished them well and the gate sank behind them.

"How long so we give them before we go look for them?" I asked, looking up at Ganondorf.

"They said they planned on mapping for a week before coming back to check in," Ganondorf chuckled.

"They'll be hopelessly lost before evening," I giggled.

"You agreed to let them in," Ganondorf jokingly accused.

"I was all too happy to let them map the desert themselves," I answered with mock seriousness. We chuckled together for a bit before checking ourselves.

"How long are you planning on staying in Gerudo?" I asked as we became serious.

"I'm going to be here for a while now," he replied with a smile.

"Okay, let's get to work," I responded taking off towards the fortress.

"What? That's it? Let's get to work?" Ganondorf asked at my nonchalant attitude.

"You come and go so often it's not like we are going to throw a party every time you come back," I sneered. "Speaking of parties, we have a search party to organize."

One week later we sent out two search parties into the desert. It didn't take long to track the missing group down but they came back completely disoriented.

"The wind…" mumbled the pompous leader. "It howls…" They were all in a daze as we carefully directed them back towards the bridge. They sat by the river gorge to revive themselves.

"Did you complete the map?" I asked superciliously. The pompous man looked up at me with fearful eyes.

"No," he replied in an awed voice. He fished out the incomplete map and handed it to me. They had drawn more than I was expecting and I was impressed at their skill.

"We could escort you through the desert so you may complete the map," I offered. He shook his head once again.

"The desert doesn't want us there," he mumbled. "She told us."

"Who?" I demanded. "Who told you?"

"The desert," he explained dreamily. "She looked like a Gerudo. She said we weren't welcome and should leave. She said she was looking for something. The desert wouldn't let us go though."

"Bonshie," I whispered to myself. "She is still alive."

"We came across her again," the man continued. "She had apparently found what she was looking for, for she had perished. The desert still howled its rage and grief, but then you came and rescued us."

"Where?" I demanded. "Where did you find her?" he looked at me blankly. I sent a Gerudo to grab a complete map of the desert from the fortress. I put the map before him and insisted again, "where did you find her?"

"How did you map the entire thing?" he asked simply. "The desert doesn't like anyone."

"We have been here a long time, but the desert doesn't allow even us free access," I explained irritably. "It has taken generations to complete this in its entirety. Tell me where you found her." He looked over the map, awed by its immensity.

"I don't know," he confessed. He continued to look at the map, observing the contours of the desert. "There," he finally said, pointing to an obscure spot near where we had found them." I snatched the map and dashed off to the fortress.

"What is going on?" Ganondorf asked as he saw me running about in an agitated state. "Where are you going?"

"To find Bonshie," I said, filling up a water skin.

"Where is she? Ganondorf asked in confusion.

"She went into the desert after you signed the treaty," I cried. "The cartographers found her alive at one point but they said they found her dead at the end. I'm going to find her." Ganondorf caught me by the arm and stopped me for a moment.

"I don't want you to be another Gerudo lost looking for the dead," he said gently. I looked up with him for a moment. I yanked my arm away.

"They showed me where she is," I said defensively, "I can get around the desert just fine."

"I'll come with you," he said. We made hasty preparations and headed into the desert. Even on horseback it took us several hours to locate the general vicinity the cartographer had indicated. We dismounted and began to comb the sand.

"Ganondorf!" I shouted when I spotted a prone form. He sprinted over to where I was and we approached the figure. "Bonshie," I whispered, barely audible as I recognized the her. The desert had already taken its toll on her. She was already dry and preserved. We loaded her carefully on the back of one of the horses. Ganondorf spotted something not far from where we stood. It was another body, dried and preserved by the desert. Ganondorf gently turned over the prostrate form.

"Hagar," he explained, recognizing the body.

"Bonshie's sister?" I asked solemnly. Ganondorf nodded. He began to carefully lift the form and the bundle that had been clutched to her chest tumbled out. I gasped with horror that it was a baby. Ganondorf looked aghast at the discovery.

"How long was she out here?" I asked.

"They didn't die from the desert," Ganondorf muttered darkly, his brows knit. He pointed to a few odd marks visible on both the mother and child. "They weren't starving for food or water. She could survive the desert well as Bonshie. They were murdered."

"Who would do this?" I puzzled, tenderly picking up the small child. "I have never seen marks like this.

"I have," Ganondorf stated, his jaw clenching. He looked menacingly toward the direction of the temple. "My mothers…but why?"

"Ganondorf," I called urgently. He gave me his full attention. "This child is male." Ganondorf hastily put down his load and came to inspect the infant. There was no denying the proof of his gender. Ganondorf sat down on the sand and buried his face in his hands. The violence of his thoughts hovered about him like an aura.

"What does this mean?" he shouted to the howling wind. We sat in a horrified silence for what felt like an eternity.

"This," I mused aloud, "was supposed to be the true male heir of Gerudo." Ganondorf gave a strangled cry in agreement. He was enraged, aghast and scared at the same time. "What _are_ you Ganondorf?" I asked before I realized what I had said. He flashed is eyes at me but they were not his own. They had returned to the dark and primal appearance from our altercation at Castle Hyrule.

"There are only two people who know," He muttered and rose.

"Ganondorf!" I cried to stop him. "Let us take care of the bodies first then you can go seek your mothers." He turned on me sharply.

"My entire life has been a life," he spat through gritted teeth. "I am getting answers and I am getting them now."

"We can't just leave Hagar and the baby here," I protested. Ganondorf grumbled and quickly strapped the bodies onto the back of the horses. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me roughly towards the temple, leading both horses with his other hand. "No!" I contended, trying to pry my wrist out of his iron grip. "Every time I see those witches something bad happens to me. Let go!" Ganondorf ignored me and continued to drag me towards the temple. He tied the horses near the oasis and pulled me inside the temple. He barged into the main chambers where the two witches were bickering.

"Is something the matter, dear?" Koume cackled, seeing Ganondorf's livid face.

"We found Hagar and her son," Ganondorf spat, still maintaining his vice-like grip on my wrist.

"Oh," was all Kotake replied.

"Why did you murder them?" he asked bluntly.

"Now, now, Ganondorf," Kotake cooed.

"The ends really justify the means," Koume added.

"You wanted to remain on the throne, yes?" Kotake murmured.

"Ganondorf, we should go," I insisted. He released my hand and placed his massive palm over my forehead. I collapsed. I was unaware of anything until I could hear the distant voices undistinguishable from each other. I could not fully awaken but I did not fully slip back into oblivion.

"Is it really a lie, now?"

"You are the son of a Gerudo are you not?"

"What of Hagar's son?"

"We really can't have two male Gerudo running about, can we?"

"So you murdered them. Would he have had a greater claim to the throne than I?"

"Do you really think we would have destroyed him if he didn't pose a threat?"

"What am I?"

"The Gerudo king, of course."

"What am I really?"

"Hasn't your life proved you are truly the Gerudo heir?"

"How did you conceive me? It wasn't through natural means."

"Sometimes, Ganondorf, you can't get what you want without making a deal with a devil."

"Don't look at us like that. Gerudo has a long history of such."

"Why do you think we favor the snake emblem?"

"Why do you think we bear only daughters?"

"She is listening, you know."

"Shit."

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary. I burst awake with an explosion of awareness and shot out of the bed.

"Thank the Goddess you are awake," the healer declared as I sat up. I looked over at her with uncomprehending eyes as she approached me. "Ganondorf brought you back and you were nearly comatose. You've been out for nearly a week.

"Where is he?" I demanded, heading for the doorway.

"I need to check you," she frowned, trying to get me to lie on the bed again. I pushed her aside and nearly ran out of the room. I found Ganondorf in the small office Yeresft and Bonshie used to occupy.

"I need an explanation," I insisted, glaring at his hulking form. Ganondorf's countenance was set in a hard manner.

"There is no explanation needed," He brushed off. "You were unresponsive so I brought you to the infirmary."

"What happened to Bonshie and the others?" I demanded.

"I took care of them at the temple," Ganondorf explained.

"What did your mothers say?" I pressed on.

"I was under the impression you overheard the conversation," he challenged. I could see he wasn't going to volunteer information until he knew the extent of my knowledge.

"I overheard that they did indeed kill Hagar and the baby, and thy made a deal with a devil. That is all I heard I swear it," I offered honestly. He observed me for a moment and sat pensively.

"Come sit down," he offered with a suspiciously congenial tone, patting the low couch next to him. I crossed hesitantly and sat next to him.

"Don't try anything," I warned. He chuckled softly.

"I won't, we just need to have a chat," he smiled. "Comfortable?" I nodded despite my rigid frame. "My mothers did make a deal with a demon to conceive me. In a way I am a male Gerudo, but apparently fate didn't think I fulfilled the requirements so Hagar bore the true male heir. My mothers knew it would threaten my claim to the throne so they destroyed the child and Hagar with him." Ganondorf paused and chuckled darkly. "You thought you had a dirty secret being half-Sheikan. I am half demon."

"That explain a lot," I teased dryly. We looked at each other and laughed unexpectedly.

"What are you going to do now?" Ganondorf asked testily once we had calmed down. I sat pondering the information I had learned.

"Nothing," I replied, looking him in the eyes. "Gerudo has been through too much recently. We need as much continuity as we can get. Besides, you _are_ the only male Gerudo currently so you are the rightful leader. You didn't know what had happened so I hardly think you are impeachable." Ganondorf smiled.

"Good," he said with bitter seriousness. His unseen visage turned black and bestial instantly. "This way I don't have to destroy you." He stood up and left the room.

* * *

Life went back to fairly regular routine. I took care of running the fortress while Ganondorf disappeared into the desert or to Hyrule for the majority of the time. Taboor taught us how to tend our little garden at the lake, but we never produced very much. The supplements were appreciated but we were not suited for farming. Monsters became more numerous. The Kokiri even reported monstrous plants in their territory. Impa returned to Kakariko Village to control the rampant monster population that had overrun the town. Once she had controlled the infestation she opened the village to the vagrant band that still roamed the field.

Time passed in this manner for seven years. I saw little of Ganondorf but preferred it that way. He had changed into a cold and hardened person. The only time he showed hints of the Gerudo I once knew was when he was with King Hyrule. He appeared to be the content and courteous man he was before he discovered his origins.

I was called to Hyrule Castle for the princess's seventh birthday. Without asking I was given my own chambers. The guard led me to my chambers in silence. I sulked into my room, not looking forward to the requisite extra days that accompanied any visit to the castle. After surviving the first formal meal I retreated to the gardens. I found a quiet corner and sat in meditation.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" I called into the darkness, sensing a presence lurking. Ganondorf emerged from the shadows.

"Have you seen Illiana yet?" Ganondorf asked me with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"No," I answered. "She wasn't at dinner."

"Make sure you spend plenty of time with her," he advised. "She has been sick for a while and isn't doing so well." Ganondorf swept off before I could ask him any more questions.

"Who are you?" a small voice asked. I turned to see the young princess staring at me with childish curiosity. I squatted down to her level.

"I am Exalted Nabooru, of the Gerudo." I introduced myself and held out my hand. She looked at me tentatively before shaking it.

"Your hand is hard," she observed.

"My life is active," I explained. "I do a lot of hard work."

"Why don't your men do the hard work?" she persisted.

"We don't have any men," I returned. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. Her blue eyes glittered, reflecting the light from the windows.

"Daddy said Regent Ganondorf was a Gerudo," Zelda imparted.

"He is the only male Gerudo," I clarified. "Only one is born every hundred years."

"Are all Gerudo scary as Regent Ganondorf?" she asked in a childish manner.

"Am I scary?" I asked. She observed me with her keen eyes for a moment.

"No," Zelda answered firmly. "I like your hair. It reminds me of the sunset."

"The sunset in the desert is prettier than any you will see in Hyrule," I volunteered.

"Can I see the desert?"

"No, probably not."

"Why not?"

"Non-Gerudo do not go to the desert. It is dangerous."

"I thought you said it was pretty."

"It is, but not all beauty is without treachery."

"Well said, Gerudo," Impa imparted bitterly, stepping out from the shadows.

"Impa!" Zelda shouted excitedly. "This is Exalted Nabooru, she has hard hands because she lives in the desert. It is pretty but I can't go, because it is also dangerous."

"That is right, princess," Impa agreed solemnly. "It is your bedtime, we need to go inside." Zelda pouted for a moment but obeyed Impa. They were obviously on friendly terms.

"Goodnight, Exalted Nabooru," Zelda curtseyed primly.

"Goodnight, Princess Zelda," I replied with a little bow. Zelda trotted off through the gardens. Impa turned and viewed me coldly.

"Queen Illiana is already asleep for the night," Impa told me. "Be sure to visit with her tomorrow."

"Will she be alright?" I asked.

"Not this time," Impa replied softly before she shrank away.

The next morning I woke early to visit with Illiana. She was paler and thinner than usual. She smiled and was pleasant but her eyes betrayed her discomfort.

"How are you doing?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"I am up and about," she smiled, ordering breakfasts for us in her sitting room. "I am excited about Zelda's party this afternoon. She has been looking forward to it for a long time."

"I am sure she will enjoy it," I answered vaguely.

"How are you, dear Nabooru?" she asked with a smile. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. I'm glad you could come."

"I have been busy," I explained. "Ganondorf spends much of his time here so I am left tending to domestic affairs. I am glad I could make it."

"Everything is going smoothly at home?" Illiana asked, grasping my hand.

"More or less," I replied. "We've tried our best at our little gardens but we grow more weeds than food. We've all but given up on gardening."

"Gerudo aren't gardeners," she laughed. "What is it you do then?"

"Well, we are back to making pottery," I answered with a wry smile. "We train the most valued horses, but we sell less because Lon-Lon is cheaper and less fearful to deal with."

"And pick pockets," Illiana added with a smile.

"It is an activity I neither condone nor condemn," I responded. "It is just part of who we are."

"That it is," Illiana replied. "I don't blame you for it, it adds a bit of excitement."

"Poverty is hardly exciting," I stated, "but it is also part of who we are."

"I am sorry," she answered. "I really thought uniting Hyrule would improve your lot."

"No," I responded. "We want to keep our traditions and culture in tact. Doing so has contributed to us staying destitute." She smiled sweetly and I couldn't help but feel a pang at how she could be so concerned for others as her health failed. Impa arrived with breakfast and we ate in relative silence. The act of eating took its toll on Illiana.

"I will get Zelda ready," Impa informed her. "You rest here so you will have energy for Zelda's party later." Illiana was too weak to resist and quickly dozed off. I exited the room with Impa.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked as soon as the door was softly closed. Impa stared at me impassively for a long moment.

"She has been shadowed for several years," Impa explained coolly. "The past several months have been a steady decline. Now she is just holding on for her daughter. Zelda is child of destiny, though, she knows what is coming." She turned and left me in the hall. I passed the rest of the morning in the library.

The party was a grand affair. Zelda was beyond delighted and even Illiana was so lively you might not have known she was sick. Zelda delighted in her gifts and exclaimed wildly over the white Gerudo pony we gifted her. Ganondorf hardly left King Hyrule's side so I barely spoke to him. That evening I was the one climbing through Ganondorf's window. He was quartered in lavish apartments, having practically set up semi-permanent residence in the castle.

"Is there something you need?" He asked as I entered his sitting room. Ganondorf was sitting at a large desk, shuffling through papers.

"Illiana is going to die soon," I stated. I frowned and sank down on a chair. Ganondorf stopped his task and turned towards me.

"Yes," he said, "she has been sick for quite a while. She is trying to hold on and act as if nothing is happening for Zelda's sake."

"She knows about it though," I answered. He arched his eyebrows. "Impa said she was child of destiny and she knew."

"What did Impa call her?' Ganondorf asked.

"A child of destiny," I repeated. "Why?

"It's interesting," Ganondorf answered with false lightness. "It reminds me of something I read once." It was like a two pieces of a puzzle were put together in his head. He went back to his work and I visited Illiana once more.

The next morning I sat in the garden when I heard soft footsteps approaching.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda," I called over the hedgerow. She peered around the corner.

"How did you hear me?" she asked. "The guards never catch me when I am trying to sneak around."

"They haven't been specially trained to listen for it as I have," I replied with a wry smile coming to my lips. Zelda crept around the corner and sat across from me.

"I thought you were a leader," Zelda inquired. "Why do you need to be trained?"

"All Gerudo are trained," I explained. "That way we can defend ourselves if needed. I've been in my share of battles and I travel alone quite frequently."

"I always have guards near me," Zelda stated quite proudly.

"Where are they now?" I asked. Zelda looked around cautiously.

"Patrolling," she replied with a frown. "They could be here quickly."

"What if I decided to attack you right now?" I asked. "What would you do?"

"You aren't going to attack me are you?" she asked with wide eyes.

"No," I affirmed. "I want to know your plan of action." Zelda thought for a moment.

"Scream?" she offered.

"What if I picked you up and ran off with you?'

"Screaming would alert the guards, they would rescue me," Zelda answered.

"I am a highly trained Gerudo," I informed her. "I could outwit any Hyrulian soldier."

"What should I do then?" she asked timidly.

"Defend yourself," I answered.

"How?" she inquired. "Everyone is bigger than me." I stood up and motioned for her to do the same.

"No matter how big people are, they have the same weak spots," I informed her. I began a lesson on basic self defense which she became quite good at. She became hungry and scampered off.

"You have been watching for some time," I said to the shadows. Impa stepped out into the sunlight. "Why did you not stop me?"

"I agree that Zelda needs to learn to defend herself, but the king is against it. He doesn't think it is a proper thing for a lady to do. I just let you do what the king has denied me in the last three years I've been watching over Zelda."

"Three years?" I asked.

"The queen has been sick for quite some time," Impa replied in her calm manner.

* * *

Ganondorf interrupted me in the library later that evening.

"The royal couple would like a word with you," Ganondorf said amusedly.

"What about?" I asked as I closed the book I had been reading and shelved it.

"Little Zelda broke a guard's finger," Ganondorf informed me.

"Oh," I whispered in surprise. "I am impressed."

"King Hyrule is not," Ganondorf informed me. His face remained serious but his eyes danced with merriment. I was admitted to the audience chamber and did my best to look meek and compliant.

"Princess Zelda has told me you taught her some fighting moves," King Hyrule began. He was irritated but not unkind.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I replied. "She informed me that the only way she had to defend herself was to scream so I thought it was best to give her some pointers."

"I do not think it is a proper thing for young ladies to learn," he informed me. "I will thank you to not teach her any more."

"Yes, Your Majesty," I affirmed, thinking it very ironic that he was lecturing a Gerudo that it was not proper to train a girl.

"My wife, however," Hyrule continued in a more jovial manner, "sides with you. We will be teaching her archery. It appeases Queen Illiana but keeps Zelda at a safer distance."

"It is a good skill to have," I agreed. I bowed out and was dismissed. I spent a few moments with Illiana before she retired for the night.

That night I received word that Illiana had passed away. I was trapped at the castle for another fortnight to attend funerary functions. I stayed out of the way in my usual fashion. I did not envy anyone's time and was content to spend the time alone.

The funeral was a long, grim dirge with a reception to follow. It was greatly different than the short pyres I was used to. We preferred to express our grief in solitude or in the presence of one or two confidants instead of a public display. I appeared as a duty but stayed in the shadows until I was shuttled into a small line to give condolences to the royal family.

King Hyrule looked older with grief and was largely silent. He took my sincere words with a nod and I passed on to his daughter. Impa stood stoically and protectively behind Zelda. I felt I needed to offer her more than the 'sorry for your loss' or 'be strong' I heard from so many. I crouched down to her level.

"I know it hurts now, princess," I spoke softly, "but pain lessens with time. Remember your mother loved you. Allow yourself to grieve, but allow yourself to heal as well." Zelda looked me in the eye.

"It doesn't hurt so badly," she said with childish stubbornness. "I am strong."

"Being strong doesn't mean you don't hurt," I told her compassionately. "Being strong means you can face your emotions and live with them."

"Gerudo don't cry," Zelda pointed out.

"They do," I assured her. "Gerudo just cry in private."

"Have you ever cried?" Zelda asked me with sincerity.

"I cried when my mother died," I confirmed. Zelda nodded sagely. I looked up at Impa who gave me a slight nod. Zelda turned to her father who was ignoring the dictation of a nobleman. She tugged the hem of his coat. Tears had begun to well in her eyes.

"Father," she said in her most stately voice. "I need to grieve in private." He looked down at her for a brief moment before picking her up in a tight embrace and carrying her from the room. Almost an hour passed before King Hyrule returned, his red eyes betraying the tears he had shed. Impa left the hall the moment King Hyrule appeared.

The nest day my second-in-command came for me.

"I'm sorry I had to come myself," she said in a huff, hardly letting herself catch her breath after her long ride. "I put Henna in charge. No one else wanted to come to the castle but I had to find you."

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Taboor died," she informed me. I took a deep breath.

"I'll inform Ganondorf that I need leave," I decided. "I don't have anything keeping me here anymore." I found him quickly and he dismissed me easily. We mounted our horses and raced to the ranch.

"What happened?" I asked as we pushed our horses.

"A horse of all things," my friend replied. "She was kicked just right and it was all over. Talon wanted to have a pyre in honor of her heritage, but we wanted to have you there." We pulled into the ranch, which had prospered in the past years. We dismounted and we quietly went to where a pyre had been set up for Taboor. Talon was mute with grief, but Malon openly cried. A few Gerudo had gathered to honor her. I began the short service and she was released to the wind. We stayed overnight in the barn to help the family adjust. The next morning we made a simple breakfast and helped take care of the horses. My second-in-command and I confronted Malon before we parted.

"Will you be alright here?" I asked the young girl, who was already mature from a life of satisfying work.

"Yes, I believe so," she answered plainly.

"I don't think your father is able to care for you now," I insisted. "You could come with us and stay in the fortress until he is ready for you."

"Thank you," she replied sadly. "Father needs me here though. I can take care of myself, and the horses, too. Mr. Ingo is here to help but he isn't as nice to the horses as I am. I am needed here."

"It is a larger responsibility than is fair for one your age," I said.

"I want to stay here," Malon said firmly. "I love my father, and love the horses. I love the ranch. I loved my mother and this is where her memory is." I admired her courage and determination. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note. I showed it briefly to my friend before handing it over to Malon.

"Keep this with you," I entreated. "This gives you membership to Gerudo. Should you ever need help present this to any Gerudo and you will get aid." Malon took the scrap of paper and read it. She flashed me a small smile as she slipped in into her pocket.

"Thank you," she said. We said our goodbyes and departed.

"I am ready to be home," I confessed to my friend as we rode out of the ranch.

"Are we handing out memberships now?" She asked wryly. I smiled back at her.

"I never want a daughter of our sisters turned away," I explained. "It was an idea I came up with years ago that Ganondorf shot down."

"So you are enacting it now anyway?" she asked incredulously.

"When is the last time Ganondorf was actually in Gerudo?" I asked sarcastically. "I give you alone permission to hand out membership to any worthy person." Ganondorf never did find out about the arrangement.

* * *

More time passed. Nearly two years passed without further incident. Ganondorf continued to either be at the temple or castle as I ran Gerudo. The brief encounters we had were usually pleasant but strained. He approached me one day. Things had been going at their usual slow pace.

"How is Gerudo doing?" Ganondorf asked.

"Fine," I answered. "Things are going well as they have been." It was true. We continued to craft pottery and train. We didn't want to get into a sense of complacency we had before the war. "What have you been up to?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Trying to conquer Hyrule," he replied casually as if he were saying 'nothing much.' I rolled my eyes.

"No, seriously, what have you been doing?" I repeated.

"I am serious," he replied again. I looked at his face to see he was telling the truth.

"Why?" was all I could manage to say.

"You know I've always wanted to be king," he said conversationally.

"If you wanted to be king all you had to do was let me know and you could have taken over running Gerudo," I replied dryly.

"Technically Gerudo is part of Hyrule," Ganondorf responded calmly.

"You are the only one who sees it that way," I seethed. "Every Gerudo serves only you. You already have Gerudo."

"I want all of Hyrule, not just Gerudo" he said.

"I don't know what to tell you, Gan," I shrugged. I had given up trying to convince him to stay in Gerudo.

"You haven't called me Gan in years," he pointed out, his voice suddenly going soft.

"We haven't really talked in years," I sighed.

"I've been gone for years," He murmured, as if he just realized how absent he had been. "King Hyrule offered me Zelda's hand."

"What!" I shouted.

"King Hyrule offered for me to marry Zelda, to truly unite Hyrule," he whispered, betraying his own misgivings.

"Ganondorf, she is just a baby!" I gasped in horror.

"Obviously the marriage would have to wait," Ganondorf countered.

"Ganondorf, no," I shot.

"Why not?" he asked dryly.

"She is so much younger than you," I listed. "Gerudo aren't allowed to marry. If you married her you would leave Gerudo forever and leave us all."

"I could bring the Gerudo to Hyrule this way," he explained.

"If we leave Gerudo we cease to _be_ Gerudo," I countered. "The desert defines us as much as we define it."

"I could still come back here and keep an eye on things," Ganondorf said defensively.

"You haven't been keeping an eye on things in nearly a decade," I spat. "Do you think I don't know you would run off the Hyrule and feel compelled to stay? Your little Hyrulian bride would beg you to stay with her and you would to please her. We would be forgotten and even you would see us as pests and whores, like every other Hyrulian." Ganondorf raised his eyebrows and stared.

"I haven't agreed yet, Nabs," he said.

"Besides," I added. "How do you think the Hyrulians will react when they find out what you are?" Ganondorf looked at me in alarm. "I have never betrayed your secret, but Impa would figure it out."

"Who is Impa?" Ganondorf asked darkly.

"The Sheikah who takes care of Zelda," I explained. Ganondorf pondered for a moment.

"She is Impa to you now?" he mused.

"Our paths have crossed several times," I replied tersely. "We were both fond of Illiana."

"A Sheikah would create a problem," he thought aloud.

"It is just that," I began weakly. I took a breath and started again. "Just because we haven't been lovers or really seen each other in many years, doesn't mean I don't care about you." Ganondorf grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I don't have to do it, Nabs." He whispered softly. "I will find another way."

* * *

Ganondorf declined the marriage offer, stating that it was not in Gerudo custom to marry. He returned to the fortress and remained there. I was relieved to have my burden lightened as Ganondorf took up his position. It was pleasant to have him back. We enjoyed each other's company again. I never felt the flames of romance towards him but we grew close again and delighted in each other's arms. I felt like everything I had worked for had come to pass. The entire time I tried to feel blissful, but I always had the sensation that this reprieve was on borrowed time.

"Arrest them and throw them in holding cells," I ordered a guard who had spotted Hyrulian soldiers trying to set up a post by our bridge. We had been chasing them away for weeks but they insisted they had orders to help defend our territory. The guard saluted and conferred with a few Gerudo before launching an attack. The Hyrulian soldiers were bound and blindfolded and jailed in separate cells. I went about my business.

"Did you order the arrest of the Hyrulian soldiers?" Ganondorf demanded as he found me a few hours later.

"I did," I answered. "This is the third time we have caught them trespassing."

"They are supposed to be guarding the Hyrulian side of the bridge," he explained impatiently.

"We guard our bridge ourselves," I replied firmly.

"It was an arrangement I made with King Hyrule," Ganondorf shot. "This will allow quicker communication with Hyrule."

"We brook no trespassers in our territory," I replied.

"This is my decision, Nabooru," Ganondorf growled. "You have no right to disregard my orders."

"I am defending Gerudo," I shot back. "You have no right to invite Hylians to our land where they can watch over our every move."

"I am the king," he bellowed. "I have every right to do whatever I feel is in Gerudo's best interest."

"If you weren't so out of touch with the Gerudo maybe you would know what was in the best interest," I accused. Ganondorf growled at me and stormed off. "Where are you going?" I demanded

"To fix your mistake," he snarled. "I am going to have to take them back to Hyrule and explain things to the king while trying to control rumors of Gerudo attacking innocent bystanders. Good work Nabooru." He released the captives and was gone. It would be well over two months before I would see him again.

"Welcome back," I shot bitterly as he rode in after his absence.

"Don't worry," he said. "I have been busy in Hyrule and must return soon. I won't be back for long."

"Oh?" I asked, my curiosity aroused. "What have you been doing, then?" Ganondorf flashed me a dark smile.

"I've blocked the Goron mine, poisoned the Great Deku Tree," he listed off easily. "I was going to kidnap the Zora princess but she has gone missing. I infested their deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu, with monsters instead." I stared at him with open horror. Ganondorf stood before me, looking as he always had, but deep inside him was a black void.

"Monsters?" I quaked. "You summon monsters?"

"I have been for many years, Nabooru," He replied proudly.

"Have you been responsible for all the monsters that have appeared since the war?" I demanded. Ganondorf flashed a triumphant grin.

"All part of my plan," he chuckled.

"Why have you done this?" I whispered in disbelief. He stood before me, looking as he always had, but his soul was a black void. "We have no quarrel with the Gorons, Kokiri or Zora."

"They hold the spiritual stones," he explained impatiently. "The stones will open the portal to the sacred realm where I will claim the Triforce." He gave me an evil look of jubilation. "I almost have it, Nabooru. You didn't even believe me, but I have tracked it down and almost have the Triforce." I shook my head in open mouthed horror.

"What happened to you Gan?" I muttered.

"I tired doing what you wanted," Ganondorf spat. "I tried staying here and being the Gerudo king, but you wouldn't let me. I can't live up to your expectations so I decided to fulfill my own ambitions."

"You are destroying the Hyrule you wish to conquer!" I shouted.

"I can take care of the monsters once I get enough power," he countered.

"After they destroy everything," I shouted. "Do you remember how long it took to rebuild after the war?"

"I have everything under control," He assured me darkly. "I am too close to conquering Hyrule to stop now."

"What of the king?" I demanded. "You partook of his hospitality and called him friend for many years. And you would suddenly betray him? What of his daughter, the daughter of Illiana?"

"The king I will exile," he contemplated. "I desire his land but I wish no ill will on him. I need Zelda for my plan. She is the princess of destiny."

"I can't believe you would actually go through with this," I whispered sadly.

"There isn't anything you can do to stop me anymore," Ganondorf said triumphantly. My eyes narrowed.

"I will do everything in my power to stop you," I countered acidly. Ganondorf turned on me.

"I order you, as one of my subjects, to do nothing," Ganondorf commanded bitterly.

"I am no longer one of your subjects," I spat. "You forfeited the Gerudo throne when you sold it to the Hyrulians, traitor. I will not follow such an evil man." Ganondorf stared at me silently, glowering over me.

"_Koteiv," _Ganondorf muttered and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. I flailed out but he easily evaded and grasped both my wrists. My feet tried to find purchase against him but he merely flung me to the ground and dragged me behind him. He took me to the topmost part of the fortress and flung me into the pit. I was winded from the fall and tried to ascertain if anything were broken. I looked up at the hole far above me to see Ganondorf staring down at me, looking as if he didn't understand what had happened. I flashed a rude gesture at him. His face hardened and he swept away. In that moment, I hated him.


	17. Chapter 17 Spiritual Awakening

**Prelude  
**

_I wear this crown of shit_

_Upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts _

_I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

_You could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again _

_A million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find away_

Lyric excerpt from "Hurt" by Trent Reznor (Ganondorf's theme song for this story)

* * *

**Chapter 17 Spiritual Awakening**

Find a handhold. Find a foothold. Climb. Run out of holes. Attempt to scratch a new one. Fall. I had been repeating this pattern in endless cycles. I was tired. I was dirty. I was hungry. My fingernails were broken and packed with dirt. My fingers were raw and bleeding. The changing shadows from my goal, the one small window far above me, and the temperature fluctuation said that I had been in this pit for three days. It smelled of moldy earth, sweat and blood left by other unlucky occupants. The pit wasn't somewhere you went for a minor transgression. You went here to await a heavy punishment. Or death. No one would look for me here, the room was rarely used. To earn a stay you had to be a traitor, an intruder, or worse. We had even housed a few Sheikah here for interrogation during the war. I doubted Ganondorf would come back for me after throwing me in here. So I climbed. And fell. And climbed again. My delirious thoughts often wandered to lost companions, missed opportunities, years wasted and the one person I hated above all. Ganondorf. And I fell. I stood again, not bothering to brush the dirt off my already stained clothes. I rested my head against the cool wall dug into the heart of the cliffs and rested for a moment. I deeply inhaled, breathing the musty stench of fear and death. I wasn't dead yet. So I climbed.

It was a shock to me to finally reach the small ledge. I straddled the edge and caught my breath. The view was beautiful. I could far into the desert where the moon was just beginning to appear in the horizon. I could see the entire fortress. I could see how incredibly far the fortress was below me. Gerudo were patrolling far below me, unaware of the feat I had just accomplished. And I fell.

I rolled when I hit the packed dirt ground of the fortress, bruising my side in the impact. I rolled to my feet and took off running. I ran into the fortress, ignoring the alarm cry as the patrol spotted me. I must have looked like a monster or a demon as I ran though the fortress muddy and disheveled. It was a demon that I was on a mission to stop. I fled towards my quarters but dashed into the room opposite instead. My second-in-command was looking over papers at her small desk with a frown. She bolted out of the chair when I burst in and took a fighting stance.

"Goddess, Nabooru, what happened?" she asked when she recognized me.

"Ganondorf," I growled.

"He said that you were dispatched and wouldn't be back for a while," she told me, looking at me in worried confusion.

"He threw me in the pit!" I screamed.

"You left four days ago," she countered. I could visibly see the puzzle pieces falling into place. "Dear Goddess!" she scrambled out of her chair and thrust a water skin at me. The water was stale but I greedily emptied the contents. The guards that had been pursuing me followed my dirt trail and burst into the room and I was immediately surrounded by weapons.

"Stand down!" the commander ordered, squeezing herself between me and the blades. "It is Exalted Nabooru." The guards immediately lowered their weapons.

"We apologize," stated a guard. "We could not identify you. King Ganondorf said you were gone." I clenched my teeth in ire.

"She is back now and everything is fine," the commander interrupted. "You are dismissed." The guards bowed and left the room.

"He isn't at the fortress, is he?" I inquired cautiously.

"No," she replied. "He left just after you did, err… or, didn't. He didn't say when we would expect him back." I breathed a small sigh of relief and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

I awoke two days later, having been cleaned and placed in my bed. I sat up with a start and looked around wildly. Frewoo was standing watch in the corner and smirked grimly at me.

"Domestic troubles with the king?" she teased darkly. I tossed a pillow at her in reply to her tasteless joke. From her manner I could tell she didn't know the entirety of the situation. She was extremely loyal to Ganondorf and would not hesitate to dispatch me if she thought he wanted me dead. I eased off the bed, my bruised side protesting. Frewoo stared at me as I tried out my limbs. "I suppose you are hungry after sleeping for two days," she commented and whistled down the hall. The mention of food set my stomach to cramping. I nodded dumbly and sat down on the edge of my bed. My friend hurried in with a tray.

"That will be all, Frewoo," she waived absently as she approached me. Frewoo stood hesitantly as if she wished to be privy to what our exchanges would be. "You are dismissed," the commander said more firmly. Frewoo gave a slight pout and exited the room. My friend handed me a small mug. "Just a sip," she commanded. "Your body isn't used to food so we have to go slow." I obediently took a sip of warm broth. My stomach knotted with the unaccustomed nourishment but begged for more. It was a painful hour, slowly introducing more broth and eventually bread. I was full sooner than I had anticipated.

"What did Ganondorf say he was going to do?" I asked once my head cleared of the food deprived fog.

"He didn't," my friend replied. I stood up quickly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm stopping this foolishness," I growled. "He keeps obsessing over Hyrule and their myths. He means to destroy them. All this time he has chummed with the Hyrulian king and now he means to overthrow him. He will ruin Gerudo if he continues down that path. We won't _be_ Gerudo if we leave the desert as he wishes."

"Nabooru," she said gently. "You can't stop the king, ordained by the Goddess. None of the Gerudo wishes to leave the desert, but if our king orders us to move we will go."

"Then I will stop him from taking Hyrule," I spat, storming about my small room.

"How, Nabooru?" was her soft question. I stopped for a moment.

"The temple," I answered decisively. "That is where he has always gone to prepare his army."

"He hasn't taken any Gerudo with him," my friend explained in confusion.

"No," I shook my head. "He has built himself an army of monsters. What are his own people compared to the horrors he has created?" My friend turned pale.

"To help you now is to go against my king," she whispered ever so slightly. "The others know enough to know you and Ganondorf had a falling out." I snorted at the understatement. "The best thing you can do now is to declare yourself a lone wolf, working independently of the fortress for the time being. You have Gerudo's respect and they will understand the need for solitude. Move your residence to the temple then no one will question your motives. If anyone learns what you are planning you will be labeled traitor. If I help you further I run the risk of being labeled traitor and I have Naboria to think of. The best I can offer is my silence." I looked at my friend gravely.

"I accept it," I answered solemnly. "I need you to be in charge of the fortress." She nodded her head. I called a brief fortress wide meeting where I declared myself a lone wolf and handed over fortress duties to my second-in-command. I could see that the Gerudo were confused but accepting. Frewoo glared suspiciously in the crowd and disappeared as soon as I dismissed the crowd. The fortress had resumed normal activity by the time I packed a small bag of supplies. I hurried out into the desert without a parting glance.

The desert was harder to navigate and more hostile than ever. I was exhausted and frustrated when the colossus came into view. I refreshed myself at the oasis before entering. I shot a contemptuous glance at the platform bearing the Hyrulian crest Ganondorf had allowed to be installed several years beck. I had thought it was a desecration at the time, but Ganondorf insisted it was a symbol of our solidarity with Hyrule. I shook the thoughts from my head and focused on my mission at hand. I entered the silent temple, trying not to alert the witches who might be within. I was already thwarted at the antechamber. Ganondorf had blocked off the entrance with a large stone block. It was much too heavy for me to push. The silver gauntlets which would enable me to open the passage were inside the temple. I could not fit through the tiny passage that led deeper inside. I tried to squeeze through but my shoulders were too wide. I huffed in frustration.

I was staring at the small hole when a noise startled me. It was just a little kid, and a Kokiri from the look of him. I was too surprised to demand how he had gotten here. Instead I asked him what he wanted. He evaded my question but I convinced him to crawl into the temple and fetch the gauntlets for me. I didn't know what Ganondorf had been doing but apparently he had been gaining opposition throughout Hyrule.

I sat and waited. The kid had seemed strong, and I prayed that I hadn't sent him to his doom. Other than the occasional clang echoing through the stone temple the air was silent. I meditated until a familiar cackle echoed through the antechamber. I had a fleeting hope they hadn't found the kid before I feared for my own safety. I knew I didn't have the ability to defeat them. They were too powerful, so I fled.

I bolted into the glaring sun of the desert. I didn't get far when the sand sank from under me. I felt like a weight was pulling me under a river current. I turned and stared at the Goddess, as if she could prevent the witches hovering about me from taking me. I saw the kid in her hand. He was at least safe. I shouted out a warning before sinking into blackness.

* * *

I wish I could say the blackness lasted the next seven years. Every other time I saw nothing and only heard glimpses of the outside world during a spell. This time I was fully aware of my surroundings. I moved like I was in a dream. My conscious rebelled against the orders I gave. I came into the fortress rarely. I gave orders and saw them carried out. They were always in line with Ganondorf's wishes. When my task was complete I returned to the fortress and waited, unmoving, for my next assignment. The Gerudo did not question my practices. I had declared myself a lone wolf and had retreated to the desert. My alibi became my curse. Only my dearest friend seemed to know something was amiss, but she said nothing. She had promised me her silence and she kept it. She kept the fortress running smoothly despite the chaos surrounding Gerudo Valley. Monsters were everywhere. Ganondorf had succeeded overthrowing Hyrule. He had exiled the king in a rare act of mercy but continued to hunt the princess. I only saw Ganondorf a few times in the seven years, but it was not Ganondorf. His transformation had been complete. When I looked at him I saw the beast, the demon that had been lurking inside for so long. I was surprised that no one else cowered at his visage, until I realized that I was having a vision they were not privy to. I hated him, but I obeyed him.

The orders I commanded at his behest were unpalatable to my sensibilities. I terrorized the Hyrulians and even the Kokiri for tribute. I ordered raids if the tribute was not large enough to satisfy Ganondorf's lust. I took part in removing Talon from the ranch he built with the help of Taboor. I was key in imprisoning the Gorons in their own temple. I channeled my magic with Kotake as she froze Zora's Domain in punishment of their insurrection. They had destroyed the bride to Gerudo Valley to alleviate the sufferings of Hyrule at the hands of the merciless Gerudo. Even the Gerudo came to fear the monsters that overtook the land. Only the fortress was spared an infestation. Ganondorf tried to convince the Gerudo to move into the fields of Hyrule, and I insisted. They refused though, until the monsters could be cleared away.

Seven years gone. Seven years wasted. Seven years stolen. After seven years my use expired. I had punished Hyrule as cruelly as they could be punished. I displayed no mercy, no remorse. I felt fleeting emotions, but they were gone before I could even recognize what they were. The only thing I felt purely was hate. I knew who did this to me, and I despised him for it. He had once claimed to love me but in the end I was no more than a pawn in his game. When my part had been played I became another monster, another dark creation of his. I guarded the temple like a dog. Yet after seven years, my resolve had only hardened. I was barely aware of my rebellion. I fought against the magic containing me, against the constant brainwashing. I could not break myself free but I became a nuisance to the witches, which was my consolation.

* * *

I collapsed onto the ground, acutely aware of myself and in control of my own thoughts and motions. I breathed heavy, feeling bruised from a battle, the memory of which was already vanishing. I looked up. It was that kid. It was that kid, but he had grown. What was he doing here? He couldn't have possibly hidden in the temple for seven years. The witches appeared, and I bolted. My movements felt awkward under my own control. I only made it a few steps and I was once again under their spell. This time it was blackness. The blackness broke in a sudden burst of clarity. Light blinded me momentarily. In front of me stood an impossibly old man, though the magic that flowed around him was a different flavor than I had ever experienced. He looked deep into my eyes and it was as if the secrets of the ages were revealed to me in an instant. The story of Hyrule flooded my conscious. The Goddesses and artifacts I had denied for so long were burned into my memory. The man placed a small metal token in my hand.

"You are being called," he stated, and I was pulled through the light. I stood in an odd place. It was like being atop a giant fountain, with more fountains surrounding me. I decided quickly this must be a good place with so much pure water around. In front of me stood the kid. I complemented his swordsmanship and apologized for my behavior for the past seven years. I was remarking to myself what a fine looking man he had become as he faded out of this realm and into Hyrule. I heard a snicker behind me. My eyebrows arched I realized I was far from alone. I turned around to face the eavesdroppers.

I recognized some. Darunia and Impa I knew, and I had seen the little Kokiri girl, Saria, before. There weren't many Kokiri and they were easy to distinguish as long as they weren't twins. The old man, who I knew to be Rauru though he had never told me his name, sat praying in a corner while the others stared expectantly at me. Dreamily to one side was Princess Fish-girl. I could not remember her name. Impa and Darunia both stared impassively while the Kokiri girl grinned wildly atop her perch on Darunia's head.

"I see you like my friend, Link," The girl grinned, giggling again. Fish-girl perked up at his name.

"Of course she likes Link," she said absently. "Everyone does. He is charming and good looking. He is chivalrous and the most respectful person I know." She began to go off a tirade of Link's many attributes.

"Does she always go on like this," I whispered as she gestured wildly as she extolling the virtues of the swordsman.

"Always," Impa replied with the slightest hint of annoyance. Darunia gave me a sympathetic nod while Fish-girl continued her rant.

"I apologize for rambling," Fish-girl said with a sugary-sweet smile after she had allowed herself to pause to take a breath. "You must already know who I am but allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras." She added an exaggerated flourish of her fins, "I can tell from looking at you that you have suffered great loss through this difficult time. I suspect you have had a great love taken from you. I can sympathize. Apart from having my home and all my people frozen, I had to call off my engagement. I can't marry him being a sage now. Duty before desire. Who was this man you loved? My fiancé was none other than Link, the Hero of Time." She let out an exaggerated sigh. I stared emotionlessly back at Ruto.

"Ganondorf, Great King of Evil," I replied flatly. No emotion played across my face but Ruto's changed violently. Her expression switched from alarm, to disgust, to curiosity, to horror and back again as she was left speechless. Then I did something I hadn't done in seven years.

It came out as a hiss at first, as if my vocal chords didn't remember how. Then finally a chuckle before the laughter flowed freely. I laughed deeply at Ruto's reaction, and the sheepish grin she now gave me. Saria was giggling brightly and even Impa allowed herself a grin. Darunia was not one to exclude himself from merriment and joined, his deep laugh reverberating through the chamber. Eventually Ruto even began to see the humor in our exchange and had a polite, lady-like laugh. My laughter soon became near hysterics and I had to sit on the floor lest I fall. The other's laughter had already subsided and I fought to control my amusement.

"I'm sorry," I giggled once I had more or less calmed down. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"I'm not sure I fully understand," Ruto replied. "You said you were in a relationship with the king of evil. I thought you were fighting with us now."

"I am," I affirmed, finally regaining my feet. "Our relationship was once-upon-a-time. I have felt nothing but hate for him in the last seven years. He needs to die."

"If his death is your goal, Nabooru," Rauru spoke from his quiet corner of the realm, "you will be gravely disappointed."

"I though that was our goal!" I shouted at the serene old man. "Isn't that why I was brought here?" He gave me a sympathetic glance.

"We seek to defeat him, yes," he replied in his even tone. "Though I doubt death will be his ultimate punishment." I growled in frustration.

"He deserves to die after what he did to me," I spat. "He took away my free will. He used me as a puppet to do what he knew I opposed." I glared at the old man, contemptuous of his serene demeanor.

"He deserves whatever punishment we can bestow," Rauru replied. "He will be held accountable for his atrocities, your imprisonment being but a drop in the pond of his sins. However, he holds the Triforce of Power. He has power over Hyrule, magic, and even death. The best we can hope for is to seal his spirit in the dark realm, and pray he doesn't escape."

"That is the best?" I demanded. "That is hardly a punishment at all. What is the use of sealing him if he can just escape again? Was I brought here that I may see him escape his just punishment with a light sentence?"

"We seek to seal his spirit," Impa interrupted. "You are the only one who knows what it is truly like. You are the only being ever to care enough to look into his soul. You have seen it in all its forms. Even with all our power, we do not have the insight you do to complete our task."

"So you brought a Gerudo here to do your dirty work?" I grumbled bitterly.

"The Goddess calls those chosen by fate," Rauru insisted. "You were destined to help save Hyrule."

"But why a Gerudo?" I demanded.

"Why do you insist that being Gerudo excludes you from Hyrule's destiny?" Rauru countered. "The Gerudo's destiny has been intermingled with Hyrule's since they crossed the river into our territory and made contact. Who has supplied men for your bloodlines for the past centuries?" I bit my lip and refused to answer. All my past prejudices were being challenged and it was bitter. I stood silently mulling over the arguments I had with Ganondorf many years back. I had been the one who was wrong. How could that be if he was the evil one and I on the "good" side? Saria crawled down from her perch and hugged my leg affectionately. I merely stared down at the little Kokiri.

"It seems like the more answers I get the more questions I have," I commented. "How did this ever happen? When I first met Ganondorf he was completely different. What transformed him?"

"He was always like this," Rauru explained with infinite patience. "He has always been part man, part beast. At some point he chose to let his lust for power release his darker nature and overcome the descent person within. Was he ever perfect? No. No more perfect than you or I." He smiled at the incredulous look Saria shot him. "I have been a sage for a long time. I witnessed Gerudo entering the destiny of Hyrule. I witnessed the Zora leaving the hostile seas for the peace of the river. I was present when the Goron were birthed from the labor pains of Death Mountain. I even watched as the Kokiri took on their present form, but before all that I was a simple Hylian. My sins were many and there was none more surprised than I when I was called to be a sage. Back then we were all Hylian, but Hyrule has embraced many races since then. Here we are, all of Hyrule, united against our greatest threat. This does not set us above our fellow beings. We all still harbor this duality of nature. Even us, who are called for the good of Hyrule. Do you really believe, Nabooru, that Ganondorf could have forced you to carry out such foul deeds if it was not already within your nature to do so?" I averted my gaze from his probing depths. He looked at me expectantly, yet nonjudgmental.

"I know I have the ability to do I did. I have done them before," I responded mournfully. "I have killed, and stolen. I have been responsible for the destruction of entire races before Ganondorf forced me to tasks I would have opposed otherwise." I shot an apologetic glace at Impa, who had been watching me closely through my conversation with Rauru. She nodded her head slightly as she maintained her usual frown. "Am I to be punished for my crimes after we take care of Ganondorf?"

"The answer to that is not so simple," Rauru replied, his eyes crinkling. "The events of the past seven years are not your burden. It was in your nature, but not in your will. It is the willful act of evil that is the sin. You are as blameless for that which you did not will as a child whose wayward stone throw kills a cuckoo. That is to say others may resent you for your deeds, but your soul will not carry the burden. However, you are responsible for that which you did of your own free will, whether you were following orders or not."

"So I'm doomed either way, huh?" I added drearily. Rauru stood up stiffly from his prayerful position.

"Are you withdrawing your help then?" Rauru asked with interest.

"No," I answered solemnly. "I know what I have done is wrong. I cannot use Ganondorf's wrongdoing as an excuse for my own. He must pay for what he did for me."

"Ah, my dear," the old man exclaimed. "Acknowledging your part in evil is the first step to reconciling yourself. No one is beyond redemption."

"Except Ganondorf," I added.

"Even Ganondorf," Rauru corrected. I gave a cry of protest as he continued. "Even Ganondorf could be spared if he willed to recant his ways."

"How?" I demanded. "Everything he has done! You said he needed to be punished for his crimes. When you really look at everything that has happened what is the difference between Ganondorf and me?" I pushed the tears back that threatened to form.

"You have enough insight to see people for what they are," Rauru continued. "You do not simply think about your own wants. You feel remorse and pity for those you have wronged. In his arrogance and selfishness, Ganondorf cannot see past his own goals. He has no empathy. He has blinded himself to the sufferings of others. He has shut himself away rather than admit that he has wrecked havoc on the land he wished to hold. He could be saved if he was to repent, but he will not."

"Still, how can I expect to be forgiven my crimes, when he is beyond hope?" I asked. Rauru smiled warmly at me.

"There are others in this room who can better answer this than I," he replied calmly. He sat down to meditate again. I looked around at my companions. I had wronged each of them in turn. I stared at them blankly, unable to form words to convey my thoughts.

"The Great Deku Sprout knows you are not responsible for what happened," Saria offered with an impish smile. "You were always lots of fun before that. Not all big people take the time to learn our names." I stared impassively at the little girl. It suddenly occurred to me that she was much older than I. I looked around the room once more.

"I don't know what to say," I admitted sincerely. "I know I have harmed each of you and your people, and I regret my actions, willful or not. I do not have a way to make amends."

"You are freely forgiven," Ruto was the first to pipe in her commentary. "After all you are hardly responsible for the current state of things…."

"I told you once before that the Gorons have forgotten the ill done during the war," Darunia interrupted before Ruto could start another monologue. "We recognize Ganondorf as the culprit. Do you swear to honor the Goron as your own people, and defend the Goron as brothers?"

"I am more accustomed to sisters," I replied with amusement. "But, yes, I swear it."

"Well then, little sister," Darunia replied, his eyes dancing. "There is nothing to forgive." He opened his arms and approached me but I quickly evaded lest I be subject to a bone crushing hug. We exchanged smiles. I turned around and was face to face with Impa, who held the most animosity towards me. Who could blame her? I recovered my stony face and we held each others gaze for a silent moment.

"To you I owe a special apology," I whispered. "I was responsible for exterminating the Sheikahs." She glared back at me silently, piercing me with her crimson eyes.

"You are a fool to believe the Sheikah were exterminated," Impa replied, but I detected the slightest bit of humor underlying her sternness. "We are better at disappearing and blending in than you might think. With the right headgear, such as a Hylian royal guard helm for example, one might never know the difference between Sheikah and Hylian. Besides, there are at least two women with Sheikah blood in Hyrule." We gave each other crooked half smiles. "To answer you directly, you are forgiven. The Sheikah accept my judgment as the Gerudo do yours. I now want to know what kind of forgiveness you plan to bestow."

"I don't understand," I replied. "Am I not the one who is in the wrong?"

"Is there no one who has wronged you?" She shot back firmly.

"We are all here to punish him!" I shouted. "We are doing this _because _of what he has done to me and to others!" Impa opened her mouth to reply but quickly faded out of the realm in a glowing orb.

"The shadow barrier is broken," Rauru commented serenely from his seat.

"What Impa is trying to convey, little sister," Darunia explained, "is that Ganondorf will be held accountable for his crimes. You have to let go of the hurt and the anger and attempt to be impartial."

"How can I?" I demanded. "How can I just pretend like everything didn't happen and let the course of events continue?"

"There is a difference in forgiving someone for past mistakes, and allowing them to continue making mistakes," Darunia replied. Impa popped back into the realm and looked at me expectantly, as if she had just stepped out of the room for the moment but had not lost her focus on the conversation.

"The act of forgiving someone who has wronged you is not just for the person being forgiven," Saria added with the air of a schoolgirl reciting her lessons. "The person who forgives is the person who is able to heal and move on. You harm no one more than yourself by holding onto your anger." Saria then faded out of the realm.

"You may be outraged now but do not let it fester," Ruto added. "Resentment is like taking poison and waiting for the other person to die.* Now when I was little I would go into Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly but one time there were poisoned rays…" I didn't hear the rest of the story as she was pulled away before hand. I was already learning to ignore her random tangents, anyway.

Impa looked at me expectantly. "I will work on it," I promised. "I cannot ignore my personal hurts at the moment, but I will learn."

"It is enough," Impa replied and we all fell into quiet waiting as the hero charged towards his goal.

* * *

One by one the rest of us briefly faded to aid the hero. We waited in an uneasy silence while we felt, rather than saw the final battle between Ganondorf and the hero. We waited, and prayed, and hoped that the little kid had the courage and strength to outwit Ganondorf's unnatural power. I figured this would end one of two ways. At best Link would weaken and distract Ganondorf long enough for us to seal his spirit in the dark realm. At worst Ganondorf would destroy the boy and force his way into this small chamber of the sacred realm and eliminate us all, and completely demolish Hyrule in the process. The wait became agonizing when we could no longer detect Ganondorf or the hero.

A defense buckled somewhere, and we felt the princess call all of us. It was time for action. We did not go to Hyrule; Ganondorf had already been defeated there. The six of us, plus princess Zelda arrived in the shadow realm, a place between life and death where Ganondorf's spirit had retreated to escape death. Impa's lips smiled wryly as she entered her element. Saria sidled closer to Darunia as the spirits of monsters, demons and the wayward dead surrounded us. An awful howling filled our ears.

"Quickly, Nabooru," Rauru urged, "you must find him." Navigating the shadow world was an odd experience I neither walked nor moved but the spirits shifted before me as I tried to seek my goal. I disregarded beasts that bore resemblance to the monster he had become. Ruto looked at several demons as if to ask if I was sure this wasn't the one. I was sure. I finally found him drifting casually, looking much like he did many years ago. He was young, healthy and robust, though tired and worn. None of the others would ever guess that this was the true spirit of the conqueror of Hyrule. Here stood the Ganondorf who laughed, rejoiced, feared and hoped. Here was the Ganondorf I once loved. I hesitated a moment, reviving an old feeling of loyalty and attachment. For a moment I contemplated skimming by, and condemning a random being. Ganondorf looked at me and I saw into his defiant and remorseless eyes. There inside lay the darkness that the others were searching for.

"Here," I called, pointing without lifting my arm. We converged at once. It took but a few seconds to bind him and send him to the dark realm. A seal was placed as strong as we could manage. We all looked at each other, disbelieving our task was actually over.

"Thank you," Princess Zelda whispered. She bowed to us and left to confront Link. The rest of us, minus Rauru appeared in the middle of Hyrule Field, just outside the gates of Lon Lon Ranch.

"Is it over?" Saria asked, glancing around quizzically. The dark cloud over the castle was gone, leaving clear skies visible over the ruined castle. The air was unbelievably still. There wasn't a hint of crows, keese or poes at all.

"He is gone," Impa replied stoically, "but there is much to do to restore Hyrule. I say we split up, and tend to our own people now." We agreed and said our good byes before parting ways. I trotted off towards the valley, knowing it would take me several hours to reach the familiar grounds. I could have warped myself directly there, but I was still relishing the feeling of moving on my own. I finally reached the wooden bridge and crossed without a challenge. I immediately sought out my second-in-command and wrapped her in an affectionate embrace.

"You're back," she murmured in surprise. "You are really back. What happened?" We spoke many hours about the events that had transpired including Ganondorf's defeat.

"So it is just you and me now?" My friend smiled when I finished my story.

"I suppose so," I replied. "You have been basically running things alone for the past seven years."

"Your sisters will be overjoyed for you to take your place among us again," she assured me. "You never did renounce your lone wolf status." We immediately called a fortress wide meeting where I explained that Ganondorf had been defeated and reclaimed my place among the Gerudo. With mixed feelings I commenced mourning customs for the king. After all, these Gerudo were loyal to him, even if I despised who he had become. They had a right to their own opinions of him. I detached myself from my people and wandered down to the gorge to look out over Hyrule field. A splashing in the river caught my attention. I looked over the rim to see Ruto climbing in the physics defying way of the Zora. He reached level ground, frowning the whole way.

"I don't understand," she began as soon as she found her feet. "With Ganondorf's magic gone Zora's domain should be unfrozen, but it is not. I went to seek Impa but she is beyond busy in Kakariko village. You were the next easiest person to track down. I thought that the witch who initially cast the spell was gone, so why is it still frozen?"

"I will go with you to check it out," I replied. "I might be able to help."

"Great!" she smiled and jumped back into the river. "Are you coming?"

"Gerudo don't swim so well," I called down. "I'll meet you there." I explained to my friend my need for another absence. She nodded in her infinite understanding and patience.

I warped directly to the head of Zora's River, glad I didn't have to navigate the labyrinthine river. Ruto met me outside the waterfall.

"I was wondering when you were going to come," she teased as she easily hopped through the veil of water. I took a deep breath and swallowed my fear. I closed my eyes as I flung myself off solid ground and into the watery downpour. I landed on my feet and stumbled to my knees. I stood up and looked at the expectant Zora. She led me to the icy cavern and took me onto the solid sheet of frozen water. The forms of Zora were visible beneath the translucent surface. I knelt down to investigate the cold floor. "I thought the spell would have been broken by now," she pouted. I looked up and for the first time saw not the annoying, spoiled princess, but the regal woman who truly cared about her people.

"I should be able to finish lifting the curse," I assured her. Ruto's face lit up in a genuine smile.

"Good," she replied happily. "My magic is completely useless against this. Ice is but solid water, though I can't touch this spell. Are you sure you can break it?"

"I should be able to," I answered wryly. "I am the one who put it there." Ruto's face once again flickered through a myriad of emotions. I smiled despite myself and pressed both palms of the frozen pool. I concentrated, trying to remember what exactly I had done in the first place. I felt my palms glow with energy and the ice slowly melt into water. It dawned on me that I was standing on a twenty foot block of ice just before the spell shattered and I sank through the surface. I flailed wildly about me as I hit the bottom. Ruto appeared before me, laughing as she grasped me and drug me to the surface. She hauled me towards the ground where I coughed and spit up water.

"Gerudo really don't handle water well," she mused as I regained my composure. I reminded her acidly I lived in a desert, but we both smiled at each other. The Zora began to emerge, disoriented from their years of frozen captivity. One finally demanded who I was and remarked he thought he had seen me before. "This is Nabooru," Ruto proclaimed regally. "She is sage of spirit and has saved all Zora's domain from the curse put in place by Ganondorf's minions." The Zoras looked at me skeptically but softened as they raptly listened to Ruto's much embellished tale of the defeat of Ganondorf and my "heroic" effort to save Zora's Domain and all Hyrule. Impa stepped out of the shadows as Ruto was finishing her story.

"I was told I would find you here when you weren't at the fortress," she commented. She told Ruto quickly about a celebration being planned at Lon Lon Ranch, which Ruto joyfully relayed to her people. "We have a sage meeting," Impa told us after the Zoras had left for the ranch. I was about to protest when Impa assured me she had already informed my commander.

We warped to the chamber where the others were waiting. Rauru had called us only to explain our duties as sages now that Hyrule was once again at peace. Life would continue, mostly as normal. We would gather periodically to discuss the safety of Hyrule and the royal family. Princess Zelda had sent Link back in time to live his lost years and had already embarked to bring her father back from exile. The meeting was adjourned and we left Rauru to observe the celebration down at the ranch. It was heartwarming to see all the races, long divided, joining together to celebrate peace. Even the Gerudo, who were mourning the loss of a king were able to celebrate true unification share the joy of Hyrule. The Great Deku Sprout had given the Kokiri permission to join the revelry. I looked around at my companions as we mutely observed the bonfire with satisfaction. All was well. The past was behind me and the future was uncertain but hopeful. Deep within my spirit I felt peace.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* quote from Malachy McCourt

Well, my dearest readers, we have come to the end of this story. What started as a simple idea and a way to cope with my divorce morphed into this. I spent many hours on countless Zelda wikis and fan pages, and YouTube reviewing cut scenes to try and get all the details right. I'm still not entirely pleased with everything, but I feel satisfied. After all this is the very first fictional piece I have ever done. There was so much I learned during the process. If you are wanting more, I am planning on writing an alternate ending based on the split time line theory, which is something that I discovered during my research. Basically when Link is sent back in time another time line is formed that leads to the events of Twilight Princess. I plan on calling it "When Time Splits," so keep a lookout if you are interested. I will give no promises to when it will be published. I am deeply humbled and grateful for everyone who has read or reviewed my story. Thank you. Please feel free to message me or leave a review with any questions or comments you may have. With this I bid you farewell.

~Trixie Falsae

**Update:** I know I said no promises on the alternate ending, but I decided to go ahead and write it while I have time and it is finished already. You can look in my profile for it or add the following after fanfiction . net . Thank you.

/s/6631287/1/When_Time_Splits


End file.
